W poszukiwaniu tego, co utracone
by Seirin
Summary: Dla Liny zaczyna się kolejny dzień w Liceum Akademii Nauk w Seyrun. Jednak nie jest jej dane spokojne życie. Zwłaszcza kiedy od lat powtarzający się koszmar staje się rzeczywistością. Czy można uciec od mrocznej przeszłości? LZ, GS, FX / Zakończone.
1. Przebudzenie

Rozdział I

_Przebudzenie_

Zawsze myślałam, że sny są jedynie przetworzonym przez nasz umysł zbiorem naszych codziennych doświadczeń i rozmyślań. Od kiedy pamiętam, śmieszyły mnie osoby, które ślepo twierdziły, że te nocne majaki mogą mieć jakiekolwiek głębsze znaczenie. A już jak słyszałam o snach proroczych, to dostawałam nieopanowanego napadu śmiechu. No, ale dobra, przyjmijmy, że są ludzie traktujący całkowicie poważnie ten stek bzdur. Do takich osób na pewno nie należała Lina Inverse, moja koleżanka z klasy, najprawdopodobniej najinteligentniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam. U tej dziewczyny w parze z bystrością umysłu szedł również niezwykle cięty język. Nie ma uczniaka, czy też nauczyciela, którego nie byłaby w stanie przegadać. Wulkan energii, urodzony przywódca, chodzący realistyczny optymizm… Wiele takich określeń dotyczących jej mogłabym wymieniać. Jednak pomimo wymienionych przeze mnie rzeczy zdarzały się chwile, kiedy Lina nie była sobą. Milczała, pogrążona w zadumie. Co najdziwniejsze, najczęściej popadała w taki nastrój, kiedy poruszaliśmy temat snów. Nigdy nie uczestniczyła w rozmowie, a gdy już ktoś wybitnie namolnie na nią napierał, mówiła, że nigdy się jej nic nie śni. Wiedziałam, jednak, że to było kłamstwo. Może nie jestem równie inteligentna jak ten rudzielec, ale nikt mi nie odmówi moich zdolności w temacie empatii. Po prostu znam się na ludziach. A w tych momentach Lina wydawała się być jakby spoza naszego świata… Ale to tylko takie głupie wrażenie. Przecież takie rzeczy są absolutnie niemożliwe…

* * *

><p>I znowu śniło jej się to samo. Lina Inverse nie znosiła tych przywidzeń nocnych. Na początku wszystko zapowiadało się wspaniale. Wygrała darmową kolację w legendarnym Pałacu Smaku, najpopularniejszej i najbardziej ekskluzywnej restauracji w mieście. Już widziała piętrzące się potrawy, które tylko czekały, aby zacząć pieścić jej podniebienie, kiedy sceneria zupełnie się zmieniła. Wystawne stoły ustąpiły miejsca rosłym drzewom, światło drogich, złoconych żyrandoli zmieniło się w blask księżyca, południe stało się środkiem nocy, poczucie błogiego szczęścia zmieniło się w odczucie, że musi uciekać. Lina była świadoma, że to koszmar, przez który przechodziła po raz kolejny, ale nie mogła się obudzić. Jedynym wyjściem jakie jej pozostawało to postępowanie zgodnie z instynktem. Zaczęła biec najszybciej jak mogła i podobnie jak poprzednim razem znalazła się w ślepym zaułku. Odwróciła się nerwowo, przylegając plecami do skały zagradzającej jej drogę. Widziała jedynie zarys wysokiej sylwetki. Przyglądała się niezwykle uważnie, ale mogła tylko zaobserwować szafirowe tęczówki wyróżniające się na tle mrocznego lasu. W tym momencie sen się urwał. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że był to koszmar jak koszmar. W końcu ludzie śnią o różnych rzeczach, ale Lina wiedziała, że ten sen znaczył coś więcej. Nie miała jednak czasu do zastanawiania się nad tym, gdyż kątem oka ujrzała, że godzinowa wskazówka zegara niemiłosiernie zbliżała się w stronę ósemki. Poderwała się błyskawicznie i poleciała w stronę kuchni.<p>

- Uważasz, że to jest wcielenie rudej wiedźmy? – Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza, niskiego, chudego osobnika o twarzy skrywającej się pod ciemnym kapturem.

- Nie jestem w stu procentach pewny, ale gdzieś w tej okolicy, co jakiś czas czuję drgania mocy. Zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy dzieje się przy tej dziewczynie, aby to był zwykły zbieg okoliczności. – odpowiedział głębokim basem, zupełnie nie pasującym do jego mikrej postury.

- Ale nawet jeśli to faktycznie jest ona, to skąd wiesz, że się nie przebudziła? Może zastawia pułapkę, aby nas się pozbyć? – Ciemnowłosy, chociaż wydawał się patrzeć na swojego przełożonego, cały czas przyglądał się szybko oddalającej się sylwetce rudowłosej dziewczyny, która biegła przez park. Dach wysokiego budynku, sąsiadującego z parkiem, okazał się wyjątkowo wygodnym miejscem do obserwacji. Jego żółtawe oczy na jedną chwilę przybrały barwę krwistej czerwieni. – Z drugiej strony, ona naprawdę nie emituje żadnej magicznej aury.

- W to, że zastawia pułapkę, akurat wątpię. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że pełne przebudzenie kogoś takiego jak _cephieleu_ charakteryzuje się emisją sporej dawki mocy. Odnotowalibyśmy coś tak intensywnego. Poza tym, to prawda, że nie wyczuwa się teraz przy niej żadnej aury, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Po to wraz z pamięcią została zapieczętowana ich moc, aby nam utrudnić próby wykończenia obrońców Księżniczki przed przebudzeniem. Teoretycznie jest to niemożliwe, aby odkryć kogoś przed przebudzeniem, ale jeżeli ktoś potrafi patrzeć głębiej… - W tym momencie jego rozmówca zauważył złowieszczy błysk w oczach drobnej istoty. – To mój drogi Gethleyu, niemożliwe staje się możliwe. – Nie trzeba było patrzeć na jego twarz, aby wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha. Gethley najpierw spojrzał nieufnie na swojego partnera w dyskusji, a chwilę później jego uwagę przykuła rudowłosa postać, która pomimo, że chwilę wcześniej gdzieś się bardzo śpieszyła, nagle przystanęła i ewidentnie spojrzała w stronę niecodziennej pary, dla normalnych ludzi niemożliwej do zauważenia.

- Ona nas wyczuła?! – Gethley zupełnie oszołomiony zwrócił się do małego człowieka. –Przecież to niemożliwe… To przypadek… - Zaczął mamrotać. Obaj maskowali swoją obecność. Nikt ze zwykłych śmiertelników nie byłby w stanie wykryć ich obecności.

- Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Jeżeli chodzi o tę dziewczynę za dużo jest takich zbiegów okoliczności. Dlatego też, dla pewności masz ją wyeliminować.

- Tak jest.

* * *

><p>Lina miała już tego serdecznie dość. Znowu miała wrażenie, że kto ją obserwuje. Nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, bo jeszcze tego by jej brakowało, aby ktoś jej powiedział, że cierpi na manię prześladowczą. Na dodatek miała znowu ten sam sen. To wszystko nie składało się na zbyt dobre samopoczucie o poranku. Wpadła do klasy razem z dzwonkiem, cudem unikając nagany za spóźnienie. Zajęła swoje miejsce w ostatniej ławce w rzędzie przy oknie obok podejrzanie uśmiechniętej Riki, całkiem sympatycznej blondynki o brązowych oczach.<p>

- Masz szczęście, Lokarson wyszła na chwilę. Czemu ona ostatnio tak się na ciebie uwzięła? –Zakończyła wypowiedź intonacją wskazującą na pytanie retoryczne.

- Oj daj mi spokój. Ta stara jędza powinna się najpierw douczyć, a potem postarać się o etat nauczyciela.

- Hm… myślisz, że chodzi jej tylko o to, że ośmieszyłaś ją na forum całej klasy? Myślę, że głośne komentowanie jej cichej sympatii do dyrektora też mogło zrobić swoje. - Rika tylko się uśmiechnęła jak Lina zrobiła minę pt. nie-wiem-o-co-ci-chodzi. - A właśnie! Jeszcze nie sprzedałam ci najnowszego newsa! Będziemy mieli nowego ucznia z wymiany! – oznajmiła dumna z powodu swojego doinformowania. – Niektóre dziewczyny już go widziały. Podobno jest taaaaakiiiii przystojny! – Pod koniec dziewczyna już praktycznie piszczała.

- Rika zamknij się! Nawet go na oczy nie widziałaś, więc po co mi tu piszczysz?! – Lina w ramach zemsty wydarła się koleżance prosto do ucha. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, gdyż blondynka się uspokoiła i resztę informacji przekazywała już szeptem.

- Dochodzi do ostatniej klasy, podobno jest cholernie zdolny, więc wiesz niby dwa lata różnicy, ale może wreszcie taki ogier zawróci naszej Lince o sercu z kamienia w głowie. – Na koniec nie wytrzymała i zaczęła rechotać na cały regulator. Linie tylko niebezpiecznie zwęziły się oczy i…

- ŁUP!

- AAAAUUUU! Przepraszam! Już nie będę!

- Panno Inverse! Co to ma znaczyć! Przemoc na mojej lekcji?! Proszę iść do dyrektora w tej chwili!

* * *

><p>- Oj przepraszam, wybaczysz mi? – Rika zastosowała jedyny sposób działający na Linę. Zaoferowała jej swoje drugie śniadanie i dopiero wtedy rudowłosa łaskawie postanowiła jej przebaczyć. Była właśnie przerwa obiadowa i obie dziewczyny wyszły poza teren szkoły. Zajęły swoją ulubioną ławkę tuż pod pięknym, potężnym wiśniowym drzewem. Lubiły to miejsce, gdyż pełniło ono dwie podstawowe funkcje. Gwarantowało spokój, gdyż znajdywało się na uboczu, a z drugiej strony stwarzało możliwość do nieskrępowanej obserwacji innych ludzi. Ta druga funkcja niezwykle przydawała się Rice, gdyż dziewczyna wprost uwielbiała przyglądać się różnym osobom. Była to jej dziwna cecha, do której Lina po prostu musiała się przyzwyczaić. Blondynka nie przypatrywała się innym, żeby tworzyć plotki, tylko żeby analizować cudze zachowania. Dlatego też bardzo się ucieszyła, gdy ujrzała swój nowy obiekt badań. Nowo przybyły uczeń siedział samotnie parę ławek od nich zupełnie zatopiony w lekturze. Rika przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Lawendowe włosy, jasna karnacja i muskularna sylwetka z pewnością była przyczyną obecności wianuszka dziewcząt czających się dookoła, czekających tylko na jakikolwiek pretekst aby zagadać.<p>

- Lina! Spójrz! To on!

- Daj mi z nim spokój nachalna babo! – Lina opornie oderwała się od drugiego śniadania Riki i mimowolnie spojrzała na nowo przybyłego. Niechętnie musiała przyznać koleżance rację, chłopak był bardzo przystojny. Miała nadzieję, że jej łypnięcie zostanie niezauważone. Jednak po chwili chłopak uniósł głowę znad książki i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Na chwilę czas się zatrzymał. Dziewczyna ujrzała szafirowe tęczówki. Niepokojąco znajome.

- Zelgadis… – wyszeptała bez zastanowienia. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Rika spojrzała na nią w szoku.

- Lina, wy się znacie?

- Nie no co ty. Pierwszy raz widzę gościa na oczy. – odpowiedziała szybko. Kłamała i mówiła prawdę jednocześnie. Faktycznie widziała chłopaka po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale jego oczy… To już inna sprawa. A poza tym, skąd się u niej wzięło przekonanie, że on ma na imię Zelgadis?

- Coś kręcisz… - Rika chciała zacząć drążyć temat, ale na szczęście dla rudowłosej nagle rozległ się dzwonek.

- Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy! – Lina krzyknęła pośpiesznie. Rika tylko pokręciła głową. Jej koleżanka nigdy nie przejmowała się dzwonkiem. Miała jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że ewidentnie coś tu nie gra.

Tradycją drugiej klasy w Liceum przy Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun było grupowe wyjście na karaoke po zakończeniu lekcji w każdy piątek. Lina z wielkim oporem wlokła się za Riką i dwiema innymi koleżankami z klasy do Yukamono, pobliskiego baru, pełniącego funkcję nie tylko przybytku dla chcących się wyszumieć, ale także dla tych, którzy lubili dobrze zjeść. Zwykle, przede wszystkim z tego drugiego powodu, panna Inverse całkiem lubiła te eskapady. Ale tego dnia wybitnie nie miała ochoty na słuchanie fałszywych występów większej części gromady. Chciała się zaszyć w swoim pokoju, lecz wtedy Rika nie dałaby jej spokoju, zamęczając ją pytaniami: „A czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz?", „Ale czy na pewno jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz?". Niestety, wadą blondynki była wkurzająca nadopiekuńczość, czego Lina nie znosiła. Ruda dziewczyna była tak pochłonięta własnymi rozmyślaniami, że nie zwróciła uwagi na fakt, że jej koleżanki się zatrzymały, a ona sama weszła na ulicę na czerwonym świetle. Nie docierały do niej żadne ostrzegawcze krzyki ani fakt, że z naprzeciwka zbliżał się do niej z ogromną prędkością czerwony samochód dostawczy. Zareagowała dopiero kiedy poczuła, że silna ręka otoczyła jej ramię i mocno pociągnęła ją do tyłu. Zanim zorientowała się co się stało tuż przed jej nosem śmignęła jej rozpędzona ciężarówka. Gdyby weszła na jezdnię, byłoby po niej. Pojazd nie miałby szans wyhamować. Odwróciła się żeby zobaczyć kto ją powstrzymał i otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Wciąż była w kurczowym uścisku nowo przybyłego ucznia z wymiany. Prześladujące ją każdej nocy szafirowe tęczówki przypatrywały jej się badawczo. Ponownie złapała się na tym, że nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego oczu. Po chwili opamiętała się i odwróciła wzrok. On pewnie jej nawet nie kojarzy…

- Lina, uważaj na siebie następnym razem. – powiedział nagle cichym, melodyjnym tenorem, po czym puścił jej ramię i minął jej koleżanki, które wciąż przypatrywały się w szoku całej sytuacji. Dopiero po chwili się zreflektowały i zaczęły wypytywać dziewczynę.

- Skąd go znasz? Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! Nazwał cię po imieniu. - Oszołomiona rudowłosa rozpoznała głos Riki, ale nie odpowiedziała od razu. To prawda, nazwał ją po imieniu, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało ostatecznie, że ją znał. Mógł z kimś rozmawiać i w ten sposób poznać jak się nazywa. Jednak nie chciało jej się wierzyć w tę wersję. Wciąż nie mogła się pozbyć tego przeświadczenia, że zna tego tajemniczego chłopaka. Próbowała wytężyć pamięć, ale zaczęło jej się od tego tylko kręcić w głowie. Podniosła wzrok na twarze swoich koleżanek i zwróciła się do nich z wielkim uśmiechem.

- Hehe kto wie. Może wam powiem jak wygracie ze mną Pojedynek Mistrzów. – Jej wypowiedzi towarzyszył błysk w oku.

- Ej! To nieuczciwe! Dobrze wiesz, że w tym nie mamy z tobą żadnych szans! – wtrąciła Eria, trochę pulchna szatynka o dziecięcych rysach. Pojedynek Mistrzów w Yukamono był konkursem w jedzeniu. Ten kto zjadł więcej, wygrywał. Dla niewtajemniczonego obserwatora pewnikiem zwycięzcy takich zawodów byłaby Eria, a nie osoba o tak szczupłej sylwetce jak Lina. Jednak jej koleżanki dobrze wiedziały, że w tej konkurencji ruda dziewczyna nie ma sobie równych.

- Sugerujesz, że w innych konkurencjach miałybyście ze mną szansę? – Lina spojrzała na nie z rozbawieniem w oczach.

- Czyżbyś chciała wreszcie przyjąć wyzwanie w karaoke? – spytała z nadzieją czwarta z dziewczyn, Minae. Zawsze chciała pokazać Linie, że jest w czymś od niej lepsza, a śpiewanie traktowała jak swoją domenę.

- Zgadza się. – Rudowłosa potwierdziła z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach, po czym wszystkie dziewczyny roześmiały się głośno i poszły prosto do Yukamono. Jedynie Rika przypatrywała się cały czas uważnie Linie. Gdy patrzyła na tego chłopaka jej wzrok był zupełnie inny. Nagłe pojawienie się szerokiego uśmiechu mogło zmylić Minae i Erię, ale nie Rikę. Znała to spojrzenie, ten sam nastrój ogarniał rudowłosą, kiedy była mowa o snach. Blondynka pokręciła jednak tylko głową i westchnęła. Jeżeli Lina nie chce o tym mówić, ona to uszanuje.

Gdy tylko dziewczyny weszły do baru na ulicy zrobiło się cicho. Yukamono znajdywał się w spokojnej, bocznej uliczce. Jednak nawet w tej okolicy ktoś musiałby mieć naprawdę wyczulone uszy, aby usłyszeć zdanie wypowiedziane szeptem.

- Dzisiaj zginiesz, Lino Inverse.

* * *

><p>Lina nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, gdy się dowiedziała, że maszyna do karaoke jest nieczynna. Minae zmierzyła ją tylko żartobliwie nienawistnym spojrzeniem i oznajmiła, że ruda ma dzisiaj szczęście, ale że następnym razem odczuje na swojej skórze co to znaczy przegrana. Lina potaknęła tylko z powątpiewaniem i zamówiła kolejny zestaw dnia. Cieszyła się, że udało się odciągnąć uwagę jej towarzyszek od chłopaka o szafirowych oczach. Nie potrzebowała wypowiedzenia na głos pytań, które sama sobie zadawała przez cały czas. Impreza klasowa sprowadziła się do wspólnego obiadu w postaci fastfoodowej. Ludzie jednak nie byli zbytnio skorzy do rozmowy, więc grupa po godzinie postanowiła się rozejść. Część gromady skierowała się w stronę metra, druga połowa, ta mieszkająca w akademiku, wyruszyła się z powrotem w kierunku uczelni. Lina już chciała pójść za Riką, kiedy znowu poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Stwierdziła, że to już nie może być przypadek.<p>

- Rika, o czymś sobie przypomniałam, idź beze mnie. – powiedziała pośpiesznie.

- Ale Lina, dokąd idziesz? – spytała, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, gdyż dziewczyny już nie było w zasięgu jej wzroku.

Intuicja zaprowadziła ją do części starej strefy przemysłowej. Wielka, niedochodowa fabryka została szybko zamknięta, gdyż działała szkodliwie na czystość powietrza w Seyrun. Jednak od momentu ogłoszenia jej upadłości żaden inwestor nie zgłosił chęci do modernizacji starego i jednocześnie niebezpiecznego terenu. Lina wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się przeczucia, że właśnie tam skierował się osobnik, który ją obserwował. Stała tuż przed wejściem do ponurego gmachu, kiedy rozległ się za nią głos.

- Nie przypuszczałem, że tak łatwo będzie można cię wyprowadzić w pole, Lino Inverse. –Dziewczyna gwałtownie się odwróciła i jej oczom ukazał się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o długich czarnych włosach. Jego żółtawe, kocie tęczówki zwęziły się z zadowolenia. Czarna peleryna załopotała na wietrze, kiedy mężczyzna zeskoczył z sąsiedniego budynku, lądując niebezpiecznie blisko Liny.

- Kim jesteś? I czemu ciągle mnie obserwujesz? – Dziewczyna spytała ze złością widoczną w głosie. W jej oczach błysnęły czerwone, niebezpieczne ogniki. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

- Czyli mój mistrz miał rację, jeszcze się nie przebudziłaś. Gdyby tak było, miałbym niemały problem, ale twoje wyostrzone zmysły, bez rozpieczętowania twojej magii nie stanowią dla mnie zagrożenia. Wiedz więc, Lino Inverse, że przybyłem, aby cię zabić. – Swoją wypowiedź zakończył kumulując energię w ręce, po czym posłał pocisk energii w stronę rudowłosej. Dziewczyna instynktownie zrobiła unik i przyjrzała się z boku magicznej kuli ognia. Przez jej umysł przetoczyło się stado myśli. Magia? Tutaj? Przecież magię uznawano za twór wymarły, wyparty przez technikę. Podobno w czasie wojny Sarienhal zginęli wszyscy potrafiący posługiwać się czarodziejską mocą. A jednak widziała kulę ognia na własne oczy. Zresztą o czym ten facet mówił? Że się nie przebudziła? Że jej magia jest zapieczętowana? Każda inna osoba pomyślałaby, że gość oszalał, lecz Lina w niewytłumaczalny sposób wiedziała, że faktycznie co w niej się kryje. Światło płomienia odbiło się w jej czerwonych tęczówkach i wtedy coś w niej drgnęło. Półświadomie złączyła dłonie i powiedziała:

- Fire Ball! – Tym razem to w jej rękach pojawiła się ognista kula, która natychmiast pomknęła w stronę jej wroga. Mężczyzna zupełnie nie spodziewał się ataku, więc zdołał tylko wydać z siebie krótki okrzyk, kiedy zaklęcie dotarło do celu. Lina wykorzystała okazję i rzuciła się w kierunku opuszczonej fabryki. Brunet szybko otrząsnął się po uderzeniu i mocno poirytowany zaczął szukać wzrokiem swojego celu. Poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Chociaż niepokojące było, że nagle zaczęła powracać jej moc, to wciąż nie stanowiła jeszcze realnego zagrożenia. Dopilnuje tego, aby ruda wiedźma pożałowała tego, co zrobiła.

Biegła tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej płuca. Powstrzymała pierwszą falę paniki, próbując ułożyć plan dający chociaż cień szansy na przeżycie. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem zdołała użyć kuli ognia, ale była świadoma, że jej oprawca nie da się zaskoczyć po raz drugi. No chyba, że… Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy ujrzała skomplikowaną maszynerię przemysłową. Tak, to mogło zadziałać…

Mężczyzna w ciemnej pelerynie szedł wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza. Stukanie jego butów o metalową podłogę roznosiło się po całym przybytku. Nie próbował się ukryć. Wiedział, że ma przewagę nad swoją ofiarą pod każdym względem. Chciał, żeby wiedziała, gdzie jest, żeby zdawała sobie sprawę, że zbliżał się jej koniec. Zobaczył ją jak tylko wszedł do wielkiej hali znajdującej się na końcu przejścia. Stała z założonymi rękami, opierając się o ścianę. Zaniepokoiła go jedna rzecz. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Obserwowała go tylko uważnie, oczekując na jego kolejny ruch. Jego żółte oczy ponownie stały się na ułamek sekundy czerwone. Przebadał całe pomieszczenie pod kątem obecności magicznej aury, lecz nic szczególnego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i zaczął zbliżać się powoli do rudej dziewczyny. Nie miała dokąd uciec. To było zbyt proste. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że jego słodka ofiara szykuje się do kolejnego ataku ognistą kulą. Parsknął, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona może być tak głupia. Lina skończyła inkantację i miotnęła zaklęciem w przeciwnika. Okazało się, że nawet nie musiał robić uniku. Fire Ball przeleciał dokładnie obok niego, ale nawet go nie musnął.

- Masz chyba zeza, dziewczyno. – zakpił.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – odparła.

- Co ty pieprzysz? – Zaczął, ale nie mógł dokończyć myśli, gdyż zrozumiał, dlaczego Lina wykazywała tyle pewności siebie. Tuż nad nim znajdywała się ogromna metaliczna konstrukcja, której podporą była mocna, ale drewniana belka. Ogień nie miał uderzyć w niego, tylko w tę kolumnę. W rezultacie zbiór przedziwnej maszynerii gwałtownie runął na biednego myśliwego. Lina odsunęła się jak tylko mogła, gdy jej oprawca był zasypywany dziełami archaicznej technologii. Kiedy wszystko ustało podeszła ostrożnie do kupy śmieci, pod którą powinien być ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. „Czy on nie żyje?" – spytała się samej siebie. Każdy człowiek przysypany taką ilością żelastwa odniósłby jakieś obrażenia. Tylko, że brunet nie był zwyczajnym śmiertelnikiem. Z przerażeniem odwróciła się, jak tylko poczuła wrogą obecność tuż za swoimi plecami. Niestety, próba zrobienia uniku na niewiele się przydała, gdyż poczuła ostry ból w prawym ramieniu. W dłoni mężczyzny pojawiło się ostrze poplamione krwią. Jej krwią. Zaczął się do niej powoli przybliżać. W jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

- Jesteś naprawdę niesamowita. Nawet z prawie całkowicie zapieczętowaną mocą, jesteś groźną przeciwniczką. Naprawdę jest mi trochę szkoda, pozbawiać świat takiej ślicznej twarzyczki jak twoja, ale nie mam wyjścia. – Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, w jego wzroku pojawiało się coraz więcej obłędu. – Muszę cię zabić. – Był coraz bliżej. Lina trzymała się za krwawiącą rękę i cały czas się cofała, ale niestety dystans pomiędzy nimi wciąż się zmniejszał. Nagle jednak niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się kula potężnej energii lecąca w stronę mężczyzny, który gwałtownie odskoczył.

- Gethley, odsuń się od niej. – rozległ się melodyjny tenor. Lina podniosła głowę i jej oczom ukazał się mężczyzna o niecodziennym wyglądzie. Lawendowe włosy lśniły metalicznym blaskiem. Jego skóra miała niebieskawy odcień, a gdzieniegdzie występowały w niej kamienie. Jednak najbardziej przykuwało wzrok jego szafirowe, chłodne spojrzenie, którym w chwili obecnej obdarzał mężczyznę, którego nazwał Gethleyem.

- A więc zjawiłeś się Zelgadisie. To tylko ostatecznie potwierdza, że ona faktycznie jest _cephieleu_. – Gethley uśmiechnął się ohydnie i zupełnie niespodziewanie rzucił się w stronę rudej dziewczyny ze swoim ostrzem w ręku. Lina zdążyła tylko otworzyć szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy była przekonana, że brunet rzuci się na nią, on sam został przebity na wylot mieczem nowo przybyłego. Czarny charakter osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę. Zanim zamilkł zdołał z siebie wydusić jeszcze jedno zdanie.

- To nie koniec, jeszcze się zobaczymy. I tak oni już wiedzą… Chacha… cha.. – Zaśmiał się ostatkiem sił, po czym jego ciało zniknęło. Lina oszołomiona wpatrywała się w podłogę, na której jeszcze przed chwilą leżał jej oprawca, a po chwili jej oczy ponownie napotkały dwie intensywnie niebieskie tęczówki.

- Mówiłem ci, abyś była ostrożna. – zwrócił się do niej z wyrzutem.

- To ty. – Lina stwierdziła na głos. To bynajmniej nie było pytanie.

- Tak, to ja. – odpowiedział spokojnie, po czym zbliżył się do niej i dotknął jej rannego ramienia. Gdy tylko poczuła jego dotyk, jej umysł zalała fala obrazów. Odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie i zaczęła się cofać.

- Ja nie chcę tego pamiętać. – powiedziała cicho. Miała w głowie pustkę. Wiedziała jedynie, że pod wpływem fizycznego kontaktu z tym człowiekiem przypomni sobie coś, czego za żadne skarby nie chciała pamiętać. Zelgadis obdarzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Przykro mi, ale nie masz wyjścia. – odparł krótko i zaczął do niej powoli podchodzić. Lina cały czas się cofała, aż napotkała opór w postaci chłodnej ściany. Tak jak w jej śnie nie miała dokąd uciec przed szafirowymi tęczówkami. Tylko, że tym razem to była rzeczywistość. Zelgadis, chociaż zbliżał się do niej dosyć powoli, niewiadomo kiedy znalazł się tuż przy niej. Dziewczyna nerwowo przylgnęła do zimnego muru. Nie potrafiła się wyswobodzić z jego spojrzenia. Przebiegł ją dreszcz, kiedy mężczyzna jedną ręką objął ją w talii, a drugą ujął jej podbródek. Nigdy nie pozwoliła się nikomu dotknąć w taki sposób. Zawsze trzymała chłopaków na dystans, a jemu nie mogła się oprzeć. Co więcej, jego obecność była taka… _znajoma_. Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Czuła, że wszelkie bariery w jej umyśle zaczęły upadać. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, znowu zalała ją fala obrazów, tylko że tym razem wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać. Kiedy poczuła, że Zelgadis jeszcze bardziej ją do siebie przycisnął, coś wewnątrz niej pękło. Strumień wspomnień z dalekiej przeszłości zawładnął każdą częścią jej umysłu. Nogi się pod nią ugięły i straciła przytomność, a starą fabrykę wypełniło oślepiające światło.

* * *

><p>Gdzieś daleko, w towarzystwie aksamitnej czerni nocy, rozległ się cichy głos.<p>

- _Cephieleu _się przebudziła. Więc teraz zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa.


	2. To, co ukryte głęboko

Rozdział II

_To, co głęboko ukryte _

„Dawno, dawno temu, w cudownym królestwie żyła śliczna, młoda Księżniczka. Jednakże poza urodą, miała coś bardzo ważnego, drogie dzieci. A było to jej dobre serce, za które kochali ją wszyscy poddani. Wraz z nią mieszkali jej wierni przyjaciele: trzy piękne _syenleu, _czyli dobre wróżki królestwa oraz _hiruzenkai, _czyli ich duszki opiekuńcze. Najpotężniejszą z wróżek nazywano _cephieleu. _Słynęła ona w całym królestwie z niesamowitych włosów w kolorze płomienia oraz z niezwykłych ognistych sztuczek magicznych, które uwielbiała pokazywać dzieciom. Drugą _syenleu _kochano za jej wspaniały głos. Ostatnia wróżka potrafiła przegonić wszystkie chmury i sprawić, aby zawsze ukazało się słońce. Ich duszki opiekuńcze dbały, aby nie stało się im nic złego. Wszyscy żyli szczęśliwie w świecie przepełnionym radością i magią. Jednakże pewnego dnia stało się coś strasznego i Księżniczka, _syenleu_ wraz z _hiruzenkai _musieli odejść z ich ojczystego królestwa. Od tego czasu wszelka magia zniknęła z dziejów Seyrun…"

- Hahaha! – W całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny męski śmiech. – To jest genialne, po prostu genialne! – krzyknął trzymając w rękach egzemplarz „Bajek i mitów Seyrun".

- Gethley, z tego co pamiętam, mieliśmy szukać poważnych informacji, a nie jakichś bajeczek. – odpowiedział mu surowy kobiecy głos. Gethley przyjrzał się swojej nowej partnerce. Krótko przystrzyżona, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z pogardą w żółtych, niesamowicie podobnych do jego własnych, tęczówkach. Gissleyna, jego rodzona siostra nie znała tak abstrakcyjnego pojęcia, jakim było poczucie humoru. – Miałeś zabić _cephieleu,_ zanim się przebudzi. Nie udało ci się. Straciłeś jedno ze swoich żyć i pomimo porażki pan Phibrizzo uznał, że twoja wiedza o _cephieleu_ może się na coś przydać . – kontynuowała.

- Oj, daj spokój Giss. Zabijając mnie, tylko wyświadczyli mi przysługę, przecież z każdą śmiercią staję się silniejszy. – Uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko.

- Nawet ty masz ograniczoną liczbę żyć, Gethley. – przypomniała mu.

- Spoko, spoko. –odpowiedział beztrosko. – Lepiej posłuchaj tego, co tu napisali. Nazwali rudą wiedźmę dobrą wróżką! Czaisz?! – zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. – Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Nasza cudowna dobra wróżka słynęła z „niezwykłych ognistych sztuczek magicznych, które uwielbiała pokazywać dzieciom". Dobre, nie? Zaraz pęknę! Najwyższa kapłanka Księżniczki Seyrun, która wysadzała wszystko co popadnie „pokazywała sztuczki dzieciom"! O, to jest dobre! Chciałbym zobaczyć minę tego kamiennego sztywniaka, jakby usłyszał, że dumny _hiruzenkai, _osobisty obrońca kapłanki,został duszkiem opiekuńczym!

- Hm… w sumie coś w tym jest. _Hiruzenkai_ w końcu opiekują się kapłankami… - odpowiedziała spokojnie Gissleyna. Cudowny humor brata zupełnie jej się nie udzielał.

- O, a wiesz jak nazwali opisali masakrę jaką im urządziliśmy? - zapytał wciąż przeglądając zbiór bajek. - „Jednakże pewnego dnia stało się coś strasznego". Oj, szkoda, że nie opisali jak wyrżnęliśmy w pień całą tę gromadkę. – dodał rozmarzony.

- Ale wtedy musieliby też napisać o naszych zdziesiątkowanych siłach. – zauważyła dziewczyna. – Może z wojskiem i tymi pseudomagami poszło łatwo, ale _syenleu _i _hiruzenkai_, a zwłaszcza _cephieleu _i jej obrońca stawiali konkretny opór.

- Czepiasz się szczegółów. Najważniejsze, że zostali zabici i magia opuściła Seyrun.

- Zapominasz, że my sami potrzebowaliśmy 1000 lat, aby odzyskać siły? A teraz okazuje się, że magia powoli powraca do tego przeklętego kraju. – W głosie czarnowłosej po raz pierwszy można było zaobserwować element wzburzenia. – A my nawet nie mamy pojęcia, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich chwilach tej bitwy… Więc jak można mówić o jakimkolwiek zwycięstwie?

- Oni zginęli w męczarniach, my przeżyliśmy, przeszliśmy tylko w stan hibernacji. –odpowiedział spokojnie żółtooki.

- Co z tego skoro się odrodzili? Owszem jeszcze nie wszyscy się przebudzili, ale _cephieleu _już odzyskała moc…

- Nie do końca. – wpadł jej w zdanie. – Nigdy nie jest tak, że od razu cała moc powraca. To także wymaga czasu, więc minie parę tygodni zanim ruda wiedźma wróci do dawnej formy. –uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Aż parę tygodni? – Zdziwiła się.

- Tak, droga siostruniu. Wiedźma może nie od razu będzie wszystko pamiętać, ale najboleśniejsze wspomnienia powrócą do niej jako pierwsze. Myślisz, że po 17 latach spokojnej egzystencji z radością rzuci się w wir walki?

- Tak, przecież musi bronić swojej Księżniczki, czyż nie?

- Widzisz Giss, wtedy wiedźma przyszła na świat jako _cephieleu. _Teraz urodziła się jako dziewczyna, która wiodła normalne życie przez kilkanaście lat. To może nieco zmienić jej perspektywę.

- Hm… czyli myślisz, że mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby znaleźć i zabić pozostałe _syenleu, _zanim się przebudzą? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Tak mi się właśnie wydaje. –pokiwał głową.

- A na znalezienie Księżniczki? Przecież ona jest kluczem do zadania naszego pana. I wciąż nie wiemy co się stało w ostatnich chwilach bitwy… Jak to możliwe, że nikt z nas nic nie pamięta?

- Tego się dowiemy, jak znajdziemy Księżniczkę.

- A jak _cephieleu _jednak nas ubiegnie?

- Cóż, wtedy znajdziemy inny sposób, aby zatruć jej życie. Będę szczęśliwy tak długo jak wiedźma będzie cierpieć. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie mężczyzna o żółtych, kocich oczach.

* * *

><p>Lina z wielką niechęcią otworzyła oczy. Wciąż bolała ją głowa, a uczucie, że nagle została rozpieczętowana jej magia, nie wzmagało jej dobrego samopoczucia. Chciała się odrodzić jako normalna dziewczyna, nie chciała powtarzać, tego koszmaru nigdy więcej. Lubiła swoje życie, nawet przygłupi nauczyciele byli znośni. Pragnęła ze wszystkich sił obudzić się raz jeszcze bez świadomości tego wszystkiego, co teraz wiedziała. Przyjść spokojnie do szkoły i walnąć Rikę, za jej głupkowate zachowanie. Ale to nie było możliwe. Już nic nie będzie takie samo.<p>

- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz udawać, że śpisz? – Usłyszała złośliwy, męski głos. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła biurko, przy którym siedział Zelgadis w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Tuż przed nim leżał włączony laptop, dziewczyna jednak nie była w stanie dojrzeć, co wyświetlał średniej wielkości monitor.

- Musiałeś to zrobić właśnie teraz?! – spytała od razu ostro, ignorując jego wcześniejszą zaczepkę.

- Wybacz, ale nie mamy luksusu w postaci miliona lat, abyś mogła się spokojnie przebudzać, w swoim wymarzonym tempie. – odpowiedział złośliwie. Czerwone tęczówki zapłonęły gniewem.

- A kto dał ci prawo o tym decydować? – syknęła.

- Wydaje mi się, że pamięć chociaż częściowo ci wróciła. Jesteś _cephieleu _i masz pewne zobowiązania, czy tego chcesz czy nie. – rzekł chłodno.

- A jeżeli nie mam zamiaru tym razem bawić się w pieprzoną _cephieleu_? – powiedziała czując, że się zaczyna trząść ze złości.

- Zobaczymy, jak długo utrzymasz się w tym przekonaniu. – zauważył powątpiewająco.

- Widzę, że jak zawsze jesteś niewrażliwym kretynem. – odpowiedziała nieprzyjemnie. Miała ogromną ochotę opuścić to pomieszczenie, dlatego też bez zbędnych ceregieli podniosła się i wyszła z pokoju. Kątem oka widziała, że chłopak ją obserwował, ale ani jej nie zatrzymywał ani nie powiedział nic więcej. Była z tego względu bardzo zadowolona, gdyż ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miała ochotę była dalsza rozmowa z jej wybawcą i katem jednocześnie. Po charakterystycznym małym korytarzu poznała, że znajdywała się w akademiku Akademii Nauk w Seyrun, ale zlokalizowanym nie przy kompleksie szkół tylko w drugiej części miasta. Nie zakładając niczego cieplejszego na siebie, opuściła mieszkanie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko poczuła powiew świeżego powietrza, stwierdziła, że zrobiło jej się trochę lżej. Skierowała się w stronę wielkiego parku, do miejsca, gdzie zawsze przychodziła, kiedy miała zbyt duży natłok myśli. Zatopiona w rozmyślaniach nawet nie zauważyła, że już była blisko swojego celu. Podeszła do potężnej wierzby, najstarszego drzewa na całym zielonym terenie. Była mile zaskoczona, że w okolicy nikt poza nią się nie pojawił. Zbliżyła się powoli do pnia i po chwili zastanowienia wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

- Levitation. – Po mału uniosła się do góry. Wbrew temu co myślała wcześniej o przebudzeniu swojej magii, nie mogła nie odczuwać radości płynącej z ponownej możliwości rzucania zaklęć. Zgrabnie wylądowała na najwyższej gałęzi. Miała stąd cudowny widok, a jednocześnie mogła być pewna, że nikt jej tu nie zauważy. Obserwowała powiewające liście na wietrze i doszła do dziwnego wniosku, że jest dziwnie spokojna. Ostatnie miesiące obfitowały w uporczywe sny. Jej zmysły co chwila wariowały. Teraz wiedziała, że podświadomie wyczuwała podwładnych Shabranigdo. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich sprzecznych myśli. Najpierw za nic nie chciała odzyskać wspomnień, a w momencie, kiedy stało się coś zupełnie przeciwnego, poczuła względny spokój. Niestety, taka była prawda, że chociaż chciała się wściekać na Zelgadisa, to miał on swoje racje. Nie oznaczało to, oczywiście, że czarodziejka nie była na niego zła. Wciąż wiele miała mu do zarzucenia… Nagle jednak tok jej myśli został przerwany, kiedy zauważyła małą, niepozorną postać, siedzącą na przeciwległej gałęzi.

- Witaj _cephieleu_. – Usłyszała piskliwy, przesłodzony głos osoby dorosłej, chcącej uchodzić za dziecko. Jej oczom ukazała się postać niezwykle pasująca do głosu. Niska, grubiutka kobieta, ubrana w ohydne różowe wdzianko patrzyła na nią małymi, świńskimi oczkami. Jej krótkie blond loki wystawały spod słomianego kapelusza.

- Witaj Mazoku ze wsi. – odpowiedziała kpiąco czarodziejka.

- Bądź tak miła i zrzuć się sama z tego drzewka, to nie będę musiała brudzić sobie rączek. –Lina usłyszała kolejny nieprzyjemny pisk.

- Twoi przełożeni upadli na mózg, że przysyłają przerośnięte prosię, aby się mnie pozbyć? –zapytała wrednie. Na to pytanie Demon, porzucił swój przesłodzony styl i spojrzał na rudą dziewczynę z ewidentną nienawiścią.

- Wiedz, że zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie odzyskałaś pełnej mocy. – Zwróciła się do rudowłosej już niższym głosem, pozbawionym denerwującego wydźwięku.

- Myślę, że to, co odzyskałam w zupełności wystarczy do wykończenia takiego podrzędnego Demona, jak ty. – Lina kontynuowała z drwiną w głosie.

- Pożałujesz tego, ruda dziwko! – krzyknęła kobieta, tracąc już zupełnie panowanie nad sobą, po czym rzuciła w Linę potężnym zaklęciem. O wiele potężniejszym niż się spodziewała. Rudowłosa zrobiła unik i odpowiedziała przeciwniczce serią Fire Balli. Zauważyła z satysfakcją, że każdy z nich był o wiele potężniejszy od swoich poprzedników w fabryce, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że, gdyby była w pełni mocy, jedna ognista kula zabiłaby jej wroga. Pomimo tego wniosku i tak miała pewność, że ten Mazoku nie stanowi dla niej żadnego zagrożenia. Gruba kobieta atakowała ją dosyć silnymi zaklęciami, ale Lina poruszała, się ze zbyt dużą szybkością, aby mogła ją trafić. Czarodziejka ułożyła prostą, lecz skuteczną strategię. Złożyła dłonie w taki sposób, jakby się przygotowała dorzucenia kolejnego Fire Balla. Jej przeciwniczka od razu wyskoczyła w górę, a tylko na to czekała czerwonooka.

- Ice Arrow! – Zaklęcie trafiło do celu i przytwierdziło Mazoku do ziemi, a Lina zaczęła inkantację niewypowiadaną od tysiąca lat.

- Tyś, który ciemniejszy od zmroku. Tyś, który w karmazyn przybrany bardziej niźli krew płynąca. Tyś, który pogrzebany w czasie mijającym. W Twym imieniu, o Wielki,  
>oddaję się ciemności. By tym głupcom, co grodzą mi drogę, razem zgubę przynieść i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej uniknąć! Dragon Slave! – Gdy zaklęcie wyzwoliło się z jej dłoni poczuła ogromną rozkosz. „Ach, jak ja dawno niczego nie wysadziłam w powietrze" –pomyślała. Strumień potężnej energii poleciał w stronę Demona, który nie miał szans na przeżycie. Lina, pomimo euforii na skutek zwycięstwa, nagle poczuła mocne zawroty głowy i niewątpliwie upadłaby na ziemię, gdyby nie wsparcie mocnych ramion.<p>

- Czy wielka Lina Inverse zapomniała, że kiedy nie ma się pełnej mocy, korzystanie z potężniejszych zaklęć skutkuje natychmiastową utratą sił? – Usłyszała dokładnie ten sam wredny tenor, który usłyszała zaraz po swoim przebudzeniu.

- Zel, co ty tu robisz? Nie mów mi, że mnie śledziłeś. – Zmierzyła go piorunującym wzrokiem.

- Nie śledziłem, tylko pilnowałem, żebyś nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego. – Poprawił ją, w tym samym czasie biorąc osłabioną czarodziejkę na ręce.

- Chcesz oberwać? – spytała groźnie, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, jak komicznie to brzmiało w jej ustach, kiedy nie była w stanie ustać na własnych nogach.

- Bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć. – odpowiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- Jak tylko się lepiej poczuję… - zagroziła.

- To może nie zapomnisz o tym, żeby ukryć swoją aurę. – wpadł jej w słowo. Lina spojrzała na niego wściekle. No tak, to w taki sposób ta świńska Mazoku ją znalazła.

- Odczep się ode mnie. – odpowiedziała obrażona.

- Nie chcę cie martwić, ale to niewykonalne. Jesteś na mnie całkowicie skazana. – odparł, wciąż złośliwie się uśmiechając.

- Phi, puść mnie, sama pójdę dalej. – oznajmiła dobrze wiedząc, że jest za słaba, aby iść samodzielnie. Zelgadis nawet nie skomentował jej ostatniego żądania tylko zmienił temat.

- W każdym razie widać, że humor ci się poprawił. – zauważył. Kiedy to usłyszała na powrót spoważniała.

- Nie chciałam powracać do tych wspomnień. Nie chcę przeżywać tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz... – powiedziała cicho.

- I właśnie dlatego musimy działać szybko. Żeby to się nie powtórzyło. –rzekł łagodnie. Wiedział, że była to dla niej ciężka sytuacja. Wspomnienia w tym wypadku pełniły rolę otwartej, bolesnej rany. Jednak jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się lęków przeszłości było stawienie im czoła. Był świadomy, że tylko wtedy będą mogli pójść na przód. Poczuł jak czarodziejka delikatnie opiera się o jego tors.

- Dobrze znów cię widzieć żywego. – szepnęła. Chłopak spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. Spodziewał się dalszych przepychanek słownych, nie czegoś takiego. Zanim jednak zdołał jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zauważył, że dziewczyna zasnęła. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, i zniknął w porywie potężnego wiatru.

* * *

><p>Gdy wyjrzała za okno, ujrzała ciemne niebo usłane burzowymi chmurami. Pierwsze krople deszczu opadły leniwie na szybę, po czym powoli się ześlizgnęły. Młoda kobieta z wahaniem dotknęła szkła. Materiał niewątpliwie był chłodny w dotyku, jednak nie trwało to długo. W jednej chwili miejsce, którego dotykała zrobiło niesamowicie gorące, tak bardzo, że wszystkie wodne strugi w jednej chwili wyparowały. Blondynka natychmiast się cofnęła. Jej niebieskie oczy z przerażeniem obserwowały powyższe zajście. Całkiem niedawno dokonała czegoś podobnego, co było przyczyną niezłego zamieszania w pobliskim centrum handlowym. Wtedy zupełnie nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje i znajdywała się w miejscu publicznym, to oczywiste, że miała prawo wtedy spanikować. Teraz z kolei sytuacja wyglądała nieco inaczej. Tym razem ona sama pozostałaby jedynym świadkiem całego zajścia. Błyskawicznie lęk w błękitnych tęczówkach został zastąpiony przez ciekawość. Młoda kobieta przybliżyła do siebie dłonie i skupiła swoją energię. Nie musiała długo czekać na efekt. Dzierżyła w swoich rękach sferę energii emanującej jasnym blaskiem. Z zadowoleniem przyjrzała się dziwnemu zjawisku. Fakt, że potrafiła je kontrolować, powodował u niej przyjemną satysfakcję. Postanowiła jeszcze trochę poeksperymentować i zwiększyła rozmiar kuli światła. Dopiero kiedy usłyszała głośny grzmot za oknem, zwróciła uwagę, że mały deszczyk ustąpił miejsca potężnej nawałnicy z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Filia spojrzała na zjawisko pogodowe i po chwili na swoje dłonie. Wysłała kolejny impuls mający na celu spowodowanie wzrostu mocy. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniem deszcz zaczął padać jeszcze intensywniej. Zszokowana obserwowała przerażający spektakl natury, który był najwidoczniej pod jej kontrolą. Niestety, szybko się okazało, że nieco przeceniła swoje możliwości. Sfera energii zaczęła nagle niekontrolowanie rosnąć. Blondynka obserwowała w niemym zachwycie, jak kula energii wyrwała się z jej rąk i wirowała coraz szybciej wokół własnej osi na środku pokoju. O dziwo, młoda kobieta nie czuła żadnego niepokoju. Wydawało jej się, że właśnie na to czekała od początku swego istnienia. Chciała uwolnić to, co się w niej kryło. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku tańczącej mocy. Była taka ciepła…<p>

Gdyby ktoś stał obok niej, od razu zwróciłby uwagę na nieprzytomne oczy młodej kobiety. Od razu zrozumiałby zdradliwość sytuacji, w której dziewczyna niemająca kontroli nad własnym ruchami podchodzi do niebezpiecznie wyglądającego zjawiska. I od razu, gdyby ujrzał jak wielki strumień światła pochłania istotę ludzką, poczułby prawdziwy strach.

* * *

><p>W Seyrun szalała straszliwa burza. Dawno nie odnotowano tak intensywnych opadów, ani też tak wielkich szkód, spowodowanych potężnymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Wciąż jednak dla przeciętnego mieszkańca był to nieznośny wybryk natury. Nikomu by nie przyszło do głowy, że coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć w rezultacie działań człowieka. Z drugiej strony, trudno było nazwać ogromną świetlistą postać smoka istotą ludzką. Zjawiskowy stwór krążył nad miastem w rytmie dzikiego tańca. Z każdym machnięciem skrzydeł zmagał się kolejny silny powiew wiatru. Z każdym niedosłyszalnym dla ludzkiego ucha rykiem niebo rozjaśniała kolejna błyskawica poprzedzona piorunem. Stworzenie w swoim transie nawet nie zauważyło, jak tuż obok niego pojawiła się pewna niecodzienna postać. Fioletowowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechał się patrząc na otoczenie z zamkniętymi oczami. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało.<p>

- Oj Smoczku, tak stracić panowanie nad własną mocą, to do ciebie nie podobne. – zwrócił się pogodnie do stworzenia, które nie zwracało na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zanim jednak zdążyło się przemieścić do następnej części miasta, mężczyzna uniósł rękę. W jednej chwili wydobył się z niej strumień czarnej energii, który szczelnie oplótł smoka. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy bestia zauważyła, że swoboda jej ruchów stała się ograniczona, zwróciła uwagę na nowo przybyłego. Wtedy było już jednak za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony. Nieujarzmione światło zostało przygaszone przez kontrolowaną ciemność. Po krótkiej chwili wielka postać smoka zaczęła się kurczyć i przybierać ludzkie rozmiary. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą znajdywał się zjawiskowy stwór, unosiła się dziewczyna z rozwianymi blond włosami w krótkiej niebieskiej sukience o nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Mężczyzna szybko teleportował się tuż obok niej i złapał ją zanim całkowicie opuściła ją moc. W chwili kiedy jej dotknął otaczająca ją poświata zupełnie zanikła. Więc przebudzenie _syenleu_ zostało zakończone, a wraz z nim pogoda natychmiast się uspokoiła. Fioletowowłosy osobnik ponownie się teleportował, tym razem pojawił się w mieszkaniu młodej kobiety.

- Co się dzieje? – powiedziała słabo Filia.

- Nic takiego, prawie zniszczyłaś miasto, ale nic poza tym się nie stało. – odpowiedział jej denerwujący głos, który znała zbyt dobrze.

- Xelloss?! Co tu tutaj robisz? – W tym momencie zwróciła uwagę, że mężczyzna trzymał ją na rękach. – Co ty wyprawiasz zboczony Namagomi?! Puść mnie w tej chwili! – Zaczęła się wydzierać, na co Xelloss posłusznie opuścił ją na ziemię w taki sposób, że boleśnie uderzyła tyłkiem o podłogę.

- Aua! Ty idioto! Jak tylko cię dorwę! – krzyknęła rozjuszona i obolała blondynka, jednocześnie szukając podświadomie maczugi.

- Hm… czyli pamięć ci wróciła. – zauważył spokojnie. Na te słowa Filia się na moment zatrzymała. Powoli do niej zaczęło do niej docierać co się stało przed chwilą i co się wydarzyło całe millenium wcześniej. Ucieszyła się, że i tak siedziała na podłodze, gdyż nogi odmówiły jej w tej chwili posłuszeństwa.

- Seyrun. Księżniczka… Co ja zrobiłam… Mogłam wszystkich pozabijać… - Zaczęła mamrotać przerażona, jak doszła do niej cała świadomość. Po chwili zwróciła się zszokowana do Xellossa. –Ale co ty, tutaj robisz? Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

- No cóż, jak twój _hiruzenkai_ się radośnie obija, to ktoś musiał to zrobić. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Filia jednak wciąż mierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Od kiedy to wielki Xelloss pomaga swoim wrogom?

- Oj bynajmniej wam nie pomagałem. Póki co naszym celem było zabicie _cephieleu_ i _syenleu_ przed przebudzeniem, ale w twoim wypadku się nieco spóźniliśmy. Twoje przebudzenie miało to do siebie, że zniszczyłoby wszystko wokół, co nam również by nie pasowało. –wyjaśnił ze stoickim spokojem.

- A-ha. – odpowiedziała bez przekonania Filia. Coś musiało się jeszcze za tym kryć. Xelloss zawsze robił coś, co mu się wyraźnie opłacało. Fioletowowłosy kapłan uśmiechnął się tylko i pochylił się nad nią.

- Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, smoczku… – W tym miejscu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę – …że chyba trochę ci się przytyło przez te tysiąc lat. – Gdy tylko zobaczył, jak nieco zarumieniona twarz Filii zaczęła przyjmować wyraz szaleńczej wściekłości, natychmiast zniknął i zostawił dziewczynę samą w mieszkaniu.

- XEEEELLOOOOOSS!

* * *

><p>- Gethley, jak mi to wyjaśnisz, że już druga <em>syenleu<em> się przebudziła? – zagrzmiał złowrogi głos.

- Jeszcze badamy tę sprawę, ale przecież wystarczy zabić jedną _syenleu_, aby pokrzyżować plany naszych wrogów. – zapewnił optymistycznie czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – A tak się składa, że wyczuliśmy lekkie drgania mocy w północnej części Seyrun. Ponadto jest to najsłabsza z _syenleu_, więc tym razem na pewno uda nam się ją zgładzić.

- Obyś dotrzymał słowa Gethley, następna porażka nie będzie ci darowana.

- Tak jest. –odpowiedział żółtooki. Sprawa faktycznie nie wyglądała dotychczas zbyt pomyślnie. Tym razem mógł mieć jednak pewność, że krew wroga poleje się obficie. Tak jak się stało tysiąc lat temu.


	3. Lęk przed istnieniem

Rozdział III

_Lęk przed istnieniem_

Uderzyła pięścią o niewidzialną ścianę. Cała drżała, kiedy obserwowała walkę rozgrywającą się za niewzruszoną barierą. Wiedziała co się zaraz stanie. Była świadoma, że w żaden sposób nie może temu zapobiec, lecz wciąż uderzała obolałą ręką o magiczny, przeźroczysty mur. Z jej dłoni pociekła strużka krwi, na którą nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, gdyż wciąż obserwowała z narastającym niepokojem trzech napastników atakujących jednego mężczyznę. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że atakowany był niezwykle potężnym przeciwnikiem, lecz trójka wrogich wojowników stanowiła przeszkodę nie do przejścia. W rezultacie idealnie zsynchronizowanej ofensywy mężczyzna otrzymywał cios za ciosem. Wyczuwała, że jej obrońca staje się coraz słabszy, a ona nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Nagle świat zwolnił swój bieg. Patrzyła bezradnie jak jeden z wrogich mieczy przebija go na wylot. Jak trafia go drugie ostrze, a tuż za nim podąża trzecia klinga. Widziała jak ostatkiem sił wywołuje falę uderzeniową odrzucającą wrogów na kilkanaście metrów. Jak krew zaczyna spływać obficie po wyjęciu jednej z broni. Obserwowała jak szafirowe tęczówki tracą swój błysk. Jak bezwładne ciało powoli osuwa się na ziemię.

- ZELGADIS!

* * *

><p>Obudziła się zlana potem. Usiadła na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Patrząc w ciemność, objęła się ramionami i zaczęła cicho powtarzać: „To przeszłość, to przeszłość do cholery. Przecież on żyje… To się już nie powtórzy…". Zacisnęła powieki, aby spróbować ukołysać się w ten sposób do snu. Natychmiast jednak stanął jej przed oczami obraz martwego mężczyzny. Jak poparzona otworzyła oczy. Wzięła parę głębszych wdechów, lecz na niewiele się to zdało. To wyobrażenie było tak boleśnie prawdziwe, tak bardzo przypominało o udręce sprzed tysiąca lat. Dopiero kiedy się wyciszyła, wyczuła jego spokojną, pozornie wręcz chłodną aurę. Bez namysłu wstała i wyszła z małego pokoju do średniej długości korytarza. Cicho, lecz bez wahania, nacisnęła klamkę do drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym się obudziła poprzedniego ranka. Wiedziała, że nie będzie spał. Zawsze wyczuwał jej niepokój, dlatego też nie zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna siedział na łóżku obdarzając ją swoim typowym, badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie odpowiedziała na to nieme pytanie, tylko podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Usiadła tuż obok niego i lekko oparła głowę o jego tors. Wsłuchała się w stonowane bicie mocnego serca. To wystarczyło, aby mogła choć na chwilę zapomnieć o obrazach, które jeszcze przed chwilą nie pozwały jej zmrużyć oka. Po paru sekundach poczuła jak jego ręce powędrowały do jej talii i zamknęły ją w delikatnym uścisku.<p>

- Co się stało? – spytał szeptem. Starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale było słychać zmartwienie w jego głosie. Milczała przez moment zanim odpowiedziała.

- Mogę zostać? – odparła krótko. Było to teoretycznie tylko jedno pytanie. Jednak ukryte w nim było wiele niewypowiedzianych treści, które zostały błyskawicznie zrozumiane. Nie musiał wypowiadać się głośno na ten temat. Wystarczyło jedynie, że przytulił ją mocniej.

* * *

><p>- Panie Nels Rada jest mi naprawdę niezwykle przykro, ale stan pańskiej córki niestety się pogorszył. Jeżeli ta tendencja będzie się utrzymywać… - Młody lekarz zaniemówił, gdy spojrzał w oczy zatroskanego ojca, który nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochane dziecko może wkrótce opuścić ten świat już na zawsze. Kilkanaście lat wcześniej stracił żonę, a teraz los chciał mu zadać kolejny cios. Jednak fakt, że medycy wciąż nie mieli pojęcia co tak naprawdę dolega jego jedynej latorośli, był najbardziej przygnębiający. Wszyscy widzieli jedno - ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz słabsza.<p>

- Możliwe, że po następnej kontroli przejdziemy do stałej hospitalizacji. – dodał cicho doktor. Jego oczy wyrażały szczere zmartwienie i jednocześnie rezygnację. Zawsze chciał wszystkim udowodnić, że nauka pomogła całkowicie podporządkować świat człowiekowi. Ironia losu spowodowała, że dostał mu się przypadek nie do rozwiązania przez dotychczasowe osiągnięcia medycyny. W ten sposób z młodego, butnego studenta stał się ostrożnym w swych sądach, szanowanym medykiem.

- Dziękuję. – odpowiedział słabo Eruk Nels Rada. Słowo to było jedynie odruchowym responsem. Przez dłuższy czas siedział tylko w bezruchu. Oczy starszego człowieka ożywiły się dopiero, gdy dostrzegł oddalający się cień na roletach zakrywających okna lekarskiego gabinetu. Niewątpliwie była to jego córka, a pośpieszne oddalenie się dowodziło smutnemu faktowi, że zielonooka piękność wszystko słyszała.

- Sylphiel! – zawołał, lecz nie zdążył już jej zatrzymać.

* * *

><p>Wiedziała o tym od dawna. Przecież to był jej organizm, znała swoje możliwości lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a jednak gdy usłyszała na głos słowa, których nikt nigdy nie wypowiadał w jej obecności, zaczęła się cała trząść. Gdy usłyszała krzyk ojca, zareagowała instynktownie ucieczką. Nie chciała, aby ktoś widział ją w takim stanie. Zawsze starała się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Pokazywać innym, że jest lepiej niż w rzeczywistości. Ukrywała swój lęk, wszelkie obawy chowała głęboko w sercu, lecz teraz, gdy prawda stanęła przed jej obliczem naga i bezbronna, nie potrafiła jej przyjąć z otwartymi ramionami. Myślała, że dobrze się przygotowała na tę wiadomość, ale jak mogła się pogodzić z czymś takim? W momencie, kiedy nawet nie zdążyła wyznać mu własnych uczuć… Czas mijał szybko, nieubłaganie posuwał się na przód, a co ona zrobiła? Odpowiedź była krótka. Nic. Mówiła sobie, że następnym razem na pewno się uda, że następnym razem na pewno pojawi się odpowiednia okazja. Na początku była przekonana, że wystarczy jej uczucie na odległość, że świadomość jego szczęścia wypełni jej pustkę w sercu. Gdyby mogła go obserwować przez całe lata, być może by to starczyło, jednak teraz nie chciała odejść w zupełne zapomnienie… Pojawiło się u niej samolubne uczucie pozostawienia czegoś po sobie w pamięci innych, nawet jakby to miało by im to sprawić ból.<p>

Szybko złapała zadyszkę, która zmusiła ją do zwolnienia kroku. Obejrzała się za siebie, aby się upewnić, że nikt za nią nie poszedł. Na szczęście, tak się nie stało. Bez wahania skierowała się w stronę swojego tajnego miejsca, które zawsze odwiedzała, gdy jeszcze chodziła do szkoły. Na terenie Liceum Akademii Nauk w Seyrun znajdywał się stary opuszczony gmach. Wstęp do byłego przybytku uczelni był surowo zabroniony, tak więc na przekór wszelkim regułom wielu uczniów się tam zakradało. W końcu nic tak nie podniecało młodzieży jak zakaz. Sylphiel nie była wyjątkiem i chociaż na początku miała pewne opory, to jednak właśnie ona odkryła taki zakątek, z którego mogła bez skrępowania obserwować szkolny klub kendo. Właśnie tam ujrzała go po raz pierwszy. Nie była w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć tego uczucia, ale była przekonana, że skądś go zna. Najpierw poprzestała na przyglądaniu się nieświadomemu chłopakowi, jednak im dłużej to trwało, tym większą odczuwała do niego słabość. Aż wreszcie nadeszła chwila, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z zupełnie abstrakcyjnego faktu, że zakochała się w kimś, z kim nigdy nie zamieniła nawet słowa. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest nieuleczalnie chora obiecała sobie, że wreszcie się odważy i wyzna mu swoje uczucia. Miesiące mijały, jej stan się pogarszał, a ona wciąż odkładała to na późniejszą chwilę. I teraz okazało się, że może tego nie doczekać…

Ponura aura niewiele zmieniła się od weekendowej nawałnicy, dlatego też dla nikogo nie było zaskoczeniem, gdy niebo ponownie zakryło się ciemnymi chmurami. Mieszkańcy Seyrun mogli usłyszeć delikatne uderzanie kropel o rozmaitą materię. Nikt jednak nie mógł usłyszeć upadających łez łączących się z deszczem.

* * *

><p>- Dawno cię tu nie widziałem, Zelgadisie. – powiedział pogodnie starszy mężczyzna z siwym zarostem unosząc głowę znad biurka. <em>Hiruzenkai<em> zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do stojącego nieopodal krzesła.

- Witaj Rodimusie. – odpowiedział chłopak po czym zajął przygotowane dla niego miejsce.

- Cóż się stało, że zostawiłeś swoją drogą _cephieleu _zupełnie samą? – spytał Rodimus ze szczerej ciekawości. Słysząc to Zelgadis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jak sam powiedziałeś to _cephieleu_. Ona raczej potrafi o siebie zadbać. – odparł.

- Ale przecież dopiero co się przebudziła. – zauważył ewidentnie zdziwiony staruszek.

- Zgadza się. Ale pamiętaj, że to jest Lina. Jej moc, może jeszcze nie wróciła do poprzedniego stanu, ale już niemal całkowicie się ustabilizowała. – odpowiedział z czymś na kształt dumy w głosie.

- Może jej moc się ustabilizowała. Ale jak się ona czuje? Czy przypomniała sobie szczegóły dotyczące Ostatniego Zaklęcia? – Na te słowa Zelgadis z powrotem spoważniał.

- Nie. Jej wspomnienia się urywają w momencie, gdy pobiegła za Księżniczką. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że Lina rozpoczęła inkantację czegoś potężniejszego od Dragon Slave, co osłabiło wroga na tyle, że Księżniczka mogła rzucić Ostatnie Zaklęcie. – Rodimus zamyślił się po usłyszeniu tej wypowiedzi.

- _Saigen mael_, ostatnie zaklęcie rzucone przez Księżniczkę. To doprawdy niesamowite, że nie udało się zbadać prawdziwej natury tego czaru przez tysiąc lat. – westchnął starszy mężczyzna i usadowił się wygodniej na swoim krześle. – Wiemy jedynie, że był to czar odrodzenia. Każda _syenleu_, _hiruzenkai_ i kilka innych osób, pomimo śmierci, wróciło do życia po upływie całego millenium. Pamięć była zapieczętowana wraz z mocą. Powrót pamięci oznacza powrót mocy, ale też gdy moc przebudzi się zbyt wcześnie, może to spowodować powrót pamięci. _Hiruzenkai_ powinni się teoretycznie przebudzić jako pierwsi, aby odnaleźć _syenleu_. Z kolei gdy trzy _syenleu_ spotkają się ponownie, wtedy powinna przebudzić się Księżniczka. Niewiadomo też, co może spowodować przebudzenie… Niestety sprawę komplikuje fakt, że dopóki nie przebudzi się dana osoba, to nie powróci ona do waszych wspomnień, chociaż wy już odzyskaliście moc. I dlaczego trwało to aż tysiąc lat? Naprawdę, nigdy nie słyszałem o bardziej skomplikowanym zaklęciu ochronnym… – kontynuował swoje rozważania.

- Pracujemy nad tym i powoli posuwamy się do przodu. Pamiętasz tę sobotnią burzę? Jesteśmy z Liną prawie pewni, że przebudziła się wtedy jedna z pozostałych _syenleu_. Od tego czasu blokuje swoją energię i nie jesteśmy w stanie jej teraz odnaleźć, ale sam fakt, że żyje i że może się ukryć, póki co jest satysfakcjonujący. Ale nie przechodziłem całego campusu do głównej biblioteki naszego uczelnianego kompleksu po to, aby rozmawiać z tobą na ten temat. – wtrącił nieco chłodno młodszy mężczyzna.

- Zelgadisie, daj sobie z tym spokój. Masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – odpowiedział Rodimus ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. – odparł krótko Zelgadis.

- Nie możesz zapomnieć? – Staruszek próbował przekonać upartego młodzieńca.

- Nigdy mu nie wybaczę tego, co zrobił. A skoro on także się odrodził, to musi się za tym kryć coś jeszcze. – W jego oczach pojawiło się zacięcie i błysk prawdziwej nienawiści. Rodimus westchnął ciężko. Widział czerwonego kapłana tylko raz, jak przed wieloma laty powierzył mu opiekę nad małym Zelgadisem. Jego pojawienie się w życiu malca spowodowało powolne, bolesne przebudzenie. Ponownie musiał się zmierzyć z transformacją, która była przyczyną jego koszmarów w przeszłości. Starszy mężczyzna rozumiał dramat małego chłopca, jednak to uczucie wraz z dorastaniem i powrotem poprzednich wspomnień zastąpiła wkrótce nienawiść, która to z kolei przerodziła się niemal w obsesyjną rządzę zemsty.

- Niestety nie wiem nic nowego o Rezo. – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. Szafirowe tęczówki zwęziły się nieprzyjemnie.

- Rozumiem. – odparł Zelgadis poczym podniósł się i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

- Zelgadisie, a co na to twoja _cephieleu_? – spytał nieco dokuczliwie starszy mężczyzna.

- Moja _cephieleu_ nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć. – odpowiedział z drwiną Zelgadis przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi. Rodimus westchnął raz jeszcze i spojrzał za okno. Ponownie niebo spowiły ciemne, ciężkie chmury. Pierwsze krople deszczu pojawiły się na szybie. Opadały powoli, niczym spływające po policzku łzy.

* * *

><p>Seyrun od zawsze było prężnie rozwijającym się krajem. Badacze podzielili jego historię na dwie epoki: jasności i ciemności. Większość by pewnie uważała, że takie nazewnictwo zostało wybrane z tego względu, że w dziejach Seyrun pojawił się okres wyjątkowo ciężki, po którym to nastąpiły spokojne i dostanie czasy. Byłoby to całkiem rozsądne wyjaśnienie, jednak prawda często bywa o wiele mniej skomplikowana niż się wydaje. Tak też było i w tym przypadku. W rzeczywistości, dzieje podchodzące pod epokę jasności zostały dokładnie zbadane i opisane, natomiast epoka ciemności obejmowała czasy, o których informacje można było czerpać jedynie z ustnych przekazów i legend brzmiących nieraz jak fantastyczne opowieści. Według jednej z nich, znajdujące się w centrum miasta Seyrun ruiny były pozostałością po wielkim kompleksie pałacowym zniszczonym podczas wojny Sarienhal. Część budynków udało się zrekonstruować i przeznaczono je na siedzibę władz miasta. Tajemnicą była owiana środkowa część zabudowań, gdzie dostanie się sprawiało olbrzymią trudność wszelkim ekipom budowlanym. Przede wszystkim problem stanowiło jezioro, na środku którego znajdywał się najprawdopodobniej pałac rodziny królewskiej. Woda ta zdawała się niwelować wszelkie usiłowania skonstruowania jakiegokolwiek mostu. W niezbadanych okolicznościach zawalały się słupy podtrzymujące. Po paru nieudanych próbach burmistrz Seyrun porzucił plany zagospodarowania centralnych ruin i od tego czasu nic nie zakłócało ich spokoju. Dlatego też przeciętny mieszkaniec bardzo by się zdziwił, gdyby wiedział, że właśnie w tym miejscu znalazł schronienie młody mężczyzna o półdługich włosach o morskim odcieniu ubrany tylko w parę czarnych spodni. Chłopak siedział bez lęku na wysokiej, bliskiej załamania kolumnie. Jego złote tęczówki powędrowały w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, na którego tle pojawiła się nagle niebieskooka kobieta o blond włosach.<p>

- Valgaarv. –powiedziała cicho nowo przybyła lądując z gracją na ziemi i opierając się o niedaleki mur.

- O Filia. Witaj, cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? – odpowiedział z drwiną w głosie.

- Co mnie do ciebie sprowadza? Hm… Pomyślmy, czego może chcieć _syenleu_ od swojego _hiruzenkai_? – Przyłożyła palec do ust i udawała, że się poważnie zastanawia, po czym zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Może dowiedzieć się czemu nie powstrzymał _syenleu_ przed zniszczeniem całego miasta pomimo faktu, że odzyskał moc i był w pełni świadomy co się by się mogło stać, gdyby _syenleu_ nie zapanowała nad swoją mocą?

- To byłoby naprawdę całkiem niezłe wytłumaczenie, gdyby _syenleu_ zwróciła się do osoby, która faktycznie byłaby _hiruzenkai_. Jednak w sytuacji, gdy _syenleu_ zwraca się do zwyczajnego chłopaka, to jest to dosyć niedorzeczne. – odparł i odwrócił od niej wzrok. Niebieskie tęczówki Filii zwęziły się ze złości.

- To wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia? Że nagle wszystko masz w dupie? Odzyskane wspomnienia znaczą dla ciebie tak niewiele? – zwróciła się do niego z wyrzutem. Na jej słowa mężczyzna zareagował o wiele gwałtowniej niż się spodziewała, gdyż natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy niej i przyparł ją do muru.

- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi cokolwiek zarzucać w tym temacie. – odparł z furią – Właśnie ze względu na te pieprzone wspomnienia nie mam zamiaru być żadnym _hiruzenkai_.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała oszołomiona dziewczyna.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że miałaś romans z wrogiem? – spytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- Co ty pieprzysz? – oburzyła się. Nie mogła jednak ukryć delikatnego rumieńca, który ozdobił jej policzki.

- Nie graj niewiniątka. Zresztą nawet przy twoim przebudzeniu nie byłem ci potrzebny. No powiedz mi, kto ci pośpieszył z pomocą? Hm? – odpowiedział z drwiną w głosie.

- Nic mnie z nim nie łączy. A to, że mi pomógł świadczy tylko o tym, że miał w tym jakiś interes oraz o twojej nieodpowiedzialności. – powiedziała chłodno. – Poza tym, to, że nie odwzajemniałam twoich uczuć nie świadczy o tym, że oddałam się Mazoku. Chyba nie będziesz się kierował osobistymi kaprysami, kiedy masz pewne obowiązki do wypełnienia. –dodała mściwie. Na te słowa Valgaarv mocno uderzył rękami w mur po obu stronach młodej kobiety. Filia nieco przerażona spojrzała na swojego teoretycznego obrońcę.

- A czemu nie? – wysyczał utkwiwszy w niej wzrok. – Tysiąc lat temu powiedziałem sobie, że jestem _hiruzenkai_ i że pod przewodnictwem naszej nieudolnej _cephieleu_ będę wypełniał powierzoną mi misję. Wyszedłem na ostatniego frajera, więc obiecałem sobie, że tym razem nie powtórzę tego błędu. – Wraz z zakończeniem ostatniego zdania ujął jej podbródek i pochylił się nad nią. – I będę robił co tylko zechcę. –wyszeptał. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że Filia mimowolnie się zarumieniła.

- Co ty robisz? – wyjąkała.

- To, na co mam ochotę. – odparł muskając delikatnie jej usta i w jednej chwili wbił jej lodowe ostrze w brzuch. _Syenleu_ natychmiast kaszlnęła krwią. Poczuła jak rozchodzi się po jej ciele nieprzyjemna fala chłodu. „Czar zapieczętowania? Rzucony przez Valgaarva?" – myślała zszokowana. Obrzuciła swojego _hiruzenkai_ chłodnym spojrzeniem wyrażającym jednocześnie świadomość zdrady i zaskoczenie. Niestety, nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, gdyż zamazywał jej się obraz. Błyskawicznie opuszczały ją siły i zaczęła tracić przytomność. Młody mężczyzna z bezpiecznego dystansu obserwował jak ta, którą przysięgał chronić za cenę własnego życia opada bezwładnie na ziemię. Po chwili ciało kobiety zaczęła pokrywać lodowa powłoka wyglądająca niczym sarkofag. Nad białą kopułą pojawił się wielki świetlny symbol, który wniknął w chłodne więzienie. Kiedy pieczęć była kompletna Valgaarv wyciągnął rękę i utworzyła się przed nim kula złotego światła. Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę jasnego globu, jednak zanim zniknął w otoczeniu oślepiającej poświaty, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem na śnieżnobiały grobowiec po raz ostatni.

* * *

><p>Poniedziałkowy poranek nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych inauguracji tygodnia Liny. Dziewczyna nawet nie przypuszczała, że całą szkołę zdążyła obiec plotka głosząca, że największa feministka w szkole zaczęła chodzić z nowym uczniem z wymiany. Fakt, że przyszła tego dnia na uczelnię razem z Zelgadisem, nie za bardzo pomagał w zażegnaniu owej pogłoski. Jak tylko para pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku społeczności uczniowskiej, zewsząd zaczęły ich dobiegać szepty i ożywione dyskusje. O ile jej <em>hiruzenkai<em> zdawał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, o tyle Lina zachowywała się nieco nerwowo. Najbardziej obawiała się spojrzeć Rice w oczy, gdyż ona jako jedyna wiedziała, że rudowłosa spędziła cały weekend poza akademikiem. _Cephieleu_ znała wyobraźnię swojej koleżanki na tyle, że mogła całkowicie słusznie obawiać się najgorszego. Gdy tylko rozstała się ze swoim towarzyszem, który skierował się w stronę sali, gdzie odbywały się lekcje klas czwartych, usłyszała za plecami złowieszczy syk.

- Liiiinooo Inveerseee… – Niewątpliwie takie dźwięki potrafiła wydawać z siebie tylko Rika. Lina podskoczyła i dopiero po chwili odwróciła się niepewnie do blondynki.

- Cześć Rika. – powiedziała modląc się w duchu, aby Rika nie poruszała tematu weekendu. Patrząc jednak na lekko przymrużone oczy dziewczyny wyrażające nieposkromioną ciekawość, czarodziejka pozbawiła się resztek złudzeń.

- Mówiłaś, że go nie znasz, że cię zupełnie nie interesuje, a tu co? Jak mogłaś zataić przede mną takie fakty? Czy nasza przyjaźń nic dla ciebie nie znaczy? Nie masz do mnie za grosz zaufania? – Rika zaczęła mówić teatralnym szeptem wykonując jednocześnie przerysowane cierpiętnicze pozy. Lina zaczęła się lekko irytować.

- Oj, przestań pleść co ci ślina na język przyniesie! – warknęła zarumieniona rudowłosa. – No, okazało się, że jednak się znamy, chociaż nie rozpoznałam go od razu. Zelgadis jest moim… eee… powiedzmy, że przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. – Nie było to kłamstwo. Może wspomniany fakt miał miejsce tysiąc lat wcześniej, ale był to jedynie nieistotny szczegół. – A weekend spędziliśmy na nadrabianiu zaległości. I to już jest naprawdę cała historia, więc przestań robić te durne miny! – Zakończyła czarodziejka podniesionym głosem, ponieważ jej słuchaczka cały czas mierzyła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Nadrabialiście zaległości? – Rika spytała złośliwie – A co robiliście w nocy? Też nadrabialiście zaległości? Hm? – Lina w jednej chwili oblała się rumieńcem.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – odparła zawstydzona _cephieleu_.

- No nie! Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam Lino Inverse! – Brązowooka zaczęła wrzeszczeć na cały korytarz. Ludzie zaczęli się zatrzymywać, aby zobaczyć kto jest powodem całego zamieszania. Tego Lina już nie wytrzymała i tym razem już musiała zareagować.

- AAAAUUUUUAAAA! – rozległ się jęk obolałej blondynki. – Za co to? – dopytywała, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Liny, aby dziewczyna zamilkła. Niewiadomo kiedy dołączyły do nich dwie koleżanki.

- Ej, Lina, i jak tam z tym Zeldigasem? –spytała nierozważnie Eria. Zanim jednak rudowłosa zdążyła zareagować wcięła się Minae.

- Eria, daj spokój. No chyba, że chcesz skończyć jak nasza głupiutka Rika. – Jak skończyła mówić te słowa, dziewczyny spostrzegły się, że jest już po dzwonku i że Lina ruszyła w stronę sali matematycznej. Nie tracąc więcej czasu pobiegły za nią.

Ruda dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce w ławce, mając świadomość, że tego dnia będzie jej wyjątkowo trudno wytrzymać w szkole. Marzyła jednak o tym, aby chociaż jeden dzień nie przyniósł jej spotkania z kimś ze strony Mazoku. Niestety, jak powszechnie wiadomo, takie życzenia spełniają się niezwykle rzadko. Naturalnie, ta sytuacja nie stanowiła wyjątku od tej reguły. W czasie popołudniowego bloku zajęć, w krótkim odstępie czasu Linę dwukrotnie przeszedł dreszcz. _Cephieleu_ od razu zrozumiała znaczenie obu znaków. Oznaczały one jedno: dwie pozostałe _syenleu_ były bliskie śmierci.

* * *

><p>Akademia Naukowa w Seyrun była największym kompleksem uczelnianym w kraju zrzeszającym najzdolniejszą młodzież z całego państwa. Gwarantowano tu edukację podstawową, średnią oraz wyższą. Pierwszy etap nauki kończył się po 8, drugi po 4 latach. Otrzymanie wykształcenia wyższego zajmowało średnio trzy lata, co oczywiście zależało w dużej mierze od kierunku studiów, a także od wybranych wcześniej przedmiotów obieralnych. Uczniowie mogli od początku wybrać jedną z pięciu głównych dróg kształcenia: humanistyczną, ścisłą, społeczną, artystyczną bądź sportową. Rzeczą oczywistą była obecność absolwentów Akademii w każdej gałęzi gospodarki. Nieważne czy chodziło o politykę, czy o osiągnięcia sportowe, zawsze można było ujrzeć nazwiska powiązane z ANSem. Przykładem gwiazdy ostatniej dziedziny, w której przodowała Akademia Naukowa w Seyrun, był Gourry Gabriev, najmłodszy w historii kraju mistrz kendo.<p>

Gourry Gabriev był dosyć nietypowym mistrzem. Wiele osób, które w jego wieku osiągnęły tak wiele szybko stawały się próżne i niedostępne dla rówieśników. Jednak niebieskooki blondyn bez względu na wyśmienite wyniki w sporcie pozostawał wciąż tym samym pogodnym młodzieńcem o czarującym uśmiechu. Szermierz posiadał jednak jedną, dosyć osobliwą, cechę, a mianowicie był człowiekiem o nieco wybiórczej pamięci. Wykazywał zdolność do błyskawicznego zapominania o błahych dla niego rzeczach, przez co przyprawiał osoby ze swojego otoczenia o lekki ból głowy. Blondyn mógł się czasem wydawać osobą o powolnym procesie myślenia, jednakże jak przychodziło do walki mieczem cały czar pryskał. Jego przeciwnik miał do czynienia z groźnym wojownikiem, który potrafił wykorzystać każdy, nawet najmniejszy moment nieuwagi, aby przesunąć szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Wiele osób zastanawiało się jaki tak naprawdę jest Gourry Gabriev. Z jednej strony miały one do czynienia z wiecznie głodnym, beztroskim wesołkiem, a z drugiej z bezwzględnym mistrzem miecza. Niektórzy posądzali niczego nieświadomego blondyna nawet o rozdwojenie jaźni.

Dla Gourry'ego ten dzień nie zaczął się zbyt pomyślnie. Zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na poniedziałkowych zajęciach. Co więcej, ciągle odczuwany głód kategorycznie nie pomagał mu w trudnym zadaniu, jakim było skupienie się na lekcjach teoretycznych. Niezbyt spokojna noc przyczyniła się do zaspania blondyna, w rezultacie czego młodzieniec spóźnił się na śniadanie. Skutki tego zdarzenia były katastrofalne. Młody mężczyzna nie wykazywał żadnych czynności życiowych przez pół dnia, do czasu, kiedy to nastała pora obiadowa. Dopiero po pochłonięciu trzech ogromnych zestawów zwrócił wreszcie uwagę na swojego najlepszego kolegę i jednocześnie najgroźniejszego rywala.

- Hm? Zanlugus, mówiłeś coś? – odezwał się beztrosko blondyn.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać… – wycedził przez zęby wysoki mężczyzna o potężnej czarnej czuprynie. – ŻE MAM NA IMIĘ ZANGULUS! – wrzasnął wkurzony. Gourry nie za bardzo się przejął wybuchem przyjaciela i pogodnie odparł:

- A nie powiedziałem tak?

- NIE! I mógłbyś się po 13 latach znajomości nauczyć mojego imienia, głąbie! – kontynuował Zangulus. Na te słowa szermierz zrobił tylko przepraszającą minę, miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili jego twarz przyjęła nieodgadniony wyraz. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał z przestrachem na swojego najlepszego kumpla. Coś takiego zdarzało się już wcześniej. Zawsze uśmiechnięty Gourry nagle poważniał i rozglądał się niespokojnie dookoła, jakby kogoś szukał. Zangulus nigdy nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy Gourry gwałtownie wstał i oznajmił:

- Muszę coś sprawdzić, możesz usprawiedliwić moją nieobecność na PM'ie? – Zangulus zdążył jedynie przytaknąć i zanim spytał o co chodzi, mężczyzny już nie było.

* * *

><p>Sylphiel czuła zbliżający się atak duszności. Tak jak jej mówiono, starała się brać głęboki wdech, spowolnić i wydłużyć oddech. Po chwili stosowania tej metody poczuła, że ucisk w płucach powoli ustępuje. Oparła się o pobliskie drzewo i nie zważając na otaczające ją strugi deszczu ciągle obserwowała tereny treningowe kendo. Jej wciąż nieco załzawione oczy powodowały, że widziała otoczenie w sposób zamazany. Dlatego też gdy zobaczyła zarys wysokiej męskiej sylwetki, była przekonana, że coś jej się przewidziało. Otarła wilgotne powieki i kiedy spojrzała ponownie przed siebie okazało się, że się nie myliła. Stał przed nią Gourry Gabriev - jej wielka, niespełniona miłość we własnej osobie.<p>

- Sylphiel? – zapytał cicho.

- Ccco ttty tutaj robisz? – wyjąkała i po chwili zastanowienia dodała. – I skąd znasz moje imię? – Na te słowa blondyn uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- Przecież znam je od dawna. Nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć. – Przez cały czas patrzył jej w oczy.

- Od jak dawna? – spytała zdziwiona i zarumieniona jednocześnie dziewczyna.

- Od co najmniej tysiąca lat, lecz, niestety, znalazłem cię dopiero teraz. – wyznał.

- Od tysiąca lat… – powtórzyła. Jej wzrok zaczynał się robić nieco zamglony. Po chwili w jej umyśle coś drgnęło. – Znaliśmy się już wcześniej… - mówiła to bardzo cicho. – A ja już wtedy czułam to do ciebie i nie wyznałam ci tego. Nie chcę popełnić tego błędu jeszcze raz… - Jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami. – Kocham cię. Kocham cię i zawsze cię kochałam. – powiedziała już szeptem. Nie widziała jego twarzy, kiedy mężczyzna powoli do niej podszedł i objął ją delikatnie.

- Ja też cię kocham. – odpowiedział pogodnie. Sylphiel zamknęła oczy i ogarnięta pełnią szczęścia przytuliła się do blondyna. Nareszcie jej marzenie się spełniło. Powiedziała mu! Powiedziała mu! I jej uczucia były odwzajemnione! Nie popełniła tego samego błędu co w przeszłości.

- Przeszłości? – powtórzyła powoli na głos swoje myśli Sylphiel. Niewiadomo z jakiego powodu zaczęła odczuwać niepokój. – Kim ja jestem? – spytała wciąż zwrócona przodem do jego ciepłej klatki piersiowej.

- Jesteś _syenleu_. – usłyszała odpowiedź.

- A kim ty jesteś? – zapytała chłodniej niż dotychczas.

- Jestem twoim ukochanym. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, po czym poczuła gwałtowny ból w klatce piersiowej. Blondyn odsunął się od niej, pozostawiając wbity miecz, który przeszedł ją na wylot. Długowłosa powoli opadła na kolana wciąż wpatrując się w napastnika.

- Ponawiam pytanie, kim ty jesteś? –powiedziała cicho zaciskając dłonie na rękojeści miecza wbitego w jej pierś. Mimowolnie dziewczyna kaszlnęła krwią.

- To może powiem to tak. – Posłał jej kolejny czarujący uśmiech, jednak po chwili niebieskie tęczówki przybrały żółtawą barwę. –Jestem kimś, kto przypomina kogoś, komu nigdy nie wyznałaś i nie wyznasz swoich uczuć, ponieważ bojąc się własnego cienia, zapomniałaś o tym jak się żyje. Stałaś się tylko pustą skorupą tworzącą jedynie pozory istnienia. Jesteś nic nie wartą wegetującą kukłą. Nie uważasz, że świat byłby lepszy bez kogoś takiego jak ty? – spytał osobnik podający się za Gorry'ego Gabrieva. Oczy Sylphiel się zaszkliły łzami, a po chwili stały się kompletnie nieobecne. Zaczęła ją spowijać złowroga ciemna aura, która po chwili zupełnie ją pochłonęła.

_Jestem kimś, kto przypomina kogoś, komu nigdy nie wyznałaś i nie wyznasz swoich uczuć, ponieważ bojąc się własnego cienia, zapomniałaś o tym jak się żyje. _

To była prawda. Zawsze się bała odrzucenia, samotności, braku akceptacji. Z tego powodu wolała milczeć o swoich uczuciach. Zakładała, że jeżeli za bardzo się przed kimś nie otworzy to nikt jej nie zrani. Nigdy nie chciała się nikomu narzucać. Wolała się wycofać, aby w żaden sposób nie stać się osobą niepożądaną w danym miejscu.

_Stałaś się tylko pustą skorupą tworzącą jedynie pozory istnienia. Jesteś nic nie wartą wegetującą kukłą. _

Naprawdę taka była? Jej egzystencja nie była nic warta? Tylko udawała, że żyje? Czy stała się częścią życia kogokolwiek? Czy ktoś by płakał po tym jak by odeszła?

_Nie uważasz, że świat byłby lepszy bez kogoś takiego jak ty?_

- Pewnie tak… - Dało się usłyszeć szept zanim aura otaczająca młodą kobietę zamieniła się w słup destrukcyjnej energii.


	4. Naprzód

Rozdział IV

_Naprzód_

Pamiętam doskonale dzień, kiedy się poznałyśmy. Stałaś samotnie, trzymając się na uboczu. Pewnie nawet nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy z tego, jak bacznie i nieufnie przyglądałaś się pozostałym dzieciom. To ja podeszłam pierwsza i przedstawiłam się, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co robię. Już wtedy coś przyciągało mnie do ciebie. Może od początku przeczuwałam, że za tą maską kryje się naprawdę ciepła osoba. Nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale niesamowicie przyciągasz do siebie ludzi. Hehe… Chociaż niektórzy mogą twierdzić, że jest dokładnie na odwrót. Ale coś takiego w tobie jest, że człowiek chce za tobą iść. Sprawiasz, że każdy czuje się akceptowany. Nawet jak się z czegoś wyśmiewasz, to nie robisz tego aby ktoś się zmienił. Mam wrażenie, że mówisz wtedy, że każdy ma swoje wady i wystarczy tylko je zaakceptować i iść dalej przed siebie na spotkanie nowej przygody, jaką codziennie przynosi nam życie.

Zastanawiam się czasami czy to, że się spotkałyśmy to zwykły przypadek. Zresztą czy to nie wszystko jedno co tak naprawdę kieruje naszym życiem? Zawsze można powiedzieć, że przypadkowe spotkanie było przeznaczeniem albo że narzucony los był czyimś wyborem. Są jednak takie chwile, kiedy boję się, co przyniesie jutro. Bo przecież zbliża się burza… Tak, wiem o tym. Nie jestem ślepa… Mam tylko nadzieję, że narzucony mi los będzie się pokrywał z moim wyborem.

* * *

><p>Poznała, że przybyła za późno, po potężnej, destrukcyjnej aurze kumulującej się w zapomnianych terenach Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun. Sytuacja nie wyglądałaby tak tragicznie, gdyby ta energia pochodziła od wroga. Jednak ta siła pochodziła od samej <em>syenleu<em>, co oznaczało, że kapłanka zupełnie straciła kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Zanim czarodziejka zdecydowała się na jakikolwiek ruch, ujrzała sylwetkę wyłaniającą się ze złowrogich wirów. Obserwowała jak stopniowo zanikają blond włosy ustępując czarnej barwie. Jak niebieskie oczy przechodzą w kocią żółć. Odruchowo przygotowała potężnego Fire Balla, zanim się odezwała do przybysza.

- Gethley, co jej zrobiłeś?! – krzyknęła z nienawiścią.

- Nic wielkiego. Uświadomiłem jej, że nie powinna istnieć. I wiesz, że ta cizia przyznała mi rację? – odrzekł ucieszony Gethley. W odpowiedzi zobaczył jak leci w jego stronę olbrzymia kula ognia. Zupełnie nie do porównania ze stosunkowo niegroźnymi pociskami magicznymi z ich ostatniego spotkania w fabryce.

- Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho. – powiedziała grobowym tonem Lina. Każdemu przeszedł by zimny dreszcz po usłyszeniu tego zdania, jednak Mazoku tylko się zaśmiał.

- Nienawidzisz mnie? Pięknie! Cierpisz, że zginie twoja koleżanka? Cudownie! Ale wiedz, że to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Bo ty, jako nieudolna _cephieleu_, nie jesteś w stanie uratować tych, którzy liczą na twoją ochronę. – odparł mrużąc oczy, co tylko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej wyglądały jak kocie. Wydawałoby się, że przemowa chłopaka nie podziałała na kapłankę, jednak Gethley dostrzegł, że dziewczyna na chwilę się zawahała przy inkantacji kolejnego zaklęcia. Mazoku natychmiast wykorzystał tę nieuwagę i teleportował się tuż obok _cephieleu_. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie rozpostarła barierę. Za późno. Miecz ciemnowłosego już znajdywał się zbyt blisko, aby podziałała na niego tarcza ochronna. Jednak zanim ostrze przebiło ją na wylot, cios został sparowany. Dało się usłyszeć jedynie szczęknięcie metalu o metal i dźwięk towarzyszący teleportacji.

- O, widzę, że twój wierny piesek wreszcie do nas dołączył. – podsumował Gethley po oddaleniu się na bezpieczną odległość. Widać jednak było, że już mu było coraz mniej do śmiechu.

- Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz gryzł ziemię. – powiedział chłodno Zelgadis, który stał tuż obok Liny w chimerycznej postaci, mierząc Demona lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- No cóż skoro jesteś do tego taki chętny, to chyba musisz się ustawić w kolejce, bo nie jesteś jedyny. – odparł pozornie beztrosko Gethley.

- O czym ty gadasz? – spytał _hiruzenkai_. Odpowiedź ukazała mu się szybciej niż przypuszczał. Szybko spojrzał w bok, gdy wyczuł znajomą energię.

- Gourry. – szepnęła Lina spoglądając na zmierzającego ku nim blondyna

- Gdzie ona jest? – spytał półprzytomnie młody mężczyzna. Nie był jeszcze do końca przebudzony, więc były widoczne wokół niego niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne, świadczące o niestabilności mocy.

- Umiera, panie _hiruzenkai_. – odpowiedział krótko Gethley z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Półprzytomne spojrzenie łagodnych jasnoniebieskich oczu padło na Mazoku.

- Ty ją zabiłeś? –spytał cicho blondyn.

- Tak, ja. Z drugiej strony ona już wcześniej była śmiertelnie chora, więc w sumie to jej tylko pomogłem. –odparł. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Przybierające na intensywności wyładowania elektryczne zaczęły się kumulować w dłoni blondyna. W porażającym blasku utworzyła się świetlista klinga. Legendarny miecz światła, _Hikari no Ken_, powrócił do życia. Mazoku w pełnym skupieniu przyglądał się dokańczającemu się przebudzeniu kolejnego _hiruzenkai_. Tym razem jednak to on był tym, kto popełnił błąd, porzucając dokładną obserwację _cephieleu_ i jej obrońcy.

- Dragon Slave!

- Ra Tilt! – Usłyszał następujące tuż po sobie zaklęcia, które były przyczyną śmierci wielu Mazoku. Gethley znalazł się w potrzasku, gdyż po chwili skierował się w jego stronę kolejny pocisk energetyczny, pochodzący od wściekłego Gourry'ego. Śmierć zbliżała się do Mazoku w szalonym tempie. Każdy na jego miejscu czekałby z przerażeniem na ostateczny cios. Gethley jednak się tylko paskudnie uśmiechnął, zanim całe otoczenie utonęło w blasku eksplozji. Gdy wszystko ucichło, uwagę grupy zwróciło powiększenie się ciemnej, destrukcyjnej aury. Jako pierwsza ruszyła się Lina, która zaczęła iść w kierunku słupa czarnego światła. Gourry tylko stał oniemiały, wpatrując się w złowrogie wiry energii. Zelgadis jak tylko zauważył, gdzie kieruje się _cephieleu_, złapał ją mocno za przedramię.

- Zel, puść mnie! – warknęła odwracając się do niego.

- Lina, dobrze wiesz, że akurat tam niewiele możesz zdziałać. – powiedział spokojnie po czym zwrócił się do blondyna. – Gourry, niewiadomo czy ona tam jeszcze jest. Możesz spróbować tam wejść i pomóc jej opanować moc.

- Ona tam jest. Sprowadzę ją z powrotem. – odparł pewnie szermierz.

- Idę z tobą. Dopiero co się przebudziłeś. Ktoś musi was stabilizować. – wtrąciła Lina próbując się bezskutecznie wyrwać Zelgadisowi.

- Nie. – Tym razem powiedział to Gourry.

- Gourry, możesz tam zginąć. – odpowiedziała zszokowana tą stanowczością, tak bardzo nie pasującą do pogodnego młodzieńca.

- To moje zadanie. To moja wina, że usłyszałem jej głos tak późno. – powiedział z widocznym poczuciem winy w głosie, ale po chwili dodał już pogodniej. – Zresztą jako jej hirucośtam mam większe szanse na wyjście z tego cało, więc Zeldigas ma rację. Powinienem pójść tam sam.

- Mam na imię Zelgadis. Mógłbyś to wreszcie zapamiętać. – stwierdził lekko poirytowany _hiruzenkai_.

- Nie ma sprawy, Zel. – wyszczerzył się blondyn.

- Dobra, już wolę to. – stwierdził wciąż podłamany obrońca _cephieleu_.

- To w takim razie, do zobaczenia. – Uśmiechnął się szermierz.

- Właśnie. Do zobaczenia. Macie wrócić cali i zdrowi, słyszysz? – Czarodziejka pogroziła mu palcem.

- Tak jest! – Zasalutował wesoło Gourry i skoczył w wir ciemnej energii. Jak tylko zniknął w odmętach mrocznej aury Linę i Zelgadisa przeszedł wstrząs.

- Możesz mnie wreszcie puścić? – spytała uszczypliwie rudowłosa. Mag wciąż patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, ale uwolnił ją z mocnego uchwytu.

- Co chcesz zrobić? –zapytał nieufnie.

- Będę próbowała ustabilizować tę energię od zewnątrz. Czy mój łaskawy _hiruzenkai_ zezwoli mi na taki czyn? – spytała z ironią.

- Tak. Na taki czyn, który nie jest ślepym i nieprzemyślanym narażaniem się na niebezpieczeństwo, twój _hiruzenkai_ zezwala. – odpowiedział równie sarkastycznie. Lina obrzuciła go jedynie poirytowanym spojrzeniem i skupiła się na słupie destrukcyjnej energii. Skutek był niemal natychmiastowy. Nieregularny walec szybko przyjął formę idealnej kuli. Zelgadis nie przyłączył się do tej czynności, gdyż nagle wyczuł niespokojne drgania mocy. Ku jego zdziwieniu ponownie ukazała mu się postać Gethleya, który z uciechą przymrużył swoje kocie oczy.

- Dzięki za kolejne uśmiercenie bando frajerów. – Zelgadis pomimo osłupienia ponownie dobył miecza.

- Jakim cudem ty żyjesz? –spytał mag.

- A widzisz. To już jest mój mały, koci sekret. – powiedział wesoło i zniknął. Linie, która próbowała się jednocześnie skupić na stabilizacji mrocznej kuli i rozmowie, rozszerzyły się gwałtownie oczy w geście zrozumienia. Przynajmniej jedna rzecz stała się dla niej jasna. Jednak szybko po tym oświeceniu skupiła się na ciemnej otchłani, gdzie znajdywali się Sylphiel i Gourry. Miała nadzieję, że wrócą cali i zdrowi. Tak jak druga _syenleu_, której energii _cephieleu_ już w ogóle nie mogła wyczuć.

* * *

><p>Wszędzie otaczała ją ciemność, ale nie czuła lęku. Ciemność była jak samotność, która zawsze jej towarzyszyła, więc nie było to nic nowego. Stopniowo zapominała o wszystkim. Ból, strach, odrzucenie powoli stawały się dla niej zupełnie obcymi pojęciami. Jej pamięć, niczym stara księga, stawała się coraz bardziej wyblakła i pozbawiona szczegółów. Nawet nie pamiętała z jakiego powodu nie powinna o tym zapominać, ale to nie było istotne. Już nie. Była wreszcie wolna. Zupełnie wolna.<p>

- …phiel! – Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała czyjś głos, ale przecież było to zupełnie niemożliwe.

- SYLPHIEL! – Z daleka ponownie, chociaż tym razem wyraźniej, usłyszała krzyk, którego znaczenia nie rozumiała. Nagle w jej ukochanej powłoce ciemności pojawiła się jasna, świetlista postać. Przybysz patrzył na nią z wyrzutem widocznym w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach.

- Sylphiel, zapomniałaś o mnie? – spytał smutno mężczyzna o długich blond włosach. Młoda kobieta spojrzała na niego mętnym wzrokiem.

- Syl…phiel? Kim jest Sylphiel? – zapytała tak nieprzytomnie jakby ją wyrwał z długiego, mocnego snu.

- Ty jesteś Sylphiel. – powiedział cicho przybysz.

- Ja jestem Sylphiel? – Ponownie zadała pytanie. Po chwili coś w niej drgnęło i dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. – Nie, nie, NIE! – Zaczęła krzyczeć. Nowo przybyłego gwałtownie odrzuciła fala uderzeniowa. Mężczyzna jednak się nie poddał i ponownie się do niej zbliżył.

- Sylphiel… - Zaczął.

- Nie, ja nie jestem Sylphiel. Jej już nie ma. Ona jest zbyt słaba, aby istnieć, dlatego musi zniknąć. – Mówiła zielonooka. Te słowa mocno wstrząsnęły blondynem.

- Sylphiel będziesz słaba właśnie wtedy, kiedy znikniesz. Lina zawsze nam mówiła, że nigdy nie można się poddawać. A ja wierzę w ciebie, bo wiem, że jesteś silna, tylko nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Przecież tak długo mnie wołałaś i wreszcie cię usłyszałem.

- Kim jesteś? – Jej oczy powoli zaczęły się robić nieco mniej mętne.

- Jestem Gourry. Sylphiel, naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz? – spytał smutno szermierz.

- Gourry… Gourry…. Gourry… - Powtarzała jego imię jak obce słowo. Po chwili na jej twarz wstąpił grymas przerażenia. – Nie powiedziałam mu. I nigdy nie powiem. – W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Otaczająca ich aura zaczęła się stawać niestabilna i Gourry poczuł działanie bariery _cephieleu_, która zdecydowanie opóźniła proces destrukcji, chociaż go nie zatrzymała.

- Sylphiel, pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał ostrożnie młodzieniec, próbując się jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć do dziewczyny. Tym razem jednak nie napotkał żadnego oporu, więc delikatnie chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił młodą kobietę aby spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej spojrzenie pozostało jednak nieobecne. – Sylphiel, nie wolno ci o mnie zapomnieć. Poprzednio coś mi obiecałaś. Przecież ty zawsze dotrzymujesz obietnic. – dodał łamiącym się głosem. Otaczająca ich energia powoli zaczynała pochłaniać ich ciała. _Hiruzenkai_ już stracił nadzieję, że uda mu się odzyskać _syenleu_, kiedy w zielonych oczach pojawiły się dwa słabe ogniki.

- Gourry? – spytała słabo.

- Tak, Sylphiel to ja. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

- To naprawdę ty? – dopytała trochę głośniej.

- Tak. – odparł krótko. Dziewczyna nie marnowała czasu na kolejne dopytywania tylko wtuliła się w szermierza. Gourry uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej jak zobaczył, że otaczająca ich aura łagodnieje przyjmując jasnozieloną barwę. Cała energia zaczęła powracać do ciała kapłanki. Młoda kobieta poczuła jak wypełnia ją niesamowite ciepło. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat stale odczuwalny ból w klatce piersiowej ustąpił. Przebudzenie zostało zakończone i _syenleu_ wreszcie zrozumiała co się w niej kryło. Niemal nieograniczona moc uzdrowicielska czekała na jej najmniejszy gest. Wróciła świadomość misji, jaka na nią czekała oraz tego, co się wydarzyło tysiąc lat wcześniej, lecz paradoksalnie czuła się spokojnie jak nigdy wcześniej. Nareszcie była we właściwym miejscu. Obok niego.

- Obiecałam ci zrobić najlepszy na świecie obiad, prawda? – spytała podnosząc głowę i obdarzając go promiennym uśmiechem.

- Dokładnie! – Przytaknął ochoczo szermierz odwzajemniając uśmiech. Tak, właśnie ten uśmiech kochała najbardziej. Dla tego uśmiechu wróciła. Za nic w świecie nie pozwoli, aby się powtórzył koszmar sprzed tysiąca lat. Nie będzie tym razem patrzeć jak jej _hiruzenkai_ umiera. Nie będzie składać obietnic, które wypowiadała, że świadomością, że nie będzie mogła się z nich wywiązać. A nawet jeśli wszystko miałoby się powtórzyć… Tylko dla niego mogła umrzeć raz jeszcze niczego nie żałując.

* * *

><p>Na tle ciemnego nieba migało w nieregularnym rytmie morze gwiazd. Towarzyszył im sierp księżyca świecąc niewzruszenie jasnym blaskiem. Jednakże główną rolę w symfonii światła grała ogromna kula energii emanująca złowieszczą czerwoną barwą. Lina w skupieniu koncentrowała swoją moc na nieobliczalnej sferze. Od kiedy w mrocznych odmętach zniknął Gourry, minęła godzina. Nie był to długi czas jak na taką akcję, co nie zmieniało faktu, że czarodziejka zaczynała się poważnie niepokoić. Jeżeli by nie wyszli stamtąd żywi, słowa Gethleya stałyby się prawdą. Ona, potężna <em>cephieleu<em>, nie byłaby w stanie ochronić nikogo. Potrząsnęła głową, przecież nie mogła brać sobie do serca opinii wygłoszonej w celu obniżenia jej koncentracji. Z drugiej strony, ta kwestia była werbalizacją jej niewypowiedzianych lęków. Wystarczyło, że zginie jedna _syenleu_, a Księżniczka nigdy nie zostałaby odnaleziona. Odepchnęła od siebie te myśli. Jeśli wciąż miała panowanie nad kulą energii kapłanki, oznaczało to, że blondyn wciąż walczył o odzyskanie Sylphiel. Będzie dobrze… Musi być dobrze… Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej wewnętrzną prośbę, w jednej chwili czerwonawa sfera gwałtownie się skurczyła, co wywołało potężną falę uderzeniową. Stojący obok niej Zelgadis, który wcześniej pilnował, aby nikt się do nich nie zbliżył, błyskawicznie wypowiedział zaklęcie przyzywające barierę ochronną. Lina jak tylko się przekonała, że nie jest już w stanie stabilizować kuli energii, natychmiast przyłączyła się do umacniania magicznej tarczy. Wywołana ułamek sekundy wcześniej fala uderzeniowa mocno uderzyła w ich zaklęcie ochronne, ale nie udało jej się go przebić. Przez chwilę było niezwykle cicho, a moment później rozległa się eksplozja jasnozielonego światła. Gdy wszystko ustało, Lina otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się tylko ciepło, gdy ujrzała bezpieczną i emanującą mocą Sylphiel, stojącą obok nieco sponiewieranego, lecz szczerzącego się szermierza. Zelgadis również lekko się uśmiechnął, chociaż wciąż pozostawał w swoim czujnym trybie. Czarodziejka poczuła jak uchodzi z niej całe napięcie i że zaczyna jej się robić trochę słabo. Oparła się lekko o Zelgadisa, który natychmiast spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Zielonooka dziewczyna szybko podeszła w jej kierunku.

- Panno Lino, wszystko w porządku? – spytała zmartwiona Sylphiel.

- Już tak. Niestety, wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do wyzwalania większej ilości mocy. –Lekko się skrzywiła rezygnując z oparcia o swojego _hiruzenkai_ – Ale się cieszę, że do nas wróciłaś. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. Uzdrowicielka na początku otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. _Cephieleu_ nieczęsto tak otwarcie wypowiadała tak miłe słowa na głos. Po chwili ciemnowłosa przytuliła niższą dziewczynę. Zaskoczona tym gestem Lina nie odpowiedziała od razu, ale parę sekund później odwzajemniła przyjacielski uścisk.

- Witaj z powrotem. – powiedziała cicho rudowłosa przed zwróceniem uwagi na fakt, że od samego kontaktu z Sylphiel zaczęły się leczyć jej rany. – Eee… Sylphiel? Jak by to ująć… Chyba moc ci za bardzo wycieka… – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem czarodziejka. Na te słowa uzdrowicielka odsunęła się od Liny.

- Ojej, przepraszam panno Lino. – odpowiedziała ze skruchą.

- Nie przepraszaj za to, że mnie leczysz głupolu. – powiedziała Lina. – Ale nie zapominaj o wyciszaniu swojej energii.

- Odezwała się ta, co od razu o tym pamiętała. – wtrącił złośliwie Zelgadis.

- Odczep się! – warknęła Lina.

- Gourry, świetna robota. – zwrócił się mag do swojego towarzysza broni, ignorując rudą czarodziejkę. Blondyn zdążył się tylko wyszczerzyć w odpowiedzi, zanim opadł z łomotem na ziemię. Cała trójka rzuciła się spanikowana w jego stronę. Sylphiel natychmiast uklękła u jego boku.

- Gourry! – krzyknęła przerażona uzdrowicielka. Lina przyłożyła rękę do jego szyi, jednak zanim cokolwiek powiedziała rozległo się głośne „CHRAP".

- Co za idiota! Najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął! – prychnęła zirytowana czarodziejka.

- Nic mu nie jest? – spytała wciąż przestraszona dziewczyna. Lina patrząc na ewidentnie zmartwioną uzdrowicielkę, porzuciła chęć potraktowania szermierza Fire Ballem.

- Nic mu nie jest. – westchnęła. - To tylko wyczerpanie. Mimo wszystko on także się dzisiaj przebudził i zaraz potem wszedł w wir twojej mocy. Zel mówił, że Gourry jako twój _hiruzenkai_ miał i tak sporą odporność na destrukcyjną część twojej magii, ale i tak ochronienie siebie i ciebie pochłonęło sporą ilość jego własnej magii. Jak się wyśpi będzie wszystko w porządku. –powiedziała spokojnie. – Zresztą to ty tu jesteś uzdrowicielką, więc to chyba nie ja powinnam ci to tłumaczyć. – dodała mrugając do niej zabawnie.

- No w sumie tak. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Sylphiel jak zrozumiała, że jej obrońcy naprawdę nic nie jest.

- Musimy się zbierać. Nie powinniśmy zostać w tym miejscu zbyt długo. – odezwał się rzeczowo Zelgadis.

- No dobra, to Zeluś do roboty. Bierz Gourry'ego i lecimy. – Lina uśmiechnęła się do niego trochę za słodko. Zelgadis lekko poirytowany nie odpowiedział tylko wziął ciało nieprzytomnego blondyna i zarzucił go sobie na plecy.

- Sylphiel, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Rudowłosa zwróciła się do wyższej dziewczyny. – Czy też wyczułaś, że Filia… – W odpowiedzi uzdrowicielka smutno pokiwała głową.

- Tak. Wcześniej nie wiedziałam, co to było. Ale po odzyskaniu wspomnień zrozumiałam, że coś poważnego musiało jej się stać. Tylko co?

- Może on odpowie nam na to pytanie. – powiedział mag spoglądając w nieoświetloną przez księżyc część zapomnianych terenów Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun. Dopiero wtedy dwie _syenleu_ wyczuły znajomą energię. Zelgadis w postaci chimery miał wybitnie dobry wzrok, więc doskonale widział przybysza, jednak aby dziewczyny dokładniej mogły się przyjrzeć jego sylwetce, musiał on zrobić parę kroków na przód w kierunku światła srebrnego sierpa.

- Pan Valgaarv. – szepnęła uśmiechnięta Sylphiel. – To jesteśmy prawie w komplecie. –oznajmiła wesoło i już chciała zrobić parę kroków naprzód kiedy zatrzymała ją Lina.

- Sylphiel, stój. – Na to Valgaarv zareagował ze zdziwieniem, zatrzymując się parę metrów przed nimi.

- No wiesz co Lina, wreszcie się spotykamy po tylu latach, a ty tak mnie witasz? – W jego złotych tęczówkach widoczne było rozbawienie.

- Czemu nie jesteś z Filią? –spytała Lina.

- Tylko Filia was interesuje? A ja już się nie liczę? – odpowiedział wyraźnie udając zranionego.

- Ależ nie. Panie Valgaarvie, miło pana widzieć. – Sylphiel zwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i ponownie chciała skrócić ten niesympatyczny jej zdaniem dystans.

- Sylphiel, stój w miejscu do cholery! – warknęła Lina. – Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że Valgaarv zjawia się właśnie teraz i to na dodatek bez Filii? Wiedząc jednocześnie, że Filię spotkało coś złego? Dopóki nie usłyszę satysfakcjonującego wytłumaczenia ani się waż podchodzić bliżej. – zagroziła.

- Panno Lino, to niemożliwe... To przecież, pan Valgaarv, _hiruzenkai_, jeden z nas… - odrzekła łagodnie Sylphiel. Chciała się doszukać poparcia u Zelgadisa, jednak gdy ujrzała zacięcie na jego twarzy zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek pytania. Widząc to wszystko mężczyzna o włosach w morskim kolorze uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Widzę Lino, że wyciągnęłaś pewne wnioski. Co wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wybitnie nieudolną _cephieleu_.

- Licz się ze słowami, Valgaarv. – powiedział Zelgadis niebezpiecznym tonem.

- A nie mam racji? Prawdziwa _cephieleu_ nie pozwoliłaby, aby doszło do tego wszystkiego! –krzyknął z widocznym bólem w oczach.

- Nie mylisz przypadkiem _cephieleu_ z Celphiedem? Trudno aby ktokolwiek inny był w stanie pokonać Shabranigdo! – zakpił mag.

- Zel, wystarczy. – powiedziała cicho Lina. – Val, powiedz mi, co się stało z Filią? – spytała łagodnie.

- Jest bezpieczna w miejscu, gdzie jej nie znajdziecie. – powiedział mściwie. – Teraz jesteśmy kwita. Ty zabrałaś mi brata, ja ci odebrałem moją _syenleu_. – Lina spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wciąż miał jej to za złe? Zanim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, poczuła potężną negatywną energię. Jej oczom ukazał się jeden z lordów Mazoku, Phibrizzo. Czarodziejkę przeszedł chłodny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. _Cephieleu_ u szczytu swej potęgi mogła toczyć z lordem Mazoku w miarę wyrównaną walkę. Lina jednak wciąż nie odzyskała pełni mocy, a ponadto była wykończona po godzinnym stabilizowaniu negatywnej energii Sylphiel. Zelgadis był w lepszej formie, ale musiał wspierać nieprzytomnego i wyczerpanego Gourry'ego. Sylphiel natomiast wciąż nie miała pełnej kontroli nad swoją mocą. Jednym słowem, ich położenie nie było za ciekawe. Rudowłosa wymieniła niespokojnie spojrzenia ze swoim _hiruzenkai_, co świadczyło tylko o tym, że chimera przeprowadzała identyczną analizę sytuacji.

- Dobrze się spisałeś Valgaarvie. – powiedział dziecięcym głosem niski, zakapturzony osobnik.

- Phi, nie przyzwyczajaj się. –odpowiedział nieprzyjemnie _hiruzenkai_. Cała trójka patrzyła się w szoku jak ich towarzysz broni zbratał się z ich prawie największym wrogiem. Lina nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Była skłonna przyjąć do wiadomości, że Val nie będzie grał wiernego obrońcy _syenleu_, że będzie działał na własną rękę albo że zupełnie zignoruje ich misję. Jednak w życiu nie przypuszczała, że przejdzie na znienawidzoną stronę wroga. Od razu domyśliła się, dlaczego lord Mazoku był dumny ze swojego nowego wspólnika. Potężny demon tuż przed swoim przybyciem zablokował ich możliwość teleportacji. Gdyby nie Valgaarv, byliby w stanie wyczuć jego obecność znacznie wcześniej i byliby w stanie uciec. Teraz było już na to za późno.

- No, moi drodzy, wychodzi na to, że wasza mała przygoda dobiega końca. – powiedział z drwiną Phibrizzo, najokrutniejszy z lordów Mazoku, co niezwykle kłóciło się z jego niepozorną postacią dziecka o niebieskich włosach do ramion i z wielkimi, niewinnymi oczami tego samego koloru.

- Zel, próbuj cały czas nas teleportować. Sylphiel, wznieś najpotężniejszą tarczę obronną jaką zdołasz. – powiedziała szybko Lina do swojej grupy. Uzdrowicielka, która cały czas nie mogła uwierzyć w zdradę jednego z towarzyszów broni, tylko przytaknęła.

- Lina, chyba zauważyłaś, że wszystkie kanały teleportacji zostały zamknięte. – zauważył sceptycznie Zelgadis .

- Przecież wiem! Dlatego spróbuję je na siłę otworzyć. –odpowiedziała. Zelgadis niechętnie odnosił się do tego pomysłu. Ruda dziewczyna nie była w zbyt dobrym stanie. Otwieranie kanałów teleportacji na siłę mogło się źle dla niej skończyć. Nie mogli się jednak zamienić zadaniami, gdyż chimera musiała jeszcze uważać na Gourry'ego. Nie było lepszego wyjścia, dlatego też _hiruzenkai_ bez dalszego sprzeciwu, chociaż niechętnie, wykonał polecenie _cephieleu_.

- Żegnajcie. – powiedział krótko Phibrizzo i skierował w ich stronę strumień potężnej, śmiercionośnej energii. Sylphiel natychmiast wzniosła silną barierę. Gdy złowieszcza moc zderzyła się z osłoną, można było usłyszeć głośne trzaśnięcie. Uzdrowicielka natychmiast opadła na kolana usiłując utrzymać zaklęcie tarczy.

- Panno Lino, nie utrzymam tego długo. – jęknęła.

- Sylphiel, utrzymuj ile się da! – krzyknęła Lina skupiając się na kanałach teleportacji. Zamknęła oczy. Tak jak ją kiedyś uczono wyobraziła je sobie jako wielkie drzwi, na które skierowała własną moc. Po chwili jedne wrota rozpadły się z wielkim trzaskiem. Niestety, ich miejsce zajęły kolejne drzwi. Ze stosunkową łatwością przeszła przez kolejną bramę. Tak samo poszło jej z trzecią i czwartą osłoną. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, przy piątej zorientowała się, że nie ma już mocy. Poczuła wtedy dłoń na ramieniu. To był Zelgadis. Oddawał jej część swojej energii. Nie namyślając się długo, zużyła nowo zyskaną moc na pokonanie piątych drzwi. Udało się! To była już ostatnia przeszkoda. Tylko czemu wciąż nie mogli się teleportować? Usłyszała jęk Sylphiel. Bariera upadała. I wtedy dojrzała szóste, największe ze swych poprzedników wrota. To była prawdziwa, ostateczna przeszkoda. Niemal symboliczna granica pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią. Jednak nie miała już mocy. Ani swojej ani Zelgadisa. Ich osłona zaczęła się rozpadać. A więc tak to się skończy? Odrodzili się tylko po to aby umrzeć nie osiągnąwszy tak naprawdę niczego? To niesprawiedliwe. I wtedy, jakby znikąd pojawiła się w jej dłoniach mała kula światła, której źródła nie znała. Gdzieś z oddali usłyszała cichy dźwięk dzwonków. Nie miała jednak czasu na analizowanie miejsca ich pochodzenia. Skierowała energię w stronę szóstych drzwi. Bariera opadła. Lina ujrzała tylko jak świat zaczyna wirować zanim straciła przytomność i ogarnęła ją ciemność.


	5. Niepewność

Rozdział V

_Niepewność_

W słabym świetle świec można było dojrzeć jedynie zarys trzech młodych kobiet klęczących przed dziewczęcą postacią o drobnej budowie. Jedyna stojąca osoba w pomieszczeniu złożyła ręce i zaczęła wypowiadać słowa, przy których wygłaszaniu drżała. Minęło kilka pełnych wyczekiwania chwil. Na twarzach zebranych można było dostrzec jedynie oznaki skupienia i napięcia. Jednak pomimo nieubłaganego upływu czasu, nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna opadła na kolana z czystej bezsilności. Pozostała trójka natychmiast przerwała swój trans i podeszła do załamanej postaci. Najniższa z klęczących położyła dłoń na jej głowie, wypowiadając przy tym kilka słów. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna przylgnęła do niej wybuchając płaczem. Nagle, niewiadomo skąd, zerwał się wiatr. Wszystkie świece zgasły, pogrążając pokój w ciemnościach. Niemal wszystko ucichło. Poza pełnym wściekłości i bezradności płaczem.

* * *

><p>Lina bardzo niechętnie otwierała oczy. Miała ochotę jeszcze pospać, ale coś jej mówiło, że powinna wstać jak najszybciej. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej i rozejrzała się po pokoju, w którym się znajdywała. Ze zdziwieniem doszła do wniosku, że wysoko osadzony sufit, biało-złote kolory i marmuropodobna podłoga niezwykle przypominały styl, w jakim był wybudowany pałac w starym Seyrun. Czyli w stylu, w jakim urządzono pomieszczenie z jej snu. Chociaż sen nie był dobrym słowem na określenie tego przebłysku. W końcu był to strzępek z jej jedynych wspomnień, jakich jeszcze nie odzyskała. Jak zawsze w urywkach jej poprzedniego życia dotyczących Księżniczki nie mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć twarzy młodej monarchini. Jednak ten sen różnił się jednym szczegółem od swoich poprzedników. Czarodziejka nigdy nie mogła usłyszeć nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Zawsze czuła się wtedy jakby oglądała niemy film. Tym razem dźwięczał jej w uszach pełen złości i bezsilności płacz. Lina odgoniła od siebie te myśli, miała przecież w obecnym momencie inne zmartwienia. I wtedy spadła na nią świadomość tego, co się wydarzyło zanim straciła przytomność. Ktoś im pomógł w ostatniej chwili tuż przed ostatecznym upadkiem bariery Sylphiel. Co więcej, była przekonana, że skądś znała tę energię. Rozejrzała się po pokoju dokładniej i dopiero wtedy zauważyła nieprzytomną postać Zelgadisa leżącą na łóżku stojącym w drugiej części ogromnego pokoju.<p>

- Zelgadis! –krzyknęła przerażona i podeszła do drugiego posłania. _Hiruzenkai_ spał w swojej ludzkiej postaci, jednak ku przerażeniu _cephieleu_ jego aura była bardzo słaba. Oddał jej wtedy część swojej energii, aby pokonała piątą blokadę. Znając życie wspomógł również Sylphiel w utrzymaniu bariery. A do tego teleportował ich wszystkich. Ten niewielki płomień życia nie mógł oznaczać, że on…

- Nie martw się. Chłopak dojdzie do siebie, chociaż faktycznie tym razem przesadził z użyciem mocy. Nawet dla niego taki wysiłek nie jest bezpieczny. – powiedział spokojny męski głos za jej plecami. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, aby ujrzeć niemal łysego, lecz krzepkiego staruszka z brodą uśmiechającego się ciepło.

- Kim jesteś? –zapytała.

- Nazywam się Rodimus. Opiekowałem się Zelgadisem jak był dzieckiem. To wielki zaszczyt poznać wielką _cephieleu_. – Skłonił się przed nią uprzejmie. Lina odpowiedziała mu na to uśmiechem, lecz miała zbyt wiele pytań, aby kontynuować wymianę uprzejmości.

- Gdzie my w zasadzie jesteśmy? Jak dawno tu przybyliśmy?

- To są podziemia Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun. Pewnie się tego domyślałaś już wcześniej, ale cały ten przybytek powstał, aby was chronić. Jest tu rozpostarta bariera, której nie przekroczy żaden Mazoku. A przybyliście tutaj dwa dni temu. Jako pierwsza odzyskała przytomność panienka Sylphiel. Skuteczniej od mnie opatrzyła wasze rany, a potem z powrotem musiała się położyć, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskała pełni mocy.

- A więc wszyscy żyją? – spytała z ulgą.

- Tak. Chociaż nie jestem w stanie ocenić kiedy Zelgadis odzyska przytomność. – Przyznał szczerze. Lina z bólem w oczach spojrzała na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i ujęła jego bezwładną dłoń.

- Idiota. –powiedziała cicho.

- Rozumiem dlaczego Zelgadis jest ci tak oddany. – powiedział po chwili milczenia staruszek. Lina słysząc to od razu się zarumieniła.

- Ja… - bąknęła.

- Potrzebujemy takiej _cephieleu_ jak ty. – rzekł uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. – Ale powinnaś jeszcze odpocząć, wciąż przecież nie odzyskałaś wszystkich sił, a na pewno będą ci potrzebne. –zauważył.

- Za chwilę. – odpowiedziała czarodziejka, chociaż Rodimus miał przeczucie, że rudowłosa jeszcze długo nie ruszy się z miejsca.

* * *

><p>Kolejny, zwierzęcy skowyt przerwał niemal grobową ciszę panującą w olbrzymiej hali. Tylko dzięki światłu nielicznych, przymocowanych do wysokiego sklepienia świec można było dostrzec zarys metalowych prętów tworzących mocną konstrukcję. Dopiero po zbliżeniu się do solidnej klatki obserwującemu ukazywał się potworny widok. Po całym lochu szalała olbrzymia bestia o sierści czarnej jak sklepienie nocnego nieba. Długa, ciemna grzywa falowała na wietrze dzikiego tańca przy akompaniamencie przeraźliwych ryków. W pewnym momencie potwór podniósł się na dwóch tylnich łapach i zastygł w bezruchu. Natychmiast z jego pyska wydobył się strumień potężnej energii, który poleciał w stronę metalowych prętów. Całe więzienie utonęło w blasku eksplozji. Przez chwilę panowała głucha cisza i nagle po upływie paru sekund rozległo się straszliwe wycie. Przez niedługi moment ten dźwięk mógł się wydać niemal ludzki, jednak szybko przeszedł z powrotem w tembr dzikiego ryku.<p>

Temu przerażającemu widowisku z oddali przypatrywała się krótko ostrzyżona, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, mierząca bestię wyraźnie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Jej żółte oczy drgnęły, gdy ujrzała obok siebie wysoką, kobiecą postać.

- Witaj Giss. –Przywitała się nowo przybyła niskim, lecz wyjątkowo sympatycznym głosem. Długie, falowane włosy o lekko niebieskim odcieniu swobodnie opadały Mazoku na ramiona. Gdyby nie trochę za bardzo uwydatniony podbródek, brązowooka mogła by uchodzić za niecodzienną piękność.

- Czego chcesz, Surkio? – spytała podejrzliwie młodsza dziewczyna.

- Pan Phibrizzo kazał mi się ciebie spytać jak długo jeszcze potrwa przemiana Gethleya. –powiedziała rzeczowym tonem Surkia. Słysząc to Gissleyna z powrotem utkwiła zmartwione spojrzenie w szalejącej bestii.

- To kwestia paru dni. –odparła cicho.

- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt zadowoloną. – zauważyła niebieskowłosa. Na te słowa niższa dziewczyna zaczęła mówić nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

- A jak mam być zadowolona, skoro mój brat daje się traktować jak chodząca broń?!

- Każdy z nas jest w sumie tylko narzędziem do zabijania. – stwierdziła Surkia.

- Ale czy którakolwiek z nas wygląda jak on?! – krzyknęła Gissleyna wskazując palcem w stronę rozszalałego potwora. – To wszystko przez tę przeklętą _cephieleu_! Gdyby po prostu pozostała martwa, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło! Mój brat nie popadłby w obsesję pokonania jej. – Stopniowo mówiła coraz ciszej i płaczliwiej. – Nie zgodziłby się na tę klątwę. Owszem z każdą śmiercią staje się silniejszy. Ale przecież on zatraca samego siebie. Nie wiem czy tym razem rozpozna własną siostrę. Jak pan Phibrizzo może na to pozwalać? – W jej oczach można było ujrzeć autentyczną mieszankę złości i smutku. Starsza Mazoku spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem albo czymś, co było jego doskonałą imitacją.

- Giss, nie wolno ci mówić takich rzeczy. To, na co zgodził się Gethley to zaszczyt. Gdyby pan Phibrizzo by cię usłyszał, już byś leżała martwa. Zwłaszcza teraz, jak nie powiodła się jego osobista próba zabicia _cephieleu_.

- A co z tym _hiruzenkai_, który rzekomo się do nas przyłączył? –spytała już spokojniej żółtooka.

- Tak bym tego nie ujęła. Bardziej pasowałoby mi słowo „sojusz". Pan Phibrizzo i Valgaarv zawarli pewien układ. _Hiruzenkai_ miał nam pomóc w wyeliminowaniu _cephieleu_, natomiast pan Phibrizzo obiecał mu podobno głowę Xellosa.

- Xellosa? – spytała z autentycznym zdziwieniem w głosie. – Najpotężniejszego podwładnego pani Zellas Metallium? To oni jednak żyją?

- Tego nie wie nikt. Jest jednak faktem, że Pan Phibrizzo obiecał mu głowę tajemniczego kapłana. Ale nie mam pojęcia czy pani Zellas żyje, czy też wciąż jest uśpiona. I czy jeżeli faktycznie wyszła ze stanu hibernacji, to czemu nie skontaktowała się z panem Phibrizzo? Przecież od śmierci Deep Sea Dolphin i Dynasta Grausherra pozostało tylko dwóch lordów Mazoku. Jakby tylko chcieli współpracować, to już dawno wygralibyśmy tę wojnę. –Westchnęła ciężko Surkia.

- Hm… Mnie bardziej ciekawi co takiego stało się pomiędzy Xellosem a tym _hiruzenkai… _–zadumała się Giss.

- Hm… Kto wie, może to coś zniszczyłoby go w oczach pani Zellas. – Oczy wyższego Demona zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Lepiej nie zadzierać z Xellosem. – mruknęła pod nosem młodsza Mazoku.

- Lepiej nie obrażać pana Phibrizzo. – odburknęła Surkia.

- Rób co chcesz. – Gissleyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- A ty naprawdę nie rób nic głupiego. – ostrzegła niebieskooka zanim zniknęła. Ciemnowłosa zmrużyła oczy i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jedna z najbliższych podwładnych Phibrizzo przypadkiem nie podejrzewała, co ona sama zamierzała zrobić. A zresztą, czy to było ważne? Jedyne co się teraz liczyło to zemsta. Jeżeli jej jedyna rodzina cierpiała takie katusze, to przynajmniej jedna _syenleu_ zakosztuje tego samego bólu.

* * *

><p>Sylphiel z ogromnym zaciekawieniem przyglądała się zabawnej scence rozgrywającej się tuż za oknem. Dwóch chłopców starało się zaimponować ślicznej dziewczynce o blond włosach. Obaj mieli piłki i starali się wykonywać najróżniejsze sztuczki, jakie dało się wykonać przy pomocy tego okrągłego przedmiotu. Ku rozbawieniu uzdrowicielki każda ich próba wykazania się kończyła się zabawną dla wszystkich, nie licząc wykonujących te triki, klapą. <em>Syenleu<em> uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Od dawna nie miała okazji obserwować najmłodszych uczniów Akademii Naukowej Seyrun. Ich schron mieścił się w centralnych podziemiach ośrodka. Wyższe piętra nie były objęte tak potężną ochroną jak piętra podziemne, jednak Sylphiel nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wycieczką do miejsc skąd mogła wreszcie obserwować to, co zostało jej odebrane kilka lat wcześniej. Dziewczyna z nieopisaną przyjemnością odkrywała przed sobą kolejne, niezwykle barwne aspekty życia, od których jeszcze niedawno miała zostać odcięta. Świadomość, że w najbliższym czasie wciąż będzie mogła cieszyć się życiem, sprawiła, że zielonooka piękność zrobiła listę rzeczy, które obiecała sobie zrobić. Po pierwsze, musiała dać znać ojcu, że jest z nią wszystko w porządku. Musiał się o nią niesamowicie martwić. Minęły w końcu dwa dni od kiedy zniknęła, a ona nie dała znaku życia. Po drugie, musiała wreszcie wyznać miłość Gourry'emu. Tysiąc lat wcześniej nie miała odwagi. Teraz nie mogła sobie pozwolić na podobne tchórzostwo, zwłaszcza, że jej trzecie, najważniejsze postanowienie brzmiało, że nie będzie słaba. Jednak jak tylko próbowała sobie powiedzieć, że będzie silna, stawał jej przed oczami Gethley wypowiadający te potworne słowa:

_Stałaś się tylko pustą skorupą tworzącą jedynie pozory istnienia. Jesteś nic nie wartą wegetującą kukłą. _

Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy usłyszała te słowa po raz ostatni, lecz wciąż tkwiły one w jej wnętrzu. Wbijały się w nią jak kolce, powodując rozdarcie jej pewności siebie. Nie była w stanie pozbyć się tego nienawistnego brzmienia. I kiedy pomyślała, że ten ból staje się ponownie nie do zniesienia, usłyszała ciche wezwanie. _Cephieleu_ wysłała jej delikatny, lecz stanowczy impuls. Sylphiel nie namyślając się nawet chwili ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do pokoju zajmowanego przez najwyższą kapłankę.

* * *

><p>Po paru godzinach od jej rozmowy z Rodimusem rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Lina powiedziała cicho „Proszę" i ujrzała wchodzącą nieśmiało do pokoju Sylphiel. <em>Cephieleu<em> przyjrzała się bliżej zielonookiej dziewczynie i z ulgą stwierdziła, że uzdrowicielka wygląda o wiele zdrowiej i spokojniej niż w dniu przebudzenia.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała Lina gestem pokazując jej pobliskie krzesło.

- Doskonale. Dawno tak dobrze się nie czułam. – stwierdziła pogodnie siadając we wskazanym przez rudowłosą miejscu.

- Sylphiel, już wcześniej chciałam cię o to zapytać. Gethley mówił, że byłaś śmiertelnie chora. To prawda? – spytała czarodziejka. Na wspomnienie kociego Mazoku _syenleu_ zadrżała.

- Tak. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, jako że moją domeną jest uzdrawianie, ale moim słabym punktem jest to, że inne środki lecznicze, inne od mojej magii, nie działają na mnie. Dlatego też moja choroba wydawała się być nieuleczalna. Odblokowanie mocy spowodowało moje natychmiastowe ozdrowienie. – powiedziała pogodnie.

- To dobrze. – przyznała z ulgą _cephieleu_. Zanim jednak kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź zamilkła na chwilę, przyglądając się badawczo uzdrowicielce. Po raz kolejny przy wspomnieniu żółtookiego Demona ciemnowłosa dziewczyna podejrzanie przygasała, co dosyć poważnie niepokoiło Linę. W tym czasie nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne chwile słabości. – Ale muszę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co ci powiedział Gethley? – spytała z powagą. Sylphiel natychmiast posmutniała. Jej oczy nieco przygasły.

- Nic takiego… - wydukała.

- Sylphiel, to nie było nic takiego i dobrze o tym wiesz. –Lina patrzyła na nią w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie nieugięty sposób. – To przez to chciałaś przestać istnieć? –dopytywała. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Miała nadzieję, że ta chwila słabości pozostanie jej sekretem, o którym nikt się nigdy nie dowie. Rudowłosa jednak wciąż bezlitośnie kontynuowała ten ciężki dla niej temat. – Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Ale wiedz, że Gethley jest w stanie wyłapać każdą naszą słabość i może zamienić je w niezwykle bolesny atak. To, co mówił było kłamstwem i nie wolno ci w to wierzyć. Widzę, że jego słowa wciąż gdzieś w tobie tkwią. Nie możesz na to pozwolić. – Po czym dodała cieplej. – Sylphiel jesteś silna. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wierzysz mi? – Uzdrowicielka wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć Linie prosto w oczy. Na początku myślała, że zostanie zbesztana za to, że tak bardzo wszystkich naraziła. Jednak w spojrzeniu głównej kapłanki nie było pogardy, tylko siła i ciepło…

- Tak. – odpowiedziała, czując, że naprawdę uwierzyła w słowa przywódczyni, co spowodowało, że miała wrażenie jakby spadł jej z serca ogromy ciężar.

- No ja myślę. Bo jak nie, to dostaniesz takim Fire Ballem, że długo będziesz się zbierać. –dodała czarodziejka grożąc kapłance palcem. Sylphiel przeszedł dreszcz.

- Tak jest, panno Lino! – odpowiedziała od razu. Niewątpliwie Lina Inverse była osobą, z którą w większości przypadków lepiej było nie zadzierać.

* * *

><p>Gdy się obudził, na początku nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest ani co się stało wcześniej. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pokoju. W skład wyposażenia średniej wielkości pokoju bez okna, nie licząc łóżka, wchodziła tradycyjnie mała komódka, szafa i spora biblioteczka. Chociaż nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek był w tym pokoju, wyczuwał w nim pewien znajomy pierwiastek. Właśnie wtedy poczuł niesamowicie smakowity zapach. W ułamku sekundy poczuł niemiłosierny głód. Bez chwili namysłu wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł tam, skąd pochodziła ta cudowna woń. Zanim doszedł do celu, idąc długim korytarzem, usłyszał anielski głos. Gdy podszedł jeszcze bliżej zaczął powoli rozróżniać słowa piosenki.<p>

_Gdy światło zabłyśnie księżyca samotnego._

_Zbuntowany wiatr przepędzi wrogie mgły._

_I tylko płomień rozbicia bolesnego. _

_Rozjaśni twoje, skąpane w mroku sny._

Gourry zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem do kuchni i obserwował krzątającą się dziewczynę z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, wsłuchując się jednocześnie w znaną mu melodię. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mu nie pasowała były słowa.

- Sylphiel, wymyśliłaś nowe słowa do tej piosenki? – spytał prosto z mostu szermierz. _Syenleu_, która wcześniej nie zauważyła jego obecności podskoczyła nerwowo i upuściła garnek, w rezultacie czego, niestety, wysypała się cała jego zawartość.

- Gourry, przestraszyłeś mnie. Nie zakradaj się tak. – powiedziała łapiąc spokojniejszy oddech.

- Oj, przepraszam. – odparł blondyn rzucając jej przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym od razu podszedł bliżej niej i schylił się, aby pomóc jej sprzątać ryż, który właśnie urozmaicał wzorek terakoty podłogowej. – Ale tak pięknie śpiewałaś, że nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. –powiedział ze swoim charakterystycznym, czarującym uśmiechem. Sylphiel od razu się zarumieniła. – Ale czy te słowa nie leciały jakoś inaczej? – dodał.

- Pamiętasz oryginalne słowa tej piosenki? – Kapłanka spytała z niedowierzaniem. Przecież Gourry zawsze miał problem z zapamiętywaniem imion nie tylko swoich wrogów, ale i przyjaciół. Więc wyłapanie jakiejś nieścisłości tekstu nie należało do rzeczy, jakie się często blondynowi zdarzały.

- No nie do końca. – _Hiruzenkai_ tylko się wyszczerzył. –Ale oryginalne słowa były… Jakby to ująć… Pogodniejsze.

- Jakoś te mi bardziej pasowały. Myślałam o panu Valgaarvie…

- O Vaaalco? – wyjąkał.

- Gourry, nie pamiętasz Valgaarva? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Sylphiel.

- Hm… Nie. – odparł po krótkim namyśle.

- Gourry, to przecież oprócz pana Zelgadisa, twój najbliższy towarzysz broni. – powiedziała podłamana dziewczyna.

- Hm… Może coś takiego było… To gdzie on teraz jest? – spytał.

- No tak. O tym nie masz prawa wiedzieć, skoro straciłeś przytomność, zanim się pojawił. –westchnęła smutno Sylphiel. – Valgaarv nas zdradził. Przeszedł na stronę wroga. –powiedziała krótko. Gourry osłupiał.

- Jak to, zdradził?

- Był z Mazoku, którzy nas zaatakowali. – Po usłyszeniu tego blondyn natychmiast spoważniał. Na krótko zapanowało milczenie, w czasie którego blondyn analizował całą sytuację.

- No cóż. Jeżeli podjął taką decyzję, to nie możemy nic na to poradzić. A gdzie są Lina i Zel?

- Pan Zelgadis zużył za dużo mocy. – Sylphiel jeszcze bardziej posmutniała. Czuła się częściowo winna, że tak się stało. W końcu, gdyby jej bariera nie zaczęła upadać, mag nie musiałby oddawać jej części swojej mocy. Była jednak świadoma, że Zelgadis jako ten, który przebudził się jako pierwszy miał póki co największą wprawę w posługiwaniu się magią z nich wszystkich. Z pewnością czuł się z tego względu za wszystkich odpowiedzialny i dlatego w ostatniej kolejności myślał o własnym bezpieczeństwie. Chociaż była przekonana, że życiu _hiruzenkai_ bezpośrednio nic nie zagraża, nie miała pewności, kiedy mężczyzna się ocknie. Rozdzierał ją ból widoczny w oczach Liny, która starała się nie pokazywać po sobie zmartwienia. – Cały czas śpi, a panna Lina przy nim siedzi. – Zobaczyła, że twarz Gourry'ego jeszcze bardziej spoważniała, więc dodała weselej. –Ale wszystko jest w porządku. Jest silny, więc niedługo na pewno do nas wróci.

- Skoro tak mówisz, to tak pewnie będzie. – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. I wtedy Sylphiel się zorientowała jak blisko niej stał szermierz. Pełną napięcia chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

- Gourry… – Zaczęła Sylphiel. Zanim jednak powiedziała coś jeszcze, na całą kuchnię rozległo się głośne burknięcie. Atmosfera prysła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, a blondyn nerwowo podrapał się po głowie.

- Jesteś głodny? – dokończyła z uśmiechem uzdrowicielka.

- TAK!

* * *

><p>Minęły cztery dni od ostatniego starcia z Mazoku, lecz Zelgadis wciąż się nie budził. Lina, pomimo zapewnień ze strony Rodimusa i Sylphiel, że życiu <em>hiruzenkai<em> nic nie zagraża, zaczynała się poważnie niepokoić. Siedziała codziennie przy jego łóżku do późnych godzin. Dopiero gdy zasypiała ze zmęczenia, najczęściej Gourry przenosił ją na jej własne posłanie. Czarodziejce czasami zaczynało się wydawać, że mężczyzna już nigdy nie otworzy oczu. Jak tylko ogarniały ją takie myśli, błyskawicznie je od siebie odganiała. Czas jednak mijał nieubłaganie, a Zelgadis wciąż pozostawał w śpiączce.

- Zel, do cholery, ile jeszcze zamierzasz się tak nade mną znęcać? – szepnęła wpatrując się uważnie w jego uśpione oblicze. Przez dłuższy czas nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ale nagle ku jej zaskoczeniu jego powieki powoli się uniosły. Jego spojrzenie, chociaż najpierw nieprzytomne, błyskawicznie otrzeźwiało. Zanim Lina zdążyła zareagować, mężczyzna gwałtownie się podniósł do pozycji siedzącej.

- Lina, ile czasu mi… – Chciał zadać pytanie, jednak przerwał, kiedy czarodziejka się nagle w niego wtuliła.

- Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś się doprowadzić do takiego stanu?! – Zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć, waląc go jednocześnie w tors. - Jeszcze raz zrobisz mi coś takiego, a pożałujesz tego! Zrozumiałeś kretynie skończony?! – Złapała zdezorientowanego _hiruzenkai_ za kołnierz i przybliżyła się do niego tak, że ich twarze dzieliło jedynie kilka centymetrów. – Zrozumiano?! – Zelgadis najpierw patrzył na nią w lekkim osłupieniu, ale po chwili delikatnie ujął jej dłonie i rozluźnił jej chwyt, po czym niemal niezauważalnie się uśmiechnął.

- Nie. – powiedział krótko.

- Zel… – Jej oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Co? – spytał przekornie.

- Przestań się zgrywać. – powiedziała niższym, poważnym tonem.

- To chyba ty się zgrywasz mówiąc takie głupoty. – odparł. Słysząc to Lina już nie wytrzymała.

- GŁUPOTY?! Co niby nazywasz głupotami?! – Zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć. Po chwili zamilkła trzęsąc się ze złości. Chciała mu wytknąć jakim był idiotą, że pozwolił aby jej koszmary nocne prawie stały się rzeczywistością. Piorunowała go wzrokiem czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję i po chwili poczuła, że nie wytrzyma jego towarzystwa nawet chwili dłużej. –Zresztą nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać. – dodała ze złością potęgowaną przez zupełny spokój Zelgadisa. Podniosła się i spróbowała wyrwać ręce z uścisku mężczyzny z daremnym skutkiem. Mag jednym płynnym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował ją. Dziewczyna na początku się opierała, lecz po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek. Obydwoje byli świadomi, że nic im nie zagwarantuje szczęśliwego zakończenia. Wróg był potężny. Potężniejszy niż tysiąc lat temu. W każdej chwili wszystko mogło się obrócić przeciwko nim. W każdej chwili mógł nadejść cios z najmniej spodziewanej strony. I każda chwila mogła być tą ostatnią…

Pocałunek, chociaż na początku delikatny, szybko stał się intensywniejszy, żarliwszy. Wyrażał ich obawy i radość z ponownego spotkania, tęsknotę i strach. Strach, o którym żadne z nich nie miało odwagi mówić na głos. Strach, który stale w sobie tłumili, a który wciąż był obecny w ich myślach i snach. Strach, którego przyczyną była niepewność jutra.

* * *

><p>Mazoku, demony ciemności, których jedynym celem istnienia było szerzenie śmierci i chaosu. Uwielbiały zabijać, chociaż często sprzeciwiały się swoim zwierzchnikom, w momencie, kiedy posiadali oni zbyt mało siły, aby zapanować nad podwładnymi. Jako że wszystkie podlegały bogu ciemności, Shabranigdo, mówiło się, że były one stworzeniami niezdolnymi do miłości czy też innych ludzkich uczuć. Gissleyna i Gethley stanowili ciekawą parę. Z jednej strony charakteryzowali się typowym dla Mazoku okrucieństwem, a z drugiej wykazywali kilka cech, czyniących z nich osobliwe przypadki. Przede wszystkim przyszli na świat w tym samym czasie. W przypadku Mazoku nie istniało pojęcie rodzeństwa, gdyż młode Demony rodziły się pojedynczo. A jednak Gissleynę i Gethleya poza fizycznym podobieństwem łączyły niezwykle mocne więzi. Dlatego też zapożyczono dla nich określenie od ludzi nazywając ich bliźniakami.<p>

Ci, którzy znali Gissleynę, widzieli, że najbardziej na świecie zależy jej na własnym bracie. Na pewno nie zdziwiliby się jakby żółtooka dokonała najbardziej makabrycznych czynów w celu zemsty. Opętana żądzą wyrównania rachunków Mazoku stawała się równie nieprzewidywalna jak katastrofy żywiołów. Niosła śmierć oraz zniszczenie. I nic jej nie mogło przed tym powstrzymać.

* * *

><p>W Seyrun zaczął się, pierwszy od wielu tygodni, ciepły i słoneczny weekend. Po obudzeniu Zelgadisa całej grupie zrobiło się lżej i wszystkich opanowała radosna i optymistyczna atmosfera. Sylphiel oznajmiła, że chciałaby odwiedzić swojego ojca. Jak tylko jednak Lina wyraziła wątpliwości co do tego, czy był to dobry pomysł, Gourry zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby towarzyszyć swojej <em>syenleu<em>. W takim wypadku _cephieleu_ nie miała nic przeciwko, aby dwójka na parę godzin opuściła bezpieczny schron. W ten sposób uzdrowicielka znalazła się w śmiesznej sytuacji. Zawsze śniła o tym, aby przedstawić swojemu rodzicielowi Gourry'ego, a nagle się okazało, że to drobne marzenie mogło się spełnić. Co prawda, w tej wizji nie była żadną _syenleu_, a Gourry nie musiał jej ochraniać, ale Sylphiel nie narzekała.

Jak tylko się teleportowali tuż przed dom państwa Nels Rada, uzdrowicielka stwierdziła, że coś było nie w porządku. Drzwi frontowe były szeroko uchylone, co nigdy normalnie się nie zdarzało. Jej ojciec nie znosił, gdy ktoś nie zamykał drzwi i dlatego zawsze skrupulatnie sprawdzał czy są one zamknięte. Przeszedł ją chłodny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz zanim podeszła bliżej i weszła do środka. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Gourry także był w stanie gotowości bojowej, co tylko potwierdzało jej najgorsze obawy. Oniemiała, kiedy ujrzała wnętrze swojego domu.

- TATO! –krzyknęła przerażona. Starszy mężczyzna leżał na podłodze w kałuży krwi. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że ten człowiek właśnie konał. Ostatkiem sił otworzył oczy i wyciągnął słabo dłoń w stronę swojej córki. Sylphiel spanikowana natychmiast rzuciła się w jego kierunku.

- Tato! Wszystko będzie dobrze, zaraz ból minie. – Zaczęła szybko mówić próbując skupić swoją moc na umierającym.

- Kochanie, dla mnie…. jest już… za późno. – powiedział sapiąc. Mówienie wyraźnie sprawiało mu ból. – Najważniejsze jest… to… że… żyjesz. – Ostatnie słowa już szeptał. – Obiecaj…. mi… że… bę… będziesz… silna.

- Obiecuję. – powiedziała trzymając go za rękę, a wciąż jednocześnie starała się ocenić głębokość rany. Podświadomie już wiedziała, że jego serce zostało uszkodzone w taki sposób, że nawet ona nie byłaby w stanie go uleczyć, ale ciągle kierowała na jego zamęczone ciało strumień uzdrowicielskiej energii. Nie przestała nawet w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna zamknął oczy a uścisk jego dłoni całkowicie się rozluźnił.

- Sylphiel, już mu nie pomożesz. – powiedział cicho Gourry. Uzdrowicielka go zignorowała i zwiększyła wysyłaną moc. Dopiero, kiedy szermierz delikatnie ujął jej dłonie, zmuszając ją, aby na niego popatrzyła, odwróciła wzrok od zmarłego. – Sylphiel, pozwól mu odejść. –Uzdrowicielka powoli zatrzymała strumień energii i wtulając się w niego zaczęła cicho płakać. _Hiruzenkai_ bez słów objął ją.

- Kto to zrobił? I dlaczego? – spytała po dłuższej ciszy.

- Nie wiem, ale ktokolwiek to był, zapłaci za to. – odparł poważnie blondyn. – Ale dzięki temu, że zdążyłaś się pożegnać, odszedł z uśmiechem na ustach. – dodał cicho. Sylphiel raz jeszcze spojrzała na swojego ojca. Faktycznie, Eruk Nels Rada uśmiechał się jakby śnił bardzo długi i przyjemny sen. _Syenleu_ już nie pamiętała uśmiechu jedynego rodzica, gdyż biedny mężczyzna zawsze się martwił o zdrowie swojej jedynaczki, w rezultacie czego nigdy nie chodził wesoły i beztroski. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ten człowiek leżał teraz martwy.

- Powinnam przyjść wcześniej. Powinnam jakoś go ochronić. Powinnam... – Zaczęła się oskarżać. Gourry jednak szybko wszedł jej w zdanie.

- Przede wszystkim dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Myślisz, że twój ojciec cieszyłby się jakbyś to ty zajęła jego miejsce?

- Zawsze możemy się tym zająć. –Nagle w całym domu rozległ się chłodny, dziewczęcy głos. Gourry i Sylphiel natychmiast podnieśli głowy do góry nasłuchując skąd dobiegał ten dźwięk.

- Jestem tutaj. –Nowo przybyła ponownie się odezwała, jednak tym razem dwójka była pewna, że wołająca znajdywała się na dworze. Długo się nie namyślając obydwoje pobiegli w stronę drzwi. Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, ich oczom ukazała się niska dziewczyna o krótkich, czarnych włosach i żółtych, kocich oczach niezwykle podobnych do tych, które prześladowały ją w snach. Dopiero po chwili uzdrowicielka dostrzegła, że ręce Mazoku są splamione krwią.

- Ty go zabiłaś? –spytała cicho. Gourry spojrzał z niepokojem na swoją _syenleu_.

- Wy jesteście powodem cierpienia mojego brata, więc teraz wy skosztujecie tego bólu. –rzekła mściwie. Jej ton pozornie nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, lecz jej oczy zdradzały zimną furię, jaka ją opanowała. Nie była jednak jedyną osobą, w której zbierały się takie uczucia. Dziewczynę otoczyła jasna poświata. Ułamek sekundy później Demona przebił strumień białej energii. Sylphiel, jako _syenleu_ obdarzona niezwykłą mocą w dziedzinie uzdrawiania rzadko kiedy przechodziła do ofensywy. Dlatego niewiele osób wiedziało, że kapłanka może odwrócić bieg leczniczej mocy, co prowadziło do wyniszczania organów od wewnątrz, czyli wyjątkowo bolesnej śmierci.

- I to twoim zdaniem usprawiedliwia zamordowanie mojego ojca?! – krzyknęła Sylphiel zagłuszając przeraźliwy jęk Mazoku. Ten wybuch spowodował chwilowe zmniejszenie skupienia uzdrowicielki, co szybko zostało wykorzystane przez ranną. Błyskawicznie teleportowała się tuż za nią i skierowała swoje szpony w stronę zielonookiej.

- To wasze istnienie jest wszystkiemu winne! – krzyknęła tuż przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu. Ostre pazury musnęły klatkę piersiową zaskoczonej Sylphiel, lecz nagle Demon znieruchomiał. Zanim to się stało, uzdrowicielka dojrzała błysk jasnego światła i dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, że to Gourry stał za czarnowłosą. Wtedy _syenleu_ zdała sobie sprawę, że blondyn wykonał swoje legendarne, niewidzialne cięcie Mieczem Światła. Wiele Mazoku wcześniej zginęło w identyczny sposób, nie widząc nawet skąd nadszedł zabójczy cios.

- Gethley mnie pomści. Pozabija was jak psy! Tak jak tysiąc lat temu! – Zdążyła wrzasnąć, zanim się zachwiała. – Wybacz braciszku... – szepnęła i opadła martwa na ziemię.

Pod Sylphiel ugięły się kolana. Patrzyła obojętnie na zimne ciało dziewczyny. Myślała, że powinna poczuć radość, że śmierć jej ojca została pomszczona. Albo złość. Albo dalszą rozpacz. A w rzeczywistości czuła tylko zimną, nieprzyjemną pustkę. Z jej oczu nie pociekła ani jedna dodatkowa łza. Była świadoma bliskiej obecności Gourry'ego, jednak wciąż się nie ruszała z miejsca. Drgnęła dopiero w momencie, gdy nagle ciało Mazoku zniknęło. Uniosła głowę i jej oczom ukazała się wysoka, majestatyczna kobieta z falowanymi, jasnoniebieskimi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Niewątpliwie był to Demon o ogromnej mocy.

- Nie zapomnę wam tego. – powiedziała cicho Mazoku i natychmiast zniknęła.

* * *

><p>W Seyrun skończył się pierwszy od wielu tygodni słoneczny dzień. Wiele osób zachwycało się pięknym zachodem słońca na tle krwistoczerwonego nieba. Nikt z nich nie mógł się domyślać, że zjawisko to zwiastowało nadejście wojny. Nikt nie zauważył, gdy miasto powoli zaczęło się pokrywać podejrzanym szronem. Nikt również nie mógł się spodziewać, że Seyrun jeszcze przez długi czas nie zobaczy słońca.<p> 


	6. Do samego końca

Rozdział VI

_Do samego końca_

Kiedy patrzę w rozgwieżdżone niebo, mam wrażenie, że jestem zupełnie wolna. Widząc na własne oczy materię zmierzającą do nieskończoności, wydaje mi się, że mogę zrobić wszystko. Czuję jak wyrastają mi niewidzialne skrzydła, na których mogłabym wyruszyć na spotkanie wieczności. Już czuję wiatr muskający moje policzki w czasie lotu… A potem spoglądam na ziemię i w jednej chwili powracają ograniczenia. Moja ciało ważące jeszcze moment temu tyle co piórko, staje się kotwicą uniemożliwiającą mi odbycie fascynującego rejsu. Ale wierzę, że kiedyś przyjdzie dzień, kiedy zrozumiem mój prawdziwy cel istnienia. Kiedy skończą się te niedopowiedzenia i tajemnice, nagłe utraty świadomości i poczucie zagubienia. Czasami mam wrażenie, że wiem wszystko, a chwilę później jestem jak to zagubione dziecko szukające po omacku drogi we mgle. Jedno jest pewne. Ten dzień jest coraz bliżej. Tak przynajmniej pomyślałam, gdy spodziewając się pięknego, słonecznego widoku, wyjrzałam za okno i ujrzałam Seyrun zatopione w śniegu i lodzie.

* * *

><p>- Xellossie, jak wygląda sytuacja? – W komnacie zapomnianego przez czas pałacu rozległ się niski, lecz melodyjny kobiecy głos.<p>

- _Cephieleu_, _syenleu_ i ich _hiruzenkai_ wyszli cało ze starcia z Hellmasterem Phibrizzo. W chwili obecnej całe Seyrun zostało pokryte lodem. Jestem przekonany, że jest to wynik działań trzeciego z _hiruzenkai_. – odpowiedział pogodnie po wcześniejszym ukłonieniu się fioletowowłosy mężczyzna. W niezwykle słabym świetle można było dojrzeć jedynie kontury tronu, na którym siedziała majestatyczna kobieta o niezwykle długich, zgrabnych nogach.

- To prawda, że zdradził _cephieleu_? – spytała podejrzliwie Zellas Metallium.

- Znając jego zabawny temperament, to bardzo prawdopodobne. – rzekł Xelloss.

- Zabawny chyba tylko dla ciebie. – powiedziała sceptycznie. – Podobno w zamian za współpracę z Phibrizzo zażądał głowy mojego głównego kapłana i stratega. Chyba mu nieźle zalazłeś za skórę.

- Naprawdę nie wiem o co mu może chodzić… – zamyślił się ostentacyjnie. Xelloss był pewny, że jego zwierzchniczka się uśmiechnęła, chociaż nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy.

- Wracaj do swoich zajęć. – rzekła prawie rozbawiona.

- Rozumiem, że trzymamy się pierwotnego planu, tak? – zapytał tajemniczy kapłan.

- Dokładnie.

Przed teleportacją Mazoku uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy spoglądając na Zellas fioletowymi tęczówkami. Niejednego człowieka patrzącego mu w tej chwili w oczy przeszedłby nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dla niektórych był to ostatni widok przed śmiercią. Lecz dla pani Demonów stanowiło to jedynie zapewnienie, że jej polecenia zostaną wykonane z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

* * *

><p>- Co Valgaarv mógł zrobić z Filią… – mruknęła zamyślona Lina pomiędzy jednym i drugim kęsem.<p>

- Co? – spytał siedzący obok niej Gourry. Naturalnie, zadanie tego pytania nie przeszkodziło mu w połykaniu kolejnej porcji obiadowej.

- Na pewno jej nie zabił. – powiedział Zelgadis biorąc łyk porannej kawy. Cała trójka siedziała przy długim, kuchennym stole zapełnionym przeróżnymi, smakowitymi daniami. Rodimus wiele słyszał o niemal legendarnym apetycie _cephieleu_ i jednego z _hiruzenkai_, więc zadbał, aby nawet takie żarłoki nie mogły się skarżyć.

- To prawda. – odpowiedziała po uprzednim przełknięciu czarodziejka. Kiedy się zorientowała, że jej talerz jest pusty, natychmiast zaczęła nakładać sobie kolejne rarytasy. Oczywiście, nie przerwała na to konto swojej wypowiedzi. – Ewidentnie powiedział, że jest bezpieczna w miejscu, gdzie jej nie znajdziemy. Nie sądzę, aby w tym temacie skłamał. Nie możemy wyczuć jej energii. Czyżby… – W jej oczach pojawił się błysk. - …ją zapieczętował?

- Pieczęć? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Zelgadis. – Zapieczętowaniu _syenleu_ towarzyszy emisja ogromnej ilości energii. Nie ma możliwości, abyśmy tego nie zauważyli.

- Niekoniecznie. Jeżeli zrobił to w jednej z byłych świątyń, to żadne z nas nie mogłoby tego wyczuć. – zauważyła.

- Hm… – Mężczyzna się zamyślił. – To teoretycznie byłoby możliwe. Czyli nasz obszar poszukiwań ograniczyłby się do czterech głównych świątyń i do pałacu…

- Dokładnie! –Lina pokiwała głową podekscytowana zupełnie zapominając o jedzeniu. – O ile dobrze kojarzę, ich teren powinien się pokrywać z Ruinami Zachodnimi, Ścianą Północy, Lasem Południowym i Ścieżką na Wschód. No i oczywiście ruiny niedaleko ratusza zostały nietknięte od wojny.

- Więc pozostałości po pałacu ocalały?

- Tak. Ech, ciągle zapominam, ze dopiero niedawno wróciłeś do Seyrun. – Westchnęła ruda dziewczyna, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę swojego talerza, który okazał się... pusty. Czerwonooka w osłupieniu patrzyła się na oczyszczone z jedzenia naczynie i natychmiast spojrzała na Gourry'ego, który na swoje nieszczęście z niezwykle zadowoloną miną się oblizywał.

- Gourry, czy ty przypadkiem nie zjadłeś mojego kawałka lazanii? – spytała cicho Lina.

- No tak. Lazanię trzeba jeść na ciepło, bo jak wystygnie traci wiele wartości smakowych. Zresztą nie protestowałaś. – odparł ucieszony blondyn. W odpowiedzi czarodziejka spojrzała na niego z mordem w oczach.

- Fire Ball! – Ognista kula błyskawicznie pomknęła w stronę szermierza, który nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Zelgadis z ciężkim westchnięciem roztoczył magiczną tarczę, aby kuchnia nie ucierpiała za bardzo, chociaż nie było to łatwe zadanie. Lina spojrzała z wściekłością na osmolonego mężczyznę.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz ruszyć coś z mojego talerza. – warknęła ostrzegawczo _cephieleu_.

- Lina, mamy ważniejsze sprawy niż twoja lazania. – wtrącił Zelgadis.

- Zamknij się, Zel. –dodała groźnie.

- Najbardziej zastanawia mnie Gethley. – kontynuował mag, ignorując zaczepkę czarodziejki i mając nadzieję, że ten temat odwróci jej uwagę od jedzenia. Nie pomylił się, gdyż jej twarz ponownie przyjęła wyraz skupienia. – Tysiąc lat temu był podrzędnym Mazoku, a teraz zabiliśmy go dwa razy, a on wciąż powraca…

- I z każdym razem jest coraz silniejszy. – skończył Gourry, który już się otrzepał po wybuchu Liny.

- Właśnie. – przytaknął mag.

- To klątwa dziewięciu pieczęci. – powiedziała cicho _cephieleu_.

- Co takiego? – spytał zdezorientowany Gourry. Nie był jednak jedyną osobą, która patrzyła na przywódczynię ze zdziwieniem. Zelgadis patrzył w szoku na _cephieleu_.

- Klątwa dziewięciu pieczęci jest jednym ze sposobów na zwiększenie mocy Mazoku. Na początku powstało czterech lordów Mazoku. Wiemy, że często ta czwórka nie współpracowała ze sobą. Phibrizzo pewnie chciał stworzyć kogoś równie silnego, jak on sam, ale nad kim mógłby sprawować kontrolę. Wspomniana przeze mnie klątwa polega na umieszczeniu mocy Shabranigdo wewnątrz ciała ochotnika. Do pewnego momentu każda śmierć powoduje wchłonięcie większej części mocy Shabranigdo. Dziewiąty zgon powoduje osiągnięcie mocy równej lordowi. – tłumaczyła. – Jednak nic nie jest za darmo. W pewnym momencie obca energia zaczyna dominować w ciele właściciela, co może prowadzić, do utraty własnej tożsamości. – dokończyła.

- To by miało sens. – powiedział po chwili ciszy Zelgadis. – Każdy z nas przyzna, że Gethley staje się coraz bardziej obłąkany.

- Czyli czego możemy się spodziewać, jak spotkamy go następnym razem? – spytał poważnie Gourry.

- Niezrównoważonej bestii z obsesją zamordowania każdego z nas. – westchnęła Lina. –Jedyną korzyścią jego szaleństwa, powinien być fakt, że nie pomiesza już w głowie Sylphiel. –Gdy wymieniła imię uzdrowicielki od razu stanął jej przed oczami obraz z poprzedniego dnia, kiedy _syenleu_ i jej _hiruzenkai_ wrócili z jednej strony cali i zdrowi, a z drugiej niepokojąco przygaszeni. Blondyn lakonicznie opowiedział o odpartym ataku i o stracie jaką poniosła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Zielonooka nie płakała, chociaż wciąż miała zaczerwienione i podkrążone oczy. Po krótkiej chwili oznajmiła, żeby się o nią nie martwili, że jest wszystko w porządku i że potrzebuje jedynie snu, aby odzyskać siły. Jednak od momentu, kiedy Sylphiel się zamknęła w swoim pokoju, minęło półtora dnia, a młoda kobieta nawet na chwilę nie wyszła poza obszar własnej komnaty. Czarodziejka była poważnie zaniepokojona. Paradoksalnie, odnosiłaby się do tej sytuacji z większym spokojem, gdyby uzdrowicielka płakała. Zamiast tego w jej oczach rudowłosa dostrzegła smutną obojętność.

- Wciąż uważacie, że trzeba ją zostawić w spokoju? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Zelgadis. Już wcześniej próbował nakłonić pozostałą dwójkę do rozmowy z _syenleu_, jednak za każdym razem napotykał sprzeciw zarówno ze strony Gourry'ego jak i Liny.

- Zel, nie zaczynaj znowu. – ostrzegła nieco poirytowana czarodziejka. – Powiedzieliśmy jej już wszystko, co mogliśmy. Wie, że może na nas liczyć, ale musi sama sobie to wszystko poukładać.

- Ona nie powinna być _syenleu_. – powiedział cicho blondyn. – Jest na to zbyt łagodna.

- Myślę, że radzi sobie bardzo dobrze na tym stanowisku. Tylko, że w tym życiu, to ona straciła najwięcej. To trochę zbyt wiele jak na jedną osobę. – odparła Lina.

- No dobrze, ale jak dojdzie do ataku to Mazoku nie zostawią jej w spokoju tylko dlatego, że wiele przeszła. – zadrwił mag.

- Dlatego Sylphiel zostanie tutaj tak długo, dopóki nie będzie w stanie normalnie walczyć. –oznajmiła Lina patrząc nieugięcie swojemu _hiruzenkai_ w oczy. – Póki co musimy odnaleźć Filię. Do tego Sylphiel nie jest niezbędna.

- Ale wciąż brak _syenleu_ obniża nasze szanse powodzenia. – dodał ostro mężczyzna.

- Uważasz, że ciągnięcie jej w takim stanie na pole bitwy jest lepszym rozwiązaniem? –spytała Lina piorunując go wzrokiem. Napięcie było wyczuwalne nawet w powietrzu.

- Tak, ponieważ ucieczka nie rozwiąże jej problemów. A wy pozwalając jej użalać się nad sobą wcale jej nie pomagacie.

- Użalać się nad sobą?! Twoim zdaniem to jest użalanie się nad sobą?! – krzyknęła czarodziejka.

- Zel, zostaw póki co Sylphiel w spokoju, dobra? –wtrącił pozornie spokojnie Gourry. Patrzył jednak Zelgadisowi w oczy, w taki sposób, że każdy na jego miejscu poczułby się nieswojo.

- Róbcie, co chcecie. –odparł niższy hiruzenkai po chwili ciszy, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Zanim jednak zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie, ujrzał na końcu korytarza znajomą postać.

- Lina, masz chyba gościa. – zwrócił się zaalarmowany do _cephieleu_. Zdezorientowana Lina podeszła do Zelgadisa i popatrzyła we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Czarodziejka tylko jęknęła, kiedy ujrzała stojącą przy schodach blondynkę z brązowymi oczami.

- Rika? – wydusiła z siebie zaskoczona. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Jak tu trafiłaś? – Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, gdyż dziewczyna zachwiała się i opadła na podłogę.

- Rika! – krzyknęła czarodziejka podbiegając do koleżanki. Blondynka z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy i zaczęła mówić słabym głosem.

- Mam wam… przekazać, że on… czeka na… was w pa… łacu… – wydyszała. Dopiero teraz rudowłosa się zorientowała, że dziewczyna jest w transie. Ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie, które zaprogramowało ją na bezwarunkowe dostarczenie wiadomości. W momencie kiedy wykonała polecenie, urok został zdjęty. Jej oddech się uspokoił, a w oczach pojawił się cień świadomości. Nie zmieniło to jednak, faktu, że dziewczyna była wyczerpana.

- Kto ci to zrobił? – spytała cicho Lina.

- Nie pamiętam. Lina, ja ostatnio niczego nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. – powiedziała spanikowana dziewczyna. Po chwili jej wzrok znowu stał się bardziej mętny i zaczęła znowu mówić jak w transie. – Wyjrzałam tylko przez okno… Tam był śnieg… Taki zimny śmiercionośny śnieg… A jego nie powinno być… A potem musiałam tam pójść… Tam gdzie moje przeznaczenie… Potem pojawił się on… – Zawahała się i straciła przytomność.

- Rika! – krzyknęła ponownie Lina. – Zel, Gourry, pomóżcie mi, do cholery! – zwróciła się do _hiruzenkai_. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję. Ponieważ Zelgadis stał bliżej, to on wziął nieprzytomną dziewczynę na ręce i skierował się w stronę wolnego pokoju.

- Kto to jest? –spytał Gourry podążając za idącą dwójką.

- To moja… przyjaciółka. – powiedziała po chwili Lina. – A to oznacza tylko, że te dranie wiedzą, gdzie się ukrywamy.

- Ale nie mogą się tu dostać. – dodał Zelgadis z ponurą satysfakcją, kładąc nieprzytomną Rikę na łóżku. – Wiedzą, że tutejsza bariera jest szkodliwa jedynie dla Mazoku, więc wysłali człowieka.

- Ale dlaczego wybrali akurat Rikę? – spytała czarodziejka.

- Albo znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu albo wiedzieli, że się przyjaźnicie.

- Od czasu mojego przebudzenia niewiele spędzałam czasu z Riką.

- Więc przypadkiem znalazła się w pobliżu. – podsumował _hiruzenkai_.

- Być może. – odparła bez przekonania. Cały czas dźwięczały jej w głowie ostatnie słowa dziewczyny.

_A potem musiałam tam pójść… Tam gdzie moje przeznaczenie… _

O co w tym chodziło? Nie miała czasu, aby się nad tym dokładniej zastanawiać, ale była pewna, że kryło się w tym coś więcej.

- Dobra, zbieramy się. – oznajmiła Lina.

- Dokąd? – spytał Gourry.

- Do pałacu, a raczej do miejsca, gdzie są jego pozostałości. – odpowiedziała ponuro.

- To pewnie pułapka. – rzekł Zelgadis.

- Pewnie tak. – odparła beztrosko. – Chodźcie. – Ruszyła bez wahania w stronę drzwi, a po chwili dwójka _hiruzenkai_ podążyła za nią. Szli bez słowa po schodach, które stanowiły granicę działania bariery. Wyższe piętra również podlegały ochronie, lecz już nie w takim stopniu jak podziemia. Gdy doszli na sam szczyt, ich oczom ukazał się niepokojący widok. Ujrzeli nieprzytomnego Rodimusa leżącego na ziemi. Parę merów od niego leżała nieznana im, lecz z pewnością należąca do klanu opiekuna Zelgadisa, kobieta. Obrońca _cephieleu_ natychmiast zbliżył się do staruszka i z ulgą stwierdził, że mężczyzna był jedynie pogrążony we śnie. Lina podeszła powoli do okna i zrozumiała przynajmniej jedną część wypowiedzi Riki. Za oknem wszystko było pokryte nieprzyjaznym, podejrzanym śniegiem. Czarodziejka wyszła z budynku i uniosła się w górę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu okazało się, że całe Seyrun zostało pokryte białym puchem. Bez wątpienia była to robota Valgaarva. Zawsze się specjalizował w magii lodu i śniegu. Dlatego też idea zamrożenia miasta i jednoczesnego uśpienia jego mieszkańców idealnie wpasowałaby się w schemat działania ostatniego _hiruzenkai_. Nie pasowały jej tylko dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, dlaczego Valgaarv sam nie zjawił się w ich kryjówce, skoro okazało się, że jakimś cudem Mazoku znali miejsce ich pobytu? Nikt nie przestawił działania bariery, w taki sposób, aby uniemożliwić jej przekroczenie złotookiemu mężczyźnie. Może on sam nie przypuszczał, że jego dawni sojusznicy będą tak nieostrożni? I po drugie, w jaki sposób doszła do nich Rika? Z jej wypowiedzi wynikało, że najpierw skądś wyszła, a dopiero później trafiła na wroga. Ominięcie działania czaru Valgaarva gwarantowała jedynie znajomość magii, ale przecież znała Rikę od lat i dziewczyna nigdy nie wykazywała żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Więc jak to było możliwe? Lina nie znała odpowiedzi na ani jedno z tych pytań. Nie wiedziała też, jak wpłynęłoby na nią rozwianie tych wątpliwości. Podejrzewała jednak, że nie wynikałoby z tego nic dobrego.

* * *

><p>Sylphiel powoli uchyliła drzwi do średniej wielkości komnaty, gdzie wcześniej została zaniesiona majacząca dziewczyna. Kapłanka zawahała się przed wejściem do gościnnego pomieszczenia. Ogarniająca ją obojętność i otępienie sprawiły, że chciała jedynie siedzieć we własnym pokoju. Świeżo odzyskane siły i postanowienia, jeszcze tak niedawno motywujące ją do podniesienia głowy i dzielnego podążania zgotowaną przez nieprzewidywalny los drogą, wydawały się czymś tak odległym i nieistotnym jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Miała umrzeć, a jednak odzyskała nie tylko zdrowie, ale i moc, dzięki której miała móc chronić siebie i innych. Obiecała sobie, że będzie silna… Nie minęło parę godzin od tego postanowienia, a ona pozwoliła, aby jedna z najbliższych jej osób straciła życie. Była porażką jako kapłanka. Nie mogła pomóc swoim towarzyszom broni, dlatego też podjęła nową, jedyną nasuwającą się decyzję. Przestanie walczyć. Po co brać udział w bitwie bez szans na zwycięstwo? Przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę <em>hiruzenkai<em> z _cephieleu_, gdy chciała się zorientować czy pozostała trójka opuściła już kuchnię. Pozostała w ukryciu, kiedy usłyszała kwestie dotyczące jej własnej osoby. Zdziwiła się, że Zelgadis będąc osobą o niezwykle wyostrzonym słuchu nie zauważył jej obecności. A może świadomie nie poinformował dwójki rozmówców, ponieważ chciał, aby usłyszała wypowiedziane tam słowa? Nie miała czasu zastanowić się nad tym co doszło do jej uszu, gdyż szybko musiała się wycofać do swojego pokoju, gdy zorientowała się, że nadchodzi ktoś obcy. Jedynie ze strzępków dyskusji zrozumiała, że jakimś cudem do ich kryjówki dostała się koleżanka Liny. Kiedy zrozumiała, że stało się coś poważnego i ujrzała, że trójka jej towarzyszów zamierza wyruszyć na ponowne spotkanie z wrogiem, ogarnął ją paraliż. Dwie zupełnie skrajne emocje zaczęły buzować w jej wnętrzu. Jedna część jej osobowości chciała rzucić się w pogoń za _cephieleu_, a druga z całych sił krzyczała, aby została w bezpiecznym miejscu, ponieważ i tak nic nie będzie mogła zdziałać. Osunęła się na podłogę i próbując opanować drżenie ciała, uświadomiła sobie, że pozostając w podziemiach Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun wciąż może komuś pomóc. Pojawienie się opcji, przy której nie musiała podejmować żadnej decyzji sprawiła, że się trochę uspokoiła. Dlatego też ruszyła w stronę komnaty, gdzie spoczywała nieznajoma.

Po chwilowym wahaniu weszła do pokoju i jej oczom ukazała się leżąca postać blondynki o niezwykle bladej twarzy. Sylphiel niemal instynktownie podeszła do dziewczyny i skierowała na nią strumień uzdrowicielskiej energii. Jak tylko zauważyła, że oddech nieznajomej się uspokaja, a policzki przyjmują zdrowszy odcień, uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni czując w sobie radosną satysfakcję, że jej moc wreszcie się do czegoś przydała. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i obserwowała przez chwilę śpiącą, zanim zupełnie niespodziewanie dziewczyna nie otworzyła oczu.

- Lina… – szepnęła dziewczyna. Kiedy jej brązowe tęczówki spotkały się z zielonymi oczami uzdrowicielki, _syenleu_ drgnęła. W jej spojrzeniu dojrzała niezwykłą determinację.

- Gdzie jest Lina? Musisz mnie do niej zaprowadzić. – Zaczęła szybko mówić, podnosząc się i łapiąc Sylphiel za rękę.

- Musisz odpocząć. Ktoś rzucił na ciebie potężny urok. Już nie musisz szukać panny Liny. Przekazałaś wiadomość. – powiedziała delikatnie kapłanka. Na te słowa blondynka tylko pokręciła zdenerwowana głową.

- Nic nie rozumiesz. To się niedługo wydarzy. Ja muszę tam być. Tak jak i ty. – zwróciła się do uzdrowicielki patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Słysząc to Sylphiel pobladła.

- Ja nie mogę. Przepraszam, ale… nie mogę. – Zaczęła się jąkać. Nie musiała się pytać o jakie wydarzenie chodziło Rice. Wyczuwała w dziewczynie niepokojąco znajome wibracje, na które jako prawdziwa _syenleu_ musiała reagować.

- Nie tylko ty cierpisz. – wyszeptała brązowooka. – Owszem, możesz pozostać w tym pokoju na zawsze, lecz wtedy nic się nie zmieni. Naprawdę uważasz, że poddanie się jest najlepszym wyjściem?

- Zawodzę wszystkich na każdym kroku. – powiedziała cicho Sylphiel.

- Tylko ty tak uważasz. Zostałaś wybrana, ponieważ jesteś tym kim jesteś. Nikt ci nie będzie miał za złe, jeżeli tutaj zostaniesz. Jedyną osobą, która ci tego nie wybaczy, będziesz ty sama. – kontynuowała Rika.

- Obiecałam sobie, że będę silna. Obiecałam to samo tacie. Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie trudne? Jak panna Lina znajduje w sobie siłę, aby wciąż iść naprzód? – wypowiedziała na głos swoje wcześniejsze wątpliwości.

- Ona też się boi, ale wie, że człowiek ponosi prawdziwą klęskę dopiero wtedy, gdy się podda. – Po usłyszeniu tych słów uzdrowicielka umilkła na chwilę. Słowa zawierały w sobie prostą myśl, a jednak poczuła w sobie dziwną lekkość po ich usłyszeniu.

- „Będziemy walczyć do samego końca", tak? –powiedziała sama do siebie uśmiechając się na wspomnienie wydarzenia mającego miejsce 1000 lat wcześniej.

* * *

><p>Na tle śnieżnej bieli ruiny pałacu prezentowały się niezwykle majestatycznie. Budowla otoczona zaczarowanym jeziorem stanowiła dla zwykłych mieszkańców Seyrun fortecę nie do zdobycia. Jednak trójce przybyszów daleko było do zwyczajnych śmiertelników. Bez trudu przekroczyli barierę w postaci wody, wciąż niezamarzniętej pomimo rzuconego na miasto lodowego uroku. Kiedy wylądowali na terenie królewskie wysepki, rudowłosa dziewczyna rozejrzała się niespokojnie.<p>

- I pomyśleć, że wracamy do miejsca, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. – powiedziała Lina bardziej do siebie niż do swoich towarzyszów.

- Mam złe przeczucia. – mruknął pesymistycznie Zelgadis.

- Nie jest to nic nowego w twoim przypadku. – rzekła zaczepnie czarodziejka, odwracając się do swojego _hiruzenkai_ z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- Właśnie, wyluzuj trochę, Zel. – zwrócił się do niego Gourry z uśmiechem.

- No tak, oczywiście, w końcu wpadamy do Valgaarva tylko na herbatkę. – odpowiedział ironicznie Zelgadis.

- W sumie wolałbym coś konkretniejszego, jak lazania na przykład. – Rozmarzył się Gourry.

- Ani mi się waż, wspominać o lazanii w mojej obecności. – warknęła czarodziejka.

- Gourry, nie idziemy tam na obiad. – wycedziła mocno poirytowana chimera, ignorując dziewczynę.

- No wiem, wiem. Ale Val wciąż jest jednym z nas i nie uwierzę, że nie miał poważnego powodu, aby nas zdradzić. – Szermierz wyraźnie spoważniał.

- Powiem szczerze, że sama nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. – Zamyśliła się Lina, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Zaraz się o tym przekonamy. – odpowiedział Zelgadis, obserwując jakiś obiekt znajdujący się za plecami czerwonookiej. Zaalarmowana czarodziejka odwróciła się i jej oczom ukazał się prostokąt jasnego światła.

- To chyba oficjalne zaproszenie. – stwierdził mag. Gourry położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza, a Lina wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech.

- No cóż, komu w drogę temu czas. – Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę świetlistych drzwi. Tuż za _cephieleu_ podążyła dwójka _hiruzenkai_.

- Pamiętajcie, że spotkamy nie tylko Valgaarva, ale i poddanych Phibrizzo, więc spodziewajcie się również pułapek Mazoku. – Zauważył Zelgadis.

- No co ty nie powiesz. –odburknęła czarodziejka w trakcie przekraczania wrót, które działały jak teleporter. W jednej chwili grupa znalazła się w przestronnym pomieszczeniu urządzonym w stylu idealnie imitującym sposób wykonania pałacu tysiąc lat temu. Wysoko osadzony sufit, biało-złote kolory i marmuropodobna podłoga mogły wywołać niesamowite wrażenie na obserwatorach. Gourry jednak krytycznie lustrował swoje otoczenie, zanim się odezwał.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Na pewno nie w pałacu. – skomentował Zelgadis.

- Ten idiota odtworzył część pałacu. – powiedziała cicho Lina.

- Jak to „odtworzył"? – spytał Gourry.

- Pozostałości pałacu zostały otoczone silną barierą, której Valgaarv nie mógłby sam pokonać. W zamian za to musiał odtworzyć niektóre pałacowe pomieszczenia, nad którymi ma pewnie całkowitą kontrolę. A przynamniej tak mu się wydaje, bo nie ma takie możliwości, aby jeden _hiruzenkai_ mógł odtworzyć i stabilizować tak potężną magiczną budowlę jaką był pałac. Musiał użyć mocy Mazoku do stabilizacji budynku.

- Czyli przynajmniej w pewnym obszarze mają całkowitą kontrolę nad przestrzenią. –dokończył niższy z _hiruzenkai_.

- Więc po prostu nie możemy dać się im zaskoczyć. – podsumował pogodnie blondyn.

- Otóż to. – Za ich plecami rozległ się znajomy, lecz bynajmniej nie przyjazny głos. To była tylko chwila. Każde z nich obróciło się dosłownie o ułamek sekundy za późno, aby rzucić zaklęcie kontrujące. Ze strony uśmiechającego się półgębkiem Valgaarva poleciały trzy kule energii, które błyskawicznie doleciały do celu w trybie natychmiastowym oślepiając całą trójkę. Trzeci z _hiruzenkai_ stał po środku komnaty z satysfakcją patrzył jak jego przeciwnicy opadają bezwładnie na podłogę i powoli zaczynają znikać.

- To mój mały prezent powitalny. – rzekł ucieszony Valgaarv. – Jak zapewne pamiętacie, według tradycji naszego popieprzonego królestwa, śmiałek, który chciał, aby Księżniczka spełniła jego życzenie, musiał przejść Próbę. I to właśnie na was czeka, więc teraz wybaczcie, ale zostawię was, abyście mogli się spokojnie zmierzyć z zadaniem, które upoważni was do rozmowy ze mną. Oczywiście, jeżeli przeżyjecie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko po czym zniknął w otchłani zielonego światła.


	7. Strach

Rozdział VII

_Strach_

O pustko ciemna, lodowata.

Pochłoń tych, co z końca świata,

Spokój śmieli zakłócić mój.

Nagrodź ich za dzielny bój,

Lecz, gdy chociaż jedno tchnienie,

Z tych, co weszli tu niepomyślenie,

U bramy mej się nie stawi.

Zadrwij z tych, co pozostali.

* * *

><p>Znajome szczęknięcie metalu o metal sprawiło, że natychmiast się ocknął. Niewątpliwie znajdywał się na polach treningowych kendo Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun i był w środku pojedynku z nieznanym zamaskowanym przeciwnikiem. Zanim sobie przypomniał, co tu robił, jego ręce podświadomie wykonały decydujący cios mieczem. Pokonany szybko stracił równowagę i uniósł ręce do góry na znak poddania się. Gourry ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na swoją metalową broń. Przecież trenował kendo… Zawsze przy meczach treningowych korzystano z mieczy bambusowych. A jednak to stalowa klinga tkwiła zarówno w jego dłoni jak i rękach nieznajomego. Jego przeciwnik zdjął maskę, spod której ukazała się twarz krzepkiego młodzieńca o złotych, pogodnych oczach. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas zanim się odezwał.<p>

- Jak ty to robisz, że jesteś taki dobry? Bez jaj, nie miałem żadnych szans. – rzekł młodzieniec. Gourry, chociaż wciąż zdezorientowany, odpowiedział na pochwałę uśmiechem. Nie pamiętał, skąd się nagle wziął na szkolnych błoniach. Co prawda blondyn nie posiadał wybitnej pamięci, często zapominał o takich szczegółach jak imiona czy też mało istotne wydarzenia, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiej pustki w głowie jaką miał teraz. Rozejrzał się po otaczającym go terenie, nie zauważając jednak nic szczególnego. Zielone pola treningowe były miejscem, które znał bardzo dobrze. Już jako dziecko potrafił docenić finezję i wyjątkowość pojedynku na miecze. Nie był w stanie nikomu wyjaśnić, dlaczego to właśnie kendo tak go fascynowało. Wiedział jednak, że to właśnie tu powinien być, a każdy miecz zdawał się potwierdzać ten fakt wykonując cuda, jak tylko zalazł się w jego rękach. Czuł, że w taki sposób znajduje się bliżej tego, co musiał odnaleźć za wszelką cenę. Nie miał pojęcia, czym był jego cel, ale za każdym razem, gdy pokonywał następnego przeciwnika, ogarniało go przeczucie, że przybliża się o krok do miejsca, w którym powinien się znajdywać. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Nie odczuwał cichej satysfakcji towarzyszącej każdemu zwycięstwu. Pogłębiła się jedynie świadomość, że zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym.

* * *

><p>Brutalne dzwonienie budzika w jednej chwili wyrwało ją ze snu. Lina z ociąganiem spojrzała na zegarek, który pokazywał porę wymagającą natychmiastowego poderwania się z łóżka. W innym wypadku mogła już się nawet nie fatygować, aby iść do szkoły, gdyż nauczycielka od literatury, Arabesia Lokarson, wybitnie nie znosiła rudej dziewczyny i korzystała z każdej okazji, aby utrudnić rudowłosej życie. Oczywiście, dziewczyna nie zostawała jej dłużna, co nie przyczyniało się do ocieplenia ich wzajemnych stosunków. Czerwonooka szybko jednak porzuciła te myśli i zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia.<p>

Gdy weszła do klasy, tradycyjnie Rika, nieco nadpobudliwa blondynka, zaczęła do niej machać. Lina ciężko westchnęła. Takie zachowanie u jej przyjaciółki oznaczało jedno: ma jej do sprzedania super ważnego newsa, który dla niej samej będzie nic nie wartą plotką. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna podeszła do koleżanki, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce w rzędzie przy oknie.

- Nie zgadniesz, co się stało! – oznajmiła zgodnie z przewidywaniami brązowooka. – Dojdzie do nas uczeń z wymiany! Podobno jest taaaki zdolny i taaaaaaaki przystojny! – Zaczęła się rozpływać Rika. Wtedy Linę coś tknęło.

- Kolejny uczeń z wymiany? Przecież już mi o tym mówiłaś. – wtrąciła dziewczyna. Jej rozmówczyni spojrzała na nią z nieudawanym zdziwieniem.

- Nie, od dawna nie mieliśmy ucznia z wymiany. Tylko dlatego ta informacja została zakwalifikowana do moich super newsów. – odpowiedziała, po czym dodała z ewidentnie udawaną, obrażoną miną. – Lina, w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. Wczoraj opowiadałam ci, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ w Seyrun jest seryjny morderca rudych kobiet na wolności.

- O czym ty gadasz? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

- Ach, już rozumiem. Przestraszyłaś się, że będziesz następną ofiarą i dlatego poprzestawiały ci się klepki… – Rika zaczęła się droczyć. Lina nie czekała na kontynuację te myśli, tylko walnęła przyjaciółkę.

- AUA! Jaka ty jesteś agresywna! – Blondynka spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

- Tylko jak się zachowujesz jak idiotka. – odpaliła ruda dziewczyna. – Ale o co chodziło z tym seryjnym mordercą? To nie jest kolejny wytwór twoje wyobraźni?

- No wiesz co. Przecież nigdy nie sprzedaję ci żadnych bredni. – Zaczęła mówić urażona Rika, jednak pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia Liny spoważniała. – No może tylko czasami. Ale tym razem to czysta prawda. – oznajmiła podając jej gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie faktycznie znajdował się artykuł zatytułowany: „Najokrutniejszy mord ostatnich czasów". –Dzisiaj została pozbawiona życia piąta dziewczyna w przedziale od 15 do 20 lat. Ich jedyną cechą wspólną poza wiekiem był rudy kolor włosów. Policja jest w stanie tylko stwierdzić, co było przyczyną zgonu. Każda z dziewczyn została spalona żywcem.

- Spalona żywcem? – spytała słabo Lina. Nie wiedzieć czemu, na ułamek sekundy stanął jej przed oczami obraz mężczyzny o kocich, żółtych oczach z kulą ognia w dłoni.

- Więc wiesz Lina, żarty żartami, ale pasujesz do opisu kandydatki na ofiarę, więc na serio powinnaś uważać. – Rika zakończyła wypowiedź zupełnie poważniejąc.

- Oj nie gadaj głupot, to tylko przypadek. –odpowiedziała beztrosko, nie mogąc pozbyć się przeczucia, że to ona jest poszukiwaną ofiarą. Po chwili sama dała sobie wewnętrzną reprymendę, że te myśli są irracjonalne. Co ona niby miała z tym wspólnego? Jednak przez całą następną godzinę nudnego wykładu Arabesii Lokarson, nie mogła się pozbyć, wrażenia, że zapomniała o czymś bardzo ważnym.

* * *

><p>Gourry, jako że był już studentem sportowego wydziału uniwersyteckiej części Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun, przeważnie uczęszczał na zajęcia praktyczne w postaci treningów. Jednak nawet na tym kierunku program kształcenia obejmował kilka wykładów, na które młody mężczyzna chodził z wielką niechęcią. Kiedy na początku roku zerwał się z paru godzin lekcyjnych otrzymał oficjalne ostrzeżenie od dziekana, że nawet taki geniusz jak on zostanie skreślony z listy studentów, jeżeli będzie dalej olewać teoretyczną część nauczania. Dlatego też blondyn w kiepskim humorze kierował się w stronę auli, kiedy usłyszał jedno zdanie.<p>

- Nie żyje. – szepnął zrozpaczony dziewczęcy głos.

- To niemożliwe. – odparł dosyć tęgi brunet. Słysząc to Gourry natychmiast podszedł do rozmawiającej po cichu dwójki.

- O kim mówicie? – spytał, w nieznośnym napięciu oczekując odpowiedzi. Po chwili padło jedno słowo. Jedno imię. Umieszczone w jego sercu ziarnko niepewności szybko zaczęło kiełkować przynosząc ze sobą falę rozpaczy.

_Ona nie żyje._

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej twarzy. Wspomnienie jej głosu było jedynie niewyraźnym echem. Nie pamiętał, kim była. Ale coś głęboko w jego wnętrzu mówiło mu, że właśnie utracił cel, do którego dążył całe życie. Niewiadomo kiedy stojąca przed nim dwójka uczniów zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Powoli, kawałek po kawałku, jego świat zaczął się rozpadać. Szkolny budynek, niebo, drzewa… Wszystko stawało się jednym chaotycznym wirem materii. Zanim nastała ostateczna ciemność, zdołał jedynie dojrzeć w oddali wyróżniające się na tle czerni dwie złote tęczówki.

* * *

><p>Przerwa śniadaniowa przyniosła porcję kolejnych nieprzyjemnych wrażeń. Lina i Rika przechodziły obok sali czwartej klasy licealnej. Trudno było nie zwrócić uwagi na grupę zapłakanych dziewczyn i chłopaków, którzy zamiast hałasować, stali tylko w bezruchu, raz po raz wymieniając jedno czy dwa zdania. Rudowłosa podeszła do jednego z chłopaków i spytała delikatnie.<p>

- Co się stało? – Chłopak westchnął ciężko przed odpowiedzią.

- Pamiętasz Sylphiel Nels Rada? – Lina tylko kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. Nie znała dziewczyny osobiście, ale słyszała, że jedna z najzdolniejszych i najpiękniejszych uczennic Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun ciężko zachorowała i kontynuowała naukę w domu. Wiedziała jednak, że jej klasa cały czas pozostawała z nią w kontakcie. Oni wszyscy znali się od dziecka, więc nikogo nie dziwiła chęć utrzymywania znajomości z ukochaną koleżanką. – Dzisiaj przyszła wiadomość, że Sylphiel… Umarła. – Lina oniemiała patrzyła na niego.

- To niemożliwe. – wyjąkała,

- Też nie możemy w to uwierzyć. – odparł ponuro.

- Chyba muszę już iść. – powiedziała pospiesznie i nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi pobiegła do jedynego miejsca, gdzie miała nadzieję, że nikt jej nie znajdzie – na dach szkoły. Kiedy dotarła do celu, miała w oczach łzy. Nie rozumiała własnej reakcji. Nie znała tej dziewczyny. To, że robiło się człowiekowi przykro, gdy słuchał takich informacji było naturalne. Ale czemu czuła w sercu taki ból jakby straciła przyjaciółkę, towarzyszkę w misji. Misji? Dlaczego o tym pomyślała?

- Lina, co się stało? – spytała cicho Rika. Dziewczyna dyszała z wysiłku, jakim był bieg za Liną.

- Nie wiem. Czuję się jakbym straciła kogoś bardzo ważnego, chociaż nie znałam tej dziewczyny. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak reaguję. – odpowiedziała słabo Lina. Rika spojrzała na nią z ewidentnym zmartwieniem. Jej przyjaciółka była jedną z najsilniejszych psychicznie osób, jaki znała. Na ponad dziesięcioletnią znajomość, widziała tylko raz, jak Lina płakała. Podeszła, więc do przyjaciółki i otoczyła ją ramieniem.

- A więc musisz się tego dowiedzieć. Musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czego tak naprawdę pragniesz?

- Czego naprawdę pragnę? – powtórzyła cicho.

- Tak. Nigdy nie odczujesz spokoju w sercu, jeżeli nie będziesz postępować zgodnie ze sobą.

- Postępować zgodnie ze sobą? Przecież tak właśnie robię. Jestem kim jestem i nic tego nie zmieni. – powiedziała Lina, odpychając lekko przyjaciółkę, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- A kim jesteś? – spytała Rika. W jej zwykle ciepłych oczach pojawił się nieznany Linie błysk.

- Jestem licealistką… – odpowiedziała, nie wiedząc do czego właściwie zmierza Rika.

- Czy tylko tym jesteś? A może ze strachu odrzuciłaś to, kim powinnaś być?

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała Lina, odpowiadając pytaniem na pytanie, traktując je jako tarczę przed odpowiedzią, której prędzej czy później będzie musiała udzielić.

- A o niczym, tak tylko se gadam. Nie słuchaj mnie. – odparła Rika, z powrotem powracając do swojego beztroskiego humoru. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek, który szybko sprowadził Linę do rzeczywistości. Obie dziewczyny bez wymienienia ani jednego słowa szybko pobiegły na kolejną lekcję.

* * *

><p>Zgodnie z tradycją drugiej klasy w Liceum przy Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun, grupka znajomych wybrała się na karaoke do Yukamono. Lina przez cały czas była nieobecna. Najpierw obiecała sobie, że przestanie zawracać sobie głowę tymi irracjonalnymi myślami, lecz później zdała sobie sprawę, że stało się to jeszcze trudniejsze. Popatrzyła się na znajdującą się przed nią ulicę i odruchowo spojrzała w lewo w poszukiwaniu rozpędzonego, czerwonego samochodu dostawczego. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, śmignęła jej przed nosem ciężarówka. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Skąd wiedziała, jaki samochód będzie jechał? <em>Bo poprzednim razem on mnie powstrzymał przed wejściem na jezdnię. –<em>odpowiedział jej cichy głosik w głowie. W jednej chwili zignorowała postanowienie nieprzejmowania się dziwnymi przeczuciami. On musiał być gdzieś w pobliżu. Zawsze był blisko niej. Tylko czemu się nie ujawniał?

- Dziewczyny, przepraszam was, ale muszę coś sprawdzić. Nie czekajcie na mnie. –powiedziała szybko, nie oglądając się na zdziwione spojrzenia towarzyszek. Biegła przed siebie, wiedząc, że musi go odnaleźć. Kiedy się znalazła w ślepej uliczce i wciąż go nie zauważała, krzyknęła ile sił w płucach.

- Wiem, że tu jesteś! Pokaż się natychmiast! – rozkazała. Chwilę później ukazała jej się sylwetka chłopaka z lawendowymi włosami, lustrująca ją szafirowym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego mnie unikasz? – spytała z wyrzutem. Coś w niej drgnęło. Ignorowała tę część umysłu, która racjonalnie negowała zaistniałą sytuację.

- Ponieważ nie chciałaś mnie spotkać. – odpowiedział spokojnie przybysz. Linie nie umknął fakt, że chłopak cały czas stał w odległości paru metrów i nie śpieszył się, aby zmniejszyć ten dystans.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytała.

- Dokonałaś wyboru. Nie chciałaś o tym pamiętać, więc teraz masz świat, jakiego pragnęłaś.

- A więc to wszystko, to moja wina. To chcesz mi powiedzieć? – spytała cicho.

- Mazoku w poszukiwaniu _cephieleu_ zaczęli zabijać niewinne dziewczyny, na podstawie jedynej informacji jaką byli w stanie odtworzyć, czyli koloru włosów. Sylphiel pozbawiona impulsu do przebudzenia, zmarła na nieznaną nikomu chorobę, uniemożliwiając znalezienie osoby, której obiecałaś chronić, bez której pokonanie Mazoku jest niemożliwe, na zawsze. Tak, myślę, że to twoja wina.

- Przestań. – powiedziała cicho.

- Przykro mi, Lino Inverse, ale taka jest prawda. Ze strachu odrzuciłaś możliwość ochronienia tego, co ci bliskie. – Znowu. Znowu była mowa o jej strachu_. _

_Czy tylko tym jesteś? A może ze strachu odrzuciłaś to, kim powinnaś być? _

_Kim jesteś?_

_Czego tak naprawdę pragniesz? _

Wiedziała, że aby mogła ruszyć dalej, musi odnaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, jakie jej zadała Rika.

Kim była? Była Liną Inverse, osobą która zawsze brała życie za rogi i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie uciekała. A nawet jeśli… Była w jej życiu osoba, która najpierw by na nią porządnie nawrzeszczała, zanim popełniłaby poważną głupotę. Lecz tym kimś na pewno nie był stojący przed nią mężczyzna.

Czego tak naprawdę pragnęła? Chciała żyć tak, aby niczego nie musiała żałować. Nawet jeżeli będzie musiała za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

- Nie jesteś Zelgadisem. – powiedziała spokojnie.

- A kim niby jestem, jak nie Zelgadisem Greywordsem? – spytał drwiąco.

- Prawdziwy Zelgadis nie pozwoliłby mi na dokonanie takiego wyboru. Przejrzałby mój strach i wbrew mnie podjąłby za mnie decyzję. Zrobiłby wszystko, abym nie żałowała takiej chwili słabości. A ty jesteś personifikacją moich lęków. Pokazałeś mi świat, w którym żałowałabym wielu rzeczy. Fakt, że nie jesteś moim Zelgadisem, dowodzi tylko temu, że to ułuda. – Na te słowa stojący przed nią mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko zanim cały świat zaczął wirować wokół niej.

* * *

><p>Gdy odzyskał pełną władzę nad zmysłami, natychmiast zorientował się, że jest zawieszony w pustce iluzji, która to, jak uczył go znienawidzony czerwony kapłan, była zaawansowanym czarem zmuszającym ofiarę do przeżywania nieskończonego koszmaru. Jedyny sposób na pokonanie tego zaklęcia polegał na zwalczeniu własnego najgłębszego lęku przez śniącego. Żadna pomoc z zewnątrz nie byłaby w stanie przebić się przez grube warstwy potężnego uroku. Zelgadis widział moc, która powoli oplatała go w silne sieci. Skupił całą swoją energię na otaczających go niciach emanujących złowrogą aurą. Jedno drgnięcie jego magii, jedno zawahanie, a nawet jeden nieprecyzyjnie wykonany gest spowodowałby odbicie jego ataku, w rezultacie czego zaklęcie uderzyłoby w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Gdyby jego moc była niestabilna, z pewnością czekałby go taki koniec. Jednak <em>hiruzenkai<em> _cephieleu_ był mistrzem samokontroli. W innym wypadku nie wyszedłby cało z paskudnego eksperymentu świętoszkowatego Rezo. Poza tym, miał więcej czasu na ćwiczenie całkowitego panowania nad własną potęgą, gdyż przebudził się w końcu jako pierwszy. Dlatego też nie było mowy o pomyłce w tej delikatnej operacji jaką było rozsupłanie nici pustki iluzji. Kiedy oplatające go zaklęcie ustąpiło, zauważył, że wciąż znajduje się w podobnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie wcześniej zaatakował go Valgaarv. Jak tylko się skoncentrował w celu znalezienia aury swoich towarzyszy, wyczuł potężne pulsacje energii głównej kapłanki.

- Lina! – krzyknął i ruszył pędem w stronę komnaty, gdzie wyczuwał drgania jej mocy. W międzyczasie dobiegł go kolejny przepełniony rozpaczą impuls. Natychmiast rozpoznał charakterystyczną dla drugiego _hiruzenkai_ ciepłą i niebezpieczną zarazem energię. Dwójka jego przyjaciół była w niebezpieczeństwie, lecz niestety nie mógł im pomóc jednocześnie. Bez zmiany kursu zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej. Po dwóch dynamicznych zakrętach osiągnął swój cel. Ujrzał rudowłosą dziewczynę leżącą bezwładnie na marmuropodobnej podłodze. Błyskawicznie do niej podszedł, uniósł ją i oparł o swoje kolana. Po jednym rzucie oka poznał, że jego _syenleu_ znajduje się w pustce iluzji. Wokół jej pozornie śpiącej sylwetki roztaczała się mroczna aura oznaczająca, że zaklęcie rośnie w siłę. Zelgadis potrząsnął nią lekko.

- Lina, do cholery, nie mów mi, że dasz się pokonać zaklęciu takiego kalibru. – szepnął do nieprzytomnej czarodziejki, która w tym momencie zaczęła drżeć.

- Daj spokój. Wiesz, że jej nie pomożesz. – Usłyszał z oddali znajomy głos.

- W co ty tak naprawdę pogrywasz, Valgaarv? – spytał chłodno.

- Tak się właśnie spodziewałem, że zdołasz się oprzeć mojej pustce iluzji. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, ignorując zadane mu chwilę wcześniej pytanie. Zelgadis przypatrując się uważnie byłemu towarzyszowi broni spostrzegł, że jego postać nie emanuje żadną aurą.

- To hologram, tak? – spytał pogardliwie mag mierząc chłodnym spojrzeniem niezwykle wiarygodną projekcję mężczyzny o morskich włosach. – Czyżbyś nie miał odwagi zmierzyć się ze mną osobiście?

- Nie, co to, to nie. – Pokręcił głową Valgaarv. – Po prostu gdybym tu przybył, od razu byś mnie zaatakował, a póki co chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać. – Wyjaśnił.

- Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. – powtórzył nieufnie Zelgadis. – Może cię to zdziwi, ale jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – dodał sarkastycznie.

- Wierz w co chcesz, ale i tak niewiele możesz w tej chwili zrobić. – odparł patrząc na nieprzytomną sylwetkę rudowłosej. – Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał poważniejąc. _Hiruzenkai_ _cephieleu_ spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, mrużąc oczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Dlaczego dla niej walczysz? To ona sprowadziła na nas zagładę. Nie ma dość mocy, aby być przyzwoitą _cephieleu_. –powiedział złotooki. Zelgadis milczał przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział z kpiną w głosie.

- Jesteś śmieszny. Ubzdurałeś sobie, że za wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie cię spotkały odpowiada Lina i dlatego teraz bawisz się w zemstę, tak?

- Ubzdurałem sobie?! – krzyknął ostatni z _hiruzenkai,_ w jego oczach pojawił się błysk nienawiści. – To ona zabiła mojego brata! To ona nie wypełniła swoje roli jako _cephieleu_! To przez nią Filia… - Umilkł na chwilę po czym znowu wybuchł. – Ona nawet nie jest w stanie pokonać mojego zaklęcia! Jak taki wojownik jak ty może ją bronić?!

- Zabiła twojego brata? – spytał cicho Zelgadis, a na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek. – Nie słyszałeś, że Gaarv popadł w obłęd i zaczął masowo mordować ludzi? Lina nie miała wyboru i musiała go zapieczętować. – Valgaarv zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem. – Poza tym nie wiem jaka jest twoja definicja _cephieleu_, ale nikt nie może od niej oczekiwać, żeby sama w pojedynkę zdołała pokonać Shabranigdo, więc obwinianie jej za naszą wspólną klęskę jest irracjonalne. Jeżeli chodzi o jej moc… – Tutaj na chwilę zamilkł, aby spojrzeć na _cephieleu_, którą otoczyła delikatna, jasna poświata. – To jest ona całkowicie wystarczająca na pokonanie twojego zaklęcia. – Potem znowu zwrócił się do Valgaarva, obdarzając go morderczym spojrzeniem. –Ale ostrzegam cię, jeżeli jakimś cudem, któreś z twoich zaklęć na nią podziała, bez względu na wszystko, zabiję cię.

- Dlaczego tak ci na niej zależy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem morsko włosy, zanim jego hologram zaczął blednąć.

- Bo jest dla mnie wszystkim. – odpowiedział cicho Zelgadis.

* * *

><p>Wraz z pamięcią powróciła świadomość. Czuła jego obecność. Jak zawsze był tuż obok. Przypomniała sobie swoje myśli, kiedy odzyskała przytomność tuż po swoim przebudzeniu w apartamencie Zelgadisa.<p>

_Chciałam się odrodzić jako normalna dziewczyna, nie chcę powtarzać, tego koszmaru nigdy więcej. Lubię swoje życie, nawet przygłupi nauczyciele są znośni. Dlaczego nie mogę się obudzić się raz jeszcze bez świadomości tego wszystkiego? Przyjść spokojnie do szkoły i walnąć Rikę, za jej głupkowate zachowanie…_

Wtedy miała mu za złe, że na siłę spowodował jej przebudzenie. Nie pomyślała wtedy, że nie tylko ją w ten sposób chroni, ale i innych. Później wydawało jej się, że stopniowo odzyskała motywację do walki, jednak podświadomie się bała, że historia się powtórzy. Jej moc reagowała na te wątpliwości. Teoretycznie pełnię mocy powinna odzyskać dopiero wraz z odnalezieniem Księżniczki, lecz taka osoba jak _cephieleu_ powinna odzyskać większość mocy w ciągu jednego dnia. Teraz wiedziała, że strach przed tym, że zawiedzie, że będzie musiała czegoś żałować, spowolniły proces napływu mocy. W tej chwili czuła zupełny spokój. Wiedziała, co musiała zrobić, aby niczego nie żałować, w odpowiedzi na co jej magia po raz pierwszy od chwili przebudzenia w pełni się ustabilizowała. Otworzyła oczy i od razu ujrzała szafirowe tęczówki.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał _hiruzenkai_.

- Jak nigdy wcześniej. – Uśmiechnęła się _cephieleu,_ próbując się podnieść z jego kolan. Mężczyzna wzmocnił swój uchwyt na jej talii, aby jej uniemożliwić tę czynność.

- Na pewno? – dopytał podejrzliwie.

- Tak, na pewno, więc naprawdę możesz mnie puścić. Nie upadnę, obiecuję. – odpowiedziała żartobliwie i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. Chimera widząc, że naprawdę nic jej nie jest zdecydowanie się uspokoiła.

- Co się w ogóle stało? Jak cię tutaj znalazłem strasznie drżałaś.

- To bardzo możliwe, ale muszę przyznać, że Valgaarv wyświadczył mi przysługę.

- Niby jaką? – spytał powątpiewająco. Lina spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go lekko w usta.

- Przypomniałam sobie, jak to dobrze, że jesteś. – wyznała z uśmiechem, jak skończyła. Zelgadis zdezorientowany, chociaż mile zaskoczony, uniósł jedną brew.

- I do tego był ci potrzebny Valgaarv? – spytał pół obrażony i pół rozbawiony.

- Tak. – oznajmiła. – A co z Gourry'm?

- Nie wiem, ale musimy go szybko odnaleźć. – Natychmiast spoważniał.

- To ruszajmy się. – odpowiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie. Zelgadis przez chwilę podejrzliwie ją lustrował, lecz szybko ruszył za swoją _cephieleu_.

Jak tylko dotarli na miejsce, mieli wrażenie, że pojawili się za późno. Dzieląca ich odległość nie była zbyt wielka. Trudność pokonania pustki snów była wystarczająca, aby ich od siebie odseparować, więc Valgaarv nie musiał teleportować ich na znaczne odległości, aby rozdzielić trójkę wojowników. Z pewnością zakładał, że poza Zelgadisem będzie to wystarczający sposób na pozbycie się intruzów. Okazało się, że pomylił się tylko w przypadku Liny. Drugi _hiruzenkai_ wciąż leżał nieprzytomny na kamiennej posadzce, a towarzysząca mu zwykle ciepła i jasna aura ustąpiła mrocznej, złowieszczej poświacie. Jakąkolwiek bitwę Gourry toczył w tym momencie, właśnie ją przegrywał. Zazwyczaj pogodna twarz przyjęła cierpiący wyraz. Jego dłonie mocno zaciśnięte w pięści spoczywały obok ogarniętego dreszczami ciała. Pustka iluzji była okrutnym sposobem ataku, który najpierw doprowadzał ofiarę do rozpaczy, a później powoli wysysał z niej całą energię. Ogromna ciemna chmura mocy otaczająca mężczyznę świadczyła o jednym. Gourry umierał.

- To też jest pustka iluzji, prawda? – spytała cicho Lina, klękając przy blondynie. W temacie magii iluzji, szamanizmu ziemi oraz magii astralnej jej _hiruzenkai_ był niekwestionowanym mistrzem.

- Tak. – odparł ponuro Zelgadis.

- Jak możemy mu pomóc? – dopytywała _cephieleu_.

- Nie możemy. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie pustki iluzji jest samodzielne zwalczenie własnego najgłębszego lęku. – opowiedział. Lina, słysząc to, odwróciła się do niego.

- W chwili obecnej to nie wygląda dobrze. –powiedziała cicho, przyglądając się złowrogiej aurze okalającej ciało blondyna, która z minuty na minutę wydawała się poszerzać.

- Musimy iść dalej. – rzekł, wiedząc, że natychmiast napotka opór.

- Mamy zostawić go tutaj samego?! – Oburzyła się zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem czarodziejka.

- Też mi się to nie podoba, ale jeżeli wystarczająco wcześnie powstrzymamy Valgaarva, powinniśmy być w stanie zatrzymać działanie tego zaklęcia. –odparł. Lina chciała mu podać kontrargument. Jakikolwiek pomysł, który byłby lepszym rozwiązaniem. Jednak tak prezentowała się rzeczywistość. Nie była w stanie pomóc Gourry'emu w żaden inny sposób. Mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że blondyn wytrzyma aż do ich powrotu.

- To w takim razie, nie traćmy czasu. – Westchnęła ciężko i podniosła się. _Hiruzenkai_ pokiwał głową i obydwoje poszli w stronę coraz bardziej wyczuwalnej aury byłego towarzysza broni.

* * *

><p>- Mówiłeś, że twój czar może pokonać tylko obrońca <em>cephieleu<em>. Chyba popełniłeś paskudny błąd w obliczeniach, Valgaarv. – Tuż za jego plecami rozległ się niski, zmysłowy alt. Gdy młody mężczyzna o morskich włosach odwrócił się za siebie, ujrzał piękną kobietę o długich, falowanych włosach o lekko niebieskim odcieniu. Spojrzała na niego brązowymi oczami, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Czyżby wielki pan _hiruzenkai_ przeceniał swoją moc? – W odpowiedzi na tę zaczepkę, złote tęczówki błysnęły gniewem.

- Ile razy ci mówiłem, abyś się tak do mnie nie zwracała?! – krzyknął, podnosząc się z wielkiego lodowego tronu stojącego na środku wielkiej pustej sali, rzucając w nią lodowym ostrzem, którego Mazoku z wdziękiem ominęła, odskakując na bok.

- Jakiś ty drażliwy. Masz okropny temperamencik. A swoją drogą atakowanie świeżo nabytego sojusznika nie jest zbyt mądre, jeżeli chcesz zyskać zaufanie. – powiedziała zaczepnie.

- Uważaj, bo uwierzę, że od czegoś takiego coś by ci się stało, Surkio. – odburknął Valgaarv.

- To też prawda. – Uśmiechnęła się niezbyt przyjemnie. – Ale wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego wbrew twoim zapewnieniom _cephieleu_ podąża w naszym kierunku.

- Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie zaskoczyła, ale nie martw się, wciąż jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Od początku się spodziewałem, że Zelgadis pokona moją pustkę snów, w końcu zawsze był mistrzem iluzji, chociaż dosyć rzadko korzystał z tej magii. – Na chwilę przerwał swój wywód, a Surkia z zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jej nowy sojusznik wyraźnie przygasł. – W każdym razie, jak tylko weszli, zastawiłem na niego pułapkę, której nie będzie w stanie uniknąć. A Lina… Po prostu wpadnie w moją zasadzkę wraz ze swoim _hiruzenkai_. Nie są w stanie wygrać. Wszystko zostało przesądzone jak przeszli przez mój teleport.

- No cóż, skoro tak mówisz, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak czekać na piękne, krwawe widowisko.

* * *

><p>Mijając ostatni korytarz, wreszcie się zbliżyli do wielkich, złoconych wrót, za którymi znajdywał się ich cel. Lina powoli podeszła do ozdobnych drzwi i skupiła się na otaczających ją aurach. Niewątpliwie wyczuwała Valgaarva oraz jeszcze jedną mroczną energię, niewątpliwie należącą do Mazoku. Wciąż zastanawiała ją jedna rzecz: jeżeli mężczyzna był tuż za drzwiami, to czemu nie atakował od razu? Jaki był sens w czekaniu za tą bramą? Rozejrzała się raz jeszcze dookoła. Wszystko było takie znajome. A jednak pałac tylko wyglądał jak ich poprzedni dom. Każda sala została odtworzona w najmniejszym szczególe. Czego Valgaarv chciał tak naprawdę? Dlaczego robił to wszystko?<p>

- Lina, wchodzimy. – ponaglił ją Zelgadis.

- Dobra. – odpowiedziała, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Obydwoje nie wykryli żadnych uroków obronnych okalających pomieszczenie imitujące salę tronową, co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że są bezpieczni, ale musieli iść naprzód. Jak tylko Lina musnęła palcem wejściowe wrota, drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie. Natychmiast na końcu wielkiej komnaty ujrzała sylwetkę Valgaarva oraz towarzyszącą mu kobiecą postać. Całe pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie jak miejsce królewskich spotkań, z tą drobną różnicą, że było zupełnie pozbawione mebli.

- Pokonaliśmy twoją głupią gierkę, więc możesz już zakończyć te wygłupy, Valgaarv. –powiedziała poważnie Lina, czując jednocześnie nieprzyjemne drgnięcie mocy.

- Pokonaliście? Nie wydaje mi się. – Uśmiechnął się morskowłosy.

- O czym ty… – Zaczął Zelgadis, jednak szybko urwał wypowiedź w połowie zdania, gdy opadł ciężko dysząc na kolana. Z jakiegoś powodu cała jego moc zaczęła niekontrolowanie pulsować. Tuż obok niego wylądowała Lina, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową. Miała wyraźne problemy z oddychaniem.

- Kiedy zdążyłeś… – spytała czarodziejka również ciężko dysząc.

- Jak tylko weszliście w mój portal. W tym odtworzonym pałacu, cała przestrzeń przesiąknięta jest moją magią. Dlatego też już na samym początku, weszliście w moje _jukireishi_. – Dopiero wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. _Jukireishi _było magią słowa, której niekwestionowanym mistrzem był Gaarv, starszy brat ostatniego _hiruzenkai_. Zaklęcia bazujące na tym rodzaju czarów, wymagały ogromnej ilości czasu. Z tego powodu specjaliści od walki bezpośredniej, jakim był Valgaarv, zwykle rezygnowali z _jukireishi_, będącej atutem wojowników długodystansowych. Najprostszym zastosowaniem magii słowa było objęcie pewnego terenu konkretnym _juki_, czyli zasadą. W momencie niespełnienia jednego warunku, na osoby mające nieprzyjemność znalezienia się w naznaczonym obszarze nakładano klątwę, której nie można było ominąć bez względu na poziom mocy.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem tego rodzaju magii, ale teraz muszę przyznać Gaarvowi rację, że mnie męczył, abym chociaż poznał podstawy _jukireishi_. – Zaśmiał się złotooki. Towarzysząca mu kobieta uśmiechała się promiennie, jakby doświadczała największego szczęścia w życiu. -Domyślacie się, chociaż jakiego warunku nie spełniliście?

- Gourry. – powiedziała Lina. Wciąż miała problemy z oddychaniem. Klątwa działała jak trucizna, pozbawiając jej kontroli nad mocą. A nieokiełznana energia, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Sylphiel przed przebudzeniem, powoli wykańczała jej organizm.

- Otóż to! Zasada była prosta, bez szwanku drzwi sali tronowej mogła przekroczyć tylko taka liczba osób, która weszła w mój portal. – Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- No, muszę wyrazić moje uznanie, Valgaarv. – Zwróciła się do niego stojąca obok Mazoku. –Nie spodziewałam się, że twój plan zadziała tak skutecznie. – Po chwili jej oczy zwęziły się. –A powiedz mi, ten _hiruzenkai_, który zabił Gissleynę nie jest ci już do niczego potrzebny, prawda?

- W pewnym sensie nie. A co?

- Nic takiego, po prostu chcę zobaczyć jak umiera. – syknęła, po czym zniknęła.

- Jaka ona jest niecierpliwa. – Westchnął morskowłosy.

- To może teraz wyjaśnisz nam, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? – spytała Lina. Wykorzystując resztki kontroli nad własną mocą, jakie miała, skupiła się na zminimalizowaniu bólu. Skutki były takie, że miała większą łatwość we wzięciu oddechu, lecz i tak nie mogła się za bardzo poruszać.

- O nic wielkiego. Pragnę dwóch śmierci: twojej i pewnego pieprzonego Mazoku. – Na te słowa _cephieleu_ tylko się uśmiechnęła. Natomiast twarz Zelgadisa zastygła w niemym skupieniu.

- Chcesz zabić mnie jako Linę Inverse? Czy mnie jako _cephieleu_? – spytała ze spokojem patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- A co to ma do rzeczy? – warknął Valgaarv.

- Bardzo wiele. Bo wydaje mi się, że _hiruzenkai_ zawsze pozostanie _hiruzenkai_. Więc na swój sposób chro…

- Milcz! – przerwał jej. – Ani słowa więcej! – krzyknął wzywając falę mocy, która w ułamku sekundy poleciała w stronę Liny. Zelgadis przeklął w duchu. Nie miał najmniejszych szans, aby zdążyć na czas. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, ujrzał jak pomiędzy Liną a Valgaarvem formuje się wielka magiczna tarcza w kształcie smoka. Tylko jedna osoba mogła wyzwolić takie zaklęcie. Oznaczało to jedno: ostatni element układanki wrócił na swoje miejsce.


	8. Krew w lodzie zaklęta

Rozdział VIII

_Krew w lodzie zaklęta_

_Z nieba spadał biały, krystalicznie czysty śnieg przy akompaniamencie głośnych, dziecięcych wrzasków. Mała blondyneczka patrzyła się z wyrzutem na swojego towarzysza zabaw, który z satysfakcją patrzył na jej wytarzaną w śniegu kurtkę, co było niewątpliwie jego zasługą. Niebieskie tęczówki zwęziły się ze złości._

_- Jesteś niedobry! – oburzyła się._

_- Nieprawda! – odkrzyknął chłopiec. Jego złote oczy wciąż miały w sobie błysk satysfakcji. –Jestem bardzo dobry w robieniu bałwanków. Niedługo będziesz taaaakim fajnym bałwankiem. – oznajmił schylając się i przygotowując kolejną kulkę śnieżną._

_- To ty będziesz bałwankiem! – odpowiedziała również sięgając po porcję śniegu. _

_- Nie złapiesz mnie! Nie złapiesz! – Dziecko o włosach w morskim kolorze zaczęło uciekać. Nie musiało długo czekać na reakcję koleżanki, która zaczęła go gonić. W czasie biegu próbowali trafić śnieżnym pociskiem w przeciwnika, lecz ruch skutecznie uniemożliwił obojgu trafienie siebie nawzajem. Bitwa na śnieżki szybko przemieniła się w wyścig. Obydwoje mijali drzewa, śmiejąc się radośnie. Gdyby czas mógłby się wtedy zatrzymać, obraz szczerego dziecięcego szczęścia, rozgrywającego się na tle pięknej, białej scenerii stworzyłby przepiękną fotografię życia. Tak się, oczywiście, nie stało i dzieci wciąż biegły przed siebie ile miały sił w nogach. Nagle chłopiec się zatrzymał, co dziewczynka chciała wykorzystać jako szansę do wygrania wyścigu. Bez zastanowienia wyrwała się do przodu i minęła stojącego bez ruchu towarzysza zabaw. Dopiero w momencie skoku zorientowała się, dlaczego jej przyjaciel się przestał się ścigać. Ogromna przepaść oddzielała dwa potężne klify, a blondyneczka na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu. Chłopiec najpierw patrzył w niemym przerażeniu, ujrzawszy nieprzemyślany skok przyjaciółki w przepaść. Był świadkiem, jak dziecko zostało otoczone delikatną jasną poświatą, co zdawało pozwalać jej na nerwowe unoszenie się nad urwiskiem. Jej niebieskie oczy były mocno zaciśnięte i dopiero ten widok ocucił chłopca. Szok ustąpił miejsca przerażeniu, w rezultacie czego chłopiec wrzasnął bez namysłu._

_- Filia! – Na to słowo dziewczynka uniosła powieki i krzyknęła z przerażenia. W jednej chwili otaczająca ją aura zniknęła, a blondyneczka zaczęła spadać. _

_- FILIA! – zawołał i bez chwili wahania rzucił się w przepaść za przyjaciółką. Nie zdążył pomyśleć, że to, co zrobił, było bez sensu, że teraz mogą zginąć obydwoje. Jedyna rzecz, która przychodziła mu do głowy, to fakt, że za nic w świecie nie może pozwolić, aby jego przyjaciółka zginęła. Szybko zbliżył się w tym przerażającym locie do spadającej bezwładnie, małej sylwetki i mocno przytulił ją do siebie. Spadali teraz we dwójkę, wciąż bezlitośnie zbliżając się do ziemi. Chłopiec spojrzał na nieprzytomną twarz swojej przyjaciółki. Blond włosy powiewały bez ładu na wietrze. _

_- Nie pozwolę ci zginąć. – powiedział cicho chłopiec czując, że kumuluje się w nim nieznana moc. Wiedział, że coś w nim tkwi, głęboko ukryte pod warstwą świadomości. Bał się tej niekiełznanej siły, której nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć. W tej chwili wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. Musiał ochronić to, co mu bliskie, a ta moc miała mu w tym pomóc. Po chwili z przeraźliwym okrzykiem pozwolił jej się wyzwolić. Poczuł jak coś boleśnie wydobywa się z jego pleców. Cel został osiągnięty, wciąż spadali, jednak działo się to w powolnym, kontrolowanym tempie. Gdy wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi, niedaleko rwącej rzeki, odważył się spojrzeć za siebie. Widok wielkich czarnych skrzydeł w snach zawsze napawał go grozą. Jak jednak mógł się bać czegoś, co pomogło mu uratować osobę, dzięki której przestał być sam?_

_- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. – powtórzył cicho zanim sam stracił przytomność z wyczerpania. _

* * *

><p>Surkia z przyjemnością patrzyła na powolną śmierć Gourry'ego Gabrieva. Rzadko można było ujrzeć taki widok. Twarz wyrażająca tyle cierpienia, tyle pysznych emocji. Co prawda, pan Phibrizzo kazał jej mieć przez cały czas Valgaarva na oku. Pomimo pomocy byłego <em>hiruzenkai<em> wciąż nie mógł mu zaufać. Surkia podzielała ten pogląd, jednak co złego mogła spowodować jej tymczasowa nieobecność? _Cephieleu_ i jej obrońca nie byli w stanie wydostać się z zastawionej na nich pułapki, a ona sama bardzo by żałowała, jakby ominął ją spektakl pożegnania się z życiem zabójcy Gissleyny. Żałowała jedynie, że nie pojawiła się ta _syenleu_, która współ odpowiadała za zagładę małej Mazoku. Pewnie została w ich bazie i opłakiwała swojego tatuśka. Surkia uśmiechnęła się i rozluźniła. To był błąd.

* * *

><p>Zawsze wiedział, że jego świat był jak niedokończona układanka, w której brakuje jednego, najważniejszego puzla. Od dzieciństwa wydawało mu się, że słyszy cichy, wzywający go głos. Jego podświadomość wyłapywała te znaki, jednak racjonalna część jego umysłu powtarzała mu słowa dorosłych usłyszane jako mały chłopiec: <em>Gourry, to tylko twoja wyobraźnia. Ale z ciebie głupiutki brzdąc. <em>A jednak wciąż słyszał to wołanie. Różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że nauczył się ignorować ten sygnał. W końcu nigdy nie widział tej osoby, nikt go nie uczył odczytywania takich znaków. Miał całkowite prawo tak postąpić, prawda? Okazało się, że gdy wreszcie odpowiedział na wezwanie, było prawie za późno. Przez jego nieostrożność osoba, którą przysięgał chronić za cenę własnego życia, tyle wycierpiała. Nie mógł się odważyć, aby zadać jej to jedno pytanie, na które najbardziej chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź. Gdyby była twierdząca, cała reszta nie byłaby ważna, byłby szczęśliwy. Powstrzymywało go jednak prawdopodobieństwo usłyszenia tej negatywnej wersji. Tego nie mógłby znieść. Z tego powodu skazał się na życie w zawieszeniu, co spowodowało, że niewyjaśnione sprawy coraz bardziej go dręczyły. A teraz okazało się, że ona nie żyła. Już nigdy się nie dowie…

- Gourry… – Znowu to samo. Słyszał głos, który nie mógł być prawdziwy.

- Gourry! – I jeszcze raz. Jego umysł przypomniał sobie nienawistne złote oczy.

- GOURRY! – W jednej chwili jego umysł oprzytomniał. Pałac. Valgaarv. Iluzja.

- Syl… phiel? – zapytał słabym głosem otwierając oczy. Faktycznie zobaczył uśmiechającą się przez łzy _syenleu_.

- Gourry! Nic ci nie jest?! – krzyknęła, szybko omiatając go swoją mocą leczniczą. Patrzyła przerażona na jego poranione i wyczerpane ciało. Jak atak niefizyczny mógł spowodować takie obrażenia?

- Sylphiel, co ty tu robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany Gourry.

- To co powinnam. – odparła krótko nie odwracając uwagi od leczenia. – Przepraszam, że przybyłam tak późno. – Na te słowa blondyn chwycił ją delikatnie za dłonie.

- Ty mnie przepraszasz? – Wyglądał niezwykle poważnie.

- Tak... – Widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak blondyn wszedł jej w zdanie.

- Przeze mnie prawie zginęłaś w czasie swojego przebudzenia. Chociaż wołałaś mnie tak długo, ja nie odpowiadałem… Jak możesz mnie przepraszać za cokolwiek? – Patrzył jej prosto w oczy.

- Gourry..

- Daj mi skończyć. – poprosił. – Od początku chciałem się ciebie o to spytać, ale nie miałem odwagi. –Na chwilę spuścił wzrok, ale po paru sekundach znowu spojrzał jej w oczy. – Sylphiel, czy ty mnie nie nienawidzisz? – Uzdrowicielka nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

- O to się martwiłeś? –spytała z rozbawieniem. – Głupolu, jak mogłabym nienawidzić kogoś, kogo kocham? – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, kiedy szermierz patrzył się na nią otępiałym wzrokiem.

- Eee… kochasz…

- Tak, Gourry, kocham cię. – powiedziała śmiejąc się. To było niewiarygodne. Przez tak długi czas nie mogła wypowiedzieć tych słów. A teraz, gdy jej się to udało, czuła się tak lekko. To wyznanie przeszło jej przez usta tak naturalnie. Nie spodziewała się jednak tak pełnej niedowierzania reakcji _hiruzenkai_. Zawsze wszyscy wiedzieli o jej uczuciu, wszyscy poza wiecznie nieświadomym blondynem. Po chwili poczuła jak mocne ramiona zamykają ją w delikatnym uścisku.

- Sylphiel… – Jego głos stał się jeszcze cieplejszy i głębszy. Były takie chwile, że się łudził, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na takie marzenia... Nagle jednak ten tok myśli przerwała potężna fala energii. Zbliżało się coś bardzo ważnego. W jednej chwili otoczył ich wir mocy, zdający się im nakazywać teleportację. Byli na terytorium wroga, przemieszczanie się w taki sposób nie było bezpieczne. A jednak obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie wolno im zignorować tego wezwania i bez wahania poddali się temu nurtowi.

* * *

><p>- Filia? – spytała nie wierząc własnym oczom <em>cephieleu,<em> patrząc na wysoką kobietę o długich blond włosach. W tym samym czasie poczuła, że działanie klątwy zaczęło ustępować. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, jednocześnie podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Valgaarv, kłamał? – Myślał na głos zszokowany _hiruzenkai,_ spoglądając na niebieskooką nowo przybyłą. Również odczuł słabnący paraliż, więc wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał na morskowłosego. Przerażona mina byłego towarzysza broni mówiła sama za siebie.

- Jak się uwolniłaś z mojej pieczęci?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale zapłacisz mi za to. – powiedziała butnie Filia. – Ale daliście się mu urządzić. – zagaiła do poobijanej dwójki.

- To wszystko przez ciebie! – wyskoczyła do niej Lina. – Jak mogłaś dać się złapać w jego pieczęć? Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że jedna z moich podwładnych da się zrobić w konia w tak żałosny sposób. – Zakończyła złośliwie.

- Jedna z twoich podwładnych… – powtórzyła szeptem Filia, a po chwili w jej oczach pojawiły się płomienie i rządza mordu. – Ja ci dam podwładną… DOWODZĄCA OD SIEDMIU BOLEŚCI! – Na moment przestała się wydzierać i wtrąciła wrednie. – A kto dał mu się tak urządzić? Jeden mały _hiruzenkai_ trochę kręci i pani _cephieleu_ nie może sobie poradzić bez swojej PODWŁADNEJ, hę?

- Dowodząca od siedmiu boleści? – powtórzyła niebezpiecznie Lina. – Oj, chyba dawno nie posmakowałaś mojego Fire Balla, co nie? – W jednej chwili przywołała kulę ognia.

- Chcesz się bić? Z przyjemnością pokażę ci, gdzie twoje miejsce. –odpowiedziała zaczepnie blondynka przyzywając sferę światła. Zelgadis z niedowierzaniem patrzył na dwie… hm… przyjaciółki?

- Słuchajcie, to chyba nie jest na to czas. Mamy tu jednego zbuntowanego _hiruzenkai_… –Chimera próbowała przerwać narastający konflikt.

- NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ! – Napotkał podwójny sprzeciw. No tak, zapomniał, że ta kłótnia w ich języku oznaczała: „Jak dobrze widzieć, że jesteś cała i zdrowa!".

- Filia, dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś? – spytał Valgaarv, któremu udało się dokonać rzeczy, na jaką Zelgadis nie miał szans. Dwie młode kobiety zamilkły. Złote tęczówki skupione były tylko na niebieskookiej. – To nie miało być tak. – wyszeptał z obłędem w oczach, a po chwili zerknął na _cephieleu_ i jej obrońcę. – Jakim cudem możecie się ruszać? – W odpowiedzi na to pytanie tuż obok trójki wojowników pojawili się Gourry i Sylphiel.

- To proste, Gourry pokonał pustkę snów. Warunek twojego _jukireishi _został spełniony, a więc klątwa przestała działać. – Wyjaśniła Lina.

- Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało. – Przeprosił Gourry, skrobiąc się po głowie. – O Filia! Jednak żyjesz?

- Dlaczego przekręcasz tylko męskie imiona? – wtrącił Zelgadis patrząc z wyrzutem na właściciela Miecza Światła.

- Eee… No… są bardziej skomplikowane. – wyznał wyszczerzony blondyn. Mistrz szamanizmu tylko westchnął i dopiero po chwili spojrzał na trzy milczące _syenleu_. Valgaarv cały czas jak sparaliżowany stał w miejscu, patrząc się z bólem na Filię.

- Słyszę… _głos_. – powiedziały jednocześnie _syenleu, _wyglądając jakby były w transie. W tej chwili atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta od potężnej mocy. Nagle na środku sali pojawiła się szczupła blondynka z brązowymi oczami.

- _A gdy trzy kapłanki znów się spotkają, pieczęć zerwana zostanie. _– powiedziała Rika beznamiętny głosem. Wokół niej zarysował się świetlisty trójkąt. Lina, Filia i Sylphiel automatycznie zajęły swoje miejsca na trzech złocistych wierzchołkach. Jak tylko ostatnia z nich musnęła stopą zaklęty punkt, całe pomieszczenie zostało skąpane w morzu oślepiającego światła.

Surkia ciężko dyszała. Każdy ruch sprawiał jej ból. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że teoretycznie najsłabsza _syenleu, _której domeną było ponoć uzdrawianie, tak zręcznie wykorzysta jej chwilę nieuwagi. Mazoku z trudem wstała i natychmiast poczuła energię zwiastującą nadejście tej, której Demony obawiały się najbardziej. Zaklęła w duchu i ruszyła obolałe ciało. Za nic w świecie nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Księżniczka nie mogła się przebudzić.

Kiedy odzyskała świadomość, zorientowała się, że znajduje się w mauzoleum Celphieda, w miejscu gdzie został rzucony czar zwany później _Saigen Mael_. Lina po przebudzeniu odzyskała wszystkie wspomnienia poza szczegółami ostatecznego zaklęcia oraz twarzy wykonawczyni tej pieczęci. Nieraz się zastanawiała, gdzie została ukryta księżniczka. Wysnuwała przeróżne hipotezy, jednak nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że młoda monarchini skryje się w dotychczas chronionych potężną barierą centralnych ruinach pałacu. Z drugiej strony to było takie proste. Któżby inny byłby w stanie stworzyć tak silną osłonę? _Cephieleu_ podeszła bliżej i jej oczom ukazał się ostatni widok, jaki spodziewała się zobaczyć.

Na środku mauzoleum stał wielki pomnik smoczego władcy, Celphieda, a tuż obok niego stał wielki lodowy posąg, w którego wnętrzu znajdywała się drobna dziewczyna z krótkimi ciemnymi włosami ubrana jedynie w białą sukienkę. Jej twarz wyglądała jakby ją wykonano z marmuru. Sylphiel i Filia wciąż zajmujące swoje pozycje stojąc przy wierzchołkach trójkąta energii, ze smutkiem obserwowały objętą jasną poświatą Rikę. Lina zrobiła krok w jej kierunku.

- Rika? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. Czarodziejka zawsze była osobą, która szybko łapała zarys sytuacji, a teraz stała, wpatrując się w otępieniu w przyjaciółkę.

- Jestem tu, gdzie moje przeznaczenie. – To była jednocześnie Rika, którą znała od dzieciństwa oraz Rika mówiąca w dziwnym transie, jakiej nigdy nie widziała. – Oraz jestem tutaj gdzie chcę być.

- Kim jesteś? – zadała pytanie, na które już od dawna powinna znać odpowiedź.

- Jestem Rika. – Uśmiechnęła się blondynka. – Kiedy Księżniczka uśpiła przy pomocy Saigen Mael Shabranigdo na tysiąc lat oraz dała wam moc odrodzenia, w celu zmylenia wroga oddzieliła od ciała swoją moc i duszę, które zyskały własną osobowość i stworzyły mnie.

- Nie… – szepnęła Lina.

- Jestem naczyniem, w którym są zaklęte jej wspomnienia, ale nie jestem Księżniczką. -ciągnęła Rika. – Jestem sobą, jestem Riką, która miała szczęście poznać Linę Inverse. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałam, ale byłaś dla mnie najlepszą przyjaciółką, jaką można sobie wymarzyć. Gdy to sobie uświadomiłam, uspokoiłam się. Na początku strasznie się bałam. Czułam, że dusza chce powrócić do swojego ciała. Przestraszyłam się, że kiedy stracę duszę Księżniczki to ja sama przestanę istnieć, chociaż jestem tylko naczyniem. Ale wtedy poznałam jedno uczucie Księżniczki, dla której również jesteś kimś bardzo bliskim. Wiem też, że to jej szukałaś przez ten cały czas. Dlatego ja jako Rika chcę ci zwrócić ważną dla ciebie osobę.

- Ale wtedy ty… – wyjąkała czarodziejka.

- Moja cząstka zawsze będzie w Księżniczce. – Uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze, po czym ponownie spoważniała. – Lina, wiem, że zawsze cię wkurzałam, ale…

- Też byłaś dla mnie najlepszą przyjaciółką. – odpowiedziała Lina czując, że pieką ją oczy. – I nie powinnaś… Cholera, to wszystko nie powinno tak się kończyć!

- To nie koniec, to dopiero początek. – powiedziała ciepło.

- Rika…

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko. – szepnęła i w jednej chwili zmieniła się w strumień światła, który wniknął w lodowy posąg.

- RIKA! – krzyknęła Lina. Chciała pobiec w jej stronę, ale dwie _syenleu_ chwyciły ją za ramiona i przytrzymały ją do czasu, aż wszystko się uspokoiło. Czarodziejka poddała się im i od razu skierowała do Sylphiel pytanie.

- Wyczułaś ją, prawda?

- Tak. – przyznała uzdrowicielka.

- Dlaczego ja jej nie wyczułam?

- Skoro znałyście się od dziecka, pewnie byłaś już do niej przyzwyczajona. I co więcej, zaprzyjaźniłaś się z nią jako Riką. – dodała Filia. _Cephieleu_ westchnęła ciężko w odpowiedzi. Nie miała czasu na odczuwanie bólu, na to przyjdzie czas później. W tej chwili musiała się skupić na tym, co działo się przed jej oczami. Osoba, którą obiecała chronić budziła się z długiego snu, a jej obowiązkiem jako kapłanki i jako przyjaciółki było wspieranie Księżniczki w rzeczy, której tylko ona mogła dokonać. Po paru chwilach cała trójka poczuła, że rozpieczętowanie młodej monarchini dobiegało końca. Mauzoleum Celphieda powoli zaczęło się zamazywać, a w jego miejscu stopniowo pojawiła się z powrotem sala tronowa. Lina kątem oka dostrzegła Zelgadisa i Gourry'ego, którzy w oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przebudzenia, bacznie obserwowali wciąż stojącego w bezruchu Valgaarva. Czarodziejka jednak nie zwracała na nic uwagi i podeszła do drobnej dziewczyny o ciemnych włosach do ramion. Zaraz za nią podążyły obie _syenleu_.

- Wasza wysokość? – zawołała delikatnie Sylphiel. Żadnej reakcji.

- Coś poszło nie tak? – spytała zaniepokojona Filia, patrząc się na wciąż nieprzytomną postać.

- Amelio? – Lina lekko chwyciła jej ramię. Dopiero wtedy ciemnoniebieskie, niemal granatowe, oczy otworzyły się. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie zachwiała się i Lina z Filią w ostatniej chwili złagodziły jej upadek.

- Panna Lina? – Rozległ się jej cichy, zmęczony głos. – A jednak się udało, prawda? –powiedziała uśmiechając się słabo do Liny.

- Tak. – Czarodziejka również się uśmiechnęła. – Witaj z powrotem.

- Panno Sylphiel, panno Filio, miło was ponownie widzieć. – rzekła młoda monarchini, zwracając się do pozostałych młodych kobiet. Po czym dodała. – Nie wiem, czemu, ale jestem taka śpiąca. Prześpię się chwilkę, dobrze? – I natychmiast zamknęła oczy.

- Lina, ona robi się zimna. –powiedziała zaalarmowana Filia. Faktycznie, ciało dziewczyny, chociaż na początku odzyskało trochę zdrowego odcienia, z powrotem zbladło.

- Lina. – rozległ się ostrzegawczy głos Zelgadisa. _Cephieleu_ w ułamku sekundy zrozumiała, co się dzieje.

- Sylphiel, zajmij się Amelią. – zwróciła się do długowłosej uzdrowicielki.

- Ale… – Zaczęła Sylphiel, ale rudowłosa nie dała jej skończyć. Błyskawicznie otoczyła Amelię i _syenleu_ bańką ochronną, po czym obie postacie zniknęły.

- Zdążyłam. – Westchnęła z ulgą czerwonooka.

- Przed czym? –spytała Filia wciąż oszołomiona przebudzeniem Księżniczki. Natychmiast w sali tronowej pojawiła się odpowiedź.

- Przed nimi. – odpowiedziała Lina spoglądając na co najmniej tuzin Mazoku.

- Zdradziłeś nas, Valgaarv. – warknęła gniewnie Surkia. Jej jasnoniebieskie włosy falowały przy powiewie wytworzonym przez jej złowieszczą aurę. – Ghyteh, od początku mówiłam, że nie podoba mi się pomysł łączenia sił z _hiruzenkai_, i widzisz, co z tego wyszło?

- Hm… Patrząc na jego minę, to nie wydaje mi się, aby tak było. Chyba po prostu coś poszło wyraźnie nie po jego myśli. Zresztą, widzisz resztki tej bariery wytworzonej przez obrońcę _cephieleu_? Valgaarv nie był nią objęty, więc musisz przyznać, że trudno jest jednoznacznie ocenić, co się tu naprawdę stało, w momencie kiedy TY zeszłaś z warty. – odpowiedział jej towarzysz, niezwykle wysoki i chudy Mazoku o pociągłej twarzy i białych włosach. – A poza tym, spóźniliśmy się, nie widzę tu Księżniczki. – dodał, mrużąc zielone oczy.

- Trudno, zabijcie kogo się da. – powiedziała Surkia lodowatym tonem, co było jedyną zachętą, jakiej potrzebowała reszta Demonów. Nie musieli długo czekać na reakcję przeciwników. W powietrzu zabłysła świetlna klinga, kiedy Gourry dobył swojego miecza w odpowiedzi na atak trójki wrogów. Całe pomieszczenie zatrzęsło się pod wpływem zaklęcia ziemnego szamanizmu, kiedy Zelgadis został otoczony przez czwórkę wojowników. Z oddali dało się usłyszeć ryk, gdy na miejscu jasnowłosej _syenleu_ pojawił się złoty smok. Czerwone tęczówki zabłysły morderczym blaskiem, gdy postać _cephieleu_ otoczyły ogromne kule ognia. Sala tronowa błyskawicznie wypełniła się mroczną mocą, gdy Mazoku skumulowali własną energię. Nikt nie zauważył, że z pola bitwy zniknęły dwie postacie Demonów oraz jeden _hiruzenkai_ z obłędem w oczach. Rozpoczęła się bowiem pierwsza od tysiąca lat walka pomiędzy siłami Shabranigdo i Celphieda.

* * *

><p>Więź pomiędzy <em>hiruzenkai<em> a _syenleu_, zawsze była obiektem zainteresowania wielu badaczy magii. Na obie funkcje zawsze wybierano osoby o największej mocy i potencjale. Często bywało tak, że kapłanka początkowo nie znosiła swojego obrońcy albo to strażnik nie potrafił znieść swojej podopiecznej, jednak zawsze z czasem pomiędzy tą parą wytwarzała się niezwykle silna relacja. Nie zawsze chodziło w tym przypadku o miłość, czasem była to przyjaźń lub rywalizacja. Ale zawsze uczucie to było niezwykle intensywne. _Hiruzenkai_ zawsze coś przyciągało do swojej _syenleu_. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo jej chwilami nienawidził.

* * *

><p>Valgaarv zaklął w duchu. Cały jego plan zawiódł. Filia jakimś cudem przełamała jego pieczęć i rzuciła się w wir przeznaczenia, który ponownie doprowadzi ją do samozagłady. Dlaczego nie mogła go posłuchać? Ale to już koniec. Nie zamierzał mieć z tą kobietą już nigdy nic do czynienia. Jeżeli chciała zostać z tą beznadziejną gromadką, tak przygłupią, aby walczyć z siłami Shabranigdo, to niech se robi, co chce. Nie mógł zabić <em>cephieleu<em>, to chociaż pozbędzie _tego_ Mazoku. To on był wszystkiemu winien. Gdyby nie on, Filia byłaby jego i wszystko wyglądałoby tak, jak powinno. Miał gdzieś, że Filia zginie. To był jej wybór. A jego to już zupełnie nie obchodziło.

* * *

><p>Czuła się coraz bardziej wyczerpana. Owszem, udało jej się pokonać dwóch ze słabszych napastników, była potężną <em>syenleu<em>, ale w końcu do niedawna była uwięziona w pieczęci Valgaarva i zużyła sporo mocy na zaklęcie transformacji, a to musiało kiedyś dać się jej we znaki. Nie mogła liczyć na żadną pomoc, gdyż każdy z jej towarzyszów broni miał pełne ręce roboty. Gdyby tylko Valgaarv tu był… Nie rozumiała jego postępowania, ale nigdy nie uwierzyłaby, że jej _hiruzenkai_ nie miał jakiegoś poważnego motywu. Zawsze był chłodny i nieprzyjemny, ale znała go od dziecka. Wiedziała, że wewnątrz Val był bardzo wrażliwy i że naprawdę ją kochał. Ona sama odwzajemniała to uczucie, lecz nie w taki sposób, w jaki życzyłby sobie jej _hiruzenkai_. Zawsze traktowała go jak brata i miała świadomość tego, że ich stosunki zaczęły się psuć, w momencie gdy Filia powiedziała mu wprost, że żywi do niego jedynie siostrzane uczucie. Oddalili się od siebie, ale _syenleu_ w życiu by nie uwierzyła, że jej złotooki przyjaciel z dzieciństwa będzie próbował zabić _cephieleu_. A jednak widziała to na własne oczy. Nie mogła go znienawidzić. To był jej Val. Ale nie mogła mu już ufać po tym co zobaczyła. Do czego on dążył?

- Zagapiłaś się! – krzyknął triumfalnie jeden z napastników. Filia szybko się zorientowała, że jej prawe skrzydło zostało poważnie ranne w wyniku ataku czarną magią. _Cholera_ –pomyślała zanim poczuła, że zaklęcie transformacji traci moc. Kątem oka dojrzała błękitne kosmyki. Surkia, dotąd nie mieszająca się w walkę, patrzyła na nią z nienawiścią, z ogromną prędkością kumulując mroczną energię w dłoniach. _Syenleu_ patrzyła na to ze zdziwieniem, przecież jeden Demon, nie mógł zebrać takiej mocy. Szybko rzuciła jej się w oczy odpowiedź na tą nieścisłość. Brązowooka trzymała jedną rękę na ramieniu Mazoku, który zranił jej skrzydło. Filia usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk Demona i ujrzała jak jej wróg znika na skutek całkowitego pozbawienia mocy. Surkia miała teraz do dyspozycji energię życiową swojego towarzysza oraz własną. _Syenleu_ miała świadomość, że takiego ataku nie będzie w stanie przetrwać. Skupiła własną moc i szybko zaatakowała Mazoku. Nie mogła jej dać szansy na atak. W innym wypadku byłby to jej koniec. Sfera światła błyskawicznie poleciała w stronę kobiety. Blondynka była pewna, że pocisk trafi do celu. Tak też się stało. Zaklęcie ugodziło Mazoku, ale nie tego, co trzeba. Drugi z pozostałych napastników w ostatniej chwili rzucił pomiędzy Surkię a śmiercionośny urok. Pokonała kolejnego wroga, lecz chwilę potem ujrzała, jak ogromna kula ciemnej energii zmierza w jej stronę. Nie była w stanie tego uniknąć. To był koniec. Zamknęła oczy. Czekała na cios… który nigdy nie nadszedł. Gdy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała kosmyki o morskim kolorze.

- Valgaarv? – Zobaczyła jak jego ciało opada w zwolnionym tempie. Nie rozumiała, co się stało. Nie chciała tego rozumieć. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę!

- Filia? – spytał z ogromnym trudem. Mroczna energia w ułamku sekundy zrobiła swoje. Wyssała z niego całą moc. Nie zostało już prawie nic, co można by uratować.

- Val… Co to ma być? W co ty pogrywasz?! – krzyknęła przez łzy, klękając tuż przy nim.

- Obiecałem, że nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Tysiąc lat temu zginęłaś na moich oczach. Gdybym zabił _cephieleu_, nie musiałabyś być dłużej kapłanką. To by się nie powtórzyło. – Przestał mówić, gdy zaczął się krztusić krwią.

- Chciałeś to zrobić dla mnie? – wyjąkała Filia.

- Jesteś…. dla… mnie… wszystkim. –powiedział, zanim jego oddech nieodwracalnie zamarł.

- Val? Val! VAL! – krzyknęła blondynka. Szturchnęła go. Żadnej reakcji. Położyła głowę na jego klace piersiowej. Bicie serca ustało.

Valgaarv, najbardziej nieprzewidywalny _hiruzenkai_ legendarnego królestwa Seyrun, odszedł.


	9. Śmiech kapłana

Rozdział IX 

_Śmiech kapłana_

Filia z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na martwe ciało Valgaarva. Bardzo powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że już nigdy nie walnie go po głowie, gdy zrobi coś głupiego. Już nigdy nie zobaczy jego, tak rzadko się pojawiającego, uśmiechu. Już nigdy nie będzie mogła go przeprosić za to, że na jedną krótką chwilę w niego zwątpiła…

Łzy całkowicie uniemożliwiły jej możliwość skutecznej obserwacji otoczenia. Chociaż dla niej świat wydawał się zwolnić bieg, nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o pozostałych Mazoku. Gdy tylko Demony zorientowały się, że jeden z ich śmiertelnych wrogów poległ, nawet jeśli był to ich tymczasowy sojusznik, automatycznie wzmocniły atak. Lina, która znajdywała się najbliżej Filii, skierowała potężną kulę ognia w kierunku swojego ostatniego napastnika. W ciągu krótkiej chwili odczuła dwie intensywne emocje. Na początku towarzyszyła jej ulga, gdy przekonała się, że pokonała otaczających ją przeciwników. Pozytywne uczucie nie trwało jednak długo, gdyż natychmiast cały fałszywy pałac opanowała wyjątkowo złowroga obecność. Jego aura była mroczna prawie jak tożsamość samego Shabranigdo. Czarodziejka nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Domyślała się, że lord Mazoku prędzej czy później wejdzie na scenę, lecz nie było jej łatwo zapomnieć, że ich poprzednie spotkanie niemal skończyło się jej śmiercią. Nie mogła też obojętnie patrzeć na śmierć Valgaarva, pomimo że jego działanie w każdym stopniu można było uznać za zdradę nie do wybaczenia. Wiedziała jednak, że Filia, chociaż zawsze wykazywała się ogromną siłą psychiczną, nie będzie w stanie się zbyt szybko otrząsnąć, przez co w danej chwili nie można było jej uznać za osobę zdolną do walki. Rudowłosa uważnie obserwowała otoczenie swoje oraz zrozpaczonej _syenleu_, zastanawiając się z której strony nadejdzie atak. Widziała kątem oka jak wyczerpana Surkia wycofuje się w ciemność. Do jej uszu dochodziły odgłosy zaciekłej walki toczonej przez _hiruzenkai_. Jednym słowem, mogła liczyć tylko na siebie. Z drugiej strony, teoretycznie po odzyskaniu pełni mocy powinna być w stanie powstrzymać lorda Mazoku. Nie zapominała jednak o fakcie, że Phibrizzo stał się silniejszy niż tysiąc lat wcześniej. W rzeczywistości wynik tego starcia był trudny do przewidzenia.

- Długo zamierzasz się chować, Phibrizzo? – zawołała _cephieleu_.

- Jak widzę, twoje przebudzenie wreszcie się dopełniło. – Usłyszała pozornie niewinny głos dziecka, w którym można było się miejscami doszukać niższej, złowieszczej nuty.

- Na to wygląda. – odpowiedziała czarodziejka, nie spuszczając wzroku z sylwetki dziecka, które pojawiło się w nieznacznej odległości od niej.

- Od długiego czasu marzyłem, aby zmierzyć się z _cephieleu_ u szczytu jej potęgi. – powiedział, unosząc się w powietrzu. Nawet jego oczy były spowite mrokiem. – Poprzedniego razu nie liczę. Nam w końcu towarzyszył Shabranigdo. – Zaśmiał się. – Zmierzmy się w uczciwym pojedynku mocy, Lino Inverse. – Uspokoił się i ponownie utkwił w niej swoje ostre spojrzenie. Na te słowa Lina tylko się zaśmiała.

- Uczciwy pojedynek? W momencie, jak na twoje jedno skinienie pojawi się kolejna horda Mazoku, która zaatakuje albo mnie albo Filię. – zakpiła.

- Niewątpliwie masz rację. Jestem w końcu lordem Mazoku. Nie znam pojęcia fair play, ale chcę się przekonać, która _cephieleu_ była silniejsza. Młodsza z sióstr Inverse, czy też starsza? Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało… – Na chwilę nastąpiła cisza.

- To ty zabiłeś Lunę? – spytała cicho, a myślami powróciła do smutnego dnia sprzed 1007 lat.

* * *

><p><em>Mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy trójka chłopców popatrzyła się na nią z przerażeniem, gdy ujrzała w jej dłoni niewielką, lecz niewątpliwie mogącą wyrządzić niemałe szkody, kulę ognia. <em>

_- Możecie powtórzyć, co o mnie mówiliście? – spytała słodko. _

_- Oczywiście, właśnie rozmawialiśmy, że jak to dobrze, że taka mądra i miła dziewczynka zostanie syenleu. – powiedział bardzo szybko jeden z chłopców. _

_- Właśnie, właśnie. – Kiwał energicznie drugi malec._

_- O! Dzień dobry panienko Luno! – zawołało nagle trzecie dziecko. Słysząc to, Lina jak poparzona odwróciła się za siebie, Fire Ball zniknął jej z dłoni. Z przerażeniem oczekiwała ujrzeć wysoką postać o włosach do ramion skrywających oczy, których surowe spojrzenie zawsze sprawiało, że Linie przechodziły ciarki po plechach._

_- Siostrzyczko, przepraszam! Już nie będę! – krzyknęła. Ku jej zdziwieniu okazało się, jednak, że za nią nie było Luny. Co więcej, odwróciła się w stronę zupełnie pustej ulicy. _

_- Haha! Jaki cykor! – zawołał z oddali jeden z chłopców, którzy zadowoleni z udanego podstępu, od razu wzięli nogi za pas._

_- Huhuhuhuhu… – rozległ się niepokojący śmiech poprzedzający serię wybuchów. – Fire Ball! – Lina, znowu znęcasz się nad kolegami? – usłyszała za sobą męski głos. Czerwonookie dziecko zrobiło obrażoną minę._

_- Należało im się. – odburknęła, po czym zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od pewnego czasu. Jej siostra, Luna Inverse, najmłodsza w historii cephieleu, wyruszyła na ważną misję już miesiąc wcześniej i wciąż nie wracała. Lina, młodsza z dwójki potężnych sióstr Inverse, szkoląca się w tym czasie na syenleu, z jednej strony bardzo się cieszyła z nieobecności starszego rodzeństwa, jedynej osoby, której się naprawdę bała, a z drugiej zaczynała się niepokoić tą absencją. Bez względu na wszystko, chociaż było to uczucie podszyte lękiem, Lina kochała swoją siostrę. – Gdzie jest Luna? Przecież powinna już być z powrotem. – spytała dziewczynka. Wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna o ciemnych, zielonych oczach spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem._

_- Ona… nie wróci. – odpowiedział z bólem._

_- Co? – spytała głucho._

_- Nie wiemy co się tak dokładnie stało. To była zasadzka. Mazoku zabiły wszystkich. _

_- To niemożliwe. Luna jest potężna. – Oczy dziesięciolatki wyrażały jednocześnie niedowierzanie i stopniowe przyjmowanie prawdziwego znaczenia tych słów. – A Gaarv?_

_- Nie było go tam. Tuż przed tą wyprawą musieli się o coś pokłócić. W każdym razie w chwili obecnej nie wiemy, co się dzieje z hiruzenkai cephieleu. – Zakończył, wzdychając ciężko. Rzadko zdarzały się w historii Seyrun przypadki, że obrońca kapłanki żył dłużej od tej, którą miał chronić. Biorąc pod uwagę wyjątkową więź jaką każdą syenleu łączyła ze swoim hiruzenkai, z Gaarvem mogło stać się coś bardzo złego. _

_- Luna… nie żyje? – spytała cicho._

_- Tak. – odpowiedział mężczyzna._

_- Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić? – zadała szeptem pytanie. Włosy opadły jej na twarz, zupełnie zakrywając jej oczy. – Jak mogliście ją tam wysłać?! – krzyknęła. Spojrzała na stojącego przed nią nauczyciela. W jej spojrzeniu wściekłość równomiernie mieszała się ze łzami._

_- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Mazoku zaatakują w jednych ze świętych miejsc. Teraz wzmocnimy bariery. Obiecuję ci, że nic takiego już się nie powtórzy. _

_- Czemu dopiero teraz?! Nie mogliście zrobić tego wcześniej?! Jesteście żałośni! – krzyknęła dziewczynka._

_- Lino Inverse, przypominam ci, że zwracasz się do członka rady starszych. Panuj nad swoim językiem. – Nagle rozległ się trzeci głos należący do starszej kobiety ubranej w długie, białe szaty. _

_- Czcigodna Tyress, ta dziewczynka właśnie straciła siostrę. Ma prawo mieć do nas pretensje. – powiedział delikatnie mężczyzna._

_- Jesteś zbyt miękki, Hoshime. Jako przyszła najwyższa kapłanka nieraz będzie musiała się zmierzyć z sytuacją czyjejś śmierci. Mamy wojnę. Muszą być też ofiary. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzi, tym lepiej._

_- Ona ma dziesięć lat! – sprzeciwił się Hoshime._

_- I już czasem rozumie więcej, niż ty, jej mistrz. – odparła ostro. _

_- Przyszła najwyższa kapłanka? – spytała po chwili milczenia Lina._

_- Tak. Po śmierci Luny, jesteś osobą o największym potencjale w kraju. Dlatego też od dzisiaj nie będziesz szkolona na zwykłą syenleu, tylko na cephieleu. Osobiście zajmę się twoim wykształceniem. – powiedziała srogo staruszka._

_- Moja siostra, nawet nie została pogrzebana, a rada już wyznaczyła następców?! – wrzasnęła wstrząśnięta dziewczynka. – I to ty masz mnie uczyć?! Nie zgadzam się! Hoshime jest moim mistrzem, a nie taka starucha jak ty!_

_- Po raz ostatni ci powtarzam, abyś panowała nad swoim językiem, młoda damo. – W brązowych, chłodnych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk._

_- Czcigodna Tyress, to naprawdę za wcześnie, aby mówić o takich zmianach. Niech Lina jeszcze zostanie przez jakiś czas pod moją opieką. Niech ma czas na przystosowanie się. –wtrącił ponownie mistrz rudowłosej, próbując za wszelką cenę wyciszyć sytuację. Lina Inverse była znana ze swojego nieokiełznanego temperamentu w całym królestwie. Tyress Mcdiss stanowiła z kolei najbardziej surowy i bezwzględny element rady starszych. Strach było pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby naprawdę doszło do współpracy tych dwóch osób._

_- Przy tobie już się bardziej nie rozwinie. W wieku ośmiu lat opanowała magię ognia w stopniu większym niż ty. _

_- Nie mam zamiaru się od ciebie czegokolwiek uczyć! – oznajmiła uparcie Lina._

_- A więc nie obchodzi cię, co się stanie z Seyrun? Co się stanie z księżniczką? Twoją drogą przyjaciółką? – Przez chwilę czerwone tęczówki mierzyły się z surowym brązem. – Myślisz, że mam ochotę na uczenie czegokolwiek takiej pyskatej panny jak ty? Widzę jednak w tobie ogromny potencjał. Być może nawet przewyższysz swoją siostrę. Będziesz w stanie obronić to, co ci bliskie. _

_- W jaki sposób miałabym przewyższyć Lunę? – spytała nieufnie dziewczynka. Widać jednak było, że gniew i rozpacz w jej oczach powoli zaczęły ustępować ciekawości. Linę zawsze fascynowała magia. Uwielbiała poznawać kolejne tajniki tej tajemnej wiedzy. Może dlatego została obdarzona takim darem? _

_- Istnieje jeden rodzaj magii, którego Luna nie zdołała opanować._

_- Luna, nie zdołała czegoś opanować? – Dziewczynka była w szoku. _

_- Jej powinowactwo do magii Celphieda było zbyt silne, aby mogła stosować ten rodzaj magii. A co więcej, masz predyspozycje, aby opanować tę magię. _

_- Co to za magia? – spytała Lina z podnieceniem. _

_- Magia Koszmarów. – odpowiedziała spokojnie. _

_- Magia Koszmarów?! Czcigodna Tyress, to chyba lekka przesada! Ta magia jest zakazana! To niebezpieczne! – obruszył się Hoshime. _

_- Owszem, ale to dziecko da radę. A jeżeli Luna, pomimo swojej potęgi, została pokonana, to nie mamy innego wyjścia. _

_- Ale…_

_- Mistrzu Hoshime. – przerwała mu nagle Lina. Mężczyzna zdziwiony spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę. Rudowłosa zawsze mówiła do niego po imieniu, nigdy nie zwracając się do niego zgodnie z etykietą. – Dziękuję ci, ale będę się u niej uczyć. – Przy wypowiadaniu tych słów miała pewny głos. To był znak, że mała czarodziejka już postanowiła i że nic już nie wpłynie na zmianę jej decyzji. Na te słowa Tyress spojrzała surowo na czerwonooką._

_- Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie zacznijmy od tego, że nie będę tolerować zwracania się do mnie per starucha. Jestem albo „czcigodna Tyress" albo „mistrzyni Tyress". – Obie mierzyły się przez chwilę wzrokiem._

_- Zgoda, ale ja nie jestem „pyskatą panną" tylko „Liną". – powiedziała Lina, wpatrując się uparcie w swoją przyszłą mentorkę. Starsza kobieta po chwili uśmiechnęła się pod nosem._

_- Zgoda, Lino. _

_- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, mistrzyni Tyress. – odpowiedziała z satysfakcją rudowłosa. _

„_Celphiedzie, błagam cię, nie pozwól, aby Seyrun zostało zniszczone przez ten duet, zanim dostaną nas Mazoku." – pomyślał przerażony Hoshime. _

* * *

><p>- To ty zabiłeś Lunę? – spytała cicho.<p>

- Nie tylko ja. Deep Sea Dolphin, Dynast Grausherra i Zellas Metallium ten jeden raz działaliśmy razem. Zwykle nie zgadzaliśmy się w wielu sprawach. Jednak gdy usłyszeliśmy, że w Seyrun narodziła się najpotężniejsza od wielu pokoleń _cephieleu_, jednogłośnie postanowiliśmy ją zgładzić, zanim jej moc osiągnie apogeum. – odpowiedział spokojnie Hellmaster Phibrizzo unosząc jeden palec do góry. Linie, chociaż oniemiałej, nie umknął ten gest.

- To czemu nie pozbyliście się od razu i mnie? – spytała z ironią w głosie.

- To proste, wasza starszyzna nie była na tyle głupia, aby popełnić ten sam błąd po raz drugi.

- Hm… A może wasza czwórka po prostu nie była w stanie połączyć sił po raz drugi? – Zanim Phibrizzo zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, czarodziejka dodała. – Powiem więcej, gdy zaatakowaliśmy oddziały Deep Sea Dolphin i Dynast Grausherra, zbyt łatwo udało nam się je rozbić. Jestem przekonana, że było to spowodowane faktem, że spodziewały się one wsparcia kolejnego oddziału, którym hm… miałeś dowodzić ty?

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał z ewidentnym zainteresowaniem w głosie.

- To, że z jakiegoś powodu, pomogłeś nam wykończyć dwóch lordów Mazoku. – powiedziała Lina.

- Pomogłem wam zabić moich naturalnych sprzymierzeńców? – spytał z drwiną. – Muszę przyznać, że masz dziwne przekonania. – rzekł, po czym niemal niezauważalnie zgiął palec. W rezultacie tej czynności Linę odepchnęła silna fala uderzeniowa, której skutki złagodziła w ostatnie chwili przy pomocy zaklęcia tarczy.

- Być może. – powiedziała _cephieleu_ uśmiechając się. - Abyss Flare! – wezwała strumień magicznego ognia, który w jednej chwili objął Mazoku.

- Czymś takim mnie nie pokonasz. – rzekł z drwiną lord Demonów, na co Lina uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i uniosła do góry jedną dłoń.

- Break. –Tysiące małych kul ognia zaczęło torpedować Phibrizzo, gdy ten zaczął zgrabnie unikać wszystkich pocisków. Ten atak na pewno nie mógł zagwarantować jej zwycięstwa, ale dał jej to, czego potrzebowała, czas.

- Tyś, który ciemniejszy od zmroku. –Rozpoczęła inkantację zaklęcia, którego użyła zaraz po swoim przebudzeniu. Tym razem była przekonana, że jego moc będzie ofensywą godną lorda Mazoku. – Tyś, który w karmazyn przybrany bardziej niźli krew płynąca. Tyś, który pogrzebany w czasie mijającym. W Twym imieniu, o Wielki,  
>oddaję się ciemności. By tym głupcom, co grodzą mi drogę, razem zgubę przynieść i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej uniknąć! Dragon Slave! – Ogromny strumień potężnej energii rzucił się w stronę Hellmastera, który ku zdziwieniu Liny wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i zaczął blokować jeden z jej najsilniejszych czarów. Czarodziejka zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i wciąż cierpliwie czekała na pożądany efekt. Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać całe wieki lord Mazoku ugiął się pod siłą zaklęcia. <em>Cephieleu<em> się nie łudziła, że tym atakiem zdoła pokonać wroga, ale miała nadzieję, że chociaż trochę osłabi swojego przeciwnika. Całe jej otoczenie zostało skąpane w mrocznej mgle, a moment później w bezpiecznej odległości ujrzała nieprzyjazną sylwetkę.

- To było coś! – powiedział Phibrizzo, chociaż jego ciało wydawało się nie ponieść żadnego uszczerbku. – Ale jeżeli myślałaś, że pozbędziesz się mnie za pomocą Dragon Slave, mocno się przeliczyłaś.

Lina obserwowała uważnie jak mroczna mgła zaczyna skupiać się w jednym miejscu, tuż przy Mazoku. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co planuje Hellmaster, ale z pewnością nie było to nic dobrego.

* * *

><p>Zelgadis wbił miecz w kolejnego Mazoku. Rzucone wcześniej na oręż zaklęcie spowodowało natychmiastową anihilację wroga. <em>Hiruzenkai<em> już dawno stracił rachubę w ilości pokonanych  
>Demonów. Za każdym razem, gdy pokonał jednego przeciwnika, na jego miejscu pojawiała się dwójka następnych. Atakujący go nie byli niezwykle potężni, jednak ich liczba rekompensowała poziom mocy, który był wystarczający, aby uniemożliwić mu zmianę pola walki. Kątem oka dojrzał, że Gourry mierzy się z podobnym typem nieprzyjaciela. Gdy tylko poczuł mroczną aurę Hellmastera, zrozumiał, o co chodziło w obecnym układzie sił. Nie licząc Filii, <em>cephieleu<em> była odcięta od jakiejkolwiek pomocy, skazana na walkę z lordem Mazoku w pojedynkę. _Syenleu_ wciąż jednak pochylała się nad martwym ciałem swojego _hiruzenkai_, więc nic nie wskazywało na to, aby w najbliższym czasie była zdolna do walki. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się pytania, które od razu zaczęło go gnębić. Dlaczego Phibrizzo pojawił się dopiero teraz? Przecież, gdy znajdywali się pod wpływem czaru Valgaarva, byłoby o wiele łatwiej ich zabić. Nawet jeśli morskowłosy _hiruzenkai_ nie zdradził ich całkowicie, to wciąż doszedł z lordem Mazoku, do jakiegoś porozumienia. O co w tym wszystkich chodziło?

* * *

><p>Mroczna aura wokół Phibrizzo wciąż wzrastała. Lina nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeden lord Mazoku może zgromadzić taką moc. Bóg Demonów, Shabranigdo, obdarzył równą mocą czwórkę swoich bezpośrednich podwładnych, nazywanych lordami Mazoku. Z kolei kumulowana przez Hellmastera moc znacznie przekraczała jej wyobrażenia. Czyżby tysiąc lat temu on…<p>

Lina złożyła dłonie i zaczęła inkantację jednego z dwóch zakazanych zaklęć. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że będzie zmuszona użyć Magii Koszmarów niemalże bezpośrednio po odzyskaniu wspomnień dotyczących jej broni ostatecznej. Z drugiej strony wydawało jej się to wyjątkowo podejrzane. Przy przebudzeniu Księżniczki odzyskała ostatnie wspomnienia łącznie z zakazaną magią. Natomiast Hellmaster Phibrizzo wkroczył do akcji dopiero po powrocie Amelii, w pierwszym możliwym momencie, gdy była przygotowana do teoretycznie wyrównanej walki. Nie kupowała tej bajki o rzekomej chęci sprawdzenia, czy jest silniejsza od swojej siostry. Wspomnienie Luny mogło mieć na celu jedynie wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi. Czarodziejka, jednak w ciągu ostatniej godziny przeżyła tyle, że pod kątem emocjonalnym wciąż była otępiała. Przez cały czas blokowała się przed napływem emocji po odejściu Riki, więc w chwili obecnej jakakolwiek próba gry na emocjach spływała po niej jak po kaczce. W całym toku wydarzeń tego dnia brakowało jej jednego elementu, bez którego zrozumienie całej sytuacji było niemożliwe.

- Tyś, któraś częścią króla koszmarów. –Rozpoczęła inkantację. –Tyś, która uwolniona ze wszechświata; mroźna, mroczna klingo ciemności. – Pomimo ogromnego skupienia na zaklęciu zwróciła uwagę, że jej przeciwnik zakończył kumulację energii. –Bądź mi mocą, bądź mi ramieniem. –Musiała się śpieszyć. Gdyby nie zdążyła z kontratakiem na czas, byłoby po niej. –Kroczmy wspólnie ścieżką zniszczenia. Miażdżąc dusze Bogów! Laguna Blade! –Prawie kończyła inkantację, gdy w jednej chwili Hellmaster zniknął z jej pola widzenia. W błyskawicznym tempie otoczyły ją z czterech stron sfery mrocznej energii, które w okamgnieniu połączyły się czarnymi nićmi mrocznej energii, zamykając Linę w klatce mocy o kształcie idealnego sześcianu. Phibrizzo pstryknął palcami, w odpowiedzi na co z każdego wierzchołka wydobyła się struga mocy, która uderzyła w _cephieleu_. W całej sali dało się usłyszeć przerażający okrzyk bólu. Negatywna energia wydawała się wypełniać cały sześcian, więc nie sposób było dostrzec tam sylwetkę rudowłosej.

- Czyżby to był koniec małej _cephieleu_? – spytał złośliwie Hellmaster, po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać. Ucichł jednak natychmiast, gdy w jednej chwili klatka mocy się rozpadła. Wyłoniła się z niej poraniona, lecz żywa czarodziejka trzymająca w obu rękach klingę o barwie ciemniejszej od nocy.

- Tak szybko mnie nie dostaniesz. – powiedziała słabo Lina. Użycie ostrza Laguna Blade do zerwania więżącego ją energetycznego sześcianu i jako częściowej osłony znacznie nadwerężyło jej siły. Co więcej, nie mogła utrzymać wezwanego zaklęcia zbyt długo. Musiała wszystko rozstrzygnąć w czasie następnego starcia.

- Cóż, minuta dłużej nie robi mi specjalnej różnicy. – odrzekł sarkastycznie, przymierzając się do kolejnego ataku. Tym razem to jednak on został zaskoczony, gdy Lina niespodziewanie skoczyła w jego stronę, celując w niego swoją mroczną klingą. Hellmaster instynktownie przywołał własną moc i także obdarzył ją formą miecza, aby sparować wrogi atak. Gdy dwa energetyczne ostrza się spotkały, cały pałac zadrżał pod wpływem natężenia mocy. Wrogowie zastygli w jednej pozycji, wkładając cały wysiłek w pokonanie przeciwnika. W pewnej chwili, ostrze Liny zdawało się lekko słabnąć. W odpowiedzi na to Mazoku uśmiechnął się ohydnie, czując, że zwycięstwo jest coraz bliżej.

- Jesteś u kresu sił. Poddaj się. – powiedział z pogardą. Nagle jego twarz wykrzywił ból, gdy poczuł na sobie drugi strumień wrogiej energii.

- Filia. – szepnęła Lina spoglądając w zaskoczeniu na blondynkę, która nie ruszywszy się z miejsca skierowała wiązkę mocy na niemogącego się ruszyć ze względu na starcie z Liną lorda Mazoku.

- Gracie nieczysto. – wydusił z trudnością Hellmaster.

- Jakby Mazoku grały kiedykolwiek czysto. – odparła z drwiną Lina i wzmocniła uścisk na Laguna Blade. W wyniku działania obu _syenleu_ ręce Phibrizzo powoli zaczęły drżeć, aż wreszcie ku totalnemu zdziwieniu Mazoku strumień połączonych energii pokonał jego klingę i skierował w jego stronę swoją niszczycielską moc. Rudowłosa natychmiast oddaliła się od Demona i stanęła tuż obok Filii.

- Pokonałyśmy go? – spytała blondynka.

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała Lina, czując, że robi jej się słabo.

- Lina! – _Syenleu_ w ostatniej chwili ją podtrzymała.

- Nie przejmuj się mną. – powiedziała Lina, gdy zauważyła, że Filia omiata wzrokiem jej liczne rany. – Ale czy z tobą wszystko w porządku? – zwróciła się do niej delikatnie.

- Nie mam wyboru. Nie poświęcił się dla mnie, abym umierała w tym miejscu. – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Przepraszam, że tak późno się włączyłam do walki. Dopiero twój krzyk mnie oprzytomnił.

- Chyba trochę za wcześnie cieszycie się zwycięstwem. – rozległ się w pewnej odległości od nich mroczny głos pseudo dziecka. Obie _syenleu_ otworzyły szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Chociaż przyznaję, że było blisko. – Ujrzały jego jeszcze przezroczystą sylwetkę, która jednak z każdą chwilą materializowała się w większym stopniu. – Za chwilę pożegnacie się z życiem. – Jego oczy wyrażały jedynie zimną furię. Zanim jednak zrobił cokolwiek, obie młode kobiety ujrzały przebitą drewnianą laską klatkę piersiową lorda Mazoku. – Kto… to..? – Wydusił ztrudem. – Ghyteh? Ty? – zapytał gdy z bólem odwrócił za siebie głowę i ujrzał niezwykle wysokiego i chudego osobnika o pociągłej twarzy i białych włosach, które stopniowo zaczęły rosnąć i przyjęły fioletową barwę, tak samo jak jego przedtem zielone oczy. – Xelloss?! –wrzasnął wściekły Phibrizzo.

- Xelloss? – spytała zszokowana Filia. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Wymierzam karę. – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem fioletowo włosy Mazoku. Jego oczy, które zwykle były zamknięte, nadając mu beztroski wyraz twarzy, były szeroko otwarte. Demon patrzył się chłodno na krzyki dumnego lorda Mazoku, który pod wpływem jego ataku znowu zaczął znikać.

- Za co? –s pytała zdezorientowana Filia.

- Za sabotaż w czasie poprzedniej bitwie i za pochłonięcie mocy Deep Sea Dolphin i Dynasta Grausherra, czyż nie? – wtrąciła Lina.

- Twoja błyskotliwość zdumiewa mnie jak zawsze. – podsumował po chwili ciszy Xelloss.

- Co za suka! Przez cały czas wyciszała swoją energię, abym nie mógł jej zlokalizować i przez co ty, jej wierny piesek, mogłeś wmieszać się w moje szeregi. – wysyczał rozgorączkowany Hellmaster. Xelloss błyskawicznie obrócił swoją laskę wewnątrz jego ciała, na co Phibrizzo zawył z bólu.

- Obrażanie pani Zellas w mojej obecności nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem. – powiedział lodowato Xelloss.

- To dlatego jako Ghyteh nalegałeś na układ z Valgaarvem i wezwałeś mnie dopiero po przebudzeniu Księżniczki. – szepnął będąc ledwo widocznym. – Nie masz prawa mnie pieczętować. –dodał słabo.

- Nawet Mazoku mają swój kodeks honorowy. Dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś. – odparł chłodno Xelloss.

- Ty… – Hellmaster chciał powiedzieć coś bardzo obraźliwego, jednak zanim cokolwiek więcej wydobyło się z jego ust, lord Mazoku zniknął.

- A więc to twoja robota. –powiedziała cicho Filia. –To ty nakłoniłeś Vala do współpracy z Phibrizzo. Znałeś jego słabość lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Poczekałeś na przebudzenie Księżniczki, abyśmy zyskały większą moc i osłabiły Hellmastera, abyś ty mógł go zapieczętować. Dlatego na samym początku mi pomogłeś. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Mazoku z wściekłością. – Ty przeklęty manipulatorze! – krzyknęła i z pewnością by się na niego rzuciła ze swoją maczugą, gdyby akurat nie podtrzymywała Liny.

- Nie no Smoczku, aż taki dobry to nie jestem, przebudzenia waszej Księżniczki w planach nie miałem, ale jak już taki element w scenariuszu się pojawił, to nie mogłem go nie wykorzystać, prawda? – zapytał wesoło już z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Czy to ty skierowałeś do nas Rikę? – spytała groźnie Lina.

- Hm… To – ta – je –mni –ca. – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

- NAMAGOMI! Niech ja cię dostanę w swoje ręce! – ryknęła Filia. – Odpowiadaj, jak ktoś cię o coś pyta! – Już prawie puściła czarodziejkę, gdy przez cały pałac przeszedł wstrząs.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała blondynka.

- Ten sztuczny pałac był podtrzymywany przez moc Valgaarva i Phibrizzo. W momencie, gdy jedna z nich zniknęła, a druga została zapieczętowana, budynek zaczyna się zawalać. –powiedziała szybko _cephieleu,_ poszukując nerwowo wzrokiem dwójki hiruzenkai, którzy właśnie w tej chwili pojawili się obok nich. Obaj mieli porozdzierane ubrania i liczne rany, jednak nie byli w tak złym stanie jak Lina. Zelgadis spojrzał podejrzliwie na Xellossa, jednak bez słowa podszedł do rudowłosej, aby odciążyć niewyglądającą zbyt stabilnie Filię.

- Skończyliście? – spytała _syenleu_.

- Był na nich rzucony czar multiplikacji. Mnożyli się i nie dało się ich ostatecznie pozbyć, dopóki nie doszło do śmierci, tego co rzucił urok. – odpowiedział Zelgadis. – Ale, co on tu robi? – dodał chłodno.

- Nie martw się, dzisiaj jeszcze nie dojdzie do starcia między nami. – powiedział Xelloss. – On nadchodzi. – dodał po chwili uchylając lekko jedną powiekę. – W każdym razie, dziękuję za wspólną walkę, moje panie. – skłonił się przed _syenleu_. – Jednak następnym razem jak się zobaczymy, niewątpliwie będziemy wrogami. –spojrzał na Filię. –A więc do następnego razu! – rzekł radośnie zanim zniknął.

- Kto nadchodzi? – spytał Gourry.

- Gethley. – odpowiedziała cicho Lina.


	10. Echa przeszłości: Lina i Zelgadis

_Notka odautorska_

Poniższy i dwa następne rozdziały opowiadają o wydarzeniach sprzed 1000 lat. Wznowienie akcji nastąpi w rozdziale XIII.

* * *

><p><span>Echa przeszłości<span>

_Lina Inverse i Zelgadis Greywords_

Seyrun było potężnym, pięknym królestwem. Jedyną niewzruszoną ostoją białej magii na kontynencie. Natomiast do najbardziej szanowanych i najpotężniejszych rodów Seyrun należał ród Greywordsów. To z tej rodziny wywodził się legendarny czerwony kapłan Rezo, wielki mistrz wszelakiej magii, długowieczny opiekun miejsca narodzin _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_. Nazwisko Greywords łączyło się z wieloma przywilejami i jednocześnie z wielkimi oczekiwaniami. Czekano z utęsknieniem na osobę, która mogłaby się stać prawdziwym następcą czerwonego kapłana.

* * *

><p>Pchnięcie mieczem. Unik. Skok w przód. Zamach mieczem. Odskok w prawo. Salto. Cios. Jeden cios, drugi, a potem jeszcze następny. Powoli brakowało mu tchu, ale nie wolno mu było przestać. Musiał go przewyższyć, musiał być silniejszy, musiał wykonać kolejny unik i cios. Inaczej nigdy mu nie dorówna. Nie usłyszy tych słów, których pragnął najbardziej. Tylko w ten sposób mógł im udowodnić, że jest godny tego przeklętego nazwiska. Jedynie wtedy zostanie przez niego naprawdę zaakceptowany…<p>

- Paniczu Zelgadisie! Gdzie jesteś?! – Usłyszał znajomy głos. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na wezwanie szybko opuścił polanę, na której ćwiczył fechtunek. Westchnął niezadowolony. Skąd ta służąca wiedziała, gdzie go można znaleźć?

- Paniczu, obiad stygnie! Wielmożny pan Rezo już dzisiaj wyjeżdża. Nie może panicz unikać własnego dziadka! – Stąd wiedziała. Głupi staruch musiał wyczuć jego aurę i ją tutaj przysłać. Zelgadis jednak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oglądać swojego dziadka. Nie zamierzał znowu wysłuchiwać, że wciąż mu daleko do potęgi chluby rodziny, chociaż został wybrany na _hiruzenkai_. Podejrzewał, że w tym wyborze nie kierowano się jego mocą tylko nazwiskiem. Nie zamierzał dawać staruchowi w czerwonych szatach kolejnego powodu do kpin, że niby taki słabeusz jak on miał zająć tak ważną funkcję, a poza tym nie miał zamiaru ochraniać jakiejś przygłupiej małolaty, gdyż słyszał, że żadna z jeszcze niezaprzysiężonych _syenleu_ nie przekroczyła jego wieku, czyli 14 lat.

Po drugiej stronie lasu znajdywało się piękne jezioro, wykorzystywane w przeszłości do oczyszczania się poprzez medytację przy spokojnej toni wody, przez niektóre kapłanki. Cała oaza spokoju była otoczona szczelną barierą, której nie mogła spenetrować żadna magiczna sonda. W chwili obecnej rzadko kto zapuszczał się w tamte rejony, toteż miejsce to stanowiło ulubioną kryjówkę Zelgadisa.

Gdy przeszedł przez barierę, od razu się odprężył, ponieważ wiedział, że teraz jest wolny od kontroli czerwonego starucha. Wyciągnął miecz i ponownie zaczął ćwiczyć celne wymierzanie ciosów. Po krótkiej chwili stało się coś, czego doświadczył w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy. Wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę nieznajomej postaci, przyszykowawszy wcześniej kulę energii w dłoni.

- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał podejrzliwie. Jego oczom ukazała się drobna dziewczęca sylwetka o włosach w kolorze płomienia, który rezonował z jej czerwonymi tęczówkami.

- A co? To jezioro to twoja własność? – spytała zaczepnie. – Nie ty jeden masz prawo do korzystania z tej bariery. – dodała mrużąc oczy.

- Jednym słowem, zwiałaś z lekcji magii. – podsumował krótko, chowając jednocześnie kulę energii. Jedno spojrzenie na dziewczynę wystarczyło, aby stwierdzić, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Nie było trudno się domyślić, że nowo przybyła musiała mieć bliską styczność z magią, skoro potrafiła wyczuć działanie bariery. Rudowłosa nie wyglądała na więcej niż 12 lat, więc wciąż powinna uczęszczać do Akademii Magii w Seyrun. Dopiero starsze nastolatki przechodziły do indywidualnego trybu nauczania.

- Nic ci do tego. – odparła nieprzyjemnie. – A ty co, chowasz się przed kimś?

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Inaczej moje przybycie nie wytrąciłoby cię tak bardzo z równowagi. No więc, przed kim się ukrywasz? – Spojrzała na niego złośliwie.

- To nie twoja sprawa. – wycedził przez zęby.

- Haha, czyli mam rację! – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Zelgadis zaczynał mieć jej naprawdę dosyć.

- Zajmij się lepiej sobą. Przyszedłem tu, aby trenować, a nie użerać się z małolatami. –odezwał się w dość lekceważący sposób i odwrócił się na pięcie. Zanim jednak zdołał zrobić krok, poczuł aurę wrogiego zaklęcia. Wyćwiczone ciało instynktownie uskoczyło przed pokaźną kulą ognia.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – spytała niebezpiecznym głosem rudowłosa. W jej czerwonych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Zelgadis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To mogło być ciekawe…

- Małolatą. – odpowiedział przygotowując własne zaklęcie. Dziewczynka automatycznie przygotowała kolejnego Fire Balla. Przez pełną napięcia chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, kiedy zupełnie niespodziewanie pojawiła się pomiędzy nimi nienaturalnie biała gołębica. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopca, niezwykły ptak nagle przemówił.

- _**Lina, w tej chwili masz wracać z powrotem**_**.** – rozległ się groźny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos starszej kobiety. Przez chwilę Zelgadis i rudowłosa, która lekko zbladła, patrzyli w osłupieniu to na siebie to na magiczne zwierzę.

- Jak ona mnie tu znalazła? – Czerwonooka spytała z niedowierzaniem. Kąciki ust chłopca lekko się uniosły. – Na pewno to sprawka Sylphiel… Panna idealna musiała się wygadać…

- _**Lina, daję ci dziesięć minut na powrót. Inaczej nie dostaniesz deseru.**_ – Słysząc to, rudowłosa zupełnie zbladła. Tego Zelgadis już nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. – A ty z czego się śmiejesz?! – spytała oburzona.

- Lepiej naprawdę już idź, deser to poważna sprawa. – odparł próbując się opanować.

- A żebyś wiedział. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, zanim jednak zrobiła pierwszy krok, zatrzymała się i zwróciła się do chłopca. – Trenujesz tutaj codziennie?

- Tak. – odparł zaskoczony. Nie wiedział do czego ta dziewczyna zmierza, zadając mu to pytanie.

- Po co aż tak ćwiczysz? Przecież jesteś silny. – stwierdziła patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- To wciąż za mało… – zaczął.

- Za mało? – dopytywała.

- Aby go przewyższyć… – Zakończył prawie szeptem. Dlaczego jej to mówił?

- Chcesz to zrobić dla siebie czy dla innych? – spytała wciąż mierząc go tym niesamowitym płomiennym, jednocześnie psotnym i pełnym ciepła spojrzeniem.

- _**LINA!**_ – Z magicznego ptaka znowu dobiegł ich głos starszej kobiety.

- No cóż, ty wiesz jak mam na imię. A ty? – spytała z uśmiechem.

- Zelgadis. – odpowiedział wciąż zdezorientowany jej poprzednim pytaniem.

- Zeldigas? – powtórzyła nieco nieudolnie.

- Zelgadis! – poprawił ją poirytowany chłopiec.

- To do zobaczenia Zel! – Uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła z polany.

- Zel? – mruknął do siebie zdziwiony Zelgadis, po czym uśmiechnął się ciepło. Wyciągnął miecz i już miał wrócić do treningu, gdy nagle rozległ się za jego plecami znajomy głos.

- No niemożliwe, to mój wnuczek jednak potrafi się uśmiechać? – Przerażony chłopak odwrócił się i ujrzał tego, przed którym miał nadzieję schronić się w środku jeziornej bariery. Mężczyzna ten może i był ojcem dwójki dorosłych braci, jednak nikt nie określił by go mianem starca. Szybka nauka magii zakonserwowała doskonale jego ciało w taki sposób, że nikt by nie przypuszczał, że majestatyczny jegomość w średnim wieku o półdługich fioletowych włosach liczył sobie ponad sto lat. Odziany w szykowne szkarłatne szaty nie bez powodu był nazywany czerwonym kapłanem. Chociaż jego oczy utraciły dar patrzenia, Rezo zawsze wszystko wiedział. Była to jedna z tych jego cech, które przerażały Zelgadisa.

- Jak mnie tu znalazłeś? – spytał zaskoczony chłopak.

- Ta gołębica zrobiła dziurę w barierze, dzięki czemu wreszcie mogłem cię znaleźć. – Wyjaśnił rzeczowo.

- A niby czemu mnie szukałeś? – odparł chłodno Zelgadis, kiedy już się otrząsnął z pierwszego szoku.

- Muszę mieć powód, aby się zobaczyć z moim drogim wnuczkiem? – odpowiedział pytaniem Rezo.

- Myślę, że wielki czerwony kapłan ma lepsze zajęcia niż odwiedzanie wnuka. – rzekł obojętnie.

- No wiesz, chciałem ci pogratulować wyboru na _hiruzenkai_. Rodzina jest z ciebie dumna. –Głos potężnego maga wydawał się być serdeczny, jednak Zelgadis wiedział, że zaraz nastąpi atak.

- Ale ty nie jesteś, prawda? – spytał chłopak. Przez chwilę panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Dlaczego każdego dnia tak ciężko trenujesz, Zelgadisie? Pewnie mi odpowiesz, że chcesz stać się silny. Jednak wiedz, że wciąż brakuje ci jednej rzeczy bez której nigdy mnie przewyższysz. Nawet jakbyś miał trenować codziennie przez najbliższe tysiąc lat. – Słowa te zostały wypowiedziane niesamowicie chłodnym głosem, zupełnie innym od jego zwyczajnego tonu. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Zaczął słyszeć nieprzyjemne dzwonienie w uszach. Znowu czuł ból. Potężny jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Dam ci szansę na odkrycie tej jednej rzeczy. – kontynuował czerwony kapłan. Zelgadis z przerażeniem spojrzał na laskę mężczyzny zakończonej małymi dzwoneczkami, która rozbłysła oślepiającym czerwonym światłem. Z kostura wydobyło się coś na kształt bestii o trudnym do opisania wyglądzie. Jedyne, co można było wyłowić z nieokreślonej świetlistej masy, to demoniczne, czerwone ślepia bestii. Przez krótką chwilę szafirowe tęczówki patrzyły się z przestrachem w przerażające oczy potwora. Trwało to jednak tylko przez moment. Sekundę później stwór skoczył prosto na Zelgadisa. Potem nie było już nic. Tylko ciemność i krzyk.

* * *

><p>- Czcigodna Tyress! Zachodnia część stolicy została zaatakowana! – Do skromnie urządzonego, niewielkiego pokoju, gdzie siedziały na podłodze naprzeciwko siebie staruszka i dziewczynka, wbiegł niski, korpulentny posłaniec ubrany w długą szarą szatę. Słysząc te słowa starsza kobieta podniosła się i zwróciła się do mężczyzny swoim charakterystycznym władczym głosem.<p>

- Kyell, uspokój się i powiedz mi dokładnie, co się stało.

- Jakaś człekokształtna bestia zniszczyła cały las na zachodniej granicy miasta. Cała jednostka obronna tej okolicy próbuje uniemożliwić przejście tego stwora do części mieszkalnej, ale nie dają sobie rady. Potrzebujemy pani pomocy! – krzyknął rozgorączkowany człowiek.

- To atak Mazoku? – spytała spokojnie Tyress.

- Nie. To coś innego. – odpowiedział słabo.

- Dobrze, już w takim razie wyruszam.

- Mistrzyni Tyress, ja tam pójdę. – powiedziała stanowczo ruda dziewczynka.

- Panienka Lina? – zapytał zszokowany Kyell. – Przecież panienka jest za młoda.

- Siedź cicho Kyell. – przerwała mu ostro Tyress. – Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? – zwróciła się do Liny.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała pewnie czerwonooka.

- A zatem ruszaj. – rozkazała po chwili milczenia. Lina bez słowa od razu skierowała się do drzwi. Jak tylko małe wrota się zamknęły, zszokowany Kyell zwrócił się do staruszki.

- Czcigodna Tyress, czy puszczanie panienki Liny to naprawdę dobry pomysł?

- Wątpisz w mój zdrowy rozsądek, mój drogi? – spytała niebezpiecznym tonem. Kyell instynktownie się nieco cofnął w obawie przed gniewem członka starszyzny. Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej innej reakcji poza silnym kaszlem starszej kobiety.

- Pani, nic ci nie jest? – W momencie, gdy zadał to pytanie zauważył krew na rękawie Tyress. –Pani, ty jesteś chora! Trzeba zawiadomić resztę starszyzny!

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, oni i tak już wiedzą. – zwróciła się do niego spokojnie. – Lina również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego poszła zamiast mnie.

- Pani… – Zaczął.

- W ciągu dwóch tygodni odbędzie się jej zaprzysiężenie na _cephieleu_. – powiedziała stanowczo.

- Ależ ona ma tylko 12 lat! Nawet pani Luna miała 14 lat w dniu zaprzysiężenia…

- Kyell, nie zostało mi wiele czasu. Wiem, że to wcześnie, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Zresztą może ona wygląda jak dziecko, jednak jeżeli będzie miała odpowiednie wsparcie, poradzi sobie.

- Tak bardzo pani w nią wierzy? –spytał z niedowierzaniem Kyell. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna dostał wyjątkowy znak. Coś, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Surowa i wiecznie poważna Tyress Mcdiss uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

><p>Zupełnie nie przypominał człowieka. Chociaż poruszał się na dwóch kończynach, kojarzył się jednoznacznie ze zwierzęciem słuchającym jedynie najpodlejszych instynktów. Czerwone, demoniczne ślepia omiatały otoczenie w poszukiwaniu kolejnego celu ataku. Niebieskawe ciało stwora wydawało się być wykonane niemal z kamienia, gdyż żaden atak mieczem nie odnosił skutku. Długa, niebieskofioletowa grzywa przykrywała niemal całą głowę potwora, nie licząc przerażającej pary oczu.<p>

Liczne siły jednostki obronnej zachodniej części Seyrun w obliczu braku skutecznego sposobu zaatakowania dziwnego stwora, skupiły się na obronie miasta, tworząc stosunkowo silną barierę. Jednak w momencie przybycia Liny na miejsce zdarzenia, tarcza ochronna zaczęła powoli chylić się ku upadkowi na skutek działania bestii. Wojownicy nie mieli czasu wymienić zdezorientowanych spojrzeń, gdy ujrzeli, że na pomoc przysłano im dziecko zamiast doświadczonej starszej kapłanki, ponieważ potwór nagle wzmocnił swój atak. Rudowłosa minęła barierę i stanęła naprzeciwko stwora. Aby obronić samą siebie przed atakiem napastnika musiała zareagować natychmiast. Odskoczyła, rzucając jednocześnie pokaźnego Fire Balla, który owszem, dotarł do celu, jednak od razu odbił się od grubego pancerza. Czerwone ślepia całkowicie skupiły się na nowym obiekcie.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała głośno i wyraźnie. To z pewnością nie był Mazoku. Wyczuwała niesamowitą mieszaninę emocji ukrytych pod zwierzęcą powłoką. – Jesteś człowiekiem, prawda? – Na te słowa stwór się zawahał na chwilę. W demonicznych oczach Lina przez ułamek sekundy ujrzała szafirowy odcień. Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, jednak zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, drapieżny osobnik znalazł się tuż przy niej i chwycił ją za gardło. Rudowłosa ledwo wydusiła z siebie:

- Zel? – Reakcja na to imię była natychmiastowa. Stwór puścił ją i złapał się za głowę. W całej okolicy dało się usłyszeć potworne wycie.

- Zel, to ty? – Gdy powtórzyła to imię i zaobserwowała, że potwór jednak zaprzestał ataku, zdecydowała się do niego powoli podejść. Nie była specjalistką w tworzeniu tak skutecznych barier jak Sylphiel, lecz postanowiła odgrodzić siebie i przeciwnika od reszty wojowników Seyrun przy pomocy osłony wiatru. – Tak bardzo pragnąłeś mocy, że stałeś się czymś takim? – Wycie ustało. Sieć jej zaklęcia zdołała ich otoczyć. Teraz już nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. –W ten sposób nie staniesz się naprawdę silny. – dodała. Okazało się, że był to błąd. Stwór ponownie wydał z siebie złowieszczy ryk i uniósł rękę z zamiarem zaatakowania dziewczynki. – Zel, jeżeli teraz mnie zaatakujesz, nie będzie już odwrotu. – mówiła wciąż spokojnie Lina. Niejedna osoba mogłaby stwierdzić, że rudowłosa postradała zmysły. W końcu jak można było się doszukać człowieczeństwa w takiej bestii?

Gdy cios wciąż nie nadchodził, Lina postanowiła zrobić kolejny krok w jego stronę.

- Zel. – Raz jeszcze powtórzyła jego imię. – Nie pozwól, aby ta moc kontrolowała ciebie. To ty możesz ją kontrolować. Przewyższysz tę osobę tylko w momencie, gdy znajdziesz ku temu prawdziwy powód. – Demoniczne ślepia ponownie przybrały szafirowy odcień. Tym razem jednak na dłużej. – Oczekiwania innych są nieważne. Liczy się tylko to, czego naprawdę pragniesz. – Rozległo się jeszcze jedno wycie, które nieoczekiwanie zaczęło przypominać ludzki krzyk. Powoli… Bardzo powoli jego ciało zaczęło się kurczyć, aż przyjęło rozmiar czternastoletniego chłopaka. Grzywa zniknęła i zamiast niej pojawiły się lawendowe, sztywne włosy. Jego skóra wciąż jednak była twardą niebieskawą powłoką pokrytą drobnymi kamieniami. Chłopak miał wyjątkowo nierówny oddech. Jego spojrzenie, jeszcze nie do końca przytomne, powędrowało po okolicy. Obojętnie patrzył na ogrom zniszczeń, dopiero gdy spojrzał na swoją drżącą dłoń, w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Lina błyskawicznie wyczuła, że ta przemiana jest wciąż niestabilna. Chwyciła dłoń chłopaka, zmuszając go tym samym, aby spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Zel, spokojnie. To wciąż jesteś ty. – powiedziała pewnym głosem. – Możesz jeszcze bardziej cofnąć tę transformację. – To zapewnienie jakimś cudem okazało się być wszystkim, czego potrzebował do odzyskania samokontroli. Nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz nie potrafił nie wierzyć w jej słowa. Gdy spojrzał w głąb siebie zobaczył tę ciemną siłę, hybrydę golema i złośliwego demona. Wcześniej w przypływie beznadziei i utraty wiary w samego siebie pozwolił jej się kontrolować. Teraz wiedział, że jest w stanie nad nią zupełnie zapanować. Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy i popatrzył na swoją ciągle ściskaną przez rudą dziewczynkę dłoń, która była… ludzka. Poczuł jak zalewa go fala ulgi. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jak opada bariera wiatru i ujrzał zniszczony, wypalony teren wraz z drużyną wojowników Seyrun w oddali.

- Ja to zrobiłem? – spytał słabo. – Czy ja kogoś… – Nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania.

- Nic się nikomu nie stało. – powiedziała Lina z uśmiechem. – Ale ostrzegam, że jak mi tu zaczniesz popadać w depresję, to wypróbuję na tobie moje nowe zaklęcie. – dodała niebezpiecznym tonem. Zelgadis, widząc to, od razu odgonił od siebie dołujące myśli. Wierzył, że dziewczynka będzie miała gdzieś fakt, że był ledwo żywy, i nie będzie miała większych oporów przed potraktowaniem go czymś naprawdę mocnym. – A za uratowanie ci skóry... – Lina wytrąciła go z zadumy. – Postawisz mi obiad, jasne? – powiedziała stukając go palcem w tors. Chłopak patrzył się na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Za to wszystko, chcesz obiad? – powtórzył tępo.

- Tak! – oznajmiła radośnie, po czym jej wzrok powoli się zamazał i dziewczynka opadła bezpośrednio na niego.

- Ej, Lina! Co z tobą? – spytał przerażony. Dopiero gdy usłyszał jej oddech uspokoił się, że wszystko było w porządku. Mimo wszystko ona sama osłoniła otoczenie swoją barierą przed potworem, jakim się stał. Dokonała rzeczy, której nie była w stanie zrobić cała jednostka wojowników Seyrun. Taka moc ukryta w tak małym ciele. Westchnął. Gdyby nie jej wiek, byłby pewny, że dziewczynka mogłaby zostać nawet _cephieleu_. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek pozwolił pełnić dziecku jedną z najważniejszych funkcji w kraju. Przerwał dalszy tok myśli, kiedy dostrzegł kątem oka, że ich dłonie wciąż były ze sobą złączone. Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Dziękuję ci. – szepnął.

* * *

><p>Zelgadis był niezwykle zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał, że wybrano go na <em>hiruzenkai<em> _cephieleu_. Obrońcą najwyższej kapłanki zwykle zostawał najsilniejszy spośród kandydatów. Chłopak spojrzał na własną dłoń. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni odkrył, że może kontrolować swoją transformację. Przemiana w postać chimery, skrzyżowanie człowieka, golema oraz nie będącego Mazoku demona Brau, dawała mu potężną moc. Cząstka golema sprawiała, że był odporny na wszelkie fizyczne ataki. Element demona Brau wzmacniał jego zmysły, szybkość oraz pojemność magiczną. Jego człowieczeństwo spajało obie części, a wcześniejsze treningi pozwalały mu w kontroli tej nowej postaci. Jednak jakiekolwiek zakłócenie równowagi mogło doprowadzić do ponownej zmiany w potwora. Zelgadis mimo wszystko wątpił, aby coś takiego mogło się powtórzyć. Wciąż pamiętał uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy tej pamiętnej nocy pojawiła się przed nim ta dziewczynka. Chciał zrobić wszystko, aby nie zrobić krzywdy tej, która uwierzyła, że jest w nim jeszcze ludzka cząstka w momencie, gdy on sam pozwolił zawładnąć sobą zwierzęcemu instynktowi. Samo wspomnienie tej chwili pozwalało mu zachować wewnętrzny spokój, przez co wiedział, że ma całkowite panowanie nad własną mocą.

Nie potrafił jednak zapomnieć bólu i strachu, jakiego doświadczył tamtego dnia. Nie miał pojęcia, co Rezo chciał przez to osiągnąć, lecz obiecał sobie, że nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. Podejrzewał, że stał się kolejną rozrywką, znudzonego własną potęgą czerwonego kapłana. Dokładnie wtedy Zelgadis poprzysiągł, że znajdzie sposób, aby się zemścić na tej zdradliwej kreaturze, jaką był jego własny dziadek.

Całe zdarzenie sprzed dwóch tygodni było owiane tajemnicą, ale ci, którzy tam byli, pamiętali, że to Zelgadis stał się tą straszliwą bestią. Dlatego też chłopak był przekonany, że natychmiast straci pozycję _hiruzenkai_. Wiedział, że jego rodzina będzie zawiedziona, jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu całkowicie się tym nie przejmował. Chęć zadowolenia rodu Greywordsów nie pomogła mu przy zapanowaniu nad transformacją. Zaskoczył go fakt, że ta zmiana nastawienia sprawiła, że poczuł się lekko jak nigdy dotąd. Kiedy już się z tym pogodził, usłyszał, że został wyznaczony na obrońcę _cephieleu_. Jego pierwszą reakcją był jawny bunt. Miał ochraniać jakąś niekompetentną małolatę, której nawet nie znał? Istniała na tym świecie tylko jedna osoba, jaką by się zgodził bronić, lecz to by było niemożliwe, aby to właśnie ona została najwyższą kapłanką.

Wiadomość, że ceremonia zaprzysiężenia _cephieleu_ odbędzie się właśnie dzisiaj, pojawiła się zupełnie niespodziewanie. Z jednej strony, dochodziły do stolicy raporty, że Mazoku rosną w siłę, więc potrzebowano jak najszybciej wybrać osobę, która mogłaby zostać naznaczona mocą Celphieda. Inną sprawą był fakt, że od śmierci poprzedniej _cephieleu_ minęły zaledwie dwa lata, a nie przypuszczano, że w kraju znajduje się ktoś mogący zakończyć szkolenie na najwyższą kapłankę w tak krótkim czasie. Dotychczas w Seyrun tylko jedna _syenleu_ złożyła przysięgę przed uśpionym boskim opiekunem kraju, więc wsparcie w postaci _cephieleu_ było wyjątkowo pożądane.

Zelgadis posłusznie przebrał się w złotobiałe spodnie i tunikę, które stanowiły tradycyjny strój _hiruzenkai_, jednak nie zamierzał składać przysięgi przed Celphiedem. Domeną boskiego opiekuna Seyrun była prawda, więc jak mógł obiecać, że będzie chronił jakąś dziewczynę, skoro wiedział, że to kłamstwo?

Gdy wszedł do mauzoleum Celphieda i stanął we wskazanym mu wcześniej miejscu nie mógł powstrzymać przeczucia, że zaraz w tej złotobiałej sali ozdobionej licznymi ornamentami i podobiznami smoczego władcy wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Starał się pozbyć tej emocji, w końcu nie przyszedł tu składać żadnej przysięgi. Gdy patrzył na wzniesienie znajdujące się w środku kolistego pomieszczenia, do którego prowadziły wysokie strome schody, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że chociaż boski opiekun znajdywał się w stanie uśpienia, to tego dnia jakaś jego cząstka pojawiła się w Seyrun.

Nagle do niemal pustego dotąd pomieszczenia przybyły pomniejsze kapłanki. Pośpiesznie zajęły swoje miejsca po obu stronach majestatycznych schodów i zaczęły śpiewać. Dźwięk tej melodii wyciszał serca zebranych, natomiast moc Celphieda zdawała się coraz silniej wypełniać mauzoleum. Gdy skończyła się ostatnia nuta, zapadła cisza. Tuż obok Zelgadisa, który stał na samym dole, przemknęła drobna istotka. Jej płomienne włosy doskonale komponowały się ze złotobiałą sukienką o prostym, lecz eleganckim kroju. Chłopak nie wierzył własnym oczom. To ona miała zostać _cephieleu_?

Lina z wdziękiem weszła na samą górę, po czym uklękła i rozpoczęła słowa przysięgi.

- Przysięgam chronić to, co mi bliskie, czyli kraj, który zechciałeś ochraniać własną mocą. Wspomóż mnie na tej drodze swą mocą Celphiedzie i przyjmij mnie do grona swych wybranych. – Jak tylko zamilkła, cała jej postać została otoczona ciepłym, delikatnym, złotym światłem. Była to niezaprzeczalna oznaka, że kandydatka na najwyższą kapłankę została zaakceptowana. Moc Celphieda dodatkowo wzmacniała magiczne dary wybrańców. Zdarzały się jednak takie przypadki, że osoby pobłogosławione przez smoczego władcę nie miały wystarczającej pojemności magicznej, aby stać się naczyniem dla takiej potęgi, co kończyło się śmiercią tych ludzi. Z tego względu kandydatów na _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_ wybierano niezwykle ostrożnie, aby mieć pewność, że nie dojdzie do tragedii.

Po chwili otaczająca Linę poświata zniknęła. Dziewczynka wstała i zaczęła powoli iść w stronę Zelgadisa. Chłopak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że szła w jego stronę nieco mniej pewnie, aniżeli gdy kierowała się na górę majestatycznych schodów. Gdy stanęła tuż przed nim młodzieniec, poczuł jak jego opiekunowie robią się spięci. Swoją drogą wcale im się nie dziwił. W końcu przez całe dwa tygodnie robił im sceny, twierdząc, że nie będzie chronić żadnej małolaty. Kiedy spojrzał raz jeszcze w te dwa psotne ogniki tlące się w spojrzeniu _cephieleu_, wiedział, że całym sobą będzie się zgadzał ze słowami, które za chwilę miał wypowiedzieć. Ukląkł przed nią i rozpoczął wygłaszanie przysięgi.

- Przysięgam cię chronić dopóki starczy mi sił, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Wspomóż mnie na tej drodze swą mocą Celphiedzie. – Wiedział, że mała _cephieleu_ jest potężną czarodziejką, wciąż była jednak dzieckiem, które bardzo łatwo mogło się w pewnym momencie załamać pod ciężarem tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności, bez względu na to jak bardzo zaradnie wyglądała. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie pozwoli, aby tej promyk słońca zgasnął.

- Przyjmuję twoją przysięgę. – odrzekła mała _cephieleu_. Jak tylko wypowiedziała to zdanie, Zelgadis poczuł jak teraz w nim kumuluje się ciepła energia Celphieda. – A poza tym… – dodała szeptem Lina. – Nie zapominaj, że wciąż wisisz mi obiad. – Po tych słowach zakończył się wzniosły charakter ceremonii zaprzysiężenia _cephieleu_, gdy na całe mauzoleum rozniósł się szczery śmiech _hiruzenkai_.


	11. Echa przeszłości: Sylphiel i Gourry

Echa przeszłości

_Sylphiel Nels Rada i Gourry Gabriev_

Z dala od zgiełku stolicy, w północnej części Seyrun znajdywała się mała, niepozorna wioska. Jej nazwa, Gybensia, pochodziła od niecodziennego kwiatu rosnącego tylko w surowym klimacie gór Taerdhen. Płatki Gyben charakteryzowały się osobliwą, niemalże szmaragdową barwą. Jednak to nie kolor stanowił o wyjątkowości tej rośliny. Miała ona zdolność wyleczenia niemal każdej magicznej rany. Cecha ta przyczyniła się do zachowania niesamowitego charakteru Gybensii. Ponieważ uprawa Gyben wymagała czystego, nieskażonego powietrza, rozbudowa wioski mogłaby tylko zaszkodzić cennym kwiatom. Z tego względu Gybensia pozostała niewielką mieściną o zachowanym dziewiczym uroku.

Wioska była zamieszkana przez kilka zaprzyjaźnionych rodzin, do których zadań należało nie tylko dbanie o uprawę Gyben, lecz również kontrolowanie stanu bariery umieszczonej na północnej granicy Seyrun, w górach Taerdhen. Chociaż od ponad 50 lat nie nastąpił żaden atak, zawsze musiał przebywać w wiosce przynajmniej jeden wyższy kapłan, na wypadek, gdyby bariera została przerwana. Każdy z nich musiał wykazywać się umiejętnością rzucenia czaru komunikacji, aby powiadomić o potencjalnym ataku najbliższą zbrojną jednostkę Seyrun oddaloną na tyle, że standardowy sygnał świetlny nie był wystarczający do przekazania ostrzeżenia.

Funkcję najwyższego kapłana w Gybensii pełnił powszechnie szanowany Geckiel Gabriev, zawsze opanowany i skory do pomocy wzorowy mąż dzikiej wojowniczki Kiry Gabriev, która stanowiła kompletne przeciwieństwo swojego małżonka, oraz dumny ojciec dwóch synów, Rowdy'ego i Gourry'ego. Starszy z braci, Rowdy, był niebieskowłosym mistrzem miecza o niemałych zdolnościach w zakresie białej magii. Wielu mieszkańców Gybensii spodziewało się, że inteligentny, zielonooki czternastolatek zostanie kiedyś następcą Geckiela. Zagadką pozostawał jednak mały Gourry. Państwo Gabriev spodziewali się, że niebieskooki blondyn powinien mieć pewne pokłady mocy, tak jak ich starszy potomek. Jednak dziesięciolatek niemal nie wykazywał zdolności magicznych, skupiając się jedynie na trenowaniu szermierki. W rezultacie był jedyną osobą w wiosce zupełnie nie znającą się na magii, lecz Gourry nigdy nie należał do osób, które by się czymś takim przejmowały. Sprawa wyglądała dla niego prosto: jeżeli magia była dla niego ciałem obcym, wystarczyło, że skupi się na fechtunku. Co więcej, ci którzy obserwowali treningi małego Gabrieva, mówili, że chłopiec ma szansę przewyższyć nawet swojego brata. Niestety, bez względu na wszystko Geckiel Gabriev wciąż uważał, że blondyn powinien również kształcić się z zakresu wiedzy magicznej. Takiemu podejściu sprzeciwiała się Kira Gabriev przedkładająca zdolność do walki fizycznej nad umiejętność rzucania zaklęć i zachęcała obu swoich synów do regularnego treningu szermierki, często kosztem nauki magii.

- Gourry, może już wystarczy? – zagadnął brata Rowdy w czasie jednego z owych treningów. Dziesięciolatek przyparty do muru z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

- Jeszcze trochę! – oznajmił radośnie podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Może spróbowałbyś jednak popracować nad zaklęciem światła? – spytał niebieskowłosy, chowając swój miecz do pochwy. Pierwszym etapem w nauce magii było opanowanie Lighting, podstawowego czaru pozwalającego na przyzwanie kuli światła.

- Nie, o wiele bardziej wolę walkę na miecze. – odparł pogodnie blondyn, otrzepując się z piasku.

- Naprawdę zupełnie nic nie czujesz w momencie skupienia na zaklęciach?

- Nic. – odpowiedział pogodnie mały chłopiec. Jego brat ciężko westchnął, co dla Gourry'ego było oznaką, że zamierzał się poddać w temacie namawiania młodszego rodzeństwa do próby nauki magii.

- No niech ci będzie, chociaż wciąż uważam, że to właśnie ty masz największy potencjał, aby przyzwać Miecz Światła. – rzekł niby od niechcenia Rowdy.

- Miecz… światła? – zapytało z zainteresowaniem w oczach dziecko.

- Tak, legendarny _Hikari no Ken_, czyli Miecz Światła. – odparł z uśmiechem młodzieniec, przekonany, że wreszcie udało mu się zasiać w bracie ziarnko ciekawości.

- A co to jest Miecz Światła? – spytał z entuzjazmem mały blondyn, w rezultacie czego starszy chłopak złapał się za głowę.

- Gourry, to przecież najważniejsza legenda przekazywana w naszej wiosce! – jęknął z niedowierzaniem, w odpowiedzi na co uzyskał lekko zakłopotany wyszczerz malca. Zielonooki ponownie westchnął i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce, pokazując bratu, aby ten usiadł obok niego. W sumie mógł się tego spodziewać. Gourry zawsze wykazywał słabą pamięć w stosunku do rzeczy, które go tak naprawdę nie interesowały. Nawet jeżeli chodziło o cenne podania wioski, w której mieszkał.

- Więc przypominając historię, którą dobrze powinieneś znać, trzeba wspomnieć naszego przodka. Założyciel rodu Gabrievów, opanował do perfekcji białą magię ofensywną, czyli świętą magię oraz sztukę fechtunku. Pracował on usilnie nad sposobem połączenia miecza i świętej magii. Podobno rezultatem jego prób był właśnie Miecz Światła, czyli skondensowanie białej magii ofensywnej w formie miecza.

- I to było naprawdę takie silne?

- O tak! – odparł z entuzjazmem Rowdy. – Właśnie tym mieczem, według legendy, nasz przodek pokonał Zanaffara, niezwykle potężnego potwora, który napadł na Sairaag.

- Łał! – Niebieskowłosy z satysfakcją stwierdził, że jego brat pamięta przynajmniej historię Zanaffara, którą sam często czytał mu na dobranoc. – A jak można stworzyć ten Miecz Światła?

- Hm… w sumie to tak dokładnie nie wiem. – przyznał młodzieniec, przykładając palec do ust. – Ale podobno, gdy ktoś jest w stanie zgromadzić duuuużo czystej energii i zawrzeć ją w postaci klingi, może odtworzyć _Hikari no Ken_.

Gourry na początku patrzył rozmarzonym wzrokiem na brata, jednak gdy usłyszał jego ostatnie słowa spochmurniał i utkwił wzrok w ziemi.

- Rowdy… ale tata powiedział, że nie mam żadnego talentu do magii, chociaż wciąż chce, abym się jej uczył… Jak ja bym miał… - wydukał pod nosem.

- To prawda, że masz trudności z podstawowymi zaklęciami, ale magia to nie tylko zaklęcia. W walce z tobą specjalnie używam magii i miecza. Masz tylko dziesięć lat, a jesteś w stanie uniknąć większości moich ataków, nie tylko fizycznych, ale i magicznych. Dzięki treningom fizycznym jesteś w stanie uciekać przed moim mieczem, ale nie byłbyś w stanie tak skutecznie omijać moich Fire Balli, gdybyś ich w jakiś sposób nie wyczuwał. W pewien sposób wyczuwasz moją magię, co świadczy o tym, że masz potencjał również w tym zakresie…

Gourry z nietypową dla niego uwagą słuchał rozważań starszego brata.

- To dlaczego tata tak nie uważa?

- On nie jest szermierzem. Patrzy na sprawy magii dosyć… – Rowdy szukał przez chwilę odpowiedniego słowa. -…jednostronnie. –Słysząc to, Gourry uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- To gdyby mi się to udało, tata wreszcie byłby ze mnie dumny! – Po tych słowach starszy chłopak poczochrał małego blondyna po głowie.

- Tata może tego nie okazuje, ale i tak jest z ciebie dumny. Myślę, że miałbyś większe korzyści z tego, gdyby ci się udało odtworzyć miecz światła.

- Jakie? – Malec spytał z zaciekawieniem.

- Zyskałbyś siłę, aby chronić to, co będzie ci kiedyś bliskie.

* * *

><p>Gourry zmachany opadł na ziemię. Wizja odtworzenia legendarnego miecza skutecznie podziałała na wyobraźnię chłopca i stała się przyczyną zaciekłego treningu, który miał na celu umożliwić młodemu adeptowi emisję czystej energii bez pośrednictwa zaklęć i specjalnych gestów. Jednakże pomimo odmiennego podejścia do ćwiczeń, najmłodszy z Gabrievów wciąż nie wykazywał zdolności magicznych. Lecz bez względu na wszystko Rowdy wciąż upierał się, aby malec kontynuował szkolenie.<p>

- Gourry, to jest w tobie, ale nie wiem dlaczego, coś cię blokuje. – stwierdził Rowdy w czasie jednego z treningów. Kazał wcześniej Gourry'emu wykonać cięcie mieczem, wkładając w nie tyle siły ile tylko zdoła. Pozornie nic się nie działo. Cios wyglądał całkowicie zwyczajnie, lecz uważny obserwator, wrażliwy na różne odcienie magii, był w stanie wyczuć pojedyncze drgnięcie mocy, które trwało co prawda jedynie ułamek sekundy, ale jednak się pojawiało. Na początku Rowdy miał wrażenie, że tylko mu się to zdawało, lecz w trakcie kolejnych prób zaczął regularnie wyczuwać delikatne pulsacje energii. Problem tkwił w tym, że młodzieniec nie wiedział, co z takim odkryciem może zrobić. Nie było w wiosce osoby, do której mógł by się zwrócić o radę, gdyż niebieskowłosy był tym, kto wiedział o magii miecza najwięcej. Wątpił, aby zwyczajni kapłani, w tym ich ojciec, przywiązałby większą wagę do jego odkrycia. W ich otoczeniu magię utożsamiano ze zdolnością rzucania zaklęć. Wywołanie jednego, ledwie wyczuwalnego drgnięcia mocy przy pomocy miecza nie zrobiło by na nich wrażenia. A Rowdy nie mógł się pozbyć skojarzenia Gourry'ego z wielką tamą, za którą była ogromna masa wody, a przez którą przepływała jedynie drobna strużka cieczy. Wierzył, że wystarczy znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się tej blokady, w rezultacie czego stałby się świadkiem odkrycia prawdziwego potencjału młodszego brata.

Gourry miał jednak tylko 10 lat. I w jego oczach kolejno wymierzane ciosy pozostawały jedynie uderzeniami miecza. Pewnego dnia oznajmił bratu, że dalsze treningi nie mają sensu i zniechęcony opuścił plac treningowy, nie bacząc na sprzeciwy rodzeństwa. Chociaż był zmęczony, resztkami sił dotarł do swojego ulubionego zaułka, miejsca, które go zawsze uspokajało, do zakątka Gyben.

Od kiedy Gourry'emu pozwolono na samodzielne eskapady, uwielbiał przychodzić do znajdującego się niedaleko osady małego lasku, gdzie rozpoczynała się uprawa szmaragdowych kwiatów. Po zagajniku należało poruszać się powoli, tak aby nie uszkodzić dojrzewającego kwiatostanu. Chłopiec ostrożnie przeszedł na drugi koniec gaiku, który kończył się skarpą o stromym zboczu. Malec powoli usiadł na ziemi i westchnął, gdy po raz kolejny zachwycił się widokiem znanym mu od dziecka. Ze szczytu niewysokiej góry można było ujrzeć rwący potok otoczony morzem szmaragdowych roślin emanujących jasnym, delikatnym blaskiem. Gourry wziął głęboki wdech i oparł się o pobliskie drzewo. Nie minęła minuta nim do jego uszu doszła melodia skocznej piosenki.

_Płynie strumień, płynie._

_Po zielonej dolinie._

_Gdzie śmiech dzieci się niesie._

_Obok kwiatów w lesie._

Gourry zaskoczony odwrócił głowę, gdy ujrzał niedaleko siebie bawiącą się gromadkę dzieci, które złapawszy się za ręce tańczyły w kółku i śpiewały starą piosenkę Gybensii.

_Ich blask szmaragdowy._

_Zachwyca białogłowy._

_Poczuj tę cudną woń._

_Patrząc w wody toń._

Chociaż blondynek nigdy nie miał pamięci do słów piosenek, jak zresztą do wielu innych rzeczy, zawsze lubił słuchać, gdy ktoś śpiewał.

_Płynie strumyk, płynie._

_Po zielonej dolinie._

_Szkarłat się z wodą miesza._

_A szmaragd dusze pociesza. _

Dopiero gdy piosenka dobiegła końca, gromadka dzieci dojrzała małego wojownika.

- Gourry! Gourry! – zawołała mała dziewczynka, niewyglądająca na więcej niż pięć lat, która na chwilę się odłączyła od swojej grupy. – Rowdy i pan tata kapłan cię szuka!

Gourry z niechęcią się podniósł. No tak, Rowdy pewnie znowu będzie chciał go męczyć swoim super hiper treningiem, a tata będzie chciał go przymusić do kolejnej nieudolnej próby opanowania zaklęcia światła. Czy oni nie mogli zrozumieć, że Gourry nie potrzebował do szczęścia magii? Oczywiście, opowieści Rowdy'ego o hibasi… hisari… hibarinonesie brzmiały naprawdę fajnie, ale chłopiec traktował to w tej chwili bardziej jak bajkę. Za to w tradycyjnej walce na miecze Gourry był naprawdę dobry! Prawie taki jak Rowdy! Owszem, czasami odczuwał ukłucie zazdrości, gdy tata opowiadał o talencie magicznym Rowdy'ego, ale Gourry już dawno postanowił, że sprawi, że pan Gabriev będzie z niego dumny bez umiejętności rzucania czarów.

- I powiedzieli, że mają jagodzianki! – dodał drugi chłopiec.

Prędkość podnoszenia się Gourry'ego z ziemi gwałtownie wzrosła.

- Dzięki za wiadomość! – zawołał z uśmiechem niebieskooki chłopak. Może bywały chwile, że Rowdy był nieco zbyt męczący, tata zbyt wymagający, a mama trochę za głośna, ale Gourry szczerze kochał swoją rodzinę. Zwłaszcza gdy na stole pojawiały się jagodzianki.

* * *

><p>Wszystkie złe wydarzenia mają jedną wspólną cechę. Zwykle nikt się ich nie spodziewa. Nawet w momencie, gdy cenieni stratedzy przeprowadzają wnikliwą analizę, na której podstawie dochodzą do wielu trafnych wniosków umożliwiających przewidzenie wielu faktów, takie rzeczy i tak zaskakują.<p>

Od ponad 50 lat nie nastąpił żaden atak na północną granicę Seyrun w górach Taerdhen. Od ponad półwiecza naturalny wróg podopiecznych Celphieda nie wykonał żadnego znaczącego ruchu. Władze kraju wiedziały, że nie można uśpić swojej czujności i spodziewać się ataku niemalże w każdej chwili. Dlatego w Gybensii zawsze musiał przebywać kapłan zdolny do odtworzenia bariery i do powiadomienia sił zbrojnych Seyrun, które nie mogły stacjonować zbyt blisko, gdyż zbytnie zaludnienie i idący za tym rozwój miasteczka byłby zabójczy dla uprawy Gyben. O tak, mieszkańcy Seyrun mieli głowy na karku, jednak Mazoku mieli nad nimi jedną, ważną przewagę. Żyli dużo dłużej niż ludzie, nawet ci obdarzeni mocą smoczego bóstwa i mogli czekać tak długo aż nadejdzie moment, gdy obrona wyznawców Celphieda będzie najsłabsza.

Tak się właśnie stało w dniu, gdy zmarła ze starości po 150 latach ówczesna _cephieleu_. Lud przyzwyczajony do ochrony najwyższej kapłanki, po której nie było widać oznak starzenia się, nie spodziewał się śmierci Mivenny. Seyrun zapomniało, że błogosławieni mocą Celphieda nie uzyskiwali wiecznego życia. Na taki dar uśpione bóstwo był zbyt słabe. Chociaż stara _cephieleu_ mówiła, że zbliża się jej koniec, nikt nie chciał jej traktować poważnie.

Seyrun drogo zapłaciło za tę beztroskę.

* * *

><p>Od momentu rozmowy o Mieczu Światła minął rok. Rowdy dał Gourry'emu spokój i pozwolił mu trenować tak, jak jedenastolatek miał ochotę. Blondyn już dawno zapomniał o dziwnych ćwiczeniach, które zlecał mu brat i bardzo się zdziwił, gdy w czasie jednego z dźgnięć stało się coś dziwnego. Po jednym zamachnięciu mieczem w powietrzu pojawiła smuga jasnego światła.<p>

Na początku Gourry tylko patrzył oszołomiony w punkt, gdzie przed chwilą pojawiła się jasna łuna.

Minutę później przypomniał sobie to, co mówił mu straszy brat o jego wewnętrznej blokadzie. (Wbrew pozorom Gourry miał dobrą pamięć do rzeczy, która naprawdę go interesowały.)

Sekundę potem rzucił się uradowany w stronę wioski, aby powiadomić brata, że jednak miał rację.

I udowodnić ojcu, że z niego również może być dumny.

Zanim Gourry zobaczył swoją rodzinną wioskę, już wiedział, że stało się coś złego. W powietrzu można było wyczuć złowrogi, nieczysty pierwiastek. Gdy spojrzał przed siebie, zbladł. Od zawsze migocząca w oddali lekko zielona aura zniknęła. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno. Bariera została przerwana.

Przerażony chłopak rzucił się pędem w stronę rodzinnego domu, jednak kiedy przybył na miejsce, zastał małą, niegdyś przytulną chatkę w płomieniach.

- Mamo?! Tato?! Rowdy?! – Zaczął wołać swoich najbliższych i rozglądać się nerwowo po Gybensii.

Miasteczko stało w płomieniach. Gdzieniegdzie zniszczenia nie były aż tak doszczętne, ale przy obecnym wietrze można było się spodziewać, że rozprzestrzeniający się ogień szybko dokończy dzieło. Budynki, w których się bawił, które nieodłącznie łączyły się z tyloma wspomnieniami znikały w beznamiętnym ogniu. Najgorszy był jednak widok martwych ciał jego przyjaciół i znajomych. Wujek Tim, ciocia Heyra, Kiuch, Layna… I wiele innych twarzy stawało mu przed oczami. Przestraszony chłopiec zaczął krzyczeć, bojąc się zobaczyć nieruszające się sylwetki swojej rodziny.

Biegał od kąta w kąt, jednak nie widział żywego ducha. Zaczęły go ogarniać najgorsze, najmroczniejsze obawy, których starał się do siebie nie dopuszczać. Dlaczego nie mógł nikogo znaleźć? Nie dostrzegał nawet napastników. To nie było możliwe, aby nikt nie pozostał przy życiu.

Gdy stracił już nadzieję, dojrzał tych, których szukał. Jego matka leżała w kałuży krwi z mieczem w ręku z roztrzęsionym mężem u boku. Geckiel Gabriev starał się uleczyć ukochaną żonę, lecz po jego załamanym wyrazie twarzy można było się domyśleć, że kapłan nie może jej już pomóc. Piątka ocalałych mieszkańców otoczyła małżeństwo, tworząc potężną barierę ochronną, która była atakowana przez najokropniejsze istoty, jakie Gourry widział w życiu.

Nie przypominały ludzi. Co najmniej tuzin pozbawionych oczu stworów torpedowało silną osłonę, która to pod naporem tylu ciosów zaczęła powoli upadać. Chłopiec miał tylko chwilę na zareagowanie, jeżeli chciał wykorzystać element zaskoczenia, zanim ujrzałyby go te potwory. Bez chwili namysłu postarał się odtworzyć zamach mieczem przywołujący tę dziwną poświatę. Po kilku sekundach mógł się przekonać, że mu się udało, gdy jedno z monstrów opadło z rykiem na ziemię. Właśnie wtedy Geckiel zauważył swojego najmłodszego syna. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w niemym przerażeniu zanim z jego ust wydobył się okrzyk.

- Gourry! Uciekaj!

- Nie zostawię was! Pokonam ich! – odkrzyknął chłopiec, przymierzając się do następnego ataku. Tym razem jednak nie miał przewagi w postaci zaskoczenia. Wróg szybko się zorientował po śmierci jednego ze swoich, że w ich otoczeniu znalazł się silny przeciwnik, w wyniku czego połowa napastników przystąpiła do kontrataku, zostawiając w spokoju garstkę ocalałych. Gourry cudem uniknął pierwszego ciosu, a już kątem oka zauważył kolejną dwójkę szykujących energetyczne pociski. Zgrabnie odskoczył, unikając obu ataków i po raz kolejny zamachnął się mieczem, wydobywając z niego kulę jasnego światła, która poleciała w stronę jednego z Demonów. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji, zanim się zorientował, że tuż za jego plecami znajdywał się już kolejny przeciwnik. Niebieskooki starał się zrobić unik, ale było już za późno. Szybko poczuł jak ostry pazur wbija mu się w plecy na wysokości łopatki. Jego ruch uratował go przed obrażeniem śmiertelnym, lecz nie przed bolesną raną. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk i opuścił miecz, aby dać chociaż na moment odpocząć ręce. Wróg nie dał mu jednak czasu na odpoczynek. Kolejny potwór przystąpił do ataku. Zbliżał się do Gourry'ego z taką prędkością, że chłopiec był pewny, że nie da rady uratować się przed nadchodzącym ciosem. Zamknął oczy, chociaż jego dziecięca świadomość nie dopuszczała do siebie faktu, że znajduje się w zasięgu śmierci.

Nagle usłyszał znajomy okrzyk. Uniósł powieki i ujrzał niebieską czuprynę.

- Rowdy? – spytał zaskoczony chłopiec. W jego głosie widoczna była ulga.

- Nie opuszczaj miecza, idioto! – krzyknął młodzieniec. Rowdy nie był już zawsze miłym i sympatycznym starszym bratem. Wojownik z dzikim błyskiem w oku przypomniał Gourry'emu, dlaczego zawsze tak podziwiał swojego mentora i jedyne rodzeństwo jakie posiadał.

- Rowdy, rodzice… – Próbował coś powiedzieć blondyn.

- Martw się teraz o siebie! – warknął zielonooki.

- Ale co to za potwory? Jak to się stało? – Gourry próbował uzyskać jakieś informacje. Bracia stanęli do siebie plecami i raz po raz blokowali ataki monstrów.

- To są Mazoku. Dzisiaj bariera była słabsza. – wydyszał pomiędzy uderzeniami Rowdy. – Tata miał ją umocnić, ale się spóźnił. Wiedzieli dokładnie jak mają go wyeliminować…

- Zaatakowali mamę? – dokończył zrozpaczony Gourry.

- Tak. – przytaknął z bólem młodzieniec. – Udało nam się zabić kilka sztuk, ale jest ich zbyt wiele. Tata wezwał pomoc. Cholera, już powinni tu być! – wrzasnął.

- Ja ich pokonam. Nauczyłem się czegoś nowego! – oznajmił butnie chłopiec, nieświadomie się odsłaniając.

Rowdy szybko odbił atak skierowany w brata.

- Skup się na tym, aby przetrwać! Jesteś za mały, aby się z nimi mierzyć! – krzyknął.

- Zaraz zobaczysz! – oznajmił Gourry lekko się uśmiechając, po czym skupił się na mieczu i wykonał zamach. Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać. Wyzwolona energia wbiła się w jednego z Mazoku, zabijając go na miejscu. Pozostałe Demony widząc to, nagle się wycofały w otaczającą ich ciemność.

Rowdy patrzył się oniemiały na to, co zobaczył. I sekundę później wszystko stało się jasne.

- To Mazoku były twoją blokadą. – oznajmił, łapiąc jednocześnie oddech korzystając z chwilowego odwrotu wroga.

- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany blondyn.

- Jeżeli moja teoria jest poprawna, masz w sobie ogromne pokłady świętej magii. – Rowdy tłumaczył pośpiesznie, jednocześnie rozglądając się nerwowo. – Masz jej tak dużo, że nie możesz jej kontrolować i wykorzystać do zaklęć wymagających precyzji. Święta magia służy do walki z Mazoku, z którymi nigdy wcześniej nie walczyłeś. I teraz, gdy je napotkałeś, ta energia zaczyna z ciebie wypływać za pośrednictwem tego, co znasz najlepiej, czyli miecza.

- Eeee… Czyli będę mógł przywołać miecz światła? – spytał nieco zagubiony blondyn.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak westchnął. No tak, Gourry nigdy nie lubił przydługawych wywodów.

- Tak mi się wydaje. – odparł. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ta moc dopiero zaczęła się przebudzać, jeszcze za wcześnie na przywołanie całego miecza. Zresztą to tylko moja teoria oparta na legendzie i twoich zdolnościach, więc nie ma pewności, ze się ona sprawdzi… – Nagle chłopak przerwał swoją wypowiedź, gdy usłyszał głośny krzyk. Otucha, którą odczuł po ujrzeniu nowych możliwości Gourry'ego zniknęła, ustępując miejsca panice.

- Tata! – krzyknął przerażony blondyn i chciał się rzucić w stronę rodziców znajdujących się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, lecz brat szybko go zatrzymał.

- Powiedziałem ci, że masz się martwić o siebie! Oni wszyscy są wykształconymi wojownikami i kapłanami. Poradzą sobie bez jedenastolatka. – syknął Rowdy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był zmuszony do takiego kłamstwa, ale jeżeli Gourry miał uciec, nie mógł wrócić w głąb wioski.

- Nie zostawię ich! – wrzasnął chłopak i wyrwał się bratu.

Otaczająca ich ciemność zgęstniała. Rowdy dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co robiły przez ten czas pozostałe Mazoku, dając im złudną chwilę na odpoczynek.

Ogromna kula negatywnej energii wyleciała z ust ogromnej bestii, powstałej z pozostałych Demonów, i zaczęła się w ogromnym tempie zbliżać do Gourry'ego. To było pewne, że czekali na moment, aż dwójka obniży swoją koncentrację, co wywołał krzyk kapłana.

- Gourry!

Blondyn usłyszał krzyk i ponownie ujrzał przed sobą niebieską czuprynę. Poprzednio Rowdy odbił atak mieczem. Jednak wielkiej kuli negatywnej energii nie można było odbić zwyczajnym mieczem ani żadnym znanym młodzieńcowi zaklęciem. Natomiast jego ciało stanowiło doskonałą tarczę przeciwko takiemu zaklęciu.

Jego starszy brat upadał bardzo, bardzo powoli. Dziecięce oczy ujrzały w strach i ból w zielonych tęczówkach młodzieńca. I krew. Mnóstwo krwi. Gdy jego ciało upadło na ziemię, w Gourry'm coś pękło.

Jego miecz zaczął emanować jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. To, co nastąpiło, trwało tylko przez jedną krótką chwilę. Wszystko wokoło zostało skąpane w morzu eksplozji rażącej energii.

Tak jak szybko się zaczęło, tak też szybko się skończyło.

Gourry opadł na kolana, dysząc z wycieńczenia, gdy się rozejrzał, nie dostrzegł śladu żadnego Mazoku. Widział tylko swojego jedynego, ledwo oddychającego brata leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi. Chłopak podczołgał się ostatkiem sił do niebieskowłosego.

- Rowdy? Powiedz coś… Błagam…

- Gou…rry… – powiedział z trudem Rowdy. –Uda..ło… ci… się.

- Rowdy! Przepraszam! To moja wina! – W oczach blondyna pojawiły się łzy.

- Nie. To… była moja… decyzja. Naj…ważniejsze jest to… że ty… jesteś cały.

- Ale Rowdy…

- Ta moc… służy do… ochraniania. Kiedyś… Spo…tkasz osobę, którą… będziesz mu…siał chro…nić nawet… za cenę ży…cia.

- Ale to was chciałem chronić! – krzyknął chłopiec przez łzy.

- To… my… mie… liśmy… chro… nić… cie… bie…

- Rowdy… – Gourry załkał.

- Jes…tem z cie…bie du…mny. – wydusił Rowdy, po czym zamilkł. Jego klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić.

- ROWDY!

Wszystko ucichło. Gourry przylgnął do nieruchomego ciała brata i zaczął głośno łkać.

Kilka metrów od nich, poza polem widzenia małego blondyna, leżał Geckiel Gabriev osłaniający martwą Kirę Gabriev. Zmarli tak jak żyli. Razem.

Nieco dalej leżała gromadka dzieci wciąż trzymająca się za rączki. Trudno było uwierzyć, że otwarte w przedśmiertnym przerażeniu usteczka jeszcze tak niedawno śpiewały piosenkę.

_Płynie strumyk, płynie._

_Po zielonej dolinie._

Gybensia, niegdyś żywotna, zielona kraina.

_Szkarłat się z wodą miesza._

_A szmaragd dusze pociesza. _

Zbroczona krwią wydała ostatnie tchnienie.

Jedynie kwiaty Gyben o szmaragdowym odcieniu przypominały, że jeszcze tak niedawno kwitło w niej życie.

* * *

><p>W tym dniu Seyrun poniosło ogromne straty. Po śmierci <em>cephieleu<em> słynącej z ogromnej mocy w tematyce białej magii, stworzona przez nią bariera zapewniająca względny spokój przez tyle lat, osłabła. Zawsze czujne Mazoku wykorzystały ten moment, aby przedrzeć się przez nieszczelną osłonę. W wyniku ich działań zginął król Philionel i królowa Larysa, osieracając cudem ocaloną księżniczkę Amelię. Dopiero odparty atak na północną część Seyrun dał czas pozostałym _syenleu_ na wzmocnienie bariery i wyparcie wroga z granic królestwa, co spowodowało ogromne nadwerężenie ich sił. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami specjalistów Najwyższej Rady obie kapłanki miały przed sobą nie więcej niż 2 lata życia. Przekładało się to na czas ich możliwości utrzymania osłony. W rezultacie Seyrun miało 2 lata na znalezienie następczyni _cephieleu_, która mogłaby zostać pobłogosławiona przez Celphieda.

W morzu przygnębiających wiadomości pojawił się promyk nadziei. Podobno znalazły się osoby o niesamowitym potencjale, mogące objąć pozycję trzech _syenleu_. Faktem ograniczającym optymistyczne podejście był niezwykle młody wiek kandydatek.

* * *

><p>Gourry otworzył oczy. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni pamiętał jak przez mgłę, chociaż wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, ze cała jego rodzina… odeszła. A to wszystko była jego wina. Gdyby bardziej trenował, może szybciej obudziłby moc, która pomogłaby mu ochronić to, co było mu bliskie…<p>

Siły Seyrun przybyły akurat, aby wzmocnić barierę i ocalić Gourry'ego przed następną falą ataku wroga. Niestety, nie zdążyli pomóc nikomu innemu. Blondyn zdumiewająco dobrze pamiętał rozmowę dwóch dowódców oddziału.

_- Ten chłopiec zabił wszystkie Mazoku?_

_- Niebywałe._

_- Będzie doskonałym hiruzenakai. _

_- Jeżeli się pozbiera do kupy. Stracił w końcu całą rodzinę. _

_- Nie on jeden. _

_- Ale to dziecko!_

_- Które potrzebuje teraz nowego celu. Nowy cel pomoże mu odzyskać siłę do życia. _

_- Myślisz, że ochrona kapłanki jest odpowiednim celem dla jedenastoletniego chłopca, który stracił całą rodzinę?_

_- Tak. Dotychczas to on był chroniony. Chroniąc kogoś innego będzie mógł spłacić dług. _

_- Jaki dług? O czym ty gadasz?!_

_- Tak zwykle uważają ci, co przeżyli: uważają , że mają dług. Wiem coś o tym, wierz mi. _

Do tego przypominały mu się ostatnie słowa jego brata.

_Kiedyś spotkasz osobę, którą będziesz musiał chronić nawet za cenę życia._

Może to była odpowiedź? Może to był sposób na zapełnienie tej nieznośnej pustki?

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło go z zadumy. Jego oczom ukazała się mała, niewiele młodsza od niego dziewczynka z tacą w rękach o długich ciemnych włosach i o oczach… szmaragdowych oczach… O kolorze kwiatów Gyben…

- Kim jesteś? – spytał cicho.

- Jestem Sylphiel. – odpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczynka. – Jestem Sylphiel Nels Rada.


	12. Echa przeszłości: Filia, Valgaarv i On

Echa przeszłości

_Filia Ul Copt, Valgaarv i On_

Nie wiedziała, kiedy to się zaczęło. W zasadzie była już w połowie drogi, gdy się zorientowała, że już nie może się cofnąć. Wbrew pozorom nie było jej trudno. Nie musiała nic dawać. I nie oczekiwała nic w zamian. Od początku wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Nie była naiwna, jak mogłoby się niektórym wydawać. W końcu nie chodziło tu o miłość, gdyż ich relacja opierała się na nienawiści pomiędzy dwiema stronami barykady. Fakt, że byli naturalnymi wrogami ukształtował ich własny zbiór zasad, którego żadne z nich nigdy nie ośmieliło się przekroczyć. Pierwszą niepisaną regułę stanowiło przekonanie, że nikt nie miał zamiaru zdradzać swoich popleczników. Od początku miała świadomość, że gdy on tylko dostanie taki rozkaz, nie będzie miał oporów przed pozbawieniem jej życia. W takim wypadku mało kto wchodziłby w tę relację, lecz dla niej był to zwykły aksjomat, który po prostu przyjęła do wiadomości. Miała moc, aby się bronić, a poza tym walka z nim byłaby zwyczajnie naturalną koleją rzeczy. Wiedziała, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, kiedy jedno z nich zabije z zimną krwią drugie. Ale czemu nie mogła wykorzystać pozostałego czasu, jak chciała? Całe jej życie było podyktowane przeznaczeniem zostania _syenleu_. Musiała brać udział w walce przez ogromną moc, z jaką się urodziła. I chociaż nawet przez chwilę nie myślała o odmowie, bywały chwile, gdy żałowała, że została kapłanką Seyrun. Normalne, pozbawione walki życie było jej cichym marzeniem. Panowała jednak wojna i wiedziała, że tylko dzięki działaniu ma szanse na spełnienie swojego pragnienia. Rozumiała swoje obowiązki, ale kontaktu z tym wrogiem nie uważała za zdradę. Obydwoje opanowali sztukę prześlizgiwania się przez własny surowy kodeks, kontynuując dziwną znajomość bez zmuszania siebie nawzajem do nielojalności wobec własnej strony barykady.

To nie była miłość. Ani nienawiść. Było to wszystkim, co się zawierało pomiędzy tymi dwoma pojęciami.

* * *

><p>- Co tu robisz? – To były pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły do głowy trzynastoletniej blondynce, gdy patrzyła swoimi niebieskimi oczami na osobę, którą widziała po raz pierwszy w świątyni w Lesie Południa, co było nieco zaskakujące, gdyż nikt z zewnątrz nie miał prawa wstępu na świętą ziemię.<p>

- Spaceruję. – odparł z uśmiechem fioletowowłosy mężczyzna trzymający laskę zwieńczoną czerwonym kamieniem. Od reszty mieszkańców świątyni odróżniał go strój składający się z jasnobeżowej bluzki, ciemnych spodni oraz peleryny w tym samym kolorze, w niczym nie przypominający białych szat reszty zakonu. Jednak najdziwniejsze w nowo przybyłym było to, że przez cały czas wydawał się mieć zamknięte oczy.

- Spacerujesz. – powtórzyła z powątpiewaniem dziewczyna. – I myślisz, że kupię tę bajeczkę?

- A nie? –spytał zdziwiony.

- Nie. –odpowiedziała krótko.

- Oj, nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy. – rzekł pozornie urażony.

- No więc odpowiadaj, co tu robisz? Nie jesteś stąd. – Dziewczynka założyła ręce i wbiła w niego groźny wzrok.

- Jaka z ciebie bystra dziewczynka. – pochwalił ją. Blondynka szybko doszła do wniosku, że nowo przybyły zaczyna ją irytować.

- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać!

- Ależ, gdzieżbym śmiał. Chciałem tylko pochwalić zdolności analityczne twojego umysłu.

Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że po pięciu minutach ma dosyć tego człowieka i po usłyszeniu kolejnego tylko pozornie niewinnego zdania, instynktownie sięgnęła po swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Jeżeli on nie był stąd to nikt nie będzie miał jej za złe, że sobie nieco ulży, co nie?

- Powtórzę to tylko raz. – powiedziała podwijając jasnoróżową sukienkę.

- Chcesz mnie uwieść? – spytał rozbawiony mężczyzna, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na czynność, jaką właśnie wykonywała.

- NIE! –krzyknęła zarumieniona, wyciągając spod sukienki wielką maczugę. – W życiu bym nie tknęła czegoś takiego jak ty! Masz przestać się ze mnie nabijać i gadaj kim jesteś i co tu robisz albo nie będziesz mógł się ruszać przez tydzień! – zagroziła, lecz fioletowowłosy nie wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Hm… co ja tu robię… – Mężczyzna się zamyślił. – Chcesz wiedzieć?

Niebieskooka wydała z siebie okrzyk szału.

- Powiem ci, ale musisz podejść bliżej.

- Czy ty masz mnie za idiotkę?!

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. – Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. – Przecież masz swoją maczugę na wypadek, gdybym zrobił coś podejrzanego. Więc podejdziesz bliżej, czy nie?

Dziewczyna wzmocniła chwyt na swojej ukochanej broni. Po części ten denerwujący koleś miał rację. W razie czego mogła się obronić, i to nie tylko metalowym przyrządem, ale czy on naprawdę myślał, że ma nie po kolei w głowie, aby zbliżać się do wroga?!

- W porządku, podejdę bliżej. – odparła z przymilnym uśmiechem i w jednej chwili teleportowała się tuż przed niego, biorąc jednocześnie zamach maczugą. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała jego zaskoczenie i była pewna, że trafi do celu, gdy nagle nieznajomy zniknął.

- Jak to… – wydukała, gdy ujrzała mężczyznę stojącego kilka kroków przed nią. Fioletowowłosy niewątpliwie się teleportował, ale nie było to standardowe przemieszczenie się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Zwykle ta czynność wymagała kumulacji sporej dawki energii, którą osoba orientująca się w tematyce magii mogła bez trudu wykryć. Jedynie najzdolniejsi magowie byli w stanie teleportować się bez emanowania aury. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w szoku. Najzdolniejsi magowie…. Albo Mazoku.

- Ale ty jesteś niewychowana. Atakować gościa świątyni bez powodu? – spytał urażonym tonem nowo przybyły. Jego słowom przeczył podejrzany uśmiech na twarzy.

- Bez powodu?! W jaki sposób przedostałeś się przez tę barierę, parszywy Mazoku?! –krzyknęła dziewczyna.

- To bardzo dobre pytanie, Filio Ul Copt. Czy możliwe jest, aby samiutki, niewinny Mazoku był w stanie w pojedynkę wejść do strasznej twierdzy wypełnionej świętą magią?

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

- To tajemnica. – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Mazoku.

Filia spojrzała na niego poirytowana. Co ten przeklęty Demon chciał osiągnąć?

- Jesteś najbardziej irytującym, najparszywszym Mazoku jakiego znam! – wrzasnęła blondynka.

- Jesteś naprawdę niewychowana. – odparł nieco urażony fioletowowłosy.

- Jak śmiesz mi mówić o dobrym wychowaniu skoro nawet nie potrafisz się przedstawić, nie wspominając już o innych rzeczach?! – Filia wręcz kipiała ze złości.

Na te słowa mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę.

- W sumie to masz rację. – oznajmił z uśmiechem. – Jestem… – W tym momencie Demon zniknął z pola widzenia dziewczyny. – Tajemniczym kapłanem. – powiedział, pojawiając się tak blisko niej, że ich nosy się prawie stykały. W ułamku sekundy dziewczyna mocno się zarumieniła i krzyknęła biorąc porządny zamach maczugą.

- Odsuń się ode mnie zboczeńcu!

Jej broń nawet nie musnęła wroga, gdyż ten błyskawicznie się teleportował, tym razem znikając już na dobre, pozostawiając wyjątkowo sfrustrowaną blondynkę samej sobie, która po chwili, gdy się uspokoiła, zaczęła rozważać słowa niemile widzianego gościa.

_Czy możliwe jest, aby samiutki, niewinny Mazoku był w stanie w pojedynkę wejść do strasznej twierdzy wypełnionej świętą magią?_

* * *

><p><em>Ryozoku<em>, nazwa będąca uznawaną za mit nawet w tak wypełnionym magią kraju jak Seyrun. Jednak wbrew przekonaniom prostszych ludzi, ten legendarny lud wciąż istniał, chociaż swoje świetlane lata już dawno miał za sobą. Ich wyjątkowość tkwiła w umiejętności przekazywanej z babki na wnuczkę, z dziadka na wnuka. Co drugie pokolenie potrafiło dokonać niezwykłego czynu, jakim była możliwość transformacji w Smoka, zwanego inaczej _Ryozoku_. Ze względu na fakt, że boski opiekun Seyrun przyjmował najczęściej smoczą postać, ród Ryozoku uważano za tych, którzy poza rodziną królewską byli najbardziej godni łaski Celphieda. Przez wiele wieków Najwyższa Rada, tak jak i stanowiska _syenleu_ oraz _hiruzenkai_ były obsadzane jedynie przez członków rodu _Ryozoku_. W pewnym momencie, z niewiadomych przyczyn elitarne geny zaczęły słabnąć. Coraz rzadziej można było znaleźć u Smoków, kogoś na tyle silnego, aby mógł przyjąć moc Celphieda i zaczęto szukać potężnych magów pośród innych mieszkańców Seyrun. W obecnych czasach ród _Ryozoku_ opiekował się jedynie świątynią w Lesie Południa. Najważniejsze funkcje w królestwie niekiedy trafiały w ręce Smoków, ale pod tym kątem straciły swoją niemalże uzurpatorską pozycję.

Filia Ul Copt była jedną z najmłodszych latorośli rodu _Ryozoku_. Opanowawszy zdolność transformacji w Smoka niemal do perfekcji w wieku 10 lat, szybko stała się kandydatką na _syenleu_. Najwyższy kapłan świątyni w Lesie Południa, Valruuk, pokładał w dziewczynce spore nadzieje. Gdyby młodej Smoczycy udało się zając stanowisko _cephieleu_, pozycja rodu _Ryozoku_ zostałaby umocniona. Nikt nie miałby przecież odwagi podważyć słów najwyższej kapłanki Celphieda.

Sprawy jednak nie ułożyły się po myśli głowy rodu _Ryozoku_. Funkcję _cephieleu_ miała objąć starsza z sióstr Inverse, Luna, przez co jego podopiecznej przypadła ponownie rola „pionka", czyli zwyczajnej _syenleu_, która stała niżej w hierarchii od najwyższej kapłanki. Valruuk nie mógł się pogodzić z takim stanem rzeczy. Poprzysiągł na imię przodków, że zwróci swojej rodzinie należną jej pozycję w Seyrun. Musiał osiągnąć swój cel bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

><p>Filia wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć o słowach wypowiedzianych przez tego wstrętnego Mazoku.<p>

_Czy możliwe jest, aby samiutki, niewinny Mazoku był w stanie w pojedynkę wejść do strasznej twierdzy wypełnionej świętą magią?_

Demon niewątpliwie był najperfidniejszą i najbardziej irytującą formą wroga, z jaką mogła się spotkać. Z pewnością każde jego słowo było albo drwiną albo kłamstwem. Chociaż… Blondynka musiała przyznać, że Mazoku nie powiedział nic konkretnego, wręcz przeciwnie, unikał udzielenia możliwości jak tylko potrafił. A jeżeli nie przedstawił jej żadnych faktów, którym wprost mogłaby zaprzeczyć, to chyba nie można było mówić o oszustwie, prawda?

Z drugiej strony przez całą dyskusję jedynie się z niej nabijał, więc niby czemu miałaby potraktować to jedno zdanie poważnie? _Ponieważ pod tą warstwą drwiny zostało zadane całkiem ważne pytanie_. – odpowiedział jej cichy głosik w głowie.

Seyrun zostało otoczone silną barierą starej, lecz potężnej _cephieleu_, której nawet potężniejsze Demony nie miały prawa pokonać. Owszem zdarzały się chwile, kiedy osłona słabła, lecz paradoksalnie tylko pomniejsze Mazoku mogły przez nią wtedy przejść, gdyż działanie zaczarowanej siatki energii było wprost proporcjonalne do mocy wroga: im potężniejszy przeciwnik, tym dotkliwsze skutki odniosłoby zaklęcie w przypadku przekroczenia magicznej granicy. A czego jak czego, ale tego, że samozwańczy Tajemniczy Kapłan był niezwykle potężny, Filia była pewna. Co więcej, świątynia w Lesie Południa była otoczona dodatkową barierą rodu _Ryozoku_, więc wtargnięcie na ich teren jakiegokolwiek Mazoku było niemożliwe. A jednak kilka dni temu widziała go na własne oczy. Była szkolona do walki z Demonami od dziecka. Nie mogła pomylić tego sposobu teleportacji. Jedynym sensownym wnioskiem było to, że ktoś pomógł Mazoku dostać się do środka.

Blondynka gwałtownie się wzdrygnęła. Prawie, chociaż tylko w myślach, posądziła o konspirację z Mazoku członka własnej rodziny. Do czego to dochodziło? Pewnie to chciał osiągnąć przeklęty fioletowowłosy. Chciał ją zmusić do zwątpienia w najbliższych jej ludzi! Jakie to niegodziwe! Wręcz wstrętne!

Nie wspomniała nikomu o nieszczęsnym spotkaniu, między innymi ze względu na własne przemyślenia. Jak by na przykład zareagował pan Valruuk, gdyby usłyszał, że jakaś małolata, pomijając fakt, że była ona przyszłą _syenleu_, wmawia mu, że podejrzewa go o współpracę z Mazoku? Niebieskooka skuliła się w sobie na samą myśl o takim zniesławieniu. Żałowała, że nie ma obok niej Valgaarva. Chłopiec o złotych oczach i morskich włosach, chociaż często robił sobie z niej żarty, to w ważnych sytuacjach potrafił się zachować jak na jej najlepszego przyjaciela przystało, a nawet jak przystało na jej przyszłego _hiruzenkai_. Filia przez cały czas nie mogła zapomnieć, jak jej ulżyło, gdy się dowiedziała, że to mały Val będzie miał za zadanie ją chronić. _W sumie już nie taki mały_. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdyż w ostatnim czasie młodzieniec wreszcie ją przerósł, z czym dumnie obnosił się po całej świątyni. Oj tak… Gdyby Valgaarv tu był, powiedział by jej co powinna zrobić z tymi podejrzeniami, lecz, niestety, teraz Val uczestniczył w specjalnym treningu wraz ze swoim bratem Gaarvem, który to z kolei miał zostać _hiruzenkai_ Luny Inverse, i nie spodziewano się ujrzeć braci z powrotem przed zbliżającym się zaprzysiężeniem _cephieleu_.

Filia westchnęła ciężko. Do czasu powrotu przyjaciela postanowiła nie powracać myślami do Tajemniczego Kapłana i do tego nieprzyjemnego wątku. Zadowolona ze swojego postanowienia powróciła do swoich codziennych zajęć. W jej rozumowaniu nie było nic błędnego. Wtedy nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że będzie zmuszona zmierzyć się z tym tematem o wiele szybciej niż uważała.

* * *

><p>Obudziło ją uczucie przenikliwego chłodu. Otworzyła zaspane powieki i w jednej chwili zalała ją świadomość, że wróg jest blisko. Wyczuwała niemal setki negatywnych aur. Atak Mazoku? Teraz? Jak to było możliwe?<p>

Szybko wstała z łóżka i podbiegła do okna. Na chwilę zapomniała o oddychaniu. Potężna bariera starej _cephieleu_ upadała. Ich najlepsza forma obrony zanikała na jej oczach. A wróg, naturalnie, nie czekał na zaproszenie. Upadek tak złożonego czaru ochronnego, jakim było zaklęcie najprawdopodobniej umarłej najwyższej kapłanki Celphieda, przebiegał stopniowo. Najpierw pojawiały się w strukturze magicznej dziury, przez które mogły przeniknąć pomniejsze Demony. To jeszcze nie stanowiłoby takiego kłopotu. Prawdziwy problem zaczynał się w momencie, gdy po stronie Seyrun pojawiały się człekokształtne, czyli te o znacząco większej mocy, Mazoku. A właśnie takie stwory wyczuwała Filia. Bariera musiała zacząć zanikać stosunkowo niedawno. W jaki sposób średniej klasy Demony pojawiły się już po ich stronie osłony?

Filia błyskawicznie przebrała się w swoją ulubioną różową sukienkę i narzuciła na siebie długi, biały płaszcz. Wybiegła z pokoju i biegnąc długimi korytarzem wreszcie dojrzała kogoś ze swoich.

- Pani Aldish! – zawołała krótko obciętą, ciemnowłosą, starszą kobietę. – Co się tutaj dzieje?

- Filio, nic się nie dzieje. Wracaj do łóżka. – odparła ze stoickim spokojem .

- Jak to nic?! Bariera upadła! Wyczuwam średniej klasy Mazoku! To ma być nic?!

- Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą, dziecko.

Blondynka z niedowierzaniem spojrzała jej w oczy. Faktycznie, w spojrzeniu kobiety było niesamowite przekonanie o słuszności wypowiadanych przez nią słów.

- Odsuń się. – dodała nagle.

Filia odwróciła się za siebie. Jej oczom ukazał się dwugłowy potwór pozbawiony oczu. Unosił się na ogromnych szarych skrzydłach, pokrywających się z resztą ubarwienia. Z ohydnej paszczy dobył się przerażający ryk.

Przyszła _syenleu_ myślała, że starsza kobieta za chwilę przystąpi do walki, jednak szybko okazało się, że się myliła. Ku dodatkowemu zaskoczeniu młodej _Ryozoku_, niezaatakowany Mazoku minął obojętnie obie kobiety.

- O co tutaj chodzi? – wydukała zszokowana Filia.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. A teraz wracaj do swojej komnaty.

- Nie ma mowy. – oznajmiła pewnym głosem niebieskooka. – Nie mam pojęcia, co jest grane, ale zamierzam się tego dowiedzieć. – I zwinnym ruchem wyminęła starszą kobietę oraz pobiegła do pokoju Valruuka. Kto, jak kto, ale on musiał wiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje. Błyskawicznie pokonała kolejny korytarz. Napotkała następnego niższej klasy Demona, którego bez chwili wahania zniszczyła spluwając na wroga smoczym laserem. Tego ją uczono przez niemal całe życie. Mazoku są złe. Seyrun, a zwłaszcza _Ryozoku_ są dobre. Dobro musi zwyciężyć. Zło należy zniszczyć. Wszystko było proste. Wcześniej nie przyszłoby jej do głowy kwestionowanie rozkazów kogoś starszego z rodu. Jednak zasiane ziarnko wątpliwości zaczęło obficie kiełkować. Musiała poznać prawdę.

Nie nacisnęła jak zawsze spokojnie klamki. Bez wahania pchnęła drzwi, korzystając ze swojej brutalnej siły, która również, obok smoczego lasera, była następstwem perfekcji smoczej transformacji. Jej oczom ukazał się widok niemal taki jak zawsze. Starszy mężczyzna z potężną brodą i z lekką łysiną siedział na przepięknym fotelu w białych strojnych szatach przy ogromnym stole wykonanym z kamienia. Jego spojrzenie zwykle pełne mądrości i wyrozumiałości zwróciło się w stronę blondynki. Tak też było i tym razem i na krótką chwilę Filia zawstydziła się niegrzecznego wtargnięcia do gabinetu.

- Co tu robisz? Miałaś być w swojej komnacie. – spytał nieco zaskoczony starszy kapłan.

- Jestem przyszłą _syenleu_. – oznajmiła ozięble Filia. – A tuż obok mnie paraduje banda Mazoku, które jakimś cudem nas nie atakują, a moi przełożeni mówią mi, że mam być w swojej komnacie. Czy może mi to pan wyjaśnić? – spytała bardzo formalnie, emanując grzecznym chłodem.

- Właśnie, moje dziecko. Jesteś przyszłą – Wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo. – _syenleu_, a to oznacza, że jeszcze nie jesteś kapłanką Celphieda i że wciąż jesteś pod opieką starszych. Dlatego też nie powinno cię chyba dziwić to, że chcemy abyś była bezpieczna w swojej komnacie.

- Nie dam się dłużej traktować jak małe dziecko. Chcę wiedzieć, co jest grane. – powiedziała stanowczo blondynka. Nigdy wcześniej nie odważyła się na tak pozbawione szacunku odzywanie się do nestora rodu.

- Jesteś za młoda aby rozumieć to, co się teraz dzieje.

- Nie wydaje mi się.

- Filio, robisz się bezczelna. Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej tolerować. – Dotychczas spokojny ton głosu staruszka nabrał ostrego brzmienia. Przyszła _syenleu_ była jednak nieugięta. Musiała poznać prawdę.

- Bariera upada! Nasz śmiertelny wróg nas atakuje! Dlaczego nikt w tej świątyni nie walczy z Mazoku?! – krzyknęła blondynka.

Zanim starszy kapłan zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, z przyległego do jego gabinetu pokoju dało się usłyszeć kolejny ryk. Filia na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu. To nie mogła być prawda. Zrobiła krok w stronę drzwi, lecz gdy dojrzała kątem oka, że starszy mężczyzna chce jej uniemożliwić przejście, gwałtownie przyśpieszyła i w jednej chwili weszła do środka.

Nie wierzyła w to, co zobaczyła. Przyległy pokoik był ogromną salą, na środku której znajdował się świeżo rozrysowany krąg runiczny, co chwila błyskający jasnym światłem. Przy każdym mrugnięciu oświetlenia pojawiała się kolejna bestia kierująca się następnie do korytarza prowadzącego do wyjścia świątyni.

Filia w jednej sekundzie zrozumiała sens słów znaków ze starożytnego języka.

Bariera starej _cephieleu_ była niezwykle potężna. Jednak, gdyby przy jej zasłabnięciu powstały współpracujące ze sobą portale po obu stronach granicy, byłoby możliwe uaktywnienie teleportu, mającego możliwości obejścia działania bariery.

Jej dumny ród, służący Celphiedowi od tysiącleci, pomagał Mazoku, zwolennikom Shabranigdo.

Filia poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają. Tuż za sobą usłyszała dyszącego starszego kapłana.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała słabym głosem.

- Ród _Ryozoku_ powinien rządzić Seyrun, a nie mu służyć. – powiedział cicho. – Zostaliśmy zepchnięci do roli sługusów, przez tych niewdzięczników z Najwyższej Rady. – Z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej przepełniony bólem i gniewem. – Te Mazoku są inne. One pomogą nam się pozbyć tych, którzy odmawiają nam naszej wielkości.

- To pan? Pan podpisał pakt z Mazoku?

- Potępiasz mnie, bo nie wiesz, kim tak naprawdę byli twoi przodkowie. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest należne nam miejsce.

- Właśnie, Filio, uwierz najstarszemu. – wtrącił się nagle nowy głos. Blondynka spojrzała w stronę, z którego dochodził. Theolinne Mao, jej ciemnowłosa mistrzyni, matka dwójki dzieci zabitych z zimną krwią przez Mazoku przy rzadkim momencie osłabnięcia bariery. Dzięki tej kobiecie przyszła _syenleu_ opanowała swoją moc. Jej zawdzięczała rozumienie swojego przeznaczenia. A teraz właśnie ona kazała jej się wycofać?

- Utraciliśmy swoją pozycję, bo ród Ryozoku nie ma wystarczającej mocy, aby walczyć z wrogiem. Kiedyś każdy był w stanie teleportować się w Smoka, a ile osób potrafi dokonać tego teraz? Odpowiedzialnym za ochronę może być tylko ktoś silny, a po was widzę, że Smoki utraciły nie tylko siłę, ale i honor. – skomentowała chłodno niebieskooka.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Najsilniejsi? Honor?! – zasyczała Theolinne. – Czy Najwyższa Rada była honorowa wysyłając moich synów, aby strzegli tej przeklętej bariery?! Czy pieprzona ludzka _cephieleu_, pod której przewodnictwem ukrywamy się za barierą i unikamy otwartej walki od 150 lat, naprawdę błyszczy twoim zdaniem cnotą honoru?! – Po ostatnim zdaniu wzięła głębszy wdech, aby się uspokoić, po czym powiedziała ciszej, lecz dobitniej. –Jesteś naiwna, Filio, jeżeli uważasz, że w naszych czasach wciąż istnieje tak puste pojęcie jak honor. Każdy dąży do własnego zysku, dążąc po trupach do celu.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów przyszła _syenleu_ spojrzała ze smutkiem na swoich mentorów i podniosła się.

- Dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz?

- Byłaś dzieckiem. A jeśli wciąż nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć moich słów, oznacza to, że wciąż nim jesteś.

Filia spojrzała w ciemne oczy kobiety. Nie można w nich było znaleźć nawet krzty zawahania. Ten człowiek również wierzył w to, co mówił. Miała w głowie mętlik. W co miała teraz wierzyć? Co miała teraz zrobić?

Zanim znalazła w sobie odpowiedź, wyczuła w sali jeszcze jedną obecność. Znajomą, lecz nieprzyjazną. Nie zareagowała od razu. Dopiero, gdy jego postać w pełni się zmaterializowała, zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie, jakie podpowiedział jej instynkt: zaklęcie świętej osłony.

Dwójka pozostałych zebranych bez lęku utkwiła swoje spojrzenie w nowo przybyłym, chociaż Filia odniosła wrażenie, że przybycie Tajemniczego Kapłana nie było w planie nestora rodu Ryozoku.

- Xellosie, co tu robisz? Mówiłeś, że anihilacją Najwyższej Rady zajmą się twoi podkomendni. – spytał Valruuk.

Blondynka zadrżała. Na własne uszy usłyszała, że nestor rodu planował zabicie najważniejszego organu władzy Seyrun przy pomocy wroga. Nie spowodowało to jednak przerwania potężnej bańki ochronnej, jaką utworzyła wokół siebie. Fioletowowłosy Mazoku zaczął emanować ciężką, mroczną aurą, która najwidoczniej uszła uwadze pozostałej dwójce.

- Najwyższej Rady nie da się pokonać za pomocą średniej klasy Demonów. – oznajmił pogodnie, jakby tłumaczył dziecku, do czego służy nóż i widelec.

- Ale przecież mówiłeś… – Valruuk wyraźnie pobladł.

- Że jeżeli utworzycie po swojej stronie portal, który umożliwi swobodne poruszanie się również mi, to wyślę do stolicy armię swoich podkomendnych… – dodał spokojnie Xelloss.

- Które miały zgładzić Najwyższą Radę! – wtrącił nerwowo starszy mężczyzna.

- Które miały spróbować zgładzić Najwyższą Radę. Taki magiczny kontrakt zawarliśmy. I z tego kontraktu moja strona się wywiązała. – Mazoku na poparcie swych słów podciągnął rękaw. Na jego przedramieniu była widoczna zanikająca sześciokątna gwiazda – symbol magicznego kontraktu, który stanowił jedną z najpotężniejszych starożytnych magii. – Atak został przeprowadzony, lecz dwie pozostałe _syenleu_ już roztoczyły swoją barierę wokół Pałacu.

- Oszukałeś nas! – krzyknął nestor rodu _Ryozoku_.

- Nic podobnego. To wy uznaliście, że takie siły spokojnie wystarczą na pokonanie Rady. Po prostu nie doceniłeś ich sił, a przeceniłeś własne, panie _Ryozoku_. – kontynuował spokojnie Mazoku.

- Ale ty wiedziałeś, że tak będzie, prawda? – spytała milcząca dotąd Theolinne. Filia widziała, jak jej mentorka pobladła.

- Istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo. – odparł wciąż rozbawiony Demon.

- Więc przez ten cały czas bawiłeś się naszym kosztem? – spytała oskarżycielsko kobieta.

- Nie nazwałbym tego w taki sposób. Dałem wam tylko kilka chwil ułudy, kiedy mogliście myśleć, że wasze marzenie się spełni. A teraz nadszedł czas na waszą zapłatę. – Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, Mazoku uchylił lekko powieki. Przyszła _syenleu_ zadrżała, gdy ujrzała bezlitosne fioletowe tęczówki.

- Zapłatę? – spytał zdezorientowany Valruuk.

- Owszem. Dzisiaj wielu moich podkomendnych utraciło życie ze względu na naszą umowę. Nie uważasz, że trzeba to wyrównać? – spytał Demon, zanim cała świątynia została skąpana w mrocznej, potężnej energii.

Filia otoczona potężną bańką światła starała się zatkać sobie uszy, aby nie słyszeć krzyków umierających krewnych. Nie wierzyła w to, co widziała. To musiał być tylko zły sen…

Po chwili wszystko ustało. Przyszła _syenleu_ z ogromnych strachem otworzyła oczy.

Fioletowowłosy Mazoku przez cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu. Zabicie wszystkich mieszkańców świątyni zajęło mu jedynie moment. Blondynka wiedziała, ze Demon jest potężny, ale w życiu nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego.

Ponownie opadła na kolana.

- Dlaczego mnie oszczędziłeś? Nie łatwiej by było mnie zabić a ich wciąż wykorzystywać, aby dotrzeć do Pałacu? – spytała. Wiedziała, że zareagowała za późno tworząc ochronną bańkę. Gdyby Demon o takiej mocy chciałby ją zabić, już byłaby martwa.

- Ci, co zdradzają tych, których mają chronić, nie są dobrymi sojusznikami, nie wydaje ci się?

- Ale czemu mnie nie zabiłeś, jak miałeś okazję?! – Musiała uzyskać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Mazoku uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie dostałem takiego rozkazu. Oj, bariera zaczyna działać. – skrzywił się. – Z pewnością zobaczymy się na polu bitwy, pani _syenleu_. – powiedział i szybko zniknął.

Gdy nie czuła już nawet krztyny mrocznej obecności, odwołała własne zaklęcie. Rozejrzała się po pustej i zdewastowanej sali. Moc Mazoku zniszczyła również ciała ofiar. Nie został nawet proch, który można by wrzucić do urny. Nie miała siły płakać, a nawet gdyby je miała, to kogo miała żałować? Tych, którzy ją okłamywali? Udzieliła sobie wewnętrznej reprymendy. To była jej rodzina! Przeklęty Demon zabił w jednej chwili jej ród! Nie… Widziała dowody na własne oczy. Valruuk zawarł ze śmiertelnym wrogiem magiczny kontrakt. Wszystko, co się stało, wydarzyło się na życzenie rodu _Ryozoku_. Próba układu z bezwzględnym wrogiem była jak próba obłaskawienia żywiołów, z góry skazana na porażkę. Z bezwzględnym wrogiem, który mógł ją zabić, a jednak tego nie zrobił…

Miała zostać _syenleu_. Zawsze była dumna ze swojego przeznaczenia. Tak jak pozostali podziwiała mądrą _cephieleu_, dzięki której wciąż wszyscy byli bezpieczni... Bezpieczni i bezbronni. Theolinne miała po części rację. Przez 150 lat mieszkańcy Seyrun oduczyli się walki. Ród Ryozoku nawet nie był w stanie oszacować swoich sił. Dopiero teraz Filia spojrzała na starą najwyższą kapłankę Celphieda jak na nadopiekuńczą matkę. Potężna użytkowniczka białej magii nie znosiła walki. Dlatego chroniła Seyrun najlepiej jak potrafiła, tworząc barierę nie do przejścia dla najpotężniejszych Mazoku. Ale taka ochrona nie zlikwidowała problemu. Demony pragnęły bitwy. Zostały do tego stworzone. I dopóki nie osiągną swojego celu, nigdy nie przestaną.

Najwyższa Rada wykorzystywała ród _Ryozoku_ jako mięso armatnie. Ród Smoków spiskował z Demonami. Mazoku darował jej życie…

Świat zaczął wirować jej przed oczami i szybko poczuła, że zaczyna tracić przytomność.

* * *

><p>Upadek świątyni w Lesie Południa został otoczony tajemnicą. Wielu miało wątpliwości, czy młoda kandydatka na <em>syenleu<em>, będąca jedyną ocalałą po ataku Mazoku, podniesie się po takim ciosie. Ku zdumieniu ogółu Filia Ul Copt szybko powróciła do ostatnich treningów i rok po katastrofie złożyła zaprzysiężenie na _syenleu_ wraz ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Valgaarvem, który został oficjalnie mianowany _hiruzenkai_. Dwie stare _syenleu_ miały przed sobą jeszcze rok życia. Czekał ich tylko rok gwarantowanej ochrony. Dwanaście miesięcy na ustalenie nowego programu ochrony Księżniczki oraz mieszkańców Seyrun. Niektórzy nie wierzyli w świeżo wybraną _cephieleu_, zaledwie czternastoletnią Lunę Inverse. Lecz ci, którzy widzieli nową najwyższą kapłankę Celphieda w akcji wznosili modły dziękczynne do boskiego opiekuna Seyrun. Szybko stało się jasne, że nastały dla królestwa nowe czasy. Długi, nerwowy sen miał zostać zastąpiony przez prawdziwą walkę. Istniały jednak pewne ograniczenia. Szkolone zastępy magów i kapłanów przez rzadki udział w prawdziwych potyczkach z Mazoku przedstawiały niezwykle niski poziom bojowy. Dosyć zaawansowane zdolności do tworzenia barier oraz do leczenia rekompensowały te braki w taktyce defensywnej, lecz nie w ofensywnej. Ponadto kandydatka na drugą _syenleu_, młodsza siostra najwyższej kapłanki Celphieda, wciąż była za młoda, aby złożyć przysięgę. Z tych względów Luna ułożyła plan ataku w dużej mierze opierający się na niej.

Luna Inverse była niezwykle potężna. Nawet rok po zaprzysiężeniu mówiono, że jej moc wciąż nie osiągnęła apogeum. Ale jej wróg również nie próżnował. Lordowie Mazoku jak tylko się zorientowali, że mają do czynienia z groźnym przeciwnikiem, uknuli misterny plan pozbycia się podobno najpotężniejszej od tysiąca lat _cephieleu_.

* * *

><p>Tego dnia Filia była na samodzielnej misji. Valgaarv po kilku chwilach przekonywania, zakończonych wyciągnięciem maczugi, zgodził się na puszczenie Smoka samego, pod warunkiem, że on sam weźmie udział w patrolowaniu pobliskiego terenu. Największe prawdopodobieństwo odniesienia sukcesu wymagało działania w pojedynkę. Zadaniem niebieskookiej była weryfikacja zdobytej przez Lunę informacji. <em>Cephieleu<em> była zaniepokojona doniesieniami, że podobno gdzieś w górach Kataart notorycznie dochodziło do pewnych zakazanych rytuałów. _Syenleu_ nie za bardzo rozumiała, co się kryło pod tym pojęciem, ale obiecała najwyższej kapłance Celphieda, że sprawdzi wskazany teren pod kątem podejrzanych śladów magicznych.

Młoda Ryozoku teleportowała się na jeden ze szczytów ośnieżonych gór. Szybko przeskanowała pobliski teren i dopiero, gdy była pewna, że w najbliższej okolicy nie znajduje się żaden podejrzany osobnik, pozwoliła sobie na wzięcie głębszego wdechu. Powietrze Kaatart było niezwykle mroźne, ale i zarazem cudownie czyste. W stolicy Seyrun, na każdym kroku można było spotkać magiczne ślady czyjejś obecności. A to miejsce było nieskażone magią. Nieskażone walką…

Blondynka ciężko westchnęła. Feralne wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat pozostawiły na jej duszy trwałe piętno. Młoda dziewczyna przekonała się wtedy na własnej skórze, że świat nie jest czarnobiały. Obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej nikomu nie pozwoli sobą kierować. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru być pionkiem w cudzych rozgrywkach. Zgodziła się na zostanie _syenleu_ nie po to, aby, jak wierzyła jako dziecko, walczyć ze złem. Pojęcie czystego zła bezpowrotnie przestało dla niej istnieć. Była tylko i wyłącznie druga strona barykady. Wróg, który miał własny system wartości i własne cele. Tak jak ona.

Mimo wszystko właśnie to odkrycie było jej największą motywacją do działania. Każdy dążył do własnego celu. Każdy chciał, aby spełniło się właśnie jego marzenie. A jej pragnienie było bardzo proste. Normalne, pozbawione walki życie. Czy to naprawdę było tak wiele? Żadnych kapłanek, żadnych bóstw, żadnych kłamstw… Zacisnęła pięści. To nie był czas, aby znów wspominać przeszłość. Miała zadanie do wykonania.

Ukradkiem teleportowała się w inne miejsce, a potem w jeszcze inne. Pomimo silnego skupienia nic nie zwróciło jej uwagi. Nie napotkała nawet najmniejszego pomagicznego echa.

- O co tu chodzi? – spytała na głos. Przecież Luna nie wysłałaby jej tutaj bezpodstawnie.

- Szukasz czegoś, Smoczku? – Nagle usłyszała tuż za sobą znajomy głos. W jednej chwili gwałtownie odskoczyła i stanęła przodem do kogoś, o kim myślała przez ostatnie dwa lata o wiele częściej niż by się przyznała przed samą sobą.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – spytała poirytowana, chociaż bardziej była zła na siebie niż na Mazoku. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Założyła, że sprawa dotyczy pomniejszych, niezdolnych do tak perfekcyjnego zamaskowania własnej aury, Demonów.

- Jesteś głucha? – odpowiedział pytaniem, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, co nieco kontrastowało z wypowiedzianymi przez niego słowami.

- Widzę, że jak zawsze jesteś mistrzem w doprowadzaniu ludzi do szału. – syknęła, jednocześnie skupiając się na czarze komunikacji. Musiała ostrzec Lunę.

- A ty równie naiwna jak poprzednio. Naprawdę myślałaś, że pozwolę ci na kontakt z _cephieleu_? – Jego ton był wciąż pogodny, jednak Filię mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz. Kanały komunikacji zostały zablokowane. Nie mogła rzucić czaru komunikacji. Nie mogła się teleportować. Była zdana sama na siebie.

- Mój brak kontaktu z _cephieleu_ nie będzie dla ciebie korzystny, gdyż istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Luna pojawi się tutaj osobiście. – odparła chłodno.

- Właśnie na to liczy moja pani. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Jak to? – spytała pobladła _syenleu_.

- Doskonale sprawdzasz się jako przynęta, Smoczku.

- I niby co twoja pani chce zrobić z Luną?

- To już nie jest ani moje ani twoje zmartwienie. Ale pomińmy sprawy naszych przełożonych. W końcu nie mogę pozwolić, abyś się tutaj nudziła, czyż nie? – Mówiąc te słowa, Mazoku uchylił nieco powieki. – Pokaż mi moc legendarnej _syenleu_.

Filia przypomniała sobie tamtą chwilę, gdy Mazoku w okamgnieniu dokonał anihilacji rodu _Ryozoku_. Miała walczyć z kimś, kto posiadał taką moc? Ręce zaczęły jej drżeć. _Jesteś kapłanką Celphieda, jesteś o wiele potężniejsza niż dwa lata temu. Nie bądź tchórzem, do cholery! _–Udzieliła sobie wewnętrznej reprymendy.

Xelloss błyskawicznie przywołał kulę ciemnej, negatywnej energii i posłał ją w stronę Smoka. Filia w ostatnim momencie zrobiła unik. Wciąż patrzyła się przerażona na Demona.

- To wszystko? Czekam na więcej, Smoczku. – zadrwił.

W jednej chwili Ryozoku ogarnął gniew.

- Nie. Mów. Tak. Do. Mnie. – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Niby jak, Smoczku? – Wciąż się drażnił.

To było wręcz zabawne, jak łatwo jej przerażenie ustąpiło wzburzeniu.

- Sam się o to prosiłeś, parszywy Namagomi. – wysyczała.

- Jak mnie nazwałaś? – spytał nieco poirytowany Mazoku, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, gdyż nagle w przypływie jasnego światła zniknęła młoda dziewczyna i pojawił się przed nim wielki, złoty smok. Wystarczył jeden ruch skrzydeł, aby wzniecić falę szturmową, która uderzyła w Demona. Xelloss odleciał na parę metrów, lecz szybko teleportował się w miejsce będące poza zasięgiem _Ryozoku_.

- Całkiem nieźle. – Uśmiechnął się. –Ale to wciąż za mało.

Filia splunęła na niego smoczym laserem. Potężny pocisk uderzył w górę tworząc w niej pokaźny krater, tuż po tym, gdy Mazoku z łatwością się teleportował. Smok nie zwracając na to uwagi zaczął torpedować przeciwnika gradem ataków.

Mazoku w niesamowitym tempie unikał wszystkich strumieni energii. Jednak w pewnym momencie Demon zatrzymał się tuż przed Smokiem. Zaskoczona _syenleu_ o ułamek sekundy za późno wystrzeliła kolejny pocisk. Xelloss wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i wystrzelił z niej strugę złowrogiej mocy, która niczym lasso owinęła się wokół ogromnej sylwetki _Ryozoku_.

_Syenleu_ wydała z siebie przerażający krzyk, gdy seria wyładowań negatywnej energii objęła swój cel. Ból był obezwładniający. Przez chwilę miała tak zamroczony umysł, że nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Ostatkiem sił wypowiedziała zaklęcie:

- Chaotic Disintegrate.

Usłyszała krótki męski jęk. Skierowany w nią atak się skończył.

- To było coś. – odparł bez cienia drwiny Xelloss trzymający się za ramię.

Filia niemogąca już dłużej utrzymać smoczej transformacji wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Cała poraniona dyszała ciężko. Gdyby atak trwał choć chwilę dłużej, mogłaby tego nie przeżyć. Tym razem blondynka nie czekała dłużej na zaproszenie i skierowała na przeciwnika bez ostrzeżenia strumień czystej świętej magii.

Mazoku zareagował od razu, odpowiadając wiązką mrocznej mocy.

Dwa pasma energii zderzyły się.

Filia zapomniała o swojej misji, o tym, że Luna była najprawdopodobniej w niebezpieczeństwie. Patrzyła na dwie neutralizujące się moce. Mogła z nim walczyć! Uczucie euforii trwało jednak bardzo krótko, gdy ujrzała, że negatywna moc zaczyna przeważać. Natychmiast przestała kierować swoją energię w stronę wroga i zrobiła unik, gdy mroczna wiązka uderzyła tuż obok niej.

- To była ładna walka. Ale musimy już chyba kończyć tę zabawę. – powiedział Xelloss przed uniesieniem jednej ręki w górę. W rezultacie wokół kapłanki pojawiły się liczne ciemne stożki. Niebieskooka wpatrywała się w nie przerażona. Była świadoma, że gdy chociaż jeden z nich w nią uderzy, będzie po niej. W jednej chwili podniosła wokół siebie osłonę.

Przez moment para wrogów patrzyła sobie w oczy. Co upadnie jako pierwsze? Jej bariera czy jego pociski?

Właśnie w tej chwili niebo przecięło błyskawica.

- Cóż, chyba dokończymy zabawę kiedy indziej. – Mazoku ponownie się uśmiechnął przymykając powieki.

- Kiedy indziej? W co ty pogrywasz?! – Filia wrzasnęła. – Czy nie powinieneś mnie zabić jak tylko masz ku temu okazję?!

- Póki co mam inne rozkazy. – oznajmił spokojnie.

- Wydaje mi się, że nieco je naginasz do swojej woli. – powiedziała poirytowana _syenleu_.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Że wolisz się ze mną drażnić, aniżeli mnie zabić. – walnęła bez namysłu.

- To niezwykle ciekawa teza. – rzekł podchodząc do niej bliżej. Dzieliła ich jedynie jej bariera.

- Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?! – krzyknęła podświadomie zbliżając się do niego.

Mazoku uchylił nieco powieki. Filię ponownie mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz. Umieścił swoją głowę tuż przy jej twarzy, zachowując jednocześnie bezpieczny dystans wobec bariery, który nawiasem mówiąc, nie był zbyt duży. _Syenleu_ poczuła, że się rumieni, gdy Demon poruszył ustami.

- To… – szepnął. Dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć jak jego głos mógł się nagle stać tak… sensualny. Nic innego się nie liczyło w tym momencie. Chciała jedynie usłyszeć, odpowiedź na pytanie: dlaczego?

– Tajemnica. – dodał po krótkiej chwili i zniknął.

Gdy zapach jego magicznej obecności się ulotnił, Filia cofnęła zaklęcie i opadła na kolana. Zaczęła dygotać z wściekłości. Jak on śmiał?! Nagle jednak jej tok myśli został zatrzymany przez olbrzymią eksplozję potężnej energii. Wybuch trwał tylko jedną sekundę, a blondynkę w jednej chwili ogarnęła obezwładniająca pustka. Wiedziała, co ona oznacza. _Cephieleu_ odeszła.

Powoli po policzkach dziewczyny spadły łzy.

Zawiodła.

Ponownie przeżyła, a ktoś inny został zamordowany.

Na jej ubraniu pojawiły się pierwsze krople deszczu. Szybko mżawkę zastąpiła głośna ulewa. Jednak nic nie mogło zagłuszyć kobiecego szlochu.

* * *

><p>Po śmierci Luny Inverse, ataki Mazoku na pewien czas ucichły. Chociaż nie znano dokładnych okoliczności tego zdarzenia, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że umierająca <em>cephieleu<em> musiała zabić albo przynajmniej mocno zranić chociaż część napastników.

Najwyższa Rada podjęła ryzykowną decyzję wybierając na następną najwyższą kapłankę Celphieda jej młodszą siostrę. Była to jednak ostatnia szansa Seyrun. Tylko Lina Inverse miała szansę zastąpić Lunę. Gdyby jej się to nie udało, królestwo mogło się pożegnać z jakąkolwiek nadzieją na przetrwanie.


	13. Cisza przed burzą

Rozdział XIII 

_Cisza przed burzą_

Walka Ceiphieda i Shabranigdo toczyła się od niepamiętnych czasów. Na samym początku bitwa rozgrywała się jedynie na boskiej płaszczyźnie, jednak pewnego dnia, po wielu tysiącleciach nieustającego boju, Bóg Ciemności odkrył sposób, jak mógłby pokonać swojego jasnego odpowiednika. Postanowił wykorzystać tkwiące w ludzkich sercach negatywne emocje do zwiększenia własnej mocy. W odpowiedzi na ten ruch, jego przeciwnik sięgnął po jedyną broń, jaka mu pozostała – po pozytywne i ciepłe odczucia tlące się w człowieku. W ten sposób pojedynek tytanów przeniósł się do świata śmiertelników. I o ile w boskich realiach szanse obu oponentów były wyrównane, w nowym wymiarze Shabranigdo szybko zyskał przewagę. Tworząc okrutne potwory, budził w ludziach strach, którym karmiły się jego mroczne dzieci nazwane później Mazoku. Z czasem te potężne Demony wyspecjalizowały się w wywoływaniu u swych ofiar najgorszych odczuć, poczynając od lęku i kończąc na wyrodnym okrucieństwie. Doszło do tego, że najpodlejsze jednostki zaczęły się same przeistaczać w Mazoku, chociaż nigdy nie mogły osiągnąć mocy Mazoku narodzonych z ciemnej mocy Shabranigdo.

W ten sposób Ceiphied zaczął powoli, lecz nieodwracalnie słabnąć. Fakt, że ludzkie serca są o wiele bardziej podatne na negatywne emocje, zdecydował o jego powolnym upadku. Owszem, istniały osoby, które z radością przyjęły jego ciepłą energię, zmieniając się w Smoki nazwanymi w późniejszych czasach _Ryozoku_, jednak wciąż były to zbyt małe siły, aby mogły się mierzyć ze wschodzącą potęgą jego wroga.

Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy Bóg Jasności był tak słaby, że musiał przyjąć cielesną postać. Właśnie wtedy ukryty w formie młodego mężczyzny spotkał Karissę. Gdy ta dwójka się spotkała, stało się coś, czego nikt się nigdy nie spodziewał. Kobieta rozpoznała w silnym, nieziemskim osobniku, dobrego, lecz zagubionego Władcę Jasności i obdarzyła go najsilniejszym ludzkim uczuciem – miłością. Ceiphied czerpiący siłę z pozytywnych emocji nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Postępując niezwykle ostrożnie, pozwolił sobie zanurzyć się w tym nieznanym jeziorze i szybko się okazało, że pokochał Karissę, jak mężczyzna może pokochać kobietę.

Z tego związku odrodziła się ogromna część mocy Ceiphieda. Znajdując nowe źródło siły, chociaż wciąż nie wystarczającej do pokonania Shabranigdo, zwrócił się z prośbą do kobiety, aby przyjęła tę siłę i przekazała ją swojemu potomkowi. Jeżeli jej dziecko byłoby kochane i później obdarzyłoby czystą miłością swojego partnera, moc ponownie by wzrosła. Karissa nie była głupia, wiedziała, że taki czyn spowoduje, że Ceiphied nie wykorzystawszy tej nowo zyskanej energii na regenerację własnych sił, zapadnie wkrótce w sen. Była również świadoma, że tej mocy było zdecydowanie za mało, aby pokonać Władcę Ciemności. Dlatego też ze łzami w oczach zgodziła się spełnić ostatnie życzenie Smoczego Bóstwa.

Mazoku, których celem było zniszczenie wszelkiej materii związanej z wrogiem Shabranigdo, od tego momentu zaczęły czyhać na życie Karissy. Kobieta, oczywiście, nie miała zamiaru dać się zabić. Zebrawszy wszystkich zwolenników Boga Jasności, utworzyła barierę ogromnego zasięgu, chroniącą obszar przed Demonami. Nie była to osłona całkowicie uniemożliwiająca przeniknięcie wszystkim Mazoku, ale wystarczała, aby zmusić siły Shabranigdo do odwrotu.

Dosyć szybko zaczęto nazywać teren otoczony barierą Seyrun. Tą samą nazwą ochrzczono również zalążek przyszłej stolicy białego królestwa. Z czasem w nowej krainie pojawiła się magia. Osobą, poza mianowaną przez lud królową Karissą, najbardziej obdarzoną mocą była jej siostra, Lytess oraz dwie młode _Ryozoku_. Czując, że jej czas powoli dobiega końca, Karissa wezwała do siebie najsilniejszą trójkę. Powierzyła im opiekę nad swoją jedynaczką i przekazała instrukcje dotyczące rytuału, który mógł zostać wykonany, gdyby nadszedł odpowiedni czas. Lytess, zwana później pierwszą _cephieleu_, obiecała siostrze, że bez względu na wszystko, dopilnuje, aby jej polecenia zostały wykonane.

Wspomniany rytuał był otoczony w Seyrun największą tajemnicą. Nikt poza trójką kapłanek nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Niestety, przez fakt, że _syenleu_ były nie tylko powierniczkami tego sekretu, ale również najpotężniejszymi wojowniczkami w kraju, których obowiązkiem była ochrona królestwa przed Mazoku, upoważniono jeszcze jedną osobę do poznania szczegółów tej ceremonii, która w odróżnieniu od _hiruzenkai_ mających skupić się na obronie kapłanek, miał za zadanie strzec tajników rytuału.

Dla przeciętnych obywateli Seyrun takie osoby pełniły jedynie funkcję opiekuna _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_, jednak wtajemniczeni mieli dla tych ludzi oddzielne miano… Nazywali ich Mistrzami Ceremonii.

* * *

><p>Mistrz Ceremonii obserwował otulone gęstą mgłą Seyrun. Jeszcze niedawno pokryte śniegiem miasto było pogrążone w bezpiecznym śnie. Wraz ze śmiercią twórcy zaklęcia, jego efekty powoli zaczęły się wycofywać. Mężczyzna zwrócił twarz w kierunku czarnych chmur kumulujących się w centrum miasta. Nie czuł tej negatywnej energii od tysiąca lat. Shabranigdo budził się z letargu, a ten dzieciak, Gethley, będąc odpowiednim medium, niebezpiecznie przyśpieszał ten proces.<p>

Uniósł swoją laskę, która zabrzęczawszy delikatnymi dzwoneczkami, zaświeciła się jasnym światłem. Resztki magicznej mgły zostały wzmocnione. Dzięki temu pozbawieni mocy mieszkańcy Seyrun pozostaną uśpieni na czas ostatniej walki. Nic więcej, nie mógł dla nich zrobić. Jego czas się powoli kończył, a on musiał zadbać, aby rytuał wreszcie się dokonał.

* * *

><p>Sylphiel niespokojnie wsłuchiwała się w nurty mocy otaczające Seyrun, jednak w żaden sposób nie była w stanie rozpoznać znajomych energii. Na szczątkach niegdysiejszego Pałacu powstało tak niespokojne kłębowisko magii, że śledzenie akcji jej przyjaciół stało się niemożliwe. Przy zamkniętych oczach wznosiła ciche modlitwy do Ceiphieda. <em>Nie pozwól im zginąć, nie pozwól im zginąć, nie pozwól im zginąć. <em>– powtarzała to zdanie niczym mantrę. W pewnym momencie na środku olbrzymiej, niemalże pustej sali powstało małe zagięcie przestrzeni, które z sekundy na sekundę zaczęło rosnąć. Uzdrowicielka niemalże krzyknęła z radości. Jej modły zostały wreszcie wysłuchane!

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się czwórka wojowników Smoczego Bóstwa. Radość _syenleu_ szybko ustąpiła miejsca zmartwieniu. W jakim oni byli potwornym stanie! Lewa ręka Filii zwisała bezwładnie. Nie było wątpliwości, że była złamana. Dwójka _hiruzenkai_ miała masę drobnych obrażeń, jednak w najgorszym stanie była _cephieleu_, która miała dwa razy więcej małych ranek niż cała trójka razem wzięta, przez co niewątpliwie nie mogłaby ustać na własnych nogach, gdyby nie pomoc Zelgadisa. Byli poharatani, ich ciuchy nie nadawały się do żadnego użytku, ale żyli.

Chciała do nich podbiec i jak najszybciej rozpocząć proces uzdrawiania, jednak nie wolno jej było się ruszyć z miejsca.

- Sylphiel, co z Amelią? – spytała od razu Lina. Pomimo wycieńczenia jej głos był pewny i klarowny, jednak nie zdołała ukryć przerażenia w oczach, gdy ujrzała unoszącą się sylwetkę nieprzytomnej Księżniczki na nurcie mocy wydobywającym się ze średniej wielkości kręgu magicznego narysowanego na kamiennej podłodze.

Klęcząca tuż przed kręgiem Sylphiel uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- W jej ciele jest zbyt wiele surowej mocy i za mało energii życiowej, aby mogła nad nią zapanować, przez co jej ciało automatycznie zaczęło przechodzić w śpiączkę.

- Chyba nie rozumiem… – powiedział zdezorientowany Gourry.

- Powiedzmy, że ma za mało energii życiowej. – wyjaśniła krótko Sylphiel.

- Więc przez ten krąg przesyłasz jej własną energię? – spytała cicho Filia.

- Tak.

- Ale to przecież to niebezpieczne… – rzekł blondyn. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, jednak było widać, że jako _hiruzenkai_, którego obowiązkiem była ochrona swojej _syenleu_ przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, miał ogromną ochotę przerwać magiczny krąg przenoszący energię życiową Sylphiel do ciała Księżniczki.

- Dokładnie jak to, co wy dotychczas robiliście. – odparła z uśmiechem Sylphiel, patrząc się swojemu obrońcy prosto w oczy. Widząc zmartwienie w niebieskich oczach, chciała do niego pobiec i przywrócić mu jego beztroski uśmiech, w którym zakochała się tysiąc lat wcześniej. Jednak wszystkie kapłanki Ceiphieda miały jedną cechę wspólną: bycie _syenleu_ było dla nich na pierwszym miejscu, bycie kobietą dopiero na drugim…

- Ale…

- Nie da się wygrać z kapłanką, która wypełnia wolę Ceiphieda. – Nagle rozległ się głęboki, męski głos. – _Hiruzenkai_ mają za zadanie ochraniać _syenleu_, a _syenleu_ za wszelką cenę muszą chronić królewską krew. Ta zasada od zawsze towarzyszyła wojownikom Ceiphieda.

Po usłyszeniu cichego brzęknięcia dzwoneczków, czwórka nowo przybyłych została otoczona czerwoną aurą. Zelgadis spojrzał na swoją rękę, którą podtrzymywał słabą czarodziejkę. Jego rany leczyły się w trybie natychmiastowym. Tak samo się działo z pozostałą trójką. Zaklął w myślach. Znał tę energię. Ten bydlak ukrywał się prze nim od dziesięciu lat i miał czelność zjawiać się właśnie teraz?!

- Zel. – Usłyszał ostrzegawczy półszept Liny. – Nie rób nic głupiego.

Widząc, że czarodziejka stała już pewniej na własnych nogach, puścił ją i zaczął kumulować energię. Od tylu lat chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Odpłacić za bycie dla niego nikim więcej poza magicznym eksperymentem, za cierpienie, którego wtedy doświadczył, za to, że nawet w tym nowym życiu ponownie zostawił go samego…

Sylwetka Czerwonego Kapłana stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, a kumulowana przez niego energia rosła w zastraszającym tempie. Był już prawie gotowy. Gdy ujrzał fioletowe włosy ułożone podobnie do jego, młodą, choć wiekową twarz, wiecznie zamknięte oczy oraz czerwone, szykowne szaty, nie miał nawet przez chwilę wątpliwości, że dokona zaraz właściwej rzeczy. Wystarczyło tylko rzucić przed siebie skumulowaną moc i jego odwieczne pragnienie serca zostałoby spełnione…

Kulka potężnej, lecz stosunkowo niegroźnej, przynajmniej dla niego, skierowanej w jego brzuch energii przerwała jego rozmyślania. Impet uderzenia skierował go na pobliską ścianę, od której się boleśnie odbił.

- Lina, co ty wyprawiasz?! – Skierował całą buzującą w nim agresję na swoją _syenleu_. Całkowicie uzdrowiona dziewczyna podeszła do niego energicznie.

- Mówiąc, że masz nie robić nic głupiego, miałam na myśli właśnie to, uparty ośle! – wydarła się na niego.

- Nie mieszaj się w to. – odpowiedział grobowym głosem, ponownie spoglądając na swojego dziadka i podnosząc się z podłogi. Dla wielu przeciwników _hiruzenkai_ to spojrzenie było ostatnim widokiem w ich życiu.

- Albo się uspokoisz albo dostaniesz Dragon Slave. – odpowiedziała równie niebezpiecznie czarodziejka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się groźnym spojrzeniem, a w tym samym czasie Sylphiel miała prawdziwą trudność w skupieniu się. Musiała się koncentrować, na przekazywaniu własnej energii życiowej Amelii, Shabranigdo budził się do życia, do ich kryjówki przybył sławetny Czerwony Kapłan, Rezo i lada chwila mogło dojść do walki pomiędzy _cephieleu_ a jej _hiruzenkai_. Jak ona miała pracować w takich warunkach? Spojrzała ukradkiem na Gourry'ego oraz Filię i nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Ze względu na ten sam kolor włosów i oczu myślano czasami, że ta dwójka jest rodzeństwem. Znając różnice w ich zachowaniu, nigdy nie podzielała tego zdania, jednak gdy ujrzała identyczną konsternację na ich twarzy nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że faktycznie wyglądają jak brat i siostra.

Ciszę przerwał głośmy śmiech Rezo.

- Naprawdę Lino, doskonale radzisz sobie z moim upartym wnuczkiem.

Zanim czarodziejka zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, Zelgadis, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi rudowłosej, posłał w stronę Czerwonego Kapłana kulę energii, która ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zgromadzonych przeniknęła przez mężczyznę, jakby nic nie stało na jej drodze.

- Jak to możliwe? – spytała Lina, której szok przeważył nad chęcią walnięcia jej _hiruzenkai_.

- Przykro mi Zelgadisie, ale trochę za późno na nasz pojedynek. Moja moc jest już na wyczerpaniu. – skomentował pogodnie Czerwony Kapłan.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? – spytał nagle Gourry.

- To jest legendarny opiekun _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_, Czerwony Kapłan, Rezo. Mistrz Ceremonii, któremu zawdzięczam ucieczkę z pieczęci Valgaarva. – odpowiedziała Filia.

- I ten, któremu zawdzięczamy ocalenie przed pierwszym atakiem Phibrizzo po przebudzeniu Sylphiel. – dodała Lina.

Zelgadis wbił wzrok w ziemię. Rezo im pomógł? Chciał temu zaprzeczyć, lecz nie mógł się okłamywać. Pamiętał mignięcie znajomej mocy tuż przed utratą przytomności przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Lordem Mazoku. Chęć zarzucenia dziadkowi, że pomimo całej swojej mocy zostawił ich samych, nie pozwoliła mu na rozpoznanie tej energii. Łatwiej było go obwiniać za kolejną uczynioną mu niesprawiedliwość niż przyznać, że jego dziadek zrobił coś pozytywnego. Owszem, teraz musiał mu przyznać, że ich chronił, co nie zmieniało faktu, że zrobił niemal wszystko, aby utrudnić własnemu wnukowi życie.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że twoja moc jest na wyczerpaniu? Przecież w ciągu kilku godzin powinieneś być w stanie ją odzyskać. – Zauważył chłodno.

- Tak zapewne by było, gdybym się odrodził tak jak wy, Zelgadisie. – odparł spokojnie mędrzec. – W wyniku działania _Saigen Mael_ Shabranigdo został uśpiony, Księżniczka została zapieczętowana, a _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_ dostali możliwość odrodzenia. Ktoś jednak musiał czuwać, aby _hiruzenkai_ _cephieleu_ przebudził się we właściwym momencie, aby cykl rozpieczętowania został uruchomiony w odpowiednim czasie. To zadanie należało do mnie. –Zamilkł, robiąc efektowną pauzę. – Widzisz Zelgadisie, tak jak dla ciebie jako _hiruzenkai_ priorytetem jest ochranianie _cephieleu_, moim priorytetem jako Mistrza Ceremonii jest doprowadzenie do rytuału za wszelką cenę. Nawet w momencie, gdy moje działanie nie wydawało ci się właściwe, wszystko, co robiłem, miało na celu doprowadzić do rytuału.

- Czyli chce pan powiedzieć, że pan żyje od ponad tysiąca lat? – spytała zszokowana Filia, kiedy Zelgadis milczał, trawiąc usłyszane informacje.

- Właśnie tak. I dlatego mój czas dobiega końca, przez co już nie mogę utrzymać fizycznej postaci. Mam tylko tyle siły, aby wykonać moje ostatnie zadanie. – powiedział, zbliżając się do Sylphiel i Amelii.

Uzdrowicielka spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na potężnego maga, lecz nie ruszyła się z miejsca, kiedy do strumienia jej mocy dołączył silny nurt.

- Jej wysokość powinna dojść do siebie w ciągu godziny. W ciągu dwudziestu trzech godzin Shabranigdo całkowicie się przebudzi. W tym czasie macie jedyną okazję, aby przeprowadzić rytuał. – Tłumaczył szybko, lecz rzeczowo. Jego postać powoli zaczęła zanikać, po chwili zwrócił się do _hiruzenkai cephieleu_. – Zelgadisie. – _Hiruzenkai_ niechętnie spojrzał na niego. – Nigdy nie potrafiłem być takim dziadkiem, jakiego chciałeś mieć, ale patrząc na to, jak silny się stałeś, nie możesz mnie winić za to, że tego nie żałuję. – Wypowiadając te słowa, po raz pierwszy i ostatni uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do wnuka i przekazawszy tę ostatnią wiadomość, zupełnie zniknął.

* * *

><p>Lina delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę pokoju, który wcześniej dzieliła z Zelgadisem. Od momentu zniknięcia Rezo, Amelia odzyskała kolory na twarzy, a śpiączka zmieniła się w spokojny sen. Sylphiel mogła wreszcie zlikwidować magiczny krąg i można było przenieść Księżniczkę z najniższego poziomu schronu, cechującego się najwyższym poziomem bezpieczeństwa, na wyższe, nieco przytulniejsze, piętra. Filia pełniła dyżur przy młodej monarchini. Uzdrowicielka, na wpół zmuszona przez pozostałą część grupy, udała się na krótki odpoczynek. Gourry najprawdopodobniej czuwał nad spokojem swojej <em>syenleu<em>. _Cephieleu_ dopiero, gdy się upewniła, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, znalazła swojego _hiruzenkai_ siedzącego w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jaka burza myśli przebiegała przez głowę jej obrońcy. Wiedziała, że mag nienawidził swojego dziadka, jednak wszelkie jej próby tłumaczenia spływały po nim jak po kaczce. Był to jedyny temat, na który nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Poczucie krzywdy i nienawiści były w Zelgadisie tak silne, że czegokolwiek by nie powiedziała, żaden argument nie mógł się przebić przez tę powłokę niechęci.

Ona sama patrzyła na Czerwonego Kapłana z perspektywy _cephieleu_. Może nie podobały jej się niektóre metody jego działania, ale zawsze wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków Mistrza Ceremonii, co potwierdził ostatecznie, poświęcając całą swoją moc i życie swojemu zadaniu. Prawda była też taka, że _hiruzenkai_ nigdy nie byli dokładnie wprowadzani w temat rytuału. Ich zadaniem było zapewnienie kapłankom ochrony, dlatego nie zdradzano im największego sekretu, będącego istotą całego rytuału. Z tego względu Zelgadis nie zdawał sobie sprawy z prawdziwych obowiązków Rezo, przez co niezwykle łatwo mógł go obwiniać za wiele rzeczy.

- Zel? – spytała cicho. – Mogę usiąść?

Milczenie.

- Nigdy mnie nie pytałeś o to, kim jest tak naprawdę Mistrz Ceremonii. – Zaczęła ostrożnie, a gdy wciąż nie uzyskała od niego żadnej reakcji, powoli podeszła i usiadła na łóżku obok niego. – Ludzie zawsze mówili, że on był opiekunem _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_, co niewątpliwie jest prawdą, lecz niekompletną. Funkcja Mistrza Ceremonii również musi zostać uznana przez Ceiphieda, przez co jego obecność również jest niezbędna to wykonania zadania, dla którego powstało Seyrun. – Przerwała na chwilę i spojrzała ukradkiem na jego dłonie. Zwykle, gdy się denerwował, zaciskał je mocno w pięści, był to nawyk pomagający mu w utrzymaniu samokontroli, która od momentu przemiany w chimerę stała się nieodłączną częścią jego życia, jednak teraz tego nie robił.

- Wiem, że przeprowadził cię przez piekło, ale dzięki temu stałeś się naprawdę silny. Poddał cię straszliwej próbie, z której wyszedłeś zwycięsko. Jednocześnie wierzę, że nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie wierzył, że może ci się udać. Zawsze pragnąłeś siły, a on ci umożliwił jej zdobycie. I dzięki tej sile, stałeś się dla mnie opoką, na której zawsze się mogę oprzeć. Potrafisz mnie dźwignąć z największego dołka. Powstrzymać mnie przed popełnieniem błędów, których bym żałowała przez całe życie… – Ostatnie zdania mówiła bardzo cicho. – Niewątpliwie jednym z zadań Mistrza Ceremonii jest zadbanie, aby _cephieleu_ została otoczona opieką odpowiedniego _hiruzenkai_. – dodała głośniej. – I jako _cephieleu_ nie mam nic do zarzucenia naszemu Mistrzowi Ceremonii w tym temacie… Zresztą, skoro pozwalasz mi się tak produkować na ten temat bez żadnego warczenia, to chyba jakoś to już chyba pojąłeś, co nie? – powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia usłyszała jego cichy głos.

- Bałem się i nienawidziłem go, od kiedy pamiętam. Od kiedy zmienił mnie w chimerę, obiecałem sobie, że się kiedyś zemszczę. Jednak teraz wydaje mi się, że po prostu zawsze chciałem usłyszeć od niego jedno zdanie... Wydawało mi się, że tysiąc lat temu uwolniłem się od potrzeby udowodnienia innym czegokolwiek. Po części tak się stało, jednak wciąż nie uwolniłem się od potrzeby bycia zaakceptowanym przez niego. Nienawidziłem go. Było mi z tym dobrze. A w swoich ostatnich słowach ten świątobliwy staruch wypowiedział słowa, których zawsze od niego oczekiwałem. – Zamilkł, a Lina wspięła się na łóżko i otoczyła go ramieniem, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – I w jednej chwili cała ta wściekłość gdzieś się zapodziała.

- To chyba dobrze, co nie? – spytała cicho rudowłosa.

- Chyba tak… – przyznał.

- Ja z kolei się dowiedziałam, że to Phibrizzo zabił Lunę, owszem z pomocą pozostałej trójki Lordów Mazoku, ale to on musiał się nad nią znęcać tuż przed śmiercią. – Tym razem Zelgadis lekko ją objął. – Byłam za bardzo oszołomiona po rozpieczętowaniu Amelii, aby poczuć wściekłość, a kiedy go zabiliśmy, nie czułam jakiejś dzikiej satysfakcji, jakiej się kiedyś spodziewałam poczuć w dniu, gdy zabiję mordercę Luny. Byłam tylko zła, że nie udało się go zabić wcześniej.

- I tak myślę, że możemy być dumni z naszej _cephieleu_.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy się właśnie podlizujesz ?

- Nie no… skądże.

Obydwoje się uśmiechnęli i trwali przez chwilę w komfortowej ciszy, chociaż wiele niewypowiedzianych treści zawisło w powietrzu.

W przeciągu kilkunastu godzin ponownie będą musieli się zmierzyć z tym, co ich pokonało millenium wcześniej.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, jaką cenę będzie trzeba zapłacić, aby wypełnić zadanie, do którego Seyrun zbierało siły od tysięcy lat.

I obydwoje byli świadomi, że pomimo wielu poświęceń i przygotowań, wciąż szanse powodzenia nie były wysokie.

* * *

><p>Filia obserwowała rytmicznie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową Księżniczki. Zgłosiła się na ochotnika, aby pełnić dyżur przy młodej monarchini, bo potrzebowała chwili spokoju na ułożenie własnych myśli. Nie mogła spać. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, widziała śmierć Valgaarva, jego smutne oczy, gdy mówił jej, że była dla niego wszystkim. Niekontrolowanie łzy zaczęły jej spływać po policzku. Jak mogła w niego zwątpić? Objęła się ramionami i podkuliła nogi. Gdyby odwzajemniła jego uczucia, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. <em>Ale wtedy nie byłabyś sobą. <em>– odpowiedział jej mały głosik w głowie. Usiłowała przywołać się do porządku, lecz nie była w stanie. Odetchnęła głębiej. Wolał zabić _cephieleu_ i uniemożliwić przebudzenie Księżniczki, aby ona sama nie musiała więcej pełnić funkcji _syenleu_ i tym samym zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, ale dlaczego? Wydawało jej się, że pojmował wagę ich zadania. Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało na krótko przed ich zaprzysiężeniem.

* * *

><p><em>Słońce odbijając się od śniegu, raziło przechadzającą się wzdłuż ścieżki dziewczynę o długich blond włosach. Idący obok niej złotowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się złośliwie. <em>

_- Coś się stało?_

_- Coś zrobiłeś z tym śniegiem! Przyznaj się!_

_- Ja nic nie zrobiłem. – odparł niewinnie. – Ja tylko ćwiczyłem jukireishi, tak jak mi kazał Gaarv._

_- Val, jaki z ciebie dzieciak! Cofnij to zaklęcie, ale już! – wrzasnęła Filia._

_- Nie wiesz, że aby wyjść z jukireishi musisz spełnić jeden warunek? Nie możesz się ot tak po prostu wycofać… – odpowiedział ucieszony. _

_- Valgaarvie, nie powinieneś tak dokuczać swojej przyszłej syenleu. – wtrącił się nagle głos wesołego mężczyzny w średnim wieku odzianego w długą granatową szatę. _

_- Jako hiruzenkai muszę ją chronić, więc już zaczynam ją chronić przed zamienieniem się w posąg o kamiennej mimice. – odparł pogodnie morskowłosy. _

_- Ej no! – zaprotestowała Filia._

_Valgaarv zbliżył się do Smoczycy i strzepnął jej z włosów śnieg. Młoda dziewczyna od razu zauważyła, że śnieg przestał ją razić._

_- To był warunek, który miałam spełnić, aby jukireshi przestało działać? – spytała zdziwiona. _

_- Tak. – odparł zwyczajnie złotooki. – Zadanie, które masz do wykonania będzie cię wiele kosztowało. Możliwe jest, że rzadko będą takie chwile, że będziesz mogła się pośmiać i dlatego będę ci tyle dokuczał, abyś nie zapomniała, co to śmiech. _

_- Val… – wyjąkała zaskoczona. Jej przyjaciel po raz pierwszy mówił coś tak… miłego i odpowiedzialnego._

_Tuż za nimi rozległ się śmiech członka Najwyższej Rady. _

_- Nie będzie aż tak źle. Nie zapominajcie, że nowo wybrana cephieleu jest niezwykle potężna. Ona nie dopuści, aby tak łatwo zaniknęły okazje do śmiechu. _

_- Cephieleu naprawdę są takie silne? – spytał chłopak z entuzjazmem małego dziecka._

_- O tak. W końcu są to najwyższe kapłanki Ceiphieda. _

* * *

><p>Od tego momentu Valgaarv obdarzał <em>cephieleu<em> całkowitym zaufaniem. Wierzył, że dopóki Luna Inverse jest wśród nich, nie stanie się nic złego. Jednak, gdy rok później zginęła najwyższa kapłanka Ceiphieda, pojawiła się w jego sercu wątpliwość. Skoro tak potężna osoba została pokonana, to czy postawione przed nimi zadanie jest naprawdę możliwe do wypełnienia? Przez to Filia płakała i cierpiała, a on nie mógł jej pocieszyć. Uwierzył w potęgę _cephieleu_ i poniósł klęską. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że nie popełni po raz drugi tego samego błędu. Dlatego też w zaprzysiężoną dwa lata później na kolejną najwyższą kapłankę dwunastoletnią Linę Inverse, przez cały czas wątpił. Jednak to, co się wydarzyło dwa lata później przyniosło gwałtowną zmianę nastawienia złotookiego do rudowłosej. Valgaarv po raz pierwszy docenił potęgę nowej _cephieleu_. I właśnie wtedy ją znienawidził.

* * *

><p><em>Ten dzień zaczął się nietypowo. Głośne pukanie wyrwało Filię z mocnego i miłego snu. Nikt nigdy nie budził Filii Ul Copt, jeśli chciał dożyć dnia następnego. Blondynka zakryła głowę poduszką, lecz pukanie stało się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe. Niestety, dziewczyna musiała dać za wygraną, jeżeli chciała spać dalej, musiała otworzyć drzwi. Dźwignęła się z łóżka z wielkim niezadowoleniem i z rozmachem otworzyła małe wrota. Gdy zobaczyła cephieleu z nietypowym dla siebie poważnym wyrazem twarzy, po jej wcześniejszym poirytowaniu nie zostało nawet śladu.<em>

_- Co się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona. _

_- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – powiedziała Lina, patrząc jej prosto w oczy._

_- W czym? _

_- To ścisła tajemnica, ale znaleźliśmy Gaarva. On… zupełnie oszalał. – W jej oczach tlił się ból. Smoczyca rozumiała to bardzo dobrze. Starszy brat Valgaarva był wcześniej hiruzenkai zmarłej cztery lata wcześniej Luny Inverse, od którego to momentu ślad po nim zupełnie zaginął… Aż do teraz._

_- Jak to oszalał? – spytała ostrożnie Filia._

_- Zabił całą wioskę. – powiedziała cicho rudowłosa. – Mężczyzn, kobiety… a nawet dzieci. Będę musiała go zapieczętować. – mówiła bez swojej zwyczajowej pewności siebie._

_Filia milczała przez moment. Gaarv, którego traktowała niemal jak brata… Zabijał z zimną krwią niewinne dzieci?_

_- Oczywiście pomogę ci w pieczęci. – odpowiedziała powoli, jednak Lina pokręciła głową._

_- Z pieczęcią dam sobie radę. Potrzebuję, abyś zajęła się w tym czasie Valgaarvem. Myślę, że on będzie próbował mi przeszkodzić bez względu na jakiekolwiek argumenty. Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jaką obsesją stało się dla niego poszukiwanie brata. _

_- Jak mam go powstrzymać? – spytała słabo Filia. Val będzie chciał bronić własnego brata, to oczywiste. Nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić stanięcia pomiędzy ludzi, których traktowała jak własne rodzeństwo. _

_- Albo zrobisz to ty albo zrobi to Zelgadis. – odparła ponuro Lina. Chociaż jej słowa mogły zabrzmieć jak groźba, były w rzeczywistości jedynie stwierdzeniem faktu. – Val nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Z tobą sytuacja wygląda inaczej. Jesteś nie tylko jego syenleu… – Niewypowiedziana treść zawisła nad nimi. A więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że jej hiruzenkai darzy ją nie do końca braterskim uczuciem. Filia czekała aż czerwonooka dokończy myśl i zacznie ją osądzać, jednak ciąg dalszy nie nadszedł. To była niesamowita cecha najwyższej kapłanki – nigdy nie oceniała pochopnie. Owszem, była uparta i despotyczna, ale paradoksalnie była w stanie zaakceptować każdą odrębność swoich współtowarzyszy, za co blondynka była jej niezwykle wdzięczna._

_W oczach młodej Ryozoku pojawiło się zrozumienie i cicha rezygnacja._

_- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy._

_- Cieszę się. – odpowiedziała czarodziejka, chociaż na jej twarzy nie można było się doszukać uśmiechu. – Wyruszamy za godzinę. Będziesz gotowa?_

_- Nie, na coś takiego nie da się być gotowym, ale będę gotowa tak jak jest to możliwe w takiej sytuacji. _

_Lina uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. _

_- Niczego więcej nie oczekuję. _

* * *

><p><em>Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż go zapamiętała. Może długa grzywa czerwonych włosów wciąż powiewała na wietrze za jego potężną sylwetką. Może wciąż nosił ten sam pomarańczowy płaszcz, który był przyczyną ich wielu przyjacielskich sprzeczek. Ale wyraz jego oczu świadczył, że mieszkająca w tym ciele dusza przeszła całkowitą przemianę. Nigdzie nie mogła się doszukać zawsze wesołego i beztroskiego człowieka będącego dla niej jak starszy brat. Raz widziała starszego członka rodu Ryozoku w walce. I ten jeden raz ujrzała, jak niebezpiecznym wojownikiem jest Czerwony Smok. Jednak wtedy kierowała nim chęć chronienia. Słuszny gniew zawładał nim, gdy jego bliscy znajdywali się w niebezpieczeństwie. <em>

_Teraz było zupełnie inaczej._

_Jego spojrzenie przestało być ludzkie. Kimkolwiek kiedyś był, cokolwiek kiedyś nim kierowało, straciło jakąkolwiek wartość. W jego ciemnych oczach tliło się jedynie okrucieństwo i obłęd. Filia z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak niegdyś dumny hiruzenkai oblizuje dłoń przesiąkniętą krwią z dziką satysfakcją. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że otaczające go morze szkarłatu nie należało do Mazoku._

_- Gaarv. – szepnęła tak cicho, że nikt jej nie usłyszał. _

_- Dlaczego zabiłeś tych ludzi? – Rozległ się klarowny głos cephieleu. Blondynka spojrzała na stojącą parę kroków przed nią najwyższą kapłankę. Chociaż dziewczyna mówiła głośno i pewnie, jej ręce drżały._

_Rozumiała rudowłosą całkowicie. Dziewczyna miała wykonać wyrok na obrońcy swojej siostry, na kimś kogo znała od dziecka. Jej samej serce się krajało. A jak bardzo wstrząśnie to Valgaarvem? Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Ale nie było innego wyjścia. Wojownicy Ceiphieda mieli bronić mieszkańców Seyrun, a nie ich mordować. Nie była jednak w stanie pojąć, jak czerwonooka chciała zapieczętować Czerwonego Smoka w pojedynkę. _

_- Bo to najlepsze, co może ich spotkać. – odpowiedział chrapliwym głosem Gaarv._

_- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Zelgadis stojący tuż obok Liny w postaci chimery, mierząc byłego hiruzenkai podejrzliwym spojrzeniem._

_- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. _

_Zapadła głęboka cisza. Po zdającej się trwać wieczność minucie Lina zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. _

_- Nie dajesz mi wyboru. – powiedziała smutno rudowłosa. _

_Filia ruszyła w stronę cephieleu. Może dziewczyna znała Gaarva jako towarzysza zabaw swojej siostry, ale nie znała jego możliwości w walce. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na stratę drugiej cephieleu. _

_Zanim zdołała podejść do głównej kapłanki zatrzymał ją Zelgadis. _

_- Cofnij się. – ostrzegł ją. – W razie, gdyby przybył Valgaarv musisz być w pełni sił. _

_- Ale Lina… – Zaczęła Smoczyca._

_- Poradzi sobie. – odparł krótko wojownik. _

_Młoda Ryozoku chciała dalej dyskutować, ale przestała, gdy poczuła kumulującą się obok moc._

_Lina uniosła dłoń i w jednej chwili na otaczającym Gaarva terenie rozrysował się magiczny krąg, jakiego niebieskooka w życiu nie widziała. Wszędzie wokół zaczęły się pojawiać złote wyładowania energetyczne. Wystarczyła sekunda, aby wypełnić to miejsce obezwładniającą mocą. _

_- Myślisz, że czymś takim mnie zapieczętujesz, dziewczynko? – spytał gniewnie Gaarv i rozpoczął zbieranie własnej energii. Szybko otoczyła go czerwona poświata, która zaczęła wygaszać złotą aurę kręgu._

_Lina nie odpowiedziała, tylko złożyła uniesioną dłoń w pięść. W okamgnieniu wszelka czerwona energia została pochłonięta przez złocistą moc. Właśnie wtedy Filia zrozumiała, czego jest świadkiem._

_- Magia Chaosu? – spytała szeptem. Wiedziała, że Lina włada potężną mocą, ale to przeszło jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Nic dziwnego, że Zelgadis kazał jej się tylko odsunąć. Gdyby znalazła się w polu rażenia tej pieczęci, musiała by poświęcić większość swoich sił na stworzenie odpowiedniej bariery ochronnej. _

_Zaskoczenie na twarzy Gaarva szybko ustąpiło miejsca wrednemu uśmieszkowi._

_- W porządku, czymś takim faktycznie mnie zapieczętujesz. – przyznał, patrząc prosto jej w oczy. – Ale naprawdę uważasz, że dasz radę dokonać czegoś, czego nie udało się Lunie? Jesteś naiwnym dzieckiem. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, z czym się chcesz mierzyć. Ceiphied zgotował nam tylko wyboistą drogę do samozagłady. Chciałem zabić tyle biedaków, ile się da. Lepsze to niż śmierć z rąk Mazoku, nawet jeśli miało by się to zdarzyć za parę lat. A ty swoją cnotliwą walką w imię Smoczego Bóstwa zgotujesz im najgorszy koniec, jaki istnieje. –Wiry mocy tworzącej pieczęć tworzyły się coraz bliżej niego. – Czemu, posiadając taką moc czekałaś dwa lata, na to aby mnie zapieczętować? Bo nie miałaś odwagi zrobić tego, co słuszne! – Zaczął wykrzykiwać. – A bez tego jesteś nikim jako cephieleu! Tylko Luna mogła doprowadzić do odrodzenia Ceiphieda, i wraz z nią umarła jedyna nadzieja Seyrun. Tobie nigdy nie uda się tego dokonać!_

_Lina wciąż nie odpowiadała, chociaż wyraźnie zbladła. _

_- Pieczęć Chaosu. – powiedziała cicho czarodziejka. W wyniku tych słów magia zaczęła szczelnie oplatać ciało Gaarva. W ciągu kilku chwil pieczęć miała zyskać pełną moc. _

_- Mylisz się. – szepnęła, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, ze każde z wypowiedzianych przez nią zdań dotrze do Czerwonego Smoka. – Doprowadzę to, co zaczęła Luna, do końca. Szkoda, że wraz z jej śmiercią utraciłeś również wiarę w nią. Chciałam dać ci szansę na odzyskanie jej, ale jak wspomniałeś, popełniłam błąd, którego już nie powtórzę. – Gdy na wietrze wywołanym przez złociste, energetyczne prądy powiewały jej długie rude włosy, wreszcie można było uwierzyć, że w jej drobnej, jeszcze chłopięcej sylwetce tli się cephieleu z prawdziwego zdarzenia. – Śpij spokojnym snem, Gaarvie, Czerwony Smoku. – dodała, gdy ujrzała, że pełne niedowierzania oczy zamykają się pod wpływem jej zaklęcia. _

_Przez długi czas cała trójka wpatrywała się w miejsce zapieczętowania hiruzenkai, na którym pozostała tylko wypalona ziemia. Nieco dalej wciąż znajdywała się kałuża krwi przypominająca o przyczynie całego wydarzenia. W świetle mocnego południowego słońca było widocznych zbyt wiele szczegółów okrucieństwa Czerwonego Smoka. Filia znała jednak swojego hiruzenkai i wiedziała, że gdy chłopak się upierał, mógł zaprzeczać nawet takim faktom. Westchnęła ciężko, gdy wyczuła jego zbliżającą się w ogromnym tempie magiczną aurę. _

_- Gdzie jest Gaarv? Jeszcze przed chwilą czułem jego energię. – powiedział Valgaarv, lądując niedaleko Filii._

_Smoczyca spojrzała najpierw na swojego hiruzenkai, którego twarz wyrażała jedynie niecierpliwość. Następnie zerknęła na milczącą i bladą cephieleu stojącą ze spuszczoną głową. Zelgadis stał pomiędzy swoją syenleu a złotookim. Również nic nie mówił, ale młoda Ryozoku była pewna, że jak tylko chłopak ośmieli się powiedzieć cokolwiek złego pod adresem czarodziejki, doszłoby do starcia. Chociaż najmłodszy członek rodziny Greywordsów bardzo często się sprzeczał z najwyższą kapłanką, w takich sytuacjach był zawsze bezwzględnie po jej stronie._

_- Gaarv został ukarany za zbrodnie, które popełnił. – oznajmiła pewnym głosem Filia. _

_- Jak to ukarany? – spytał podenerwowany Valgaarv._

_- Zamordował całą wioskę, więc został zapieczętowany. – odpowiedziała chłodno. Chciała, aby doszło do niego, że jego brat oszalał, czemu morskowłosy zaprzeczał od czterech lat. _

_Powoli na twarzy jej hiruzenkai pojawiło się kilka emocji. Najpierw szok, ból i smutek, a chwilę później wściekłość._

_- Zapieczętowany?! Niby przez kogo?! – wrzasnął._

_- Obchodzi cię, kto wykonał pieczęć, a nie fakt, że twój brat zabił całą wioskę?! – Tym razem to Filia wybuchła. Jak Valgaarv mógł być aż tak krótkowzroczny?_

_- Nie wierzę w to. To był atak Mazoku. – odparł lodowato. _

_- Nie ma tutaj żadnego echa magicznego Mazoku. – Ona również zaczęła emanować uprzejmym chłodem._

_- Może stało się to jakiś czas temu._

_- Przestań karmić się bajkami! Dorośnij! Masz dowody przed oczami. Gaarv stał się mordercą i obowiązkiem cephieleu było go zapieczętować! – wrzasnęła blondynka, bardzo chcąc, aby wreszcie dotrzeć do tego zakutego łba, jednak Valgaarva zainteresowała tylko jedna rzecz z jej wypowiedzi._

_- Lina zapieczętowała Gaarva? To była twoja moc? – spytał. Ze zwątpieniem przyglądał się wciąż unikającej jego wzroku najwyższej kapłance. Miał uwierzyć, że ta obezwładniająca moc, którą poczuł tuż przez zniknięciem energii swojego starszego brata należała do tej dziewczyny? Nic nie mogło oszukać jego zdolności do wyczuwania aur, a rudowłosą niewątpliwie otaczało echo właśnie tej mocy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że dziewczyna jest tak potężna. Pomimo rodzącego się uznania dla małej cephieleu, nie mógł powstrzymać opanowującej go złości. – Dlaczego go zapieczętowałaś?! Chciałaś się zemścić za to, że nie ocalił Luny?! _

_W bardzo krótkim momencie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy. Zrobiło się duszno od natężenia tylu mocy. Wreszcie stało się to, czego chciał Valgaarv, Lina spojrzała mu w oczy, jednak w czerwonych tęczówkach znajdywała się przedziwna mieszanka smutku i furii. Pomiędzy cephieleu a morskowłosym znalazł się Zelgadis, który utkwił zimne szafirowe spojrzenie w towarzyszu broni._

_- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Valgaarv, a pożałujesz. – oznajmił._

_Starszy hiruzenkai nie zdołał zareagować, gdy poczuł mocne uderzenie w policzek. Otępiały spojrzał we wściekłe tęczówki swojej syenleu i automatycznie podniósł rękę, aby rozmasować obolały policzek. Trzęsąca się ze złości Filia złapała go za ramię i z impetem popchnęła go na leżącą niedaleko kałużę krwi. _

_- Przeskanuj tę krew mistrzu do wyczuwania aur. – rozkazała. Valgaarv po raz pierwszy widząc swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę w takim stanie, nie odważył się sprzeciwić jej poleceniu._

_- Jaką energię tu wyczuwasz?_

_Hiruzenkai zbladł, gdy wyczuł niezaprzeczalne echo magiczne własnego brata. Nigdy nie wątpił we własne umiejętności. _

_- Pytam się, jaką energię tu wyczuwasz?! – wrzasnęła Filia._

_- Gaarva. – odparł posłusznie._

_- Gaarv zabił wszystkich mieszkańców tej wioski. Nie tylko mężczyzn, ale i kobiety i dzieci. Podobne wydarzenia miały miejsce wcześniej, ale nikt z nas nie chciał wierzyć, że odpowiada za to inny hiruzenkai. Teraz Gaarv został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Obowiązkiem cephieleu jest ochrona mieszkańców Seyrun, a nie zezwalanie na ich mordowanie. Czy pojmujesz, o czym teraz mówię?_

_- Tak. – przyznał niechętnie. _

_- Więc, co powinieneś teraz zrobić?_

_- Wybacz o niesłuszne oskarżenie, najwyższa kapłanko. – oznajmił po chwili ciszy niezwykle formalnym tonem. _

_Po tym oświadczeniu atmosfera zrobiła się nieco lżejsza. Lina, Zelgadis i Filia bez słowa zostawili chłopaka w przesiąkniętej obecnością Gaarva kałuży krwi. Valgaarv faktycznie nie mógł zaprzeczyć zbrodni brata, co nie zmieniło faktu, że nigdy nie wybaczył cephieleu, że nie znalazła innego rozwiązania, skazując hiruzenkai na wieczny sen. _

* * *

><p>Od tego momentu Valgaarv trzymał pozostałych współtowarzyszy broni na dystans. Wykonywał powierzone mu misje, do <em>cephieleu<em> zwracał się z chłodną uprzejmością, Zelgadisa starał się unikać. Jedyną osobą, z którą łączyły go w miarę normalne stosunki była jego _syenleu_. Filia nie potrafiła się długo złościć na swojego _hiruzenkai _i stosunkowo szybko przeszła do porządku dziennego. Jednak konflikt interesów tej dwójki doprowadził do sytuacji, w jakiej złotooki zaczął się oddalać również od tej, którą miał ochraniać nawet za cenę życia.

* * *

><p><em>Nie wierzyła, że wypowiedział te słowa. Znali się niemalże jak własną kieszeń. Byli przyjaciółmi od dziecka. Powinien znać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, a jednak postanowił dokładnie w rocznicę zapieczętowania swojego brata uczynić ze swych uczuć wyznanie i postawić ją w tak niezręcznej sytuacji.<em>

_- Val… Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale to była zawsze siostrzana miłość. Znamy się od dziecka, jesteś dla mnie jak brat, ale nie… – odpowiedziała, ubierając swoją odmowę w najdelikatniejsze słowa. _

_- Rozumiem. – odparł. Filia od roku nie widziała go tak przybitego._

_- Przepraszam. – powiedziała cicho, gdy młody mężczyzna bez słowa wyszedł z jej pokoju, zostawiając ją samą. _

* * *

><p>Od tego momentu na pewien czas nastąpiło ochłodzenie stosunków pomiędzy Filią a jej <em>hiruzenkai<em>. Po kilku miesiącach wydawało się, że Valgaarv przemyślał sprawę, gdyż znowu pojawiła się między nimi nić porozumienia będącą póki co jedynie echem ich wcześniejszej relacji, jednak _syenleu_ miała nadzieję, że uda im się odzyskać niegdysiejszą zażyłość. Niestety, życie nie potoczyło się według myśli młodej _Ryozoku_. Z nieznanych jej powodów na miesiąc przed wojną Sarienhal złotooki ponownie zaczął się od niej odsuwać. Dopiero tysiąc lat później Filia poznała powód: jej _hiruzenkai_ posądzał ją o oddanie się Mazoku, co było zupełnym kłamstwem. Owszem, istniała pewna… relacja z jednym fioletowowłosym Mazoku, jednak nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwał by tego jakimkolwiek związkiem. Nigdy nie przekroczyła wyznaczonej przez siebie granicy, chociaż była świadoma, że mało kto pojąłby tę subtelną różnicę pomiędzy zwyczajnym zakochaniem a jej kontaktem z tym Demonem.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że totalnie nie rozumiała postępowania Valgaarva. Znienawidził ją, wyrzekł się bycia jej _hiruzenkai_ tylko po to, aby oddać na sam koniec za nią życie.

Obserwowała spokojne oddychanie Księżniczki Seyrun. Sięgała pamięcią do dawnych wspomnień. Jednak nic nie potrafiło jej przynieść odpowiedzi, których szukała.

* * *

><p>Lina przytulona do Zelgadisa obserwowała otaczającą ją ciemność. Po rytmicznym unoszeniu się klatki piersiowej, mogła poznać, że jej <em>hiruzenkai<em> spał spokojnym snem. Chociaż powinna wykorzystać tę okazję do wyciszenia się, nie mogła powstrzymać natłoku myśli.

Pamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj, moment zapieczętowania Gaarva – jej pierwsze poważne wyzwanie jako _cephieleu_. Chociaż wiedziała, że postępuje słusznie, podjęcie decyzji o wykonaniu wyroku nie przyszło jej łatwo. Uczono ją walki z Mazoku, nie z oszalałymi towarzyszami broni. Bardzo często ogarniało ją zwątpienie, czy da sobie radę jako najwyższa kapłanka. Od początku miała zostać jedynie _syenleu_, to Luna była tą starszą, silniejszą i mądrzejszą z sióstr, aż nagle to ona miała zająć jej miejsce. Często spotykała się ze zwątpieniem innych we własne możliwości, pomimo faktu, że starała się nie okazywać, że ma to na nią jakikolwiek wpływ. Z jednej strony nie można było się temu dziwić, w końcu drobne dwunastolatki nie stawały zwykle na czele kraju. Wiedziała, że może kontynuować dzieło Luny, lecz bywały chwile, że nawet pomimo bezwzględnego wsparcia Zelgadisa oraz wiary Tyress Mcdiss ogarniało ją poczucie beznadziei. Walka z Gaarvem była jedną z nich. Słowa wypowiedziane przez _hiruzenkai_ sprawiły jej większy ból niż zdołała przyznać sama przed sobą. Po tym wydarzeniu przez długi czas zamykała się we własnej komnacie, nie rozmawiając nawet z Zelgadisem, przeglądając całymi dniami notatki Luny. Dopiero, gdy rozszyfrowała zostawione przez siostrę notatki, odkryła coś, co przywróciło jej pewność, że jej ostatnie słowa do Gaarva nie okażą się kłamstwem. Poprzednia _cephieleu_ zaczęła projektować zaklęcie, mogące przyśpieszyć przebudzenie Ceiphieda. Czar nie był skończony, jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że pozostawione przy nim komentarze były skierowane do Liny. Czarodziejkę szybko ogarnęło niezwykle ciepłe uczucie. Luna, wiecznie wymagająca i surowa, zostawiła w swoich zapiskach nadzieję, że jej młodsze rodzeństwo będzie w stanie kontynuować jej działalność. Czując wiarę w siebie, rozpisywała dalej skomplikowane zaklęcie, nazwane przez późniejszych mieszkańców _Saigen Mael_.

Najtrudniej było jej przywrócić wiarę w samą siebie zaraz po przebudzeniu w nowym millenium. Niemalże bezstresowe siedemnastoletnie życie wydawało się jej teraz pięknym snem, z którego została brutalnie zbudzona. Jednak dopiero po pobycie w pustce iluzji Valgaarva, zdała sobie sprawę z bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Darowany jej na mocy Saigen Mael żywot nie był jej prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Był on tylko przyjemnym marzeniem sennym, które na dłuższą metę zaprowadziłoby ją do koszmarnego końca. Tylko przebudzenie i podążanie ścieżką wolną od wyrzutów sumienia, że czegoś nie zrobiła, mogła ją doprowadzić do właściwego zakończenia. Właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że odnalazła to, co niegdyś utraciła.

Gdy prawie zasnęła, poczuła delikatne drgnięcie mocy, na której prawdziwe przebudzenie tak długo czekała. Trudno, sen musiał poczekać, póki co wreszcie czekało ją spotkanie z Księżniczką Seyrun.

* * *

><p>Lina powoli weszła do przytulnego pokoju zajmowanego przez młodą monarchinię. Z ulgą spojrzała na drobną dziewczynę o ciemnych włosach do ramion. Jej ciemne niebieskie oczy spoglądały w <em>cephieleu<em> z niewypowiedzianą radością. Ubrana w prostą białą koszulę nocną Amelia siedziała oparta o stertę poduszek i zapraszała czarodziejkę gestem, aby podeszła bliżej. Tuż przy łóżku na wygodnym fotelu siedziała Filia przyglądająca się Księżniczce z ciepłym uśmiechem. Rudowłosa przeniosła swój badawczy wzrok na _syenleu_, na której twarzy nie mogła nie zauważyć głębokiego smutku. Z pewnością próbowała ukryć swój prawdziwy nastrój, jednak czerwonooka była świadkiem straty Smoczycy. I znała ją na tyle, że wiedziała, kiedy smocza kapłanka Ceiphieda zakładała maskę dobrego nastroju.

- Filia, może odpoczniesz? – spytała Lina.

Młoda _Ryozoku_ spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

- No, zdrzemnęłabym się na chwilę. – przyznała.

- To w takim razie zmykaj. – odparła żartobliwie rudowłosa, mrugając do niej zabawnie. Nie mogła przy Amelii spytać o nic więcej. Nie wiedziała w jakim stanie jest świeżo przebudzona dziewczyna i co by się z nią stało w momencie większego szoku.

- To proszę wypoczywać, wasza wysokość. – Filia zwróciła się do najmłodszej dziewczyny.

- Panno Filio, zawsze prosiłam, abyście się do mnie zwracały po imieniu. – odburknęła z lekką pretensją Amelia.

_Syenleu_ zaśmiała się.

- A my chyba zawsze mówiłyśmy, abyś sobie darowała mówienie do nas per pani.

- Ale przecież jesteście najwyższymi kapłankami w Seyrun! Należy się wam szacunek! Tak zawsze mówiła mi mama. – oznajmiła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Lina parsknęła.

- Czemu nigdy tak nie mówiłaś, gdy chciałam spróbować smoczych przysmaków od Ashforda?

- Przykro mi panno Lino, mój szacunek nie obejmuje możliwości twojego żołądka. Te dania były stanowczo za drogie i musiałyby zostać sfinansowane z budżetu przeznaczonego dla sierot w Seyrun.

- Masz coś do mojego żołądka? – spytała groźnie czarodziejka.

- To ja już idę. – wtrąciła Filia i wyszła z pomieszczenia, nie chcąc oglądać ciągu dalszego tego przedstawienia. Lina Inverse zawsze była taka. Nigdy nie miało dla niej znaczenia czy ma do czynienia z krwią królewską czy też z biedakami, zawsze była sobą, traktując wszystkich według własnego systemu wartości. I między innymi właśnie przez tę cechę zyskała przyjaźń i szacunek Księżniczki oraz pozostałych _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai._ Z jednym wyjątkiem. Valgaarv zawsze podchodził do Liny z dystansem, a od incydentu z Gaarvem zaczął do niej chować osobistą urazę. Filia westchnęła. Znowu jej myśli powędrowały do jej _hiruzenkai_.

Szła podłużnym korytarzem, na którego końcu spodziewała się znaleźć przydzieloną jej sypialnię. Chciała tylko jednego: położyć się i nie myśleć więcej o swoim obrońcy. Zanim jednak doszła do swojego celu, zatrzymał ją osobliwy dźwięk. Ponieważ drzwi były uchylone, nie bała się ingerować w prywatność znajdującej się tam osoby, dlatego też bez zbędnych ceregieli weszła do środka. Jej oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie wypełnione ogromną ilością różnego rodzaju przedziwnych urządzeń. Przy jednym z nich stał Zelgadis.

- Co robisz? – spytała odwróconego do niej tyłem mężczyznę.

- Ostrzę miecz. – odparł.

- W tym czymś?

- Uhm. Chcesz zobaczyć? – zaproponował, odwracając się do niej.

Blondynka kiwnęła głową i podeszła do _hiruzenkai_. Urządzenie składało się z dwóch metalowych płyt oddalonych od siebie o pół metra, pomiędzy którymi unosił się miecz mężczyzny.

- Jak to działa?

- Całkiem prosto. Skupiasz moc na tych płytach, co powoduje powstanie pomiędzy nimi napięcia. Następnie zawieszasz na tej energii miecz. Z obu płyt wydobywa się strumień mocy, w momencie ich spotkania dochodzi do ich ścierania, w rezultacie czego zwiększa się wytrzymałość miecza na magiczne ataki. – powiedział, cały czas wpatrując się w poddawaną energetycznemu naciskowi broń.

- A jeżeli w ten sposób zniszczysz ten miecz? – Również obserwowała proces kształtowania miecza.

- To najwidoczniej nie był odpowiednią bronią. Właściwa broń powinna dostrajać się do mocy posiadacza.

- Myślisz, że podobnie jest z _hiruzenkai_ i _syenleu_? Nieodpowiedzialna kapłanka może doprowadzić swojego obrońcę do upadku? – wypaliła nagle, spoglądając na Zelgadisa. Zaskoczony mężczyzna również na nią spojrzał. Po chwili ciszy Filia otrząsnęła się i powiedziała szybko:

- Oj, zapomnij, że to powiedziałam. Niepotrzebnie zawracam ci głowę. – Już miała opuścić pomieszczenie, gdy usłyszała melodyjny tenor _hiruzenkai_.

- Zapominasz, że _hiruzenkai_ mają własną wolę. To, co się stało jest tylko wynikiem działań i pragnień Valgaarva.

- Ale gdybym…

- Gdybyś zrobiła coś tylko po to, aby nie ranić jego uczuć, zrobiłabyś mu o wiele większą krzywdę. – Przerwał jej. – Zapomniałaś chyba, że _hiruzenkai_ mają inną misję niż kapłanki. Naszym zadaniem jest wasza ochrona. W czasie przysięgi obiecujemy chronić jedną jedyną osobę. Nie Seyrun, nie Księżniczkę, tylko kapłankę. I może dla ciebie to dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale do pewnego stopnia mogłem zrozumieć postępowanie Valgaarva.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Tysiąc lat temu ty zginęłaś przed nim. Nie ma większego bólu dla _hiruzenkai_ od bycia świadkiem śmierci jego _syenleu_. Widziałaś, co się stało z Gaarvem. Nie dziwię się, że w tym życiu chciał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie doświadczać tego koszmaru nigdy więcej.

Filię w jednej chwili ogarnął gniew.

- Aha, czyli waszym zdaniem jest w porządku jak to kapłanki obserwują waszą śmierć, tak?

Zelgadis odpowiedział nieco poirytowany.

- Filia, zrozum. Sama wiesz najlepiej, co jest twoim zadaniem. Ale dla _hiruzenkai_ wartością najwyższą jest życie jego kapłanki, rozumiesz? Wszystko, co robił Valgaarv mniej lub bardziej miało na celu ciebie chronić. Nawet, gdy był na ciebie wściekły, nawet gdy myślałaś, że cię nienawidził.

- Skąd jesteś tego taki pewien? Nigdy nie byliście jakoś blisko. – spytała cicho Filia. Widać było, że usłyszane słowa nią wstrząsnęły.

- Dowodem na to jest to, że oddał za ciebie życie. To samo zrobiłby Gourry dla Sylphiel i ja dla Liny. Jesteśmy zupełnie różni, ale ta jedna rzecz jest naszą cechą wspólną i dlatego wydaje mi się, że w tym temacie mam prawo wypowiadać się za Valgaarva.

- Nie zniszczyłam jego życia?

W odpowiedzi na smutek i kruchość w jej tonie, głos Zelgadisa stał się łagodniejszy.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Przez cały czas Valgaarvem targały skrajne emocje. Nie potrafił oddzielić prywatnych uprzedzeń od obowiązków jako _hiruzenkai_. Nieraz nie mogłem zrozumieć jego postępowania, ale uważam, ze właśnie na koniec odnalazł swoje miejsce. Przy tobie. Myślę, że wtedy po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, czego pragnął.

Po policzkach Filii zaczęły spływać łzy. Zelgadis niezręcznie poklepał ją po plecach.

- Dziękuję Zelgadisie. – powiedziała cicho Filia. Dzięki tobie chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu w pełni zrozumiałam postępowanie własnego _hiruzenkai_.

* * *

><p>W pogrążonym w ciemnościach Seyrun panowała nieprzenikniona cisza. Utulone we mgle miasto śniło pełen niepokoju sen. Zbliżało się rozstrzygnięcie… Kulminacja mająca wyznaczyć nowy porządek… Nie było możliwości pomyłki. Nie w momencie, gdy w wyjałowionym z mocy kraju, po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat, pojawiła się magia.<p> 


	14. Znajdując to, co utracone

Rozdział XIV

_Znajdując to, co utracone_

Lina powoli usiadła obok najmłodszej spadkobierczyni woli Karissy. Nikt by nie uwierzył, że ta młodziutka, zaledwie piętnastoletnia dziewczyna była najważniejszym ogniwem w operacji mającej na celu przebudzenie Ceiphieda. Patrząc na nią, można by spokojnie dojść do wniosku, że ma się do czynienia z wiecznie rozentuzjazmowaną nastolatką o nadmiarze pozytywnej energii, a nie z młodą monarchinią, która straciwszy rodziców w wielu sześciu lat musiała przyjąć na swoje barki coś więcej niż władanie królestwem. Od śmierci rodziców Księżniczka rozpoczęła szkolenie znacznie przekraczające swoim materiałem zasady ogólnego zarządzania krajem oraz typowy kurs magii. Musiała się nauczyć rozumieć, co tak naprawdę się w niej znajduje i w jaki sposób może to kontrolować. Było to ogromne brzemię dla małego dziecka.

Młodsza z sióstr Inverse zawsze miała silną osobowość i rzadko kiedy bała się odpowiedzialności, jednak Księżniczka Seyrun taka nie była. Niewinna, wrażliwa na cudze cierpienie i obdarzona dobrym sercem Amelia nigdy nie powinna brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Paradoksalnie te same cechy sprawiały, że ciemnowłosa była doskonałą następczynią swoich przodków. Lina bardzo dobrze rozumiała zarówno osobowość swojej przyjaciółki jak i postawione przed nią zadania. Dlatego też obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby ochronić młodą następczynię tronu przed jakimkolwiek dodatkowym cierpieniem.

Teraz po całym tysiącleciu patrzyła na dziewczynę, której chciała oszczędzić bólu. Nie wiedziała, jak Księżniczka zareagowałaby na szokujące wieści, więc postanowiła mówić jej jak najmniej. Wiedziała jednak, jak szybko Amelia była w stanie wyczuć zmartwienie drugiej osoby, dlatego nie zdziwiło jej pierwsze zadane przez młodą monarchinię pytanie.

- Co się stało pannie Filii? – spytała kilka minut po wyjściu _syenleu_ z pomieszczenia.

Lina obdarzyła ją badawczym spojrzeniem. _Nie da się ciebie zwieść byle uśmiechem, co nie? _– pomyślała czarodziejka, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Valgaarv zginął, chroniąc ją. – odparła poważnym tonem. Jeżeli ciemnowłosa dziewczyna była na tyle stabilna, że pytała o te informacje, nie było sensu tego przed nią zatajać. Z drugiej strony Księżniczka nie musiała się dowiadywać o zdradzie _hiruzenkai_.

W ciemnoniebieskich oczach pojawił się smutek i zrozumienie.

- To dlatego panna Filia była taka przygaszona… – powiedziała cicho Amelia. – Ale nie tylko ona straciła kogoś bliskiego całkiem niedawno, prawda? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok na _cephieleu_.

- Prawda. – odparła rudowłosa, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu zmyślać.

- Kogo ty straciłaś, panno Lino?

Czarodziejka lekko się uśmiechnęła, zanim odpowiedziała. Rika miała rację, że jej cząstka na zawsze pozostanie w Księżniczce. Obie dziewczyny zawsze najpierw się martwiły o nią, a dopiero później o siebie.

- Nikogo nie straciłam. – To była prawda. Chociaż zaraz po rozpieczętowaniu Amelii czuła w sobie ogromny zamęt i smutek spowodowany stratą Riki, teraz miała inne spojrzenie na to wydarzenie. Jej przyjaciółka miała własne zadanie do wykonania i pomimo faktu, że był to dla Liny początkowo ogromny szok, musiała zaakceptować ten fakt i iść naprzód, aby wywiązać się z własnych obowiązków. A poza tym… Ona wciąż żyła w osobie, którą obiecała chronić. Więc dalsze smucenie się z tego powodu prowadziłoby donikąd. – Natomiast Sylphiel straciła ojca.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- I jak się ona czuje?

- Na początku się załamała, ale Sylphiel jest silna. Błyskawicznie doszła do siebie. – powiedziała czarodziejka.

- To dobrze. – odpowiedziała Amelia, chociaż na jej twarzy wciąż rysował się smutek. – Panno Lino… Ile czasu minęło?

- Dokładnie tysiąc lat. – odparła ostrożnie Lina.

Oczy Amelii rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Aż tysiąc lat? Pozbawiłam Seyrun magii na tysiąc lat?

- Tak, ale nie martw się. Twoje zaklęcie uśpiło Shabranigdo. Nic się przez ten czas nikomu nie stało. – dodała szybko rudowłosa.

- Ale skoro ja się przebudziłam, on również się przebudzi.

- To prawda. – przyznała poważnie czerwonooka.

Księżniczka złożyła dłonie i przyłożyła je do swojej klatki piersiowej.

- Czyli to jest ta dodatkowa energia, przez którą na początku czułam się tak słabo. Energia wszystkich ludzi z Seyrun, którzy żyli przez ostatnie millenium… Jest teraz zapieczętowana we mnie… – powiedziała Amelia słabym głosem.

Lina pokiwała tylko głową. Chociaż była jedną z czterech… a właściwie już tylko trzech osób, które wiedziały, czym tak naprawdę różniła się linia królewska od pozostałych mieszkańców Seyrun, wciąż była pod wrażeniem tej niesamowitej cechy. I dzień, w którym poznała prawdziwe oblicze jej misji, przez cały czas tkwił w jej pamięci.

* * *

><p><em>Gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała wysoką postać Mistrza Ceremonii odzianego w strojne, czerwone szaty, ogarnęły ją skrajne odczucia. Z jednej strony cieszyła się z poznania niekwestionowanego mistrza wszelkiej magii, a z drugiej wyczuwała, że to właśnie on stał za transformacją jej hiruzenkai. Z tego względu nie mogła powstrzymać wzbierającej w niej fali nieufności. <em>

_- Witajcie drogie panie. – Skłonił się z wielkim szacunkiem mędrzec przed trójką młodych dziewczyn pełniących najważniejsze funkcje w kraju. – Przed zaprzysiężeniem przeszłyście szkolenie, w którym wiele wam wyjaśniono, jednak wciąż nie wiecie wszystkiego o prawdziwym zadaniu stojącym przed syenleu. O, przepraszam, wyjątkiem jest pani Filia. –Ukłonił się w stronę blondynki. W odpowiedzi młoda Ryozoku jedynie uśmiechnęła się słabo._

_- O prawdziwym zadaniu? – spytała zdezorientowana Sylphiel. – A nie jest nim obrona Jej Wysokości, Seyrun oraz przebudzenie Ceiphieda?_

_Czerwony Kapłan uśmiechnął się._

_- Chyba źle się wyraziłem. Nie znacie po prostu wszystkich szczegółów. Może zacznę od pytania. Jak wyobrażacie sobie przebudzenie Ceiphieda?_

_- „Gdy śpiący Smoczy Bóg odzyska swoje siły, przywróci swoją łaskę Seyrun." – zacytowała Sylphiel. – Tak przynajmniej jest napisane w Dziejach Seyrun. Nie oznacza to, że musimy po prostu czekać? _

_- Nie. – wtrąciła się Lina. – Kluczem do tego wszystkiego jest rodzina królewska, tak?_

_- Zgadza się, pani cephieleu. – Uśmiech maga się poszerzył. – Widzę, że jesteś równie bystra jak twoja siostra. – przyznał. – Waszym obowiązkiem jest chronienie królewskiej krwi nie tylko ze względu na ich pozycję. Znacie mit o początkach Seyrun i o królowej Karissie, prawda? Współcześni uważają to jedynie za legendę, jednak w rzeczywistości każde słowo tego mitu jest prawdą. Każdy narodzony z miłości potomek królowej staje się naczyniem dla pomnożonej mocy Ceiphieda. _

_Słysząc to Lina i Sylphiel zbladły. Filia tylko utkwiła wzrok w marmurowej podłodze._

_- Amelia jest dosłownie pojemnikiem mocy? – spytała zszokowana Lina. _

_- Tak. – odparł spokojnie Rezo._

_- Ale czy tak ogromna ilość mocy nie robi jej krzywdy? – wtrąciła zmartwiona Sylphiel._

_- Nie. To również jest domeną krwi królewskiej. Mają ogromną tolerancję dla czystej mocy Ceiphieda, lecz przez to nie radzą sobie z żadnym innym rodzajem magii. Dlatego wy, kapłanki, musicie być jej mieczem i tarczą. _

_- A co się stanie w momencie, gdy zostanie zebrana wystarczająca moc do przebudzenia Ceiphieda? Czy samo zebranie mocy będzie wystarczające? – dopytywała Sylphiel._

_- Niestety nie. – przyznał Czerwony Kapłan. – Wtedy będzie trzeba przeprowadzić rytuał, polegający na przekazaniu mocy uśpionemu Ceiphiedowi. _

_- Czyli Amelia musi się nauczyć kontroli nad czystą mocą Ceiphieda? – spytała Lina. _

_- Tak. I co więcej, rytuał będzie trzeba przeprowadzić możliwie jak najszybciej. Nawet uśpiona moc Ceiphieda powoli obumiera. Możliwe, że wasza trójka jest ostatnią grupą pobłogosławioną przez Ceiphieda. _

_- A czy obecna moc skumulowana w Księżniczce byłaby wystarczająca do przebudzenia Ceiphieda? – wtrąciła Sylphiel._

_- Ta moc jest ogromna, lecz niestety obawiam się, że to wciąż za mało. Musimy znaleźć sposób, który pozwoli na zdobycie wielkiej mocy w krótkim czasie albo sposób, który pozwoli nam wydłużyć czas na zebranie potrzebnej mocy. _

* * *

><p><em>Właśnie od tego spotkania z Mistrzem Ceremonii Linę zaczęła gnębić jedna myśl. Jej siostra usłyszała dokładnie te same słowa, a Luna Inverse była osobą, która zawsze działała zgodnie z jakimś planem. Jeżeli intuicja jej nie myliła, ostatnia cephieleu zaczęła wprowadzać ten pomysł w życie jeszcze przed swoim upadkiem. Gdyby tylko nowej najwyższej kapłance udało się odgadnąć zamiary swojej poprzedniczki, można by znacznie wcześniej podjąć działanie mające na celu wygranie tego wyścigu z czasem.<em>

_Szybko się okazało, że rudowłosa miała rację. Odnalazła notatki Luny i niedługo po zapieczętowaniu Gaarva rozszyfrowała jej zapiski. Jej siostra wpadła na niezwykle oryginalny i jednocześnie trudny do zrealizowania sposób. Idea była stosunkowo prosta. Niemalże każdy w Seyrun był w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu obdarzony magią. Gdyby zebrać energię należącą do każdego mieszkańca królestwa można by było szybciej zdobyć potrzebną moc. Naturalnie, teoria ta zawierała wiele dziur, nie mówiąc już o jej wykonaniu. Pozbawienie Seyrun magii uniemożliwiłoby krajowi ochronę przed Mazoku, więc należało by na ten sam czas unieszkodliwić Shabranigdo. Jednocześnie czarodziejka była świadoma faktu, że cały proces musiałby trwać wiele lat, o ile nie kilka wieków, co wnosiło do tematu nowy problem. Co przez ten czas by się działo ze syenleu i Księżniczką – osobami odpowiedzialnymi za przeprowadzenie rytuału w momencie, gdy byłaby zebrana odpowiednia ilość energii dla Ceiphieda?_

_Czerwonooka analizowała wiele możliwości i szybko doszła do wniosku, że nie ma wystarczającej mocy, aby zasilić zaklęcie takiej rangi. Za to Amelia miała do swojej dyspozycji ogromną energię Ceiphieda i gdyby tylko nauczyła się ją kontrolować do tego stopnia, aby skierować ją na runiczny szkielet zaklęcia, które napisałaby Lina, istniałaby pewna szansa realizacji tego planu. _

_Jednak pisanie tak skomplikowanego zaklęcia zabierało mnóstwo czasu, którego to czarodziejka nie miała zbyt wiele, ze względu na ciągle nasilające się ataki Mazoku. Sama Księżniczka była tak przybita licznymi nieudanymi próbami kontroli magii Ceiphieda, że zaczynała tracić wiarę, że uda jej się kiedykolwiek przeprowadzić rytuał. _

_Moment, w którym Mazoku przeprowadziły zorganizowany atak na Pałac, wszystko zmienił. Gdy już tylko Lina broniła młodej monarchini, pozostała tylko jedna szansa na pokrzyżowanie szyków wrogim siłom. Kiedy na scenie pojawił się sam Shabranigdo, cephieleu rzuciła zakazane zaklęcie Pani Nocnych Koszmarów wyzwalające ogromną destrukcyjną energię, która była w stanie znacznie osłabić Boga Ciemności, lecz nie mogła go unicestwić. Ceną za użycie tego czaru była śmierć. Rudowłosa ostatkiem sił nakreśliła na ziemi magiczny krąg przygotowanego wcześniej, lecz wciąż niekompletnego zaklęcia. Amelia cała drżąc, skierowała moc Ceiphieda na rozrysowane runy i powoli zaczęła tkać własny element czaru. _

_Pierwsza połowa zaklęcia pieczętowała osłabionego Shabranigdo wraz z Księżniczką. Jego druga część odpowiadała za podłączenie wszystkich mieszkańców Seyrun do potomka Karissy i miała tak długo przekazywać do niej ich energię, dopóki nie zebrałaby się moc potrzebna do przebudzenia Seyrun. Ostatni element czaru pozwalał na odrodzenie poległych wojowników Ceiphieda, przywiązując ich moc i magię do Mistrza Ceremonii, który miał doprowadzić do przebudzenia hiruzenkai i syenleu w odpowiednim czasie. Właśnie to zaklęcie zostało nazwane później mianem Saigen Mael._

* * *

><p>- Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy na przebudzenie Ceiphieda. – powiedziała cicho Amelia, wyrywając czarodziejkę z zadumy. Lęk i obawa przed niepowodzeniem tliły się w niewinnych ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Ogromne brzemię i świadomość, że nie ma możliwości ucieczki zaczynało dominować w myślach młodej monarchini. – Panno Lino, a jeżeli nie dam rady? Jeżeli cały wasz wysiłek i poświęcenie pójdzie na marne.. – dodała niemal szeptem.<p>

- Amelio, spójrz na mnie. – powiedziała stanowczo Lina. Księżniczka posłusznie podniosła głowę. – Dałaś sobie radę z najpotężniejszym czarem przywołanym w historii Seyrun. I teraz miałabyś nie dać rady, jak jesteś już prawie na końcu tej drogi? – Dwie czerwone tęczówki utkwione w ciemnowłosej dziewczynie błyszczały niczym dwa płomyki ognia. Obecna w nich pewność sprawiła, że Amelia na chwilę zapomniała o swoich wszystkich wątpliwościach. – Nie mówię, że będzie łatwo, ale nie jesteś sama. Zelgadis, Gourry, Filia, Sylphiel i ja… wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą. – dodała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Panno Lino, a ty się nie boisz? – spytała ciemnowłosa.

- Jasne, że się boję. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą czerwonooka. – Ale wiem, że gdybym nie dała z siebie wszystkiego, żałowałabym do końca życia. – zakończyła z poważnym błyskiem w oku.

Po chwili Amelia uśmiechnęła się.

- Masz rację. Ja również bym żałowała. Ale… – Z ciemnoniebieskich oczu pociekły dwie strużki łez. – Jak tylko to się skończy, to wtedy zaszalejemy panno Lino, dobrze? Może znajdę kogoś dla siebie, jak ty znalazłaś pana Zelgadisa i się zakocham. – Z każdym słowem napływało coraz więcej łez, chociaż dziewczyna wciąż się uśmiechała. – I będziemy wszyscy razem całkowicie szczęśliwi.

Lina przytuliła przyjaciółkę do siebie.

- No jasne, Amelio. Tak właśnie będzie. – przytakiwała Lina, chociaż wiedziała, że żadna z nich nie wierzy w te słowa.

* * *

><p>Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że jej marzenie stanie się rzeczywistością. Sylphiel leżała wtulona w swojego <em>hiruzenkai<em> i nie mogła się nadziwić, ile emocji wywoływał w niej leżący obok mężczyzna. Nie było pośród nich ani zdenerwowania ani skrępowania. Czuła, że właśnie się znajduje w miejscu, którego nigdy w życiu by nie chciała opuścić.

Powoli jednak zbliżał się koniec tej cudownej chwili. Czas przeznaczony na odpoczynek mijał nieubłaganie. Niebawem miała się zaczął ostatnia narada _syenleu_ w dużej mierze mająca zadecydować o przyszłości Seyrun.

Kobieta delikatnie ujęła otaczającą ją w pasie rękę Gourry'ego i oswobodziła się z jego objęć. Siadając na skraju łóżka, spojrzała ukradkiem na blondyna pogrążonego w błogim śnie. Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, widząc to beztroskie oblicze. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka dni temu, jej świat wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Wtedy nie musiała z niczym walczyć. Zmagała się za to z groźbą nieznanej śmiertelnej choroby. Ktoś mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że w jej życiu zaszła niewielka zmiana. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co ją czeka, było możliwe, że spojrzy śmierci w oczy o wiele szybciej niż myślała. Ale dla Sylphiel ta różnica znaczyła bardzo wiele. Nie cierpiała już z powodu samotności i zatracenia sensu własnej egzystencji. Po dziewiętnastu latach odnalazła to, czego najbardziej jej brakowało. Czuła się potrzebna i kochana. A to dało jej siłę, aby uwierzyć we własne możliwości, że mogła mieć wpływ na to, jak potoczy się jej życie.

Wstała i podeszła do wysokiego lustra znajdującego się nieopodal łóżka. Gdy w nie spojrzała, jej oczom ukazała się długowłosa, naga kobieta o silnym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu. Sylphiel uśmiechnęła się do własnego odbicia. Już się nie bała. Nie przerażało ją to, co wkrótce miało się wydarzyć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła się jak prawdziwa kapłanka Ceiphieda. Czuła dumę ze swojego przeznaczenia. Dzięki niemu mogła spotkać ludzi, którzy uczynili jej życie wyjątkowym. Dlatego teraz musiała zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby rytuał się powiódł. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to zapłacenie najwyższej ceny.

Uzdrowicielka w milczeniu sięgnęła po biało-złote spodnie i podłużną tunikę z długimi rękawami. Powoli zakładała tradycyjny uniform _syenleu_, kiedy usłyszała cichy, zaspany głos.

- Sylphiel, już czas? – spytał Gourry.

Uzdrowicielka zapięła spodnie i odwróciła się do swojego _hiruzenkai_.

- Już czas. – potwierdziła, uśmiechając się smutno.

* * *

><p>Na najniżej położonym podziemnym piętrze Akademii Naukowej Seyrun, w miejscu, gdzie bariera ochronna była najsilniejsza, zgromadzili się wojownicy Ceiphieda na ostatnią naradę. Wszystkie trzy kapłanki oraz dwójka <em>hiruzenkai<em> mieli na sobie tradycyjne, złoto-białe uniformy. Towarzysząca im Księżniczka wyróżniała się na ich tle śnieżnobiałą sukienką. Ku zdziwieniu ogółu Amelia poprosiła wszystkich o włożenie strojów zgodnych z wytycznymi regulaminu wszelkich ceremonii. Młoda monarchini wyjaśniła nieporadnie, że chciałaby w ten sposób oddać cześć tym, którzy zginęli w bitwie tysiąc lat temu. Patrząc w te smutne granatowe oczy, nikt nie zamierzał odmawiać tej prośbie.

- Minęło dziewięć godzin od czasu przybycia Rezo. – Pewny, klarowny głos Liny, przerwał ciężką ciszę. – Według tego, co mówił, za mniej więcej czternaście godzin nastąpi przebudzenie Shabranigdo. – Sięgnęła po wielką mapę i rozwinęła ją na niewielkim stole, dookoła którego wszyscy się zebrali. – Musimy zdążyć przeprowadzić rytuał, zanim to nastąpi. – Zamilkła na chwilę. Może nie wypowiedziała tego na głos, ale każdy wiedział, że gdyby im się to nie udało, powtórzyłaby się masakra sprzed tysiąca lat. – Dlatego proponuję… – dodała po chwili. – …zacząć rytuał dwanaście godzin przed teoretycznym przebudzeniem Shabranigdo.

- Czyli za dwie godziny? – spytała Sylphiel stojąca dokładnie naprzeciwko Liny.

- Nawet wcześniej. – odpowiedziała jej znajdująca się obok niej Filia. – Musimy wcześniej utkać zaklęcie ochronne dla Amelii. A to zajmie nam przynajmniej godzinę.

- Zaklęcie ochronne? – spytała zdziwiona Księżniczka.

- No tak… To zajmie trochę czasu. – skomentowała uzdrowicielka.

– To będzie wyjątkowe zaklęcie ochronne. – Smoczyca zwróciła się do młodej monarchini, odpowiadając na jej pytanie. – Jest to główny udział _syenleu_ w rytuale. Cała nasza trójka utka jedno zaklęcie. A ponieważ będzie ono zakotwiczone w całej naszej trójce, będzie ono wyjątkowo trwałe. Tak długo, jak chociaż jedna z nas będzie się trzymać na nogach, nawet włos ci z głowy nie spadnie. – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

- Ale to zaklęcie już nie obejmuje was, prawda? – zapytała ponuro Amelia.

Uśmiech Filii nieco zbladł. Chciała przekazać piętnastolatce te pozytywniejsze informacje, ale jak widać, nie było sensu próbować zatajać przed nią czegokolwiek.

- Prawda. – przyznała.

- Ale będziecie mogły wtedy walczyć?

- Oczywiście. Poświęcamy część naszej mocy na stworzenie zaklęcia ochronnego, a resztę zostawiamy na potyczki z Mazoku.

- Rozumiem. – stwierdziła Księżniczka. W jej oczach pojawiło się smutne zrozumienie.

- Panno Lino, ale rytuał musi zostać przeprowadzony w mauzoleum Ceiphieda. – wtrąciła Sylphiel. – Nie możemy zacząć tkać zaklęcia w ruinach Pałacu, przecież Mazoku dobrze wiedzą, co zamierzamy zrobić.

- Zgadza się. – Czarodziejka kiwnęła głową. – Dlatego rozpoczniemy tkanie zaklęcia tutaj. Zelgadis z Gourry'm teleportują nas tuż przed aktywacją zaklęcia.

- Teleportacja całej naszej czwórki tuż przed aktywacją zaklęcia? – powtórzyła uzdrowicielka. Taka czynność była bardzo niebezpieczna. Jedna pomyłka mogła spowodować naprawdę nieprzyjemne konsekwencje... Które to z drugiej strony na pewno brzmiały przyjemniej niż udanie się w miejsce pełne Demonów bez żadnej ochrony.

- Właśnie. Zel, Gourry, dacie radę? – spytała rudowłosa.

- Bez problemu. – odparł ochoczo blondyn, stojący po drugiej stronie Sylphiel.

- Pozostała jeszcze sprawa ustalenia strategii dotyczącej najsilniejszych przeciwników: Gethleya, Xellossa i Zellass Metallium.

- Ja się zajmę Xellossem. – powiedziała natychmiast Filia, wbijając zamyślony wzrok w mapę.

- No tak, to było do przewidzenia. – odparła Lina. – Ja wezmę na siebie Gethleya…

- Nie. – Zelgadis wpadł jej w zdanie. – Gethleyem ja się zajmę. Ty lepiej skup się na Zellas.

Czarodziejka otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Odwróciła się gwałtownie do stojącego obok mężczyzny i spojrzała mu w oczy. Jedna chwila wystarczyła, aby zrozumiała, co planuje jej _hiruzenkai_. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i ponownie zwróciła się do grupy.

- Dobrze… - Wzięła głęboki wdech. – Sylphiel, Gourry, do was będą należały pozostałe Mazoku.

Kapłanka i _hiruzenkai_ pokiwali głowami.

- Zaczynamy wobec tego za godzinę. – powiedziała _cephieleu_, zakańczając tym samym ostatnią naradę _syenleu_.

* * *

><p>Ostatnia godzina. Brzmiało to niezwykle ciężko. Ale tak to właśnie wyglądało. Dokładnie tyle ich dzieliło od początku rytuału. Lina obserwowała przez okno z wyższego piętra budynku Akademii Naukowej Seyrun otaczające teren hordy Mazoku, które nie mogły przekroczyć świętej bariery. Z tego względu zdecydowała się na przeprowadzenie ryzykownej teleportacji w czasie aktywacji zaklęcia ochrony. Owszem, było to ryzykowne, ale paradoksalnie takie wyjście gwarantowało większe szanse powodzenia. Z oddali czuła powoli budzącą się do życia moc Shabranigdo. Uwolniony Gethley w swojej obecnej formie stanowił doskonały katalizator przyśpieszający przebudzenie Mrocznego Władcy. Dlatego czarodziejka postanowiła działać szybciej.<p>

Ten czas mógł w wielu aspektach przypominać przeklęty dzień sprzed tysiąca lat. Lecz pomimo licznych podobieństw dzisiaj było zupełnie inaczej. Tym razem to oni zamierzali przeprowadzić atak. Tym razem to oni będą dyktować warunki bitwy, a nie przeciwnik. Tym razem była przygotowana… Na wszystko…

- Lina, Amelia chciała zamienić z tobą jeszcze kilka słów. – Usłyszała za sobą głos swojego _hiruzenkai_.

- Już idę. – odpowiedziała, nawet się nie odwróciwszy w jego stronę. – Zel… Zamierzasz dokonać rozpieczętowania, tak? – spytała cicho.

Po chwili milczenia usłyszała krótką odpowiedź potwierdzającą jej najgorsze obawy.

- Tak.

Lina powoli odwróciła się do niego. Jej pobladła twarz, oczy wypełnione bezgranicznym smutkiem mówiły więcej niż chciałaby dać po sobie poznać. Rozpieczętowanie w przypadku Zelgadisa oznaczało uwolnienie czystej i surowej esencji jego transformacji. Było to dobrowolne zezwolenie na przejęcie kontroli nad ciałem przez istoty zaklęte w jego wnętrzu, coś czemu przeciwdziałał przez całe swoje życie. Taki czyn pozwalał na uwolnienie niewyobrażalnej ilości mocy, mogącej pozwolić na pokonanie oszalałego Gethleya. Ale wszystko miało swoją cenę. Rozpieczętowanie było nieodwracalne.

- Nie rób takiej miny. – powiedział delikatnie mag, uśmiechając się lekko i przykładając dłoń do jej policzka.

- Doskonale wiem, co mamy zrobić. Wiem też, że nie ma innego wyjścia. – Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaciskając mocno powieki, na moment zamilkła. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to nie jest sprawiedliwe. – dodała, spoglądając w szafirowe tęczówki.

- Sprawiedliwość… – zadumał się Zelgadis. – To dosyć względne pojęcie. Jeżeli to, co mam zrobić, ma być ceną za spotkanie ciebie, z radością ją zapłacę.

- Zel… – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Dzięki tobie odnalazłem sens w moim życiu. I nigdy nie zamieniłbym tego życia na żadne inne. – mówił z niezachwianą pewnością i pasją w głosie.

- Przestań. – powiedziała cicho. – To brzmi jak pożegnanie. A ja nie chcę się żegnać. – Jej głos zaczął się załamywać.

Zelgadis przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Lina oparła głowę o jego tors, przysłuchując się biciu jego serca. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, czerpiąc siłę i pociechę z własnej bliskości.

- Zel, kocham cię, wiesz? – spytała cicho czarodziejka.

- Wiem. – odpowiedział jej szeptem, po czym delikatnie ją pocałował. – Kocham cię. – powiedział jej prosto do ucha.

Lina uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Wiem.

* * *

><p>Filia z przyjemnością obserwowała rozmowę Amelii z Sylphiel i Gourry'm. W relacji pary <em>syenleu<em> i _hiruzenkai_ wreszcie było widać całkowite zrozumienie. Wcześniej dostrzegała małe napięcie pomiędzy kapłanką i jej obrońcą. Doskonale wiedziała, że w przypadku uzdrowicielki chodziło o lęk przed wyznaniem własnych uczuć. Trochę trudniej jej było rozszyfrować blondyna, który chociaż zawsze chronił ciemnowłosą i zwracał się do niej z ogromną sympatią, nigdy nie przekroczył pewnej granicy. Nie zmieniało to jedna faktu, że cieszyła się, że ta para wreszcie się odnalazła.

Z drugiej strony to było coś, czego zawsze zazdrościła zarówno Linie jak i Sylphiel. Obie zakochały się w swoich _hiruzenkai_, w osobach, które zawsze znajdywały się tuż obok nich. Wiedziała, że jej życie ukształtowałoby się zupełnie inaczej gdyby ona również pokochała swojego obrońcę. Jednak jej serce wybrało zupełnie inną drogę…

Natychmiast w jej umyśle, dotychczas wypełnionym przez stratę jej _hiruzenkai_ i przyjemną lekkość wywołaną przez słowa Zelgadisa, pojawił się fioletowowłosy Demon. Mogła się długo oszukiwać, ale Valgaarv miał podstawy, aby jej zarzucać, że oddała się Mazoku. Oczywiście nigdy nie zdradziła własnej strony barykady. Nigdy też nie pozwoliła się dotknąć temu wrogowi… Ale jej _hiruzenkai_ znał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek i już wcześniej dojrzał w niej coś, czego ona sama długo nie zauważała.

Xelloss Metallium był dla niej perfidnym i przebiegłym wrogiem. Z jednej strony od zawsze ją przerażał, w końcu to on odpowiadał za śmierć jej rodu. Ale… jednocześnie nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że ten mężczyzna ją fascynował. Coś tkwiło w jego wnętrzu takiego, że ją ciągnęło do niego bez względu na okoliczności. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby poddała się temu instynktowi, zachowałaby się jak ćma lecąca do ognia na własne zatracenie. Znała też swoje obowiązki i nie zamierzała pozwolić, aby kolejna _cephieleu_ zginęła przed nią. Gdy Luna została zamordowana, nikt jej nie obwiniał, ale ona sama długo zarzucała sobie, że nic nie mogła zrobić, aby pomóc ówczesnej najwyższej kapłance. Od tego czasu fioletowowłosy Demon stał się jej celem. Obiecała sobie, że następnym razem będzie dla niego godnym przeciwnikiem. Tysiąc lat temu nawet go nie spotkała na planu boju. Teraz jednak miała pewność, ze przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć z Tajemniczy Kapłanem. Z niecierpliwością czekała na ten moment. Dobrze wiedziała, że tylko wtedy, gdy zmierzy się z nim twarzą w twarz, wybaczy sobie dawną niemoc. I tylko wtedy mogłaby zaistnieć sytuacja, gdzie wolno by jej było pozwolić sobie na jedyną nutkę egoizmu w życiu _syenleu_.

* * *

><p>Gdy Lina ponownie pojawiła się w sali na najniższym piętrze Akademii Naukowej w Seyrun dla wszystkich zebranych był to sygnał, że chwila wprowadzenie planu w życie jest bliska. Potwierdzała to również mina idącego za czarodziejką Zelgadisa wyrażająca silne skupienie, zwykle towarzyszące mężczyźnie przed ważną bitwą.<p>

_Cephieleu_ spojrzała na ludzi, których kiedyś nazywano wojownikami Ceiphieda i po raz pierwszy tego dnia odczuła wewnętrzny spokój. Sylphiel, która kiedyś bała się zarówno swoich uczuć jak i spoczywającej na niej odpowiedzialności, spoglądała na nią silnym, zdecydowanym spojrzeniem. Filia, będąca zaledwie kilka godzin temu w rozsypce, wyglądała na gotową w każdej chwili do skoku w wir walki. Gourry promieniał swoją wrodzoną pogodą ducha i spokojem. Stojący tuż obok niej Zelgadis po raz pierwszy, od kiedy go poznała, znajdywał w swoich korzeniach źródło siły, nie pokazując po sobie nawet krzty wahania przed tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Jedynie Amelia wbiła w nią wzrok wyrażający niepewność i przerażenie.

Rudowłosa podeszła do młodszej dziewczyny i uśmiechnęła się.

- Ruszamy Amelio. Trzeba przywrócić staruszka Ceiphieda do życia. – powiedziała, klepiąc ją po plecach.

- Panno Lino, chciałam ci podziękować za… wszystko. – odparła bardzo cicho młoda monarchini.

Najwyższa kapłanka spojrzała na nią ciepło, po czym poczochrała grzywkę ciemnowłosej.

- Nie rób takiej miny. Po tym wszystkim przecież mamy zaszaleć! – Mrugnęła do niej zabawnie, wspominając ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.

- Noo tak. – przyznała Amelia, lekko odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- No dobra, Sylphiel, Filia zajmujemy stanowiska. – _Cephieleu_ zwróciła się do dwóch pozostałych kapłanek, które bez słowa wykonały jej polecenie, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu stając w odpowiednim miejscu. – Gourry, Zel… – Najpierw spojrzała na blondyna a następnie na swojego _hiruzenkai_. Po raz ostatni patrzyła na jego ludzką formę… Upomniała się w duchu. To nie był czas na to. Musiała być silna. – Powodzenia. – dokończyła i zamknęła oczy, rozpoczynając tkać rytualne zaklęcie ochronne. Na początku wydobyła z siebie dawkę mocy. Następnie Filia dodała szczyptę własnej aury, będąc poprzedzoną przez Sylphiel. Na przemian powtarzały tę czynność, pozostając w całkowitym skupieniu. Linie kojarzyło się to z pleceniem wielkiego energetycznego warkocza. W ten sposób powstawało jedno najsilniejszych czarów defensywnych, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Jednak funkcją tego uroku nie była tylko ochrona. Dzięki niemu trzy kapłanki wspomagały rolę Księżniczki jako medium, mającego przenieść gromadzoną przez wieki energię z powrotem do Ceiphieda, co było istotą całego rytuału.

Lina zatraciła poczucie czasu. Jak zawsze, gdy zajmowała się magią, nie czuła lęku tylko podekscytowanie. Uwielbiała zatracać się w tańcu dzikiej energii, która reagowała na każdy, nawet najmniejszy, gest. I niewiadomo kiedy poczuła znajomą aurę dwójki _hiruzenkai_, co oznaczało, że w ciągu kilku minut dojdzie do teleportacji. Tkanie zaklęcia zbliżało się ku końcowi. A gdy ponownie uniosła powieki, świat już jej się kręcił przed oczami.

Rytuał został rozpoczęty.

* * *

><p>Opasała ich potężna wroga aura. Cała szóstka wyczuła to natychmiast po zakończeniu teleportacji. Pomimo faktu, że się tego spodziewali, nie mogli nie czuć się przytłoczeni, patrząc na armię Mazoku wszelkiej kategorii. Wojownicy Ceiphieda w niemym skupieniu czekali na pierwsze uderzenie, otaczając szczelnym kręgiem Księżniczkę, która nie spoglądając na ścielących się gęsto wrogów, uklękła i złożyła ręce do modlitwy. Otoczyła ją jasna, delikatna aura, zanim fala bezkształtnych Demonów rzuciła się na garstkę przybyłych.<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy otworzyła oczy, natychmiast rozpoznała mauzoleum Ceiphieda, miejsce, do którego miała wstęp tylko trójka <em>syenleu<em> i krew królewska. Wysoko osadzony sufit, biało-złote kolory i marmurowa podłoga tworzyły pomieszczenie, będące największą świętością Seyrun. To właśnie tutaj, w mistycznym wymiarze zakotwiczonym w Pałacu, spoczywało same Smocze Bóstwo.

Amelia dobrze wiedząca, że jej ciało znajduje się na placu boju i że tutaj przebywa jedynie jej dusza, dopiero tutaj odczuła spokój. Tak, jak mówiła panna Lina, nie darowałaby sobie, jakby nie zrobiła wszystkie, co w jej mocy, aby przywrócić uśpionego opiekuna Seyrun do życia. Całe pokolenia królowych i kapłanek czekało na tę chwilę. Nie wolno jej było zawieść.

- Saelin'he man hye qaun. – wypowiedziała przywitanie w pradawnym języku. Natychmiast tuż przed nią pojawił się zarys ogromnego, majestatycznego Smoka.

Pomału, tak jak ją kiedyś uczono, wysłała w jego stronę małą dawkę zebranej w jej ciele energii.

Nie czekała długo na reakcję, gdyż przeźroczysta smocza sylwetka zyskała żywszą barwę w ciągu kilku sekund.

- Werga sahel'o Ceiphied. – dodała, posyłając do Boga Światła ogromny strumień mocy.

- Przebudź się Ceiphiedzie. – powtórzyła w swoim języku, a energia zaczęła powoli płynąć.

* * *

><p>W czasie, gdy Amelia weszła w trans, Lina jednym zaklęciem odbiła pierwszą falę ataku, zabijając kilkadziesiąt pomniejszych Mazoku, których wypalone trupy rozsiały się po ruinach Pałacu. Zelgadis schylił się i dotknął dłonią wilgotnej ziemi, dzięki zaklęciu szamanizmu likwidując kolejną porcję bezmyślnych przeciwników. Gourry i dwie <em>syenleu<em> spojrzeli w niebo. Ku nim z ogromną prędkością zbliżała się paskudna bestia, emanująca złowieszczą aurę przypominającą samego Shabranigdo. Blondyn bez namysłu dobył miecza i wykonał zamach wyzwalający potężną falę uderzeniową, która odrzuciła potwora na kilka metrów.

- Dzięki. – powiedział szybko Zelgadis i natychmiast poleciał za zwierzęcą postacią Gethleya.

Szermierz nie miał jednak czasu czegokolwiek odpowiedzieć, gdyż już był w trakcie odbijania następnego wrogiego ataku.

Lina, szykując kolejne zaklęcie, spojrzała ukradkiem na oddalającą się sylwetkę swojego _hiruzenkai_. Nie było już odwrotu. Jej rozum wiedział, że to była właściwa droga, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Na pierwszym miejscu była jednak _cephieleu_. Miała do wykonania zadanie, które było o wiele ważniejsze od jej emocjonalnych rozterek.

- Fire Ball! – Olbrzymia kula ognia poleciała w stronę kolejnej fali Demonów. Musiała zdusić w sobie uczucia. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić nawet na jedną chwilę wahania. Pełniła funkcję najwyższej kapłanki, uczono ją tego od dziecka… Tylko czemu to musiało być tak cholernie trudne?

Dotychczas bez problemu udawało im się odpierać ataki wroga. Nikomu nie udało się zbliżyć do otoczonej garstką obrońców Amelii nawet na odległość kilku metrów. To był jednak zaledwie początek mający na celu chociaż w niewielkim stopniu zmusić ich do użycia mocy. Czarodziejka wiedziała, że nie minie dużo czasu nim Xelloss, czy sama Zellas Metallium wkroczy do akcji.

Jak na zawołanie pomiędzy blondynką a główną kapłanką zarysował się stożek mrocznej energii. Smoczyca błyskawicznie odepchnęła rudowłosą, gdy z wrogiego szpica zaczęły się wydostawać zdające się mieć materialną postać odnóża, które w mig zaczęły oplatać młodą Ryozoku.

- Filia! – zawołała Lina, natychmiast przyzywając kolejny czar.

- Zajmij się sobą! – odkrzyknęła _syenleu_, z wyrazem obrzydzenia spoglądając na demoniczne macki. Nie minęła nawet minuta nim wrogie kończyny mocno ją ścisnęły i wyciągnęły ją z kręgu obrońców Księżniczki. Filia wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, nim zniknęła rudowłosej z oczu.

Lina ponownie zacisnęła pieści. Dobrze znała tę energię. A więc Tajemniczy Kapłan wybrał sobie przeciwnika. Domyślała się, o co chodziło w strategii Mazoku. Ich celem nie było jedynie zatrzymanie ceremonii. Od zawsze pragnęli zabić wszystkich związanych z Ceiphiedem. Nie musieli nic wiedzieć o czarze ochronnym strzegącym Księżniczki, aby chcieć zabić każdą _syenleu _z osobna. A niewątpliwie, aby to ułatwić, należało rozdzielić obrońców Księżniczki. Fakt, że ten plan doskonale pokrywał się z ich strategią, był niemal zabawny.

Czarodziejka leniwie odpierała kolejne ataki niegroźnych Demonów, których jedyna siła tkwiła w ich ilości i próbowała odnaleźć chociaż najmniejszy ślad obecności ostatniego lorda Mazoku.

Nie musiała czekać na to zbyt długo. W jednej chwili odczuła potężną mroczną aurę pochodzącą jednocześnie z dwóch miejsc.

W ułamku sekundy zmaterializowały się dwie bariery. Jedna otaczała Zelgadisa I Gethleya. Druga – Filię i Xellossa.

Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że Beastmaster nie życzy sobie, aby ktokolwiek więcej miał szansę ingerować w jej plany.

Lina otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy nagle poczuła niepokojącą znajomą obecność.

- To… niemożliwe… – szepnęła, gdy ujrzała powoli kumulująca się w oddali moc samego Shabranigdo.

* * *

><p>Zelgadis stał naprzeciwko wybranego przez samego siebie przeciwnika. W skupieniu obserwował długą grzywę otoczoną mroczną poświatą przysłaniającą długi na trzy metry korpus pokryty czarną, błyszczącą sierścią. Mógłby spokojnie przypuszczać, że to zwierzę zupełnie zapomniało, czym było, gdyby nie ujrzał złowieszczego błysku w żółtych kocich oczach kreatury, która krótko po pojawieniu się bariery odgradzającej go od głównego pola bitwy, zatrzymała się w miejscu i ewidentnie wbiła w niego pełne obłędu ślepia. W wielu aspektach jego przeciwnik był nie do poznania. Nigdy wcześniej nie emanował tak potężnej aury. Zmieniła się również całkowicie jego powierzchowność, najwidoczniej był zbyt słaby, aby utrzymać humanoidalną postać w zalewie tak ogromnej mocy. Wystarczyło jednak tylko spojrzeć w oczy tej bestii i można było ujrzeć surowe, dzikie emocje: czystą nienawiść i obłęd – cechy od zawsze charakteryzujące Gethleya.<p>

To, co zobaczył, potwierdzało jego obawy. Jedyną szansą na zwycięstwo z tym Demonem, mógł uzyskać jedynie przez pełne rozpieczętowanie. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na otaczającą go barierę. Tym razem już nie będzie mógł pośpieszyć Linie na pomoc. Jego rola jako _hiruzenkai_ miała dobiec końca właśnie w tym miejscu. Czekało go ostatnie zadanie. Musiał pokonać swojego przeciwnika za wszelką cenę. Uśmiechnął się blado. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że nadejdzie w jego życiu taki moment, gdy poczuje się zadowolony z powodu klątwy rzuconej przez Rezo. Prawda była jednak taka, że bez tej mocy, nie miałby szans, aby spełnić swój obowiązek. Przez całe swoje życie nienawidził tego mężczyzny, obmyślał zemstę na nim na co najmniej tysiąc sposobów i przez ten fakt, wciąż nie mógł siebie tak naprawdę zaakceptować. Wciąż czuł się skażony z powodu zaklęcia w nim hybrydy golema i demona Brau. Słowa Liny znaczyły dla niego bardzo wiele, ale nie mogły całkowicie z niego wyplenić obrzydzenia do własnej osoby i tego niegasnącego gniewu. Myślał, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się tych uczuć.

A jednak się mylił. Jedynie kilka słów jego dziadka sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy w życiu potrafił spojrzeć na zapieczętowaną w nim moc golema i demona jak na dar, a nie jak na przekleństwo. Nie padł ofiarą eksperymentów szalonego naukowca tylko brutalnej lekcji doświadczonego nauczyciela, który chciał dobrze przygotować swojego ucznia do wyznaczonej mu roli. Te wspomnienia wciąż były bolesne, jednak teraz stały się dla niego źródłem siły niezwykle potrzebnej do tego, co zamierzał zrobić.

Nagle rozległo się głośne, złowieszcze wycie. Ten pojedynczy dźwięk wywołał silną falę uderzeniową, która w okamgnieniu dotarła do niego. Jego wyćwiczone ciało wykonało błyskawiczny unik. Stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości od Mazoku, przyłożył jedną dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej na wysokości serca. Zanurzył się w głąb swojej podświadomości, tym razem zmierzając tak głęboko, jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał to, czego zawsze tak się obawiał. Demoniczna postać Brau patrząca na niego czerwonymi oczami i kamienne oblicze golema o zabójczym spojrzeniu. Gdy ich uwolni... Utraci swoją postać na zawsze… A być może nawet straci wspomnienia o niej… Nie. To nie było możliwe. Dzięki niej był w stanie zapanować nad swoim lękiem i odnaleźć prawdziwy cel w życiu. Mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim, ale nie o niej.

Ta myśl dała mu siłę.

- Uwolnienie. – powiedział, cichym lecz stanowczym głosem.

* * *

><p>Oplatająca ją wiązka mrocznej mocy nie była zbyt groźna. Wyzwoliła się jednym, gwałtowniejszym uwolnieniem własnej energii. Jednak jak już odzyskała swobodę ruchu, jakakolwiek droga ucieczki została zablokowana przez potężną barierę Beastmaster. Wbrew pozorom nie miała nic przeciwko. Nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek ingerował w jej walkę. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że użycie tak potężnych osłon oznaczało, że Demony coś knuły.<p>

Sądząc po szerokim uśmiechu stojącego w bezpiecznej odległości od niej fioletowowłosego Mazoku, nie myliła się.

- No, Smoczku, wreszcie zostaliśmy sami. – powiedział swoim zwyczajowym beztroskim tonem mężczyzna.

- I tak byśmy razem walczyli i tak, więc po co ta bariera? – spytała, dobrze wiedząc, że i tak nie ma co liczyć na odpowiedź wprost.

- To proste, nawet ty możesz się tego domyśleć. – odparł wesoło.

Na twarzy Smoczycy malowała się mieszanka poirytowania i skupienia. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy zakończy się pogawędka i jej przeciwnik przejdzie do ataku.

Nim jednak Ryozoku zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuła odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- To przecież… energia Shabranigdo… – wyszeptała przerażona. – Ale przecież jego przebudzenie powinno się zacząć przynajmniej za dziesięć godzin! Jak to możliwe…

Xelloss tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Wtedy Filia wszystko zrozumiała.

- Zellas… Tak jak Gethley wykorzystuje samą siebie jako katalizator mający przyśpieszyć przebudzenie Shabranigdo…

- Bardzo dobrze, Smoczku. Widzisz, jak chcesz to potrafisz. – pochwalił ją. Na jego twarzy malował się stoicki spokój.

Filia zacisnęła dłonie ze złości. Jak zawsze ten perfidny namagomi z niej drwił!

- Stąd też bariera. – kontynuowała, próbując zachować spokój. – Nie chcecie ryzykować, w końcu nasze połączone siły mogłyby uszkodzić kontakt Zellas i Shabranigdo.

- Owszem. Co prawda, prawdopodobieństwo, że dałbym ci uciec, abyś pomogła swojej drogiej _cephieleu_, jest nikłe, ale pani Zellas chciała mieć pewność, że główna kapłanka zostanie odcięta zarówno od swojego _hiruzenkai_ jak i od drugiej co do potęgi _syenleu_. – wyjaśnił tonem, w którym pojawił się niebezpieczny oddźwięk.

- I tyle? Nie doceniacie Gourry'ego i Sylphiel. – odparła, wbijając w Mazoku nienawistne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

- Druga fala ataku, z pewnością zajmie ich na tyle, że również nie będą mieli czasu na pomoc _cephieleu_. – dodał Demon, unosząc lekko jedną powiekę.

Filia uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- A jeżeli skopię twój mazokański tyłek, nie będzie przeszkód, abym mogła pomóc _cephieleu_ w przerwaniu kontaktu pomiędzy Zellas a Shabranigdo. Tego chyba nie wziąłeś pod uwagę?

Na twarzy Xellossa malowało się szczere rozbawienie.

- Proszę, proszę mały smoczek trochę podrósł i nawet nauczył się opowiadać dowcipy. Ale dobrze. Zobaczmy, jakie zrobiłaś postępy. – odparł, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Filię ponownie przeszedł dreszcz, gdy poczuła, że Mazoku kumuluje złowieszczą energię. Tym razem jednak nie była strachliwą małolatą, jak w czasie ich ostatniego poważnego pojedynku w dniu śmierci Luny. Już tysiąc lat temu żałowała, że nie było jej dane zmierzyć się z fioletowowłosym mężczyzną. A teraz dostała szansę, aby spłacić dług, który zaciągnęła, gdy pozwoliła umrzeć poprzedniej najwyższej kapłance. Domyślała się, że Xelloss zamierzał się szybko z nią rozprawić i wrócić do swojej pani. Smoczyca nie zamierzała mu na to pozwolić. Bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

><p><em>Cephieleu<em>, _syenleu_ i _hiruzenkai_ nie mieli dużo czasu, aby przejmować się, jak szybko zniknęli im z oczu Zelgadis i Filia, gdyż rozpoczęła się druga faza ataku Mazoku. Tym razem nie była to bezmyślna kupa mięsa, lecz stado na wpół człekokształtnych rozumnych wrogów. Miecz światła co sekundę ciął kolejnego przeciwnika. Sylphiel na przemian rzucała czar wzmacniający jej własną półprzepuszczalną barierę otaczającą trójkę wojowników Ceiphieda działającej na słabszych oponentów, zaklęcia defensywne i uzdrawiające. Lina, korzystając z osłony, rozpoczęła własną inkantację.

- Tyś, który ciemniejszy od zmroku. – Dobrze rozumiała taktykę Zellas Metallium. Postawienie dwóch barier emanujących czystą aurą Lorda Mazoku miało ją, _cephieleu_, sprowokować do opuszczenia kręgu chroniącego pogrążoną w modlitwie Księżniczkę. Główna kapłanka przypuszczała, że Beastmaster postanowiła osobiście przyśpieszyć przebudzenie Shabranigdo. A tylko Lina miała na tyle mocy, aby zmusić potężnego Demona do przerwania kontaktu z Bóstwem Ciemności. Czarodziejka jednak dobrze wiedziała, że złamanie szyku w dużej mierze ułatwiłoby przedarcie się przez ich obronę. Z drugiej strony niepowstrzymanie Zellas najprawdopodobniej skończy się przedwczesnym przebudzeniem Shabranigdo, z którym nie mógł się mierzyć nikt poza samym Ceiphiedem. Priorytetem było jednak przeprowadzenie rytuału. Świadomie więc wybrała opcję, która byłą jednocześnie bardziej ryzykowna, lecz dawała im więcej czasu – została w kręgu, pomagając Gourry'emu i Sylphiel odpierać ataki pomniejszych Mazoku napierających z coraz większą siłą. – Tyś, który w karmazyn przybrany bardziej niźli krew płynąca. Tyś, który pogrzebany w czasie mijającym. – Wypowiadając kolejne słowa zaklęcia, wolała nie myśleć o sytuacji, gdzie przebudzenie Shabranigdo nastąpiłoby szybciej niż zakończenie ceremonii. – W Twym imieniu, o Wielki, oddaję się ciemności. By tym głupcom, co grodzą mi drogę, razem zgubę przynieść i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej uniknąć! Dragon Slave!

Z jej rąk wydobyła się potężna kula energii, która zmiotła lwią część napastników z powierzchni ziemi. Gourry wykonał kolejny zamach mieczem, wywołując destrukcyjną falę uderzeniową. Nikt z Demonów ocalałych po zaklęciu głównej kapłanki nie uszedł z życiem po tym ataku. Sylphiel zawahała się przed rzuceniem kolejnego ofensywnego zaklęcia. Na horyzoncie nie widniała już ani jedna wroga sylwetka.

- To wszystko? – spytała z nadzieją.

Widniejące w półmroku trupy Mazoku ścieliły się gęsto na otaczającej ich ziemi. Złoto-białe uniformy wojowników Ceiphieda zbryzgane krwią mieniły się w świetle księżyca srebrnym blaskiem. Cała trójka miała przyśpieszony oddech z nadmiernego wysiłku i ciągłego korzystania z mocy.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – powiedział ponuro Gourry.

- Niestety masz rację. – przyznała rudowłosa, wpatrując się w odległy punkt, znajdujący się dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie miejsca, gdzie powoli budził się do życia Shabranigdo.

Uzdrowicielka z obawą spojrzała we wskazanym jej kierunku. Jej oczom ukazał się batalion człekokształtnych Mazoku. Było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż poprzednich oponentów, jednak było to oczywiste, że są oni o wiele groźniejsi niż ich poprzednicy. Prawie setka wrogów pozornie bezczynnie unosiła się w powietrzu.

- Co oni robią? – zadała cisnące się wszystkim na usta pytanie zielonooka.

- Przygotowują się do wspólnego ataku – odparła po chwili milczenia Lina. – Pierwsza i druga fala ataku miała im zapewnić czas. Nie możemy pozwolić im skończyć. – zakończyła ponurym akcentem. Miała w swoim arsenale zaklęcie mogące w jednej chwili powstrzymać całą wrogą armię, ale nie mogła go użyć teraz. Gdyby w tym momencie użyła Ragna Blade, na długi czas zostałaby zupełnie wyłączona z walki. Nie byłaby również w stanie rzucić innego zaklęcia Magii Koszmarów, które było jej ostateczną bronią na wypadek pojawienia się Shabranigdo. Nagle wyrwała się z zamyślenia, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

- My się tym zajmiemy, panno Lino. – powiedziała cicho Sylphiel, spoglądając w kierunku armii Mazoku.

- Właśnie. – przyznał pewnym głosem Gourry.

- O czym wy mówicie? – spytała rudowłosa.

- Mazoku popełniły błąd w kalkulacji. Pewnie się nie spodziewały, że zostaniesz w kręgu, zarzucając poszukiwanie Zellas na własną rękę. Dzięki temu udało nam się szybciej pokonać pomniejsze Mazoku, nie dając czasu tym tutaj na zakończenie zaklęcia. Zarówno w moim wnętrzu jak i we wnętrzu Gourry'ego znajduje się święta magia. Gdy wyzwolimy tę energię w środku ich szyku, pozbędziemy się ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem. – wytłumaczyła bez chwili wahania uzdrowicielka.

- Nie możecie tego zrobić. Przecież wy wtedy… – Czerwonooka pokręciła głową. Musiało być inne wyjście. Nie mogła ich przecież wysłać na pewną śmierć!

- Panno Lino, nie ma innego wyjścia. – Sylphiel weszła jej w zdanie. – Panna Amelia, potrzebuje najbardziej twojej ochrony i wszyscy o tym wiemy.

- Nie mamy czasu na dyskusje. – wtrącił Gourry. – Lina, opiekuj się Amelią. – dodał z uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnął rękę do swojej _syenleu_.

Sylphiel natychmiast chwyciła dłoń _hiruzenkai_ i mocną ją uścisnęła. Odwróciła się na chwilę do _cephieleu_ i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Panno Lino, ja niczego nie żałuję. Cieszę się, że mogłam ponownie walczyć u twego boku.

Czarodziejka obserwowała parę w osłupieniu. To, o czym mówili było najlepszym ruchem, jaki mogli wykonać pod względem strategicznym. Ale jak mogłaby czegoś takiego od nich wymagać?

Gourry również zwrócił głowę w kierunku przywódczyni. Na jego twarzy malował się błogi spokój.

Rudowłosa ujrzała, jak para wymieniła spojrzenia po raz ostatni i zniknęła w jasnozielonej poświacie. Wiedziała, że nie może wpłynąć na ich decyzję. Dokonali wyboru i nie miała prawa w to ingerować.

Po chwili jej oczom ukazała się w oddali potężna oślepiająca eksplozja w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu unosiła się w powietrzu wroga armia.

Lina złapała się za ramiona, ściskając je mocno.

- Sylphiel… Gourry…

* * *

><p>Wewnątrz bariery atmosfera stała się wręcz gęsta od dwóch ścierających się w środku niej potęg. Mazoku przewyższał ją szybkością, co chwila teleportując się w inne miejsce i bombardując ją kolejnymi strumieniami mrocznej, demonicznej energii. Ryozoku zaś wytwarzała wokół siebie nieustępliwą osłonę pomagającą jej wychodzić cało z kolejnych wrogich ataków, usiłując jednocześnie trafić przeciwnika smoczym laserem.<p>

Pozornie mogło się wydawać, ze walka jest w miarę wyrównana, lecz Filia dobrze wiedziała, że nie da rady utrzymać takiego tempa. W przeciwieństwie do niej Mazoku wciąż atakował z tą samą prędkością, nie dając jej nawet chwili na odpoczynek. Mimo wszystko Smoczyca zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. Nie pozwoli Demonowi w przeszkodzeniu _cephieleu_ i Księżniczce.

Udając, że robi kolejny unik, teleportowała się tuż obok bariery Zellas Metallium i powoli przyłożyła do niej dłoń. Gdy bariera po chwili subtelnie zmieniła kolor z karminowego na nieco jaśniejszy odcień, uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Oznaczało to, że jej mały plan się powiódł. Nie cieszyła się długo tym zwycięstwem, gdy nagle poczuła ból w ramieniu. Kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała stojącego nieopodal Xellossa. Mężczyzna w jednej dłoni dzierżył swój nieodłączny kostur, a z drugiej celował w nią ciemnym strumieniem energii, która niczym lasso owinęła się wokół jej przedramienia. Filia wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk, gdy Demon skrócił wiązkę mocy, w rezultacie czego blondynka została przyciągnięta w stronę Mazoku. Nie namyślając się długo, _syenleu_ splunęła na wroga smoczym laserem, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz bardziej ogarniający ją ból. W tym samym momencie jej przeciwnik potraktował ją wstrząsem elektrycznym. Kapłanka Ceiphieda krzyknęła przeraźliwie, tracąc kontrolę nad własnym atakiem. Błyskawicznie poczuła pieczenie na wysokości drugiego przedramienia, a gdy obezwładniona bólem z ledwością otworzyła oczy, ujrzała tuż przed sobą dwie bezlitosne fioletowe tęczówki. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się tuż nad jej łokciami, uniemożliwiając jej jakikolwiek ruch. Smoczyca czekała na kolejny atak energetyczny, który o dziwo wciąż nie nadchodził. Mazoku przyglądał jej się tylko z uwagą, póki co najwidoczniej będąc usatysfakcjonowanym, że ją unieruchomił.

- Znowu robisz to samo. – szepnęła Filia. – Masz szansę, aby mnie zabić, a tego nie robisz.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, Smoczku. – powiedział cicho, przerażająco zmysłowym głosem. – Powiedz mi najpierw, co zrobiłaś z tą barierą?

Na twarzy Ryozoku pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji.

- Wzmocniłam ją własną mocą. W ten sposób, nawet jak mnie zabijesz, minie sporo czasu, zanim wydostaniesz się na zewnątrz.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na to bariera zaczęła intensywnie pulsować. Na przemian przyjmowała barwę krwisto czerwoną i białą.

- Chyba nie do końca ci się to udało. – zauważył Xelloss. – Bariera po twoim myszkowaniu nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie.

Smoczyca bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zdziwioną.

- No cóż. Brałam pod uwagę fakt, że moc twojej pani może zacząć wypierać moją energię. A chociaż moja energia jest mniej potężna, umieściłam jej na tyle dużo w barierze, że powstanie wir mocy, który najprawdopodobniej doprowadzi do eksplozji. – mówiła beznamiętnym tonem.

Xelloss milczał przez chwilę, obserwując migoczącą osłonę, po czym z powrotem spojrzał na _syenleu_.

- Proszę, proszę, a jednak udało ci się dopiąć swego. Niewiadomo kiedy z małego Smoczka wyrosła groźna Smoczyca.

Blondynka popatrzyła swojemu przeciwnikowi prosto w oczy. Czyżby w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś na kształt uznania?

- Cóż, miałam doskonałego nauczyciela. – Niemal się uśmiechnęła. – Nie odpowiesz na moje pytanie, prawda? Nawet w chwili, gdy nie masz już nic do stracenia. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak długo się zastanawiałam, dlaczego wciąż pozwalałeś mi żyć dalej. Doprowadzałeś mnie do rozpaczy, niemal do obłędu. I wiesz do jakich wniosków doszłam na końcu? – Przez cały czas, jak mówiła, spojrzenie fioletowych tęczówek pozostało tak samo nieodgadnione jak zawsze. Na kapłance nie robiło to już żadnego wrażenia. Przez całe życie ograniczała ją rola _syenleu_. A teraz, gdy wykonała swoje zadanie, nie była Ceiphiedowi już nic winna. Ten jeden raz mogła być całkowicie samolubna, kierując się jedynie własnymi uczuciami. Powoli przybliżyła twarz do znienawidzonego wroga i musnęła swoimi ustami jego wargi. Niewiadomo kiedy para Ryozoku i Mazoku pogrążyła się w namiętnym pocałunku zapomnienia. Filia nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy się zorientowała, że Demon odwzajemnił jej gest. Nie zastanawiała się, czym w tym momencie kierował się jej wróg. Nie miało to dla niej najmniejszego znaczenia. Mógł to być nawet ostatni psikus Tajemniczego Kapłana. Chciała wykorzystać ten moment do samego końca, a wiedziała, że nie ma już zbyt wiele czasu.

Bariera zaczynała pulsować z coraz większą intensywnością.

Była już zmęczona. Miała dość ciągłej walki i utraty tych, na których jej zależy. Męczyła ją również nieustanna bitwa z samą sobą. Chciała wreszcie zasnąć spokojnym snem.

Nagle Xelloss zakończył pocałunek. Ryozoku zdezorientowana poczuła jego usta tuż przy swoim uchu.

- Filia… – Serce zaczęło bić jej mocniej. Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją po imieniu.

Padły kolejne słowa. Ale nie zdołała już ich usłyszeć, gdyż zalała ją fala destrukcyjnej energii.

* * *

><p>Klęcząca w mauzoleum Amelia gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Po jej policzkach pociekły dwie stróżki łez.<p>

- Panno Sylphiel, panno Filio… Wybaczcie mi.

* * *

><p>Chciał jedynie szerzyć chaos i zniszczenie. Rozpierająca go moc był wręcz upajająca. Od początku swojego nowego istnienia pragnął dorównać mocą samemu Lordowi Mazoku i teraz wreszcie jego marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Był wszechpotężny. Niemal dorównywał samemu Shabranigdo!<p>

Nie zwracał jednak uwagi na to, co go otaczało. Niszczył wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, roztaczając wszędzie swą mroczną, złowieszczą aurę. Tylko to się liczyło. Chaos i zniszczenie. Nieporządek i destrukcja. Nic więcej i nic mniej.

Zapomniał o swoim początku, o własnym celu i korzeniach. Odtrącił to, co zbędne. Wystarczyła mu tylko ta cudowna potęga.

W pewnym momencie poczuł coś dziwnego. Coś, o czym już zdążył zapomnieć.

Piorunujący ból.

Zatrzymał się zdziwiony i spojrzał tuż przed siebie. Jego oczom ukazała się postać mężczyzny o lawendowych włosach o metalicznym połysku, wydzielająca niepokojąco silną energię. Im dłużej się wpatrywał w postać przybysza, tym bardziej wydawała mu się ona znajoma. Nagle poczuł przypływ gorącej nienawiści. To był jeden z tych, których musiał zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Nie czekając długo, wysłał w stronę przeciwnika ogromną kulę ognia. Atak nigdy jednak nie trafił do celu, gdyż oponent zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Rozglądał się wszędzie zdezorientowany, lecz nigdzie nie widział tego niebezpiecznego człowieka.

Po chwili ponownie poczuł ból. I dopiero wtedy się zorientował, że nie mógł go zobaczyć, lecz mógł poczuć wrogą obecność, która była na pierwszy rzut oka zdumiewająco podobna do jego własnej. Na wpół zwierzęca, pełna dzikości i czystej mocy. Z drugiej strony jego zmysły wyłapywały pewien niepokojący element, wyjątkowo trudny do opisania.

Wydał z siebie przerażające wycie, gdy coś w nim nieprzyjemnie drgnęło. Przypominał sobie, kim była ta znienawidzona istota.

_Hiruzenkai_. Pojedyncze słowo. Tożsame z milionem obrazów.

On. Kiedyś. Dawno temu. I ona. Jego jedyna siostra, Giss.

Razem złączeni przeklętym przeznaczeniem.

On miał chronić. Ona miała oddać życie, aby przywołać Boga Jasności.

Nie zgodził się na to. Zdradził Ceiphieda, wyrzekł się człowieczeństwa. Zwrócił się do jedynego dobrego Bóstwa, do Shabranigdo. Tylko on go przygarnął. Napełnił jego i Giss swoją cudownie złowieszczą mocą. Narodzili się na nowo. Jako Mazoku. Dopiero wtedy czuł się szczęśliwy i wolny. Ale Ceiphied nie pozwolił mu odejść. Wciąż upominał się o swoje, szepcząc mu do ucha: „Przysięgałeś." Wtedy skończyła się jego wolność. Musiał się zemścić. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby przeklęty Ceiphied powrócił do życia. Dlatego musiał zabić wszystkie _syenleu_, a zwłaszcza _cephieleu_.

_Ruda wiedźma zginie z mojej ręki._ – Jak tylko w jego umyśle pojawiła się ta myśl, jego ciało przeszył tak przenikliwy ból jak nigdy przedtem.

_Niedoczekanie twoje. _– W jego głowie zagrzmiał głos przeklętego obrońcy głównej kapłanki.

Ból stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Jego moc topniała, blednąc w zalewie wrogiej aury. A z jej upływem wracała jasność umysłu. Głęboko ukrywane lęki wypływały jeden po drugimna powierzchnię świadomości.

- Jesteście głupcami. Wszyscy! Co do jednego! Dlaczego poddajecie się woli Ceiphieda? To zasrane bóstwo doprowadza was do samozagłady! Tego właśnie pragniecie?! Oddać życie dla bezlitosnego sadysty?! – zaczął wykrzykiwać.

_To twój koniec, Gethley. _

- Odpowiedz mi! Dlaczego walczycie dla Ceiphieda?! Skąd bierzecie na to siłę?! – On nie był w stanie unieść tej odpowiedzialności. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że ktoś ośmielił się decydować o jego życiu. W jego oczach Ceiphied był najgorszym katem, zmuszając swoich wybrańców do walki z góry skazanej na porażkę. Dlatego się od niego odwrócił i wybrał Shabranigdo. Stał się silnym Mazoku. Przez całe wieki zabijał kapłanki i ich obrońców aż natrafił na tą gromadkę, która nie poddawała się nawet w obliczu śmierci. Nie rozumiał tego. A ich postawa powodowała, że odzywały się w nim wyrzuty sumienia z przeszłości. Nienawidził ich za to z całego serca. Zwłaszcza Liny Inverse z tym nieugiętym spojrzeniem i płomiennymi włosami, wydającej się być niezdolną do odczuwania strachu.

_Nie walczymy dla Ceiphieda. Walczymy dla siebie samych._ – Rozległ się w jego głowie głos po raz ostatni, zanim poczuł finalny atak przeciwnika.

I tyle? Czy to była cała odpowiedź, której nie mógł znaleźć w czasie swojego ludzkiego życia?

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na materializującą się przed nim postać o czerwonych, demonicznych ślepiach, a następnie padł martwy na ziemię.

Otaczająca ich karminowa bariera zniknęła.

W oddali można było ujrzeć sylwetkę drobnej dziewczyny o długich, powiewających na wietrze, rudych włosach.

Czerwone oczy przyjęły niebieską barwę.

- Lina…

Po czym _hiruzenkai cephieleu_ bezwładnie osunął się na ruiny Pałacu Seyrun.

* * *

><p>- Zelgadis. – szepnęła Lina. Zacisnęła dłonie, mocno wbijając w nie paznokcie. Nie mogła dopuścić do głosu emocji. Chwila słabości mogłaby spowodować, że cały ich wysiłek poszedłby na marne.<p>

- Panno Lino… Ty też to czujesz, prawda? – Usłyszała tuż za sobą głos bladej jak kreda Amelii, która wyszła z modlitewnego transu. Wciąż otaczająca ją jasna poświata świadczyła, że rytuał jeszcze nie został zakończony.

Tej nieprzeniknionej, złowrogiej aury rudowłosa nie mogłaby pomylić z żadną inną. Jej najgorsze obawy zaczęły się sprawdzać. Zellas Metallium dopięła swego. Shabranigdo budził się do życia.

- Nie martw się. Zapewnię ci potrzebny czas. – powiedziała Lina, spoglądając na gęstą moc, powoli przybierającą kształt legendarnej bestii.

Księżniczka spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę wzrokiem przepełnionym smutkiem.

- Ponownie rzucisz to zaklęcie? – spytała zrozpaczona.

- Tak. – odparła rudowłosa bez chwili wahania.

- Mam wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło… – wyszeptała młoda monarchini. – Wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak jak poprzednio. Znowu poświęcicie się dla mnie życie, a ja nie dam rady dokończyć rytuału! – krzyknęła. Z jej oczu płynęły dwie strużki łez. – Zmusiłam was tylko do ponownego przeżycia tego koszmaru… – dodała, łkając.

- Mylisz się. – powiedziała spokojnie Lina, wciąż obserwując gęstniejący w oddali mrok. – Dzisiejszy dzień znacząco się różni od sytuacji sprzed tysiąca lat. Wtedy nie byliśmy gotowi na ten atak. Każdy z nas ginąc wtedy, utracił coś bardzo ważnego. Tym razem jesteśmy przygotowani na wszystko, bo odnaleźliśmy to, co kiedyś utraciliśmy. – Powoli zaczęła otaczać ją delikatna złotawa aura. – Valgaarv patrzył poprzednio, jak ginie jego ukochana osoba, powtarzając tragedię swojego brata. Tym razem oddał życie za tą, która była dla niego najważniejsza. Filia dopiero w tym życiu zrozumiała swojego _hiruzenkai_ i zginęła w walce z Mazoku, którego sama wybrała wiele lat wcześniej. Gourry i Sylphiel wreszcie zdołali przekazać swoje uczucia i odeszli razem, dokładnie tak jak chcieli. Zelgadis dopiero teraz usłyszał słowa, których był spragniony od swoich najmłodszych lat, dzięki którym po raz pierwszy był w stanie zaakceptować samego siebie. – Otaczająca ją aura stawała się coraz intensywniejsza.

- A ty, panno Lino? – spytała cicho Amelia, ocierając łzy.

Po chwili _cephieleu_ odwróciła się w jej kierunku. Na twarzy dziewczyny malował się niewzruszony spokój.

- Odzyskałam mój powód, dla którego chciałam walczyć. – Niemal niezauważalnie się uśmiechnęła. – I to wszystko dzięki tobie, Amelio. Jestem przekonana, że zdołasz ukończyć rytuał. Jesteś w końcu jedyną osobą, której piękna i genialna Lina Inverse mogłaby służyć jako _cephieleu_. – W jej oczach pojawił się psotny błysk.

- Panno Lino…

- Dobra, trzeba się zająć nieproszonym gościem. – powiedziała rudowłosa, z powrotem spoglądając na coraz bardziej zarysowującą się postać Shabranigdo. – Tyś, który ciemniejszy niźli mrok. – Rozpoczęła zakazaną przed wiekami inkantację. – Tyś, który głębszy niźli noc. – Otaczająca ją aura powoli zaczęła przyjmować czarną barwę. – Tyś, który pływa, któryś Morzem Chaosu, Złota Królowa ciemności. – W jej dłoni zaczęła się materializować kula mocy ciemniejszej od najczarniejszej nocy. – Tu oddaję Ci cześć. Tu oddaję się Tobie. – Sfera rosła intensywnie z każdym jej słowem. – By tym głupcom… – Poczuła nieznośną, złowrogą obecność, Mroczny Władca ostatecznie przebudził się z tysiącletniego snu. – …co grodzą mi drogę, razem zgubę przynieść… – Ogromna postać Shabranigdo natychmiast zionęła w ich stronę śmiercionośnym strumieniem. – …i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej uniknąć! Giga Slave!

Czarodziejka w ostatniej chwili skierowała zaklęcie w stronę nadchodzącego ataku. Czerwone ślepia zmrużyły się w gniewie, gdy z rąk cephieleu wydobyły się niezliczone wiązki destrukcyjnej mocy i otoczyły Bóstwo Ciemności.

Magia Chaosu była potężną artylerią, mogącą na pewien czas powstrzymać przeciwnika Ceiphieda, lecz cena za korzystanie z niej była niesamowicie wysoka.

Lina czuła, że zaklęcie, tak jak tysiąc lat temu, wysysa z niej całą siłę życiową.

Jej koniec był już bardzo bliski.

Z trudem odwróciła się za siebie, aby spojrzeć po raz ostatni na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Księżniczka ponownie zamknęła oczy, z których wciąż płynęły dwie strużki łez. Otaczająca ją poświata zmieniła się w słup świetlistej energii.

- Ceiphiedzie, ty stary dupku, nie każ dłużej na siebie cze… kać. – Z jej ust padły ostatnie słowa.

Jej sylwetka wydawała się upadać bardzo powoli, zanim wszystko wokół zostało skąpane w eksplozji białego, czystego światła.

_Nie płacz, Amelio._

_Kto wie, może kiedyś znowu się spotkamy. W innym miejscu, w innym czasie. A wtedy będziemy szaleć na całego! Nikt nas nie powstrzyma. Będziemy najbardziej nieznośną gromadką, jaką pozna świat!_

_Będziemy się tylko śmiać… Nie będzie miejsca na żadne łzy…_

_Więc nie płacz… Amelio… _


End file.
